A Man and His Dog
by TMDFiction
Summary: There wasn't much left for Courier Six in the Mojave Wasteland. He had risen to power with the help of technology, betraying any trust his comrades had with him. The only one still standing at his side was a faithful canine. But when a monster hunt goes awry and Rex is sent a world away, Six was confronted with a question not many must face. What would you do to protect your dog?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How Lucky Can One Guy Be?

The New Vegas Strip, home of fortune and debauchery, pleasure and corruption. In the wake of the second attack upon Hoover Dam, many wastelanders wondered at the time, among all the explosions and thousands of bullets, blood and gore who had won? What kind of life could be expected under the regime of the winner? However what they all should of been asking is who had survived. The answer? A single man. A man who was backed up by hundreds upon hundreds of upgraded securitron robots.

The same man now sat at his desk in the presidential sweet of the Lucky 38. His fingers tapped slowly as he read what felt like his hundredth document on the state of the Mojave Wasteland in the aftermath of the battle between factions. Just as he finished, another file was directly uploaded through his scouting securitrons, this time from Ulysses. The courier gave a small smile in satisfaction, despite the extra reading.

"Finally starting to cooperate Ulysses? I knew you'd come around" he muttered to himself.

It had been a difficult task to send his upgraded machines into the Divide, and that was only half the battle. From what he recalled Ulysses was a man of history, a patriot to the old world and their clash was whispered about far beyond the boundaries of the Mojave Wasteland. The president of the strip didn't remember the events fondly.

 _Howling, tearing wind made it hard to even breath. He took cover behind the shattered wall of what used to be a building. Peaking out barely around his cover, Courier Six tried to find his target. Then, a flash from an old hotel complex that had literally flipped on its side. Less than a second later, a bullet pierced his cover and penetrated his shoulder._

 _"Ahh, Shit!" The Courier immediately pulled back and brought his other arm up to the injury._

 _He inspected the damage with his one good eye. The sensors on the right side of the helmet had been destroyed, leaving only the left eye functional. He didn't dare take of his helmet to try and attempt a repair, fearing the effects of the wind and of the watchful eye of the man who had lured him here._

 _The wound wasn't serious when compared to what he had already been through, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Blood began pooling and made the fabric of his armor stick to his skin. The experience wasn't anything new._

 _"Stupid piece of shit riot armor. Elite my ass. What are you even good for!"_

 _The courier flicked through his Pipboy and materialized a stimpack. He stabbed it into his thigh and pushed the dropper down. Within a few moments the pain began to subside and his breathing became less labored. One day he swore that he would find out how they actually work but there was no time for that now. He yelled out to his attacker, knowing full well that the gusts would never allow his words to be heard._

 _"I'm still alive you son of a bitch! I'm coming for you!"_

Of course in retrospect, Ulysses never wanted to kill Six during the journey. It was all about the endgame. Still, the Courier liked to believe that Ulysses was really our for his life the whole time and that he had survived through shear tenacity. It made the legend sound much more...mythical.

Either way, by the end of that very long and arduous trip, Ulysses and the Courier had come to a tense but diplomatic agreement. After all, the Courier didn't want destruction, he wanted reformation.

To be honest, the most difficult part of the whole ordeal was killing Mr. House. The man had a goal and had gone to such great lengths to achieve it. He was truly remarkable, and someone that was to be respected as far as the Courier was concerned. House's vision was grand and if he was still alive, his goals surely would have been accomplished.

But for Courier Six, there was still a problem. Mr. House was a legend but in the end he was a face on a screen, and for the majority of the people of the Mojave, he was even less. The civilization of today needed something physical to grasp onto, they needed a person to look toward for answers, someone who had walked among them, not a reclusive genius. And so, Courier Six had done something that not even the nuclear warheads could do, he killed a legend.

The leader of the Mojave Wasteland rubbed his eyes. It was getting late and he had been staring at a screen all day. It had been a months since he had roamed the desert, in search of adventure and riches. The responsibilities of his new role forced him to remain close to the small metropolis at all times.

The Courier stood up from his desk and stretched his muscles before walking out into the hallway. The suite was quiet without the constant chatter of his traveling companions. Although they didn't always see eye to eye, they would all agree that sitting down for a meal together was comforting in such a harsh time. Now, each of them, at least the ones who were still alive, had moved on to their own duties, and far away from the man who had betrayed them. All except one. A faithful canine who would protect him no matter what he did, and the only friend Six had left. Rex sat obediently at the foot of the bed, looking towards his owner with inquisitive eyes.

"Good to see you're still holding down the fort boy." He scratched the dog's muzzle as he strode by and began undressing. The scars from his hundreds of conflicts and left their mark on his body. The Courier looked himself over in the mirror.

"Let's see, radscorpion, Deathclaw, bullet, bullet...heh, molerat. That one was embarrassing."

Unfortunately these injuries did not come without consequence. Pain was a constant. Aching, stinging, throbbing, he had all of it. The only thing that curbed the worst of it was a constant supply of med-x.

A small tray held several syringes filled with the pain killer. Rex just watched him as he lifted one of them and released the contents into his arm. He took a deep breath and waited for it to take effect. After a moment he reached for another syringe.

Rex whimpered.

The Courier looked back and saw Rex staring at him. The dog trotted forward and began nuzzling and licking his hand.

"I know boy, I know. But just one more. It isn't working like it used to." He continued his gesture and once more inserted the syringe into his arm and injected the fluid inside. A satisfactory amount of comfort was finally achieved. The courier turned off the lamp on his side table and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Nightmares. If you lived in this post apocalyptic world you had them. Probably from some kind of PTSD which, once again, almost everyone had. It would probably be harder to find someone without it. Last night, the Courier was treated to deathclaws inside the brotherhood of steel bunker. Naturally he was unarmed while he hid from the terrifying predators. It was a new combination of enemy and location, so that was interesting at least.

Another round of med-x was the first thing on the agenda as the courier rose from his bed. The suite was still silent except for the soft panting of his canine companion.

"Alright. Let's get to work boy. I'm sure Yes Man is on the edge of his seat, waiting to tell me all about the things that need my attention."

*Bark*Bark* Rex happily replied as the two marched into the elevator and rode it to the penthouse.

When man and dog reached their destination they were greeted with securitrons on either side of the doorway. The Courier was a cautious man, maybe even bordering on paranoid. If there was one thing he learned from Mr. House, it was that trust was a fickle thing and when taken advantage of, incredibly dangerous. Courier Six made his way down the stairs and over to the supercomputer that now held Yes Man's persona. As always, the picture was smiling down at him.

"Good morning Mr. Six! Things are going just dandy today. There are one hundred and three less incident reports when compared to yesterday."

"Oh that's just wonderful. So what does that make it then? Seventy three? Seventy eight?"

"Don't worry boss! Nintey eight point six seven percent of these issues can be resolved with your upgraded securitrons. I'll get them on it right away."

"Okay great. So what about that last...whatever percent?"

"That's where you come in boss. It's actually really important and if ignored, may cause catastrophic damage."

"...Good to know I guess. What's the problem?"

"I'm so glad you asked! You see, Mr. House had many, many plans in case nuclear war broke out. Some of them failed, some succeeded, and in the end had over a thousand possible solutions. One of them is inside this very facility."

"What? Why haven't you told me earlier if this was such an issue?"

"Well, there were things of much more urgent attention. It is important to first deal with the dangers the populous can see before saving them from unseen dangers. And let me tell you, your approval ratings are through the roof!"

The Courier was starting to remember why he liked getting all his reports sent to his personal terminal. Even with all the painkillers in Six's system, he could feel a headache coming on. Yes Man always had trouble getting to the point.

"Anyway, deep in this facility you will find what looks like a personal vault. Records indicate that for multiple periods huge portions of power had been diverted to this area of the Lucky 38. The door was sealed after an incident report was filed by Mr. House himself!"

Alright, definitely an interesting lead.

"Sounds good so far, but what makes it so dangerous?"

"That would be the contents of the report."

...

...

...

"Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Okay! Its pretty long but I'll see if I can sum it up for you! Basically, all other reports on this solution have been deleted and it only mentions that a creature of some kind "emerged" from solution 1563. It also says that the scientists were locked inside with whatever it was, so they probably aren't alive anymore!"

"It's also been like two hundred years..."

"Good point! Anyway, the location of the vault does not allow outside signals to penetrate its walls. I can take you to the correct portion of the building if you take an elevator in the area Mr. House use to reside in."

"I don't get it, its been so long. How could something still be alive after all this time?"

"I'm not quite sure! But none the less, my sensors indicate faint noises periodically emanating from that zone."

"Looks like we're going in armed and dangerous eh boy?" It had been a while since the two of them had done something adventurous together. It would be just like old times. He turned back to Yes Man before speaking again.

"How heavy should I go in? Any indication of what level of threat we are talking here?"

"I don't know! There are no indications of attempting to combat the creature in the report. Good luck though! I'm sure you can do it."

Courier rolled his eyes as he began his trudge back toward the main elevator.

"Thanks for the updates Yes Man. You've been oh so helpful."

"Your welcome. That's how I've been programmed after all!"

The sarcasm lost on the machine, Courier Six traveled back up to his suite and began sorting through his supplies with his dog.

"What do you think? Power Armor?"

*Bark*

"Yeah, too clunky. It gives me a rash in all the joints too. How about heavy, but versatile" Six asked indicating the Elite Riot Gear. The edges of the coat had begun to wither and fray from its long use. It had always been his favorite armor, and it showed.

*Bark*Bark*

I smiled.

"I thought so too buddy." The courier donned the armor piece by piece. It felt familiar, like a second skin and made him feel safer than any of his robots did. The HUD from the helmet was simple, displaying the V.A.T.S percentages on possible targets when prompted. As he finished dressing himself he tested the multiple visions and zooming capabilities of the helmet. After everything was settled, he felt a building ache in his shoulder.

"Damnit. Already? I took two and a half doses this morning" Six breathed.

Six was starting to fear that his medicine would stop working. He had relied on it ever since he took up Mr. House's mantle. A man cannot lead a his people if he can barely stand on his own two feet. Look what happened to Caesar. He made sure Rex was distracted, growling at some hats in his wardrobe before opening up a small case that was underneath the bed. It contained two dozen doses of pain killers, what is suppose to be a months worth. Six dumped all of them into his pipboy. He felt silly, trying to hide his reliance on the medication from his dog, but Rex was smart and the Courier didn't want him to worry.

Six cleared his throat and clapped his hand together to get Rex's attention.

"Alright, time to look at weapons. It'll most likely be close quarters so shotguns, are a must. Let's go with...the riot shotgun. Fitting right? Riot gear, riot shotgun...you get it. Okay what else, what else..." The man perused through his stash. Hundreds of weapons had been accumulated over the course of his travels. It was quite difficult to only pick a few, but a man can only carry so much weight.

"You know what? Lets just go over the basics. Physical? Nothing a pair of power fists can't handle. Then we have shotguns for short range. Medium range...let's go with the light machine gun, always been one of my favorites really. Okay for distance fighting, Gauss rifle has never gone wrong. And as always, all the ammo I can carry. Everything's set then."

*Bark*

"I know we aren't even going outside the building."

*Bark*Bark*

"I'm not trying to play anything up and I'd rather be safe than sorry."

*Bark*

"Of course you want me to bring the flamer. You just want cooked meat so that you can eat it."

*Bark*Bark*Bark*

"Well are you gonna carry it then?"

*Whimper*

"I didn't think so."

With the argument ending in the Courier's favor, they headed down back to Yes Man who had opened the room where Mr. House had kept his body. Off to the side the wall had been torn down and a cargo elevator that looked like it hadn't been used in, well, hundreds of years awaited with open doors.

Six used his radio to communicate with Yes Man.

"Are you sure this thing still works?"

A loud reply resounded throughout the helmet.

"Sure!"

"...Usually a question like that is answered with a yes or no..."

"There is an eighty three percent chance you will make it down the shaft safely."

Courier Six pondered for a moment. Before looking down to his canine companion.

"Decent if you ask me."

*Bark*

The two entered and the door closed behind them. On the way down static was heard from the speakers. Seconds later we heard a voice.

 _How lucky can one guy be? I kissed her and she kissed me._

"Looks like Yes Man patched the radio through for us eh buddy?

Rex just scratched his ear and laid down. Apparently it was going to be a long ride. After a couple moments of silence, Six had something important to say.

"Listen I don't want any heroics out there alright? Quick and clean, in and out. We don't need another fiasco like what happened at the fiend base."

*Bark*

"I know you earned a medal from the NCR. You're just lucky I was able to pull your ass out of the fire that time."

*Whimper*

Six smiled and knelt down next to his faithful dog. He wrapped his arms around the animal and squeezed.

"I know boy. We're partners, I'll always be there for you." Six felt his eyes began to water. Who knew how much longer Rex had? The repairs on him had gone well but he was already on his last legs. So much had been asked of the poor pup. Six sniffled and shook his head while he stood up. "Alright let's cut the waterworks, put on your game face."

True companionship was a hard thing to come by when one was the leader of civilization for miles around. Could _they_ be trusted? Could _anyone_ be trusted? There were few who could be put into that category. Before the final fight and before he chose this path, Courier Six had eight friends that could be placed in this category. Well one was a robot but still. But that number dwindled. Dwindled with each decision made until there was only one left. Just a man and his dog.

The elevator lurched to a stop and the doors opened. A dark hallway stretched before them. Six activated night vision and saw a vault door a little larger than the average man. A control panel sat next to it.

"It's go time buddy. Turn up the heat."

Rex had begun to prowl around the area sniffing the air for any foreign scents. The Courier pulled out his shotgun and walked over to the console. A hand lever was the most prominent feature. Without much thought Six pulled it downward.

At first, nothing, then a grinding, groaning sound as the vault began to pry itself open. Six took up position behind Rex who was ready to pounce on anything that came through. The first view he saw through his night vision was a group of skeletons laying on the ground just inside the vault, seven or so.

"Most likely the scientists" Six whispered. They had congregated at the exit, trying in vain to escape whatever monster House had locked them inside with. "Never even had a chance."

The duo stepped inside carefully, examining the first room of the vault as they did.

"Let's see. Power...looking for power."

From Six's experience so far, most of the vaults opened directly into a maintenance hall of some kind. He scanned in the darkness for some kind of doorway or terminal.

"I wish they just had a light switch. It would make this a lot easier..."

After searching for a little while, Six found the an alcove that contained the main breakers to the vault. A few quick flips of a switch and the lights began to glow, albeit dimly.

Six exited the small offshoot and returned to where Rex was still sniffing. Suddenly he began to growl.

"You got something boy?"

*Bark*Bark*

"Alright! Let's round it up and take it down."

Rex led Six through the hallways, passing different testing rooms and laboratories. No signs of an overseer's office, or bedrooms, or a cafeteria. It was becoming clear that this vault was never created with the intent for people to live inside of. The questions running through the Courier's mind only increased as they made their way further inside. Finally they ended up in a room with dozens upon dozens of generators, more than enough to power all of New Vegas for months. The room itself was massive and had plenty of dark corners for whatever was down here to hide. The lines from the generators all hooked up to an archway of some kind at the far end of the room. A larger control panel was on an elevated platform where Six and Rex had entered. The Courier walked over to it and examined the various dials and knobs. After fiddling with a few, a green button illuminated itself. Six looked down at Rex, who had began to investigate the ground floor, and pressed the button.

A tearing sound, unlike Six had ever heard radiated throughout the chamber. In the middle of the archway a black slit had formed, seemingly in the air. It grew larger and larger until the whole arch was engulfed in inky blackness. The pair of them stared at the anomaly as it finished expanding.

"Well we are gonna stay the fuck away from that..."

A bark of agreement came from Rex and Six started trying to shut it down. In the midst of doing so he heard a thud. The kind of sound that reminded him of two bodies colliding with each other. Six looked down toward the ground level.

Rex was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit! Rex?! Speak up buddy!"

No response.

Six jumped down, forgetting his previous mission and desperately scanned the aisles for his missing dog.

"Listen whatever the fuck you are, I swear I will murder your entire species if you hurt my dog!"

Then from the far end of the room, scuffling, and growling were heard.

Six immediately recognized the growls of his companion and began to sprint to where it was heard.

"Kick it's ass Rex I'm coming!"

The sound brought Six almost in front of the archway but right before he could make it all the way, what could only be described as a pitch black monstrosity blocked his path. It was down on all fours but would be several meters tall if it decided to stand up. Its fur was pitch black and it had what looked like bone sticking out of its limbs. More bone covered the creatures head, which held a snarling muzzle in his direction. It looked like some kind of non-lizard deathclaw.

Six took too long to recover from the sudden appearance of the creature and it lept onto him, bringing his body to the ground. Six lifted his arm to bait the beast's jaws. Better his arm than anywhere vital. The tactic worked and the creatures maw latched on to his armored gauntlet. Luckily it didn't manage to pierce skin. Not so luckily, it was now shaking its head wildly trying to tear his arm off.

"Gah! Shit" Six exclaimed as the monster began to take control of the situation. Just as things were beginning to look bleak, the Courier's best friend jumped from the top of a generator and landed on the creature's back. Rex's own jaw clenched down on the thing's neck and refused to let go.

The creature released Six's arm and began thrashing erratically, trying to shove Rex off. It darted left and right, trying anything to remove the hanger-on. Six crawled over to his shotgun lying a few feet away, turned and began firing.

The beast was quick, and its movements didn't make much sense. V.A.T.S was having a hard time tracking the monster. It desperately wanted freedom from Rex but its wish would not be granted. Finally it went up on its hind legs reaching back for Rex. It began to teeter backwards with the extra weight and started to fall...right into the archway.

Six blinked inside his helmet and then they were gone.

Silence reigned throughout the vault. He just stared at the doorway where his best friend had been just a moment ago. His mouth caught up with his mind a second later.

"FUCK! REX! I told you not to be a hero!"

Six dropped his shotgun and held his hands to his head. He needed to think. Rex could still be alive. It was definitely possibility. That...creature was unlike any of the wasteland creatures so it might have come through this doorway.

"What do I do...Rex needs help but I don't even know what the fuck this thing is..."

The options weighed heavily on Six. What if the archway just disintegrates anything that goes through? What if it sends him somewhere he cannot return from? What if...

A sudden moment of clarity hit Six and he stood up, taking his shotgun as he did so.

"What the hell am I talking about? If my partner needs help then I'm gonna send in the cavalry!"

Six de-materialized the shotgun and pulled out the LMG.

"Hang on Rex! I'm bringing the pain!"

With the most determination Six had felt in months since he had taken control of Vegas, he charged into the portal.

You just don't hurt a man's dog and get away with it.

* * *

Professor Ozpin sat at his desk reading the latest reports of how the students were fairing in the first few days of classes. The night had been a long one and was now edging into early morning for him, but that was why he always had coffee on hand.

As he just finished one report, a sensor in the forest pinged a concerning anomaly. He took a break from his notes and looked at his scroll. A breath later, a second anomaly a few miles distant from the first made itself known.

"Interesting...very interesting."

He called made a call on his scroll to his most trusted professor.

"Ozpin? Is there something wrong" A blonde woman answered.

"I am not quite sure myself Glynda. I know tomorrow, ahem I mean today is the start of the weekend but please ask Teams Cardinal and Ruby to investigate the following coordinates. They are not that far from the school." He sent the grids in which the strange event occurred and corresponding anomaly information to his subordinate.

The woman on the other end of the line studied the readings.

"This is an extremely concerning report Professor. Are you sure you don't want to send one of the more experienced teams?"

"We will be ready to assist should any issues arise. It will be good practice for next semester."

"Yes Professor. And do try to attain a proper amount of sleep every night" Glynda chided.

A small chuckle came from the headmaster.

"I'll be sure to try. I apologize for the early call and thank you."

He ended the feed and turned his chair from his desk. His full attention now diverted from the reports as he began to pace back and forth in the office.

"Just what is going on out there" he whispered. A new type of Grimm? Some kind of volatile dust reaction? He would know soon enough.


	2. Where in the Wasteland?

Chapter 2: Where in the Wasteland?

Beacon Academy prided itself on teaching the best and brightest of the next generation of protectors. It was difficult enough to be accepted into the prestigious school and harder still to actually complete the training required to become a hunter or huntress. Luckily though, it was currently the weekend, the salvation that all students looked toward every weekday and perhaps the only time the teams could unwind without having to worry about work for the moment.

Currently Team Ruby, one of newest teams of Beacon, was doing what most kids do during the weekend, enjoying their free time that was allotted to them. Weiss Schnee was awake and perfecting her appearance in the mirror for the day. Blake Belladonna was also already dressed and reading just a few feet from her bed. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long had yet to rise from their slumber.

Weiss huffed as she finished putting her hair in her ponytail and smoothing it out.

"I can understand that our training will be difficult but this is still only the first week. If those two are so tired now, I am dreading what it will be like later on" she remarked. She had just reached her hundredth stroke of the brush and was placing her ornate hair tool back in its proper place.

Blake closed her book, making sure to keep a thumb on her current page before replying. She glanced at her scroll laying next to her.

"To be fair it's 7:30. I wouldn't exactly call them sloths" the girl countered.

Just as she was about to continue reading her enticing tale, a notification sounded from all of the girls' scrolls. Blake placed her book to the side while she opened and read the message.

 _Team RWBY_

 _Please report to the headmaster's office at 8:30 a.m. to receive instruction for a mission. Be advised that you should come fully prepared to depart as soon as your briefing is over. More details will be discussed upon your arrival._

 _Professor Glynda Goodwitch_

"A message from the professor? On the weekend?" Blake tilted her head in confusion. Doubly so that they were being given a mission when they were still getting a feel for each other. Weiss, however was excited at the prospect.

"Don't you see what this means? They believe that of freshman teams we are the most capable of being sent out! I can't say I disagree with them." She preened with her hands on her hips under the self imposed praise.

Weiss rose from her seat by the mirror and marched over to Ruby, who was fully tucked in with the blankets wrapped tightly around her face. Weiss used her own bed as a step-stool to reach the required height to confront to her partner.

"Ruby wake up! We have been given an assignment from our instructors and you have to get ready!" Weiss didn't dare try and shake the precariously hanging bed but did her best to wake the leader of their team.

Ruby just groaned and flipped her body to face away from the noise that was intruding upon her sleep.

"Ruby, as your second in command I will not allow us to waste this opportunity. If you don't get up right now I will commit myself to using force."

A few grumbles were heard from the red themed girl, but her head rose from the pillow and she turned to her partner with half lidded eyes.

"Weeeeiiiisss...it's the weekend. Can't you just give me a break" Ruby begged in the high pitched tone that irritated her partner so much.

"It is not my decision to make. As I just said, Professor Goodwitch wants us to go to Professor Ozpin's office to receive details on a mission." Weiss remained resolute, despite the growing urge to shake some sense into her leader.

Ruby's eyes lit up as she finally registered the words coming out of Weiss' mouth.

"Mission?! Already? I can't believe it! We are already going to make Remnant a better place to live! I wonder if its a rescue, or maybe an elimination...what if it's-" The blanket was thrown into the air as Ruby began a rundown of all her hopes for the upcoming event.

Even though she was amused at Ruby's actions, Blake decided to calm the girl down before she over exerted herself.

"I doubt Professor Ozpin would send a newly formed team on anything that important. At most we are probably being sent out to look around."

Ruby's new-found glow dimmed as she realized that Blake's reasoning made more sense. Nevertheless, she was inspired enough to hop down from her bunk and head to the bathroom to begin her preparation. After she had entered, Blake called through the door for advice.

"Um, how do we go about waking up Yang? She isn't really responding to much..." As she finished she looked down at the blonde girl. She was snoring and had the sheets kicked up all around her. Blake had trouble believing that anyone could be comfortable in the sleeping position that Yang was displaying.

"Just kick her out of the bed" was Ruby's muffled reply. The sound of the shower starting to run made it more difficult to hear.

"Yeah, I know I've been trying that" Blake maintained.

The bathroom door popped open just enough so that Ruby's head could be seen as she addressed the problem. Her face was stern as she gave her instructions.

"No, I mean literally kick her out of the bed. It's the only way to do it this early." She disappeared from view behind the door once more.

Blake looked at Weiss who just shrugged in response. She glanced back down at her sleeping partner and took Ruby's advice. She grabbed Yang's mattress and with a small act of aura enhanced strength lifted it so that the girl would slide off the other end. Blake's only indication of success was a dull thud on the other side. Blake let her hands drop to inspect her work.

Yang lifted herself into a crawling position after the impact, her hair falling unceremoniously around her face. She looked around and caught sight of Blake holding the object that had sent her downward. It didn't take much brainpower to understand that it was her traitor of a partner that had interrupted her sleep in.

"Wha-hey! What's the big idea here" the blonde girl questioned from her seated position on the floor. Weiss walked over and pulled her to a standing position before sating Yang's curiosity.

"You need to get ready. We received a message from the professors saying we have an assignment."

Yang looked at her as if she had gone completely crazy.

"I don't know if you've forgotten, but it's Saturday, which means any work we have can wait until tomorrow."

"Not if we are being sent on a mission" Blake clarified, a small smirk forming on her face.

"A mission? Does that mean we get to beat down some baddies?" Yang couldn't keep the smile from forming at the idea of a good brawl.

"I'm not sure of that but we need to be ready within the hour."

"Geez guys, why didn't you just say so. I'll be good to go in no time!" Finishing her proclamation, she headed straight toward the bathroom and entered without a second thought. Seconds later, Weiss and Blake could only shake their heads at the antics of the older sister.

"Yang! What are you doing?! I'm in the shower!"

"Relax a bit will you? It's not like I haven't seen everything already. I'm your sister for Pete's sake. I use to help wash you when you were younger."

"You're embarrassing me in front of everyone!"

"That just makes it all the better" Yang joked back.

The argument went on until Ruby was finally able to extricate herself from the steamy bathroom fully clothed and with a dusting of redness on her cheeks. She avoided eye contact with her teammates for the time being. Utilizing the rest of their time, Ruby and Yang made any final adjustments on their appearance.

A quick stop to their lockers and all of the members of Team Ruby were equipped to deal with whatever Remnant had to throw at them. The email was sufficiently vague enough that, although the girls knew that they would be being sent somewhere, it was not entirely clear on where. As they entered Ozpin's office they found several people waiting for them, including Team Cardinal. When they approached the desk, Cardin Winchester muttered under his breath.

"Typical girls, take forever to get ready and show up late."

Weiss overheard the boy and scowled in his direction. Some of the reason was because of his words, but most of it was due to the fact that Team Ruby was not the only one called. She had taken a blow to her own pride when she realized that it was probably a luck based decision that brought them here and not necessarily a display of aptitude. At least from her knowledge, Team Cardinal hadn't accomplished anything worthy of praise.

Professor Ozpin, who had been looking out the window of his office, turned upon hearing the footsteps of the four new arrivals. His glasses sat upon the bridge of his nose and he was holding his mug in his left hand. Before speaking, he took a swig of whatever brew he carried.

"Ah, welcome Team Ruby. I understand that I am intruding upon your weekend but something has come up that I hope you are willing to help with."

Ruby answered for the rest of her team.

"No problem Professor. We are ready for anything!" She pumped her fists and had a bright smile upon her face.

The headmaster chuckled at her gusto.

"I am glad to hear it. Now let us address the issue at hand."

He directed the students' attention to a large screen that had been placed to the side of the room. He tapped a few buttons on his scroll and it lit up with an identical readout to his personal device. A grid-marked map of the Emerald Forest was being shown with to large red splotches in two different areas.

"A little over four hours ago two enormous surges of energy were recorded in the following locations." He used his cane to indicate where on the map he was speaking of. "Currently we do not have any cameras in the vicinity of these anomalies so we will be sending Team Cardinal and Team Ruby to investigate. Primarily this is not meant to be a combat operation however our sensors indicate that the Grimm in the area have been riled up to a startling degree. Be prepared to defend yourself."

Yang's smile grew as she heard that the chance of conflict was high. She was always ready to bust a few heads.

"So, to state it clearly, your objectives will be to arrive at the given coordinates and look for anything that may indicate what caused the anomaly. Transportation will be on stand-by should you need immediate extraction. Team Cardinal has been assigned the location in the east, while Team Ruby will be taking the one in the north. You will leave as soon as this briefing is over. Are there any questions?"

No hands were raised when Ozpin looked out over the small crowd.

"Very well. Good luck and stay safe."

The two teams parted ways as they headed toward their respective ships. Once the four of them were settled in, Blake commented on their given task.

"It's pretty strange don't you think? Two incidents miles apart? It can't be a coincidence."

Ruby grinned from her own seat and gave a thumbs up to her teammate.

"Don't worry. Whatever it is we're on the case!"

* * *

 _(Courier Six, Emerald Forest 4:00 a.m, Seconds After Reported Anomaly)_

Whenever Courier Six made a promise to his dog, no matter how long it took, he resolved himself to fulfill it. So when he came flying through whatever door House had cooked up a hundred years ago, he was fully prepared to bring the hammer down on anything that wasn't his robotic canine. Six wasn't sure what he expected when he passed through the portal, but he definitely didn't think he would appear several feet off the ground. For a moment, Six experienced weightlessness before gravity took its place. The Courier made sure to roll with the fall and ended up in a crouching position, turning every which way with his LMG at the ready. As things became more clear, he couldn't help but be amazed at the vibrant colors around him. Grass _and_ trees? that was something that was exceedingly rare in the Mojave. Unfortunately it didn't bring up any fond memories.

"Shit, am I near Vault 22?" He scanned his vicinity for any giant mantises or angry plants. The spore creatures from that place had never sat well with him. He'd rather face feral ghouls in a dark subway than those camouflaged monstrosities. There was never a safe moment when he was inside that vault. Feeling relatively secure that he wasn't about to be attacked, he took stock of the situation.

"No enemies in sight, and neither is Rex" he stated to no one in particular. Six raised from his crouched position and fully took in the location he found himself in. He could hear insects, hundreds of them. Birds as well, chirping angrily at his abrupt arrival on the scene. Six reached downward and picked up some of the soil underneath his feet. He rubbed it gently between his fingers. It was soft and moist, indicating that it was most likely fertile. This combined with the vibrancy and life that was coming from the trees around him made Six sure of one thing.

He had taken one too many painkillers today.

He raised a hand and slapped his helmet a few times, trying to knock some sense into his head and dismiss what could only be a hallucination of some kind. When it refused to vanish Six started fearing that he had seriously messed something up in his brain. Regardless, the Courier had a clear objective in his mind and as long as he could complete it, the consequences were insignificant.

"REX!" Six called out as loud as he can, bringing his free hand up in a cupping motion to throw his voice as far as it could possibly go. He heard his voice echo over the buzzing of the forest.

The nearby foliage rustled in response.

Finally remembering that he was in enemy territory, at least if what he was seeing was real, he whispered toward the disturbance.

"That you buddy? It's Six."

It was difficult to see with how densely the trees were packed. His night vision could only illuminate darkness, not look through objects. However he was able to make out two glowing beads among the leaves. The dots moved forward and revealed itself to be the eyes of very creature that the Courier had chased. Upon seeing it, Six let his anger bubble to the surface.

"Oh there you are you ugly mother fucker!" Six switched his weapon to his favorite pair of power fists. Saturnite Super Heated on the left and the Zap Glove on the right. He armed them simultaneously. "Come here for a second. I want to have a word..."

The beast obliged with a throaty growl before taking off on all fours. As the distance closed, V.A.T.S told him all he needed to know. Chance of landing a skull crushing hit on this thing's head? One hundred percent.

Six punched downward with his right hand and made sure to follow through. The skull-like plating that encapsulated the beast's cranium fractured. The force drove it toward the ground and stopped its charge dead in its tracks. Engaging his enemy at close range did have its drawbacks though. A flailing claw reached up and nicked Six's helmet. He started to hear static from within.

A second later the zap glove did its work, sending a surge of current that stunned the suspected dog-napper and left it open for another blow. He didn't waste any time.

The Courier straddled his enemy's back and kept the creature's muzzle forced to the ground. His left fist came down with Saturnite on the base of its neck. He let the weapon sit on the monster's skin to ensure the burn lasted. Through the ventilation of his helmet, Six could smell the burning of fur and flesh.

"We do something similar to brahmin back home. Hope you enjoy it" the man taunted, feeling no remorse for the dying creature. Six pushed harder and harder until he felt bone underneath his gauntlet clad fist. The creature stopped struggling and instead laid deathly still."

Six unmounted the object of his wrath and kicked the lifeless corpse.

"That's what I thought! Ain't so stuff when you're out in the open" the Courier jeered while crossing his arms.

Then the creature began to disintegrate before his eyes.

"What the hell..." He reached out, trying to grasp some of the vapor that it was dissolving into.

Six didn't have much time to stand agape with amazement. More movement came from the forest a dozen or so meters away. Quick swapping to his gauss rifle, he tried to line up a target.

Another set of eyes glared back at him from his scope. Then another, and another. Soon enough the entire forest had red dots lining its edge.

"What is this, a fucking family reunion" he questioned, much less sure of his survival with the appearance of so many enemies. He slowly began stepping backwards, away from the horde lying in wait beyond the tree line. He heard the snapping of a branch and looked up, noticing that there were even more in the trees.

Six took in in the situation and weighed his options. If Rex was near, he would have come running. He always had a good nose for his scent. That probably meant that the dog wasn't as close as Six was hoping. Coming to this conclusion, the Courier enacted what he liked to call his backup plan.

Run like hell and find his dog.

* * *

 _(Team RWBY, Anomaly Site 2, 9:00 a.m)_

"This is so...boring" Ruby dejectedly remarked as they wandered around in a small clearing. There was nothing. No aliens, no criminals, not even any Grimm. It was beginning to look like the whole mission was a waste of time. Yang was there to console the young leader.

"I don't know what you were expecting sis. We are a fifteen minute ride from the school. Don't you think it would be a little convenient for some world changing event to happen so close to us?" She absently gestured to the space around her as she finished.

"Maybe...but Ozpin said that he had never seen readings like this before! Something amazing could have happened and for all we know this branch could be the key to everything!" She indicated a fallen limb to the side of the clearing. "Now if only we could unlock your secrets..."

Yang pulled her sister away from her temporary obsession.

"Or you're just looking a little too hard for something that isn't there. Look Rubes, there are plenty of things that I can't explain in Remnant. A broken branch in a Grimm infested forest isn't one of them." Yang wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder to prevent her from returning to her investigation.

Ruby sighed and let her arms drop to her sides.

"You're right...I guess we should go see if the others found anything."

Weiss and Blake had been poking around at the opposite end of the clearing. It didn't look like they had found anything of note either. They reconvened to discuss their next step.

"Alright so what's the plan Ruby" Yang asked of their leader, putting her hands on her hips as she did so.

Ruby scrunched her face in concentration, unsure of the what to do in this situation. Ozpin hadn't exactly given them too many explicit instructions. While she was trying to figure out a plan, Weiss huffed and reached toward the ground.

"Really? Littering?" She picked up a small piece of metal and held it out. "If we are going to take back Remnant from the Grimm just to turn it into a trash heap then there is no point at all."

Blake's eyes narrowed as she inspected the the scrap piece in her hand. Without warning she reached out and snatched it. Weiss startled at the sudden movement.

"Is something wrong?"

Blake was closely investigating the small scrap metal, looking it over as if it was something truly remarkable.

"This...could be exactly what we are looking for."

"Blake, I hate to break it to you but that's just a bottle cap" Yang informed the girl, wondering if she had been in the sun too long.

Blake rolled her eyes and gave the cap over to her partner. After she handed it off she pulled out her scroll.

"Read it" she commanded.

Yang raised an eyebrow but humored the girl. Ruby looked over her sister's shoulder at the object to see what was so interesting.

"Nuka-Cola? Never heard of it."

"Exactly. Neither have I. I just ran a search and nothing comes up. That cap looks manufactured, which means that it would need to have been made at a plant somewhere. It has a serial number and everything."

Yang stared harder at the bottle cap, thinking that with a little more concentration things would become clearer to her. Blake sighed and rubbed her temples.

"All I'm saying is that its strange. Maybe this is some kind of lead."

Ruby perked up at the thought of finding something that Ozpin might be able to use. She took it from her sister and held it up triumphantly.

"Forget what I said earlier. _This_ is the key to everything!" She paused. "I was hoping it would be a little bigger..."

Weiss crossed her arms at her partner's antics but before she could say anything a chiming came from Ruby's scroll.

Brought out of her celebratory daze, she reached for her personal device and answered. Ozpin's face appeared on the screen. He was sitting at his desk back at the academy and drinking from his mug.

"Hello Ruby. Have you been able to find anything?"

"You bet Professor! One bottle cap, ready for examination." She held it up to the camera to show the headmaster the fruit of their labors.

Weiss dropped her head into her hands and Yang tried to stifle a laugh.

"...Very well Ruby. If you believe it to be worth further study then be sure to bring it back to the campus. Unfortunately your work is not over. Team Cardinal has requested assistance. We haven't been able to contact them since the alert. The ship will be there shortly to take you to their last known location.

Ruby became serious at the thought of her comrades, even if they were jerks, in trouble.

"Yes sir. We'll be ready to help."

"Very good. Stay safe." The call ended with those words and Ruby turned to inform her team of the update.

"Alright guys, it looks like we might be doing some fighting after all."

* * *

 _(Courier Six, unknown location, 8:50 a.m.)_

His lungs burned and every step was agony. Six didn't know how long he had been trying to escape his pursuers but it had taken its toll. Every now and then he was able to kill a few but stopping for more than a few moments would have meant death.

The beasts were relatively mindless, he learned. They followed a pack mentality to a T and he used that to his advantage, sometimes luring small groups in for the kill. Unfortunately the commotion from his attacks alerted more of them to the hunt. It was like a vicious cycle. He had to be careful to ration his medical supplies as well. The med-x needed to be reserved for dealing with his condition and stimpacks were only good for curing small to moderate wounds. All together that meant that he would have to recover from his morning jog the old fashion way.

Currently Six was hiding inside a larger hollowed out tree, taking deep breaths and trying to ease himself to the ground. As far as he could tell the monsters had either lost interest or he had successfully evaded them for the time being. He was sharing the space with a small rabbit that surprisingly wasn't afraid of him in the least. It had been an interesting experience so far, being around nature that was alive and animal life that wasn't out to kill him. It was a nice change of pace if you discounted the scaleless deathclaws he was avoiding. Six considered setting up an outpost here after he found Rex. In any case, he was thankful for the chance to rest. As he made himself comfortable his animal companion bounded out of the shelter on a quest of his own.

Six brought his pipboy up and looked for any information on his current location. To his dismay, he was only treated with a "No Satellite Connected" error. Something that intrigued him even more though, was that it was reading zero radiation around him.

"Really? You're doing this to me now..." Six complained, believing his vital computer to be on the fritz. A map would solve all of Six's problems. Not only would he find out what "wasteland" he was in but he would also be able to find Rex. After his brain repair, the Courier had installed a GPS tracker that would let him know where his friend was at all times. Now he had nothing. No leads, unknown creatures scattered throughout the forest, and there was no way to tell where Rex was. Things didn't look good for either of them.

Switching over to his status screen, he looked over the vitals that his wrist mounted computer was reading. Right now it was treating both of his legs as if they were crippled. The program wasn't exactly perfect and Six wasn't about to argue. Given the pain he was feeling in his muscles he wasn't surprised with the tiny system bug. The Courier wasn't in great shape after the morning he had, which made him afraid to think about how Rex was managing.

"Damn it! He's still out there, he has to be. Rex wouldn't go down from something like this. He's survived worse." Six had to say it out loud, willing himself to believe the statements.

It was only now, when he was truly alone that Six noticed that his habit of talking to himself had become worse. He was use to his hound always being there to listen to his words. It was starting to feel like he was missing a part of himself. A second problem that made itself known was that Six's helmet wasn't working properly. The speakers did not transmit his voice. The wiring must have been damaged from that errant claw when he fist arrived. Yet another thing he would have to find time to fix. On the bright side no one would overhear his rambling.

Just as Six had finally began to recover from his ordeal he heard a vehicle pass overhead.

"Virtabirds?" he muttered to himself. His eyes widened when he saw the airship that was sailing over him. It was unlike any of the known air vehicles in circulation around the Mojave. It started descending a few hundred meters south of Six's position. Finally, a chance to salvage and maybe find something useful. Whether he would be forced to negotiate or fight, he would resupply.

The Courier looked outside his shelter reluctantly. Just when he was getting comfortable, he was forced to leave his temporary safe haven. But for Rex's sake, and his own, it had to be done. He was careful to make as little noise as possible, having learned that the black monsters were attracted to it.

Having made up his mind earlier, he trekked toward where he assumed the airship landed. Before he could make it half way, his ears picked something up that he had yet to hear since showing up in the damned forest. Voices.

"You've got to be kidding me. First our weekend is ruined with more work and now the pilot has to drop us off a mile away from the site."

"Shut up Sky. Let's just get there, look around for a minute, and send the call for pick-up. Chances are this is all just a malfunction anyway."

"I hope so. I don't feel like spending my whole Saturday out here."

Six paused and crouched in some bushes to observe the closing party. As the space between them shortened, Six was more than surprised at what he saw. A group of four boys were striding through the trees with relative confidence. They were armed, albeit with some primitive looking weapons. They even wore armor that looked like it belonged in some of those old story books he used to read. The Courier wondered if they really knew the dangers that lurked in the darkness. Against his better judgement he decided to make himself known to them to try and negotiate. He stepped out in front of the one leading them.

"Oy, do you guys know what wasteland-wait you guy's can't hear me. One sec-"

Six never finished his sentence as a mace had been abruptly swung at his head. His compatriots also drew their weapons and surrounded him. The one in charge spoke.

"Alright...whatever you are, surrender now and I'll only beat you half to death." He held his mace outward, making it clear he intended to use it.

Six just gave a blank face that wouldn't be seen through his mask. Was this kid for real?

Six started second guessing whether these kids were actually friendlies. In his career since his first stint in the ground, it was generally a rule of thumb not to expose vital areas like the head, especially when someone is aiming for it. His only problem was that without taking off his helmet communication was impossible. He was never one for hurting kids but he also wasn't a huge fan of being bludgeoned to death. They started to speak among themselves while Six hesitated.

"What do we do Cardin? It isn't listening" one said. The boy with the mace just continued to glare angrily in my direction. Finally he spoke.

"Take it down. We'll bring it back with us."

Six's shoulders sagged as he realized he was going to have to beat up these kids. It wasn't going to be something he enjoyed but they brought it upon themselves. He armed himself with the zap glove, hoping a few hundred volts to their system would be enough to knock them out. The teenagers jumped back as the weapon materialized, seemingly out of nowhere, around Six's hand.

For a split second the Courier vaguely wondered how safe it would be to hit someone their age with this kind of weapon. He didn't dwell on it. Sighing inside his mask, he activated a stealthboy that had been leftover in his inventory. He relished the surprise as his invisibility registered on his opponents' faces. Now he knew what it felt like to be one of those magicians he had seen back at The Tops.

A step to the side and he buried his fist in the gut of a boy with blonde hair. The sudden blow combined with the surge of electricity brought him to the ground quickly. If that wasn't easy enough the one with the mohawk ran over to check on his friend.

"Really? After seeing him collapse you're going to come running to his aid? You wouldn't last a second in Vegas."

Mohawk was trying to ask his friend what had happened but was receiving no response. He stood over the injured boy and bared his knives menacingly, at least it would have been if he was actually facing Six's direction. He swung his weapons futilely while the Courier walked to his side and repeated the action. That was two down and two to go.

"Well I hope you guys have learned something from this experience." Once again, his words wouldn't be heard.

Their leader scowled in anger.

"Sky lure him out! I'll attack while it's distracted." The leader pulled his weapon back so that he could swing it like a baseball bat.

I couldn't believe my ears. It was impossible for Six to do anything but respond.

"I'm invisible, not deaf you know..."

The guy with the mace was becoming impatient. It was hard to tell whether it was from fear or anger, maybe a combination of the two. He lashed out at his subordinate.

"Do it Sky!"

Six looked toward the blue haired boy who was nervously shuffling his feet around and occasionally lunging his pike at the Courier's previous location. Feeling merciful, he decided to spare the boy further embarrassment. Six grabbed Sky's extended weapon and lifted it to expose an easy target, the solar plexus. His helmet began to warn him of the closing distance of Cardin, if he remembered the name correctly. He didn't pay it much mind. A blow with a mace wouldn't do much damage with all the padding he was wearing...or so he thought.

Six's eyes bulged as the boy's weapon impacted his back with an unreasonable amount of force. He felt himself lift into the air and fly several meters into the forest and away from the "survivors". He laid among collapsed branches and the bushes that he had taken with him in his flight. For a brief period, Six was afraid that he might have actually had his spine broken from the blow. As the Courier opened his eyes he made sure to test his extremities for movement. Six had gotten lucky this time and everything seemed to be in working order. He decided to reassess the threat that these kids posed.

"Shit. What the hell are they feeding them around here? Reminds me of the time I took an uppercut from a super mutant..." Six cleared his head, hoping he didn't also sustain a concussion and shakily stood up. The stealthboy had worn off after the hit and the two boys began to approach cautiously. The Courier opted to not waste any more time, stowing away the zap glove and equipping his gauss rifle. He couldn't afford to play games with someone with strength like that.

"Hope you guys can take as much as you dish out!" Six shouted as he lined up his shots. He then fired a single slug into the chest of the mace wielder. A quick reload later and another induction propelled round slammed into the last standing enemy. Both were knocked back a decent distance from the resulting concussion and splayed out on the grass, un-moving. Six lowered the weapon slowly, wondering if he had killed them. He shrugged to himself. They were much more dangerous than they let on. As long as he didn't know for sure then it wouldn't bother him much and Six was content with that uncertainty.

The Courier took out a stimpack and med-x and took both. He may have escaped a broken back the fractures were a different story. He gingerly made his way over to the collapsed youngsters. Looking down, he noticed that the first boy he knocked out had some sort of device in his hands. Six picked it up and read the information being displayed. Bold red letters were prominent on the screen: Emergency Beacon Activated.

"...Damn it" he deadpanned before snapping the piece of technology in half.

It was time to make himself scarce. It didn't look like the boys had anything too valuable on them so looting would be a waste of time. He decided to put as much distance as he could between himself and his current position. Six had to think quickly. there was no way of knowing how long ago the kid had sent for help.

Not a minute later he began to hear another airship passing close by. Panicking, Six looked desperately for any form of cover. He didn't want to be caught in front of the turret of one of those things if they were armed. Then he noticed a dozen meters away, a natural cave had been formed near the base of a large boulder.

"Someone must be looking out for me here." Six thanked whichever deity it was and headed into the darkness. It wasn't a perfect hiding place but it would do for now. The Courier managed to just be able to see into the previous battleground where he could make out four more figures sprinting into the fray. Soft but unintelligible voices came from their direction. Just as he thought everything would turn out okay, and this new group would pass him by, his helmet indicated danger at his six o'clock. He turned instantly to assess the threat. A few feet away he saw a yellow glowing orb in the darkness. Slowly, he raised his hand to and activated the night vision function of his helmet.

 _Hssssssss_

"What the fuck..."

* * *

(Team RWBY, Emergency Beacon Location, 9:10 a.m)

The girls were able to be transported fairly quickly after the emergency notice. On their approach they saw that Cardinal's ship was still waiting in a small clearing for them to return. The pilot angled their descent so that they would land right next to it. The fit was tight and the occupants could hear the ship clipping some branches that stretched a little too far into the impromptu landing zone. Ruby was the first to run out and speak to the other team's pilot.

"Hey, is everything okay? Cardinal's beacon was activated." Her social anxiety was forgotten in the face of the emergency. The pilot raised an eyebrow and started prepping his ship for take-off.

"I didn't get sent anything from those boys. I only let 'em disembark a few minutes ago. They couldn't be more than a few hundred meters past the edge."

Ruby nodded.

"Okay thanks for the info. You should probably be ready to go in a hurry, just in case" she suggested.

By the time the rest of the team hit the ground Ruby filled them in on what the pilot had said.

"Got it. We'll find them in no time then" Yang said as she began to crack her knuckles.

"Remember, whatever it was, it made them call for reinforcements. Cardin isn't one to ask for help lightly" Blake pointed out.

"Enough gossiping. Anything more can be stated on the move" Weiss interjected. She hoped to impress her professors back at the school with her initiative.

A quick nod from the rest of her companions and they were racing through the trees. Just as the pilot had said, in minutes they stumbled upon the members of Team Cardinal in various states of disarray. Luckily, they all seemed to still be alive. Sky and Cardin looked out cold while Russel and Dove were both groaning on the ground. Ruby took action.

"Blake make sure that those two don't have any serious injuries. Yang, Weiss, watch our surroundings. I'll see what I can find out."

As she approached the grumbling boys she heard a crunch from something she stepped on. Looking down, Ruby saw that it was a scroll that had been broken in two. Most likely the reason the beacon stopped responding. She finished making her way over to Dove, who looked the more conscious of the two.

"Can you tell me what happened to you guys?" She put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. She looked her classmate over, attempting to pinpoint the source of his pain.

"I-I don't really know. It looked like a man but there was just no way. It didn't speak and had metal where his face was suppose to be. Its eyes glowed a red, just like the Grimm. It didn't have a mouth or anything just more metal. Worst of all, turned invisible before we could attack."

The last statement had put the whole team on edge.

"Is it still here? Is there any way to tell" Ruby pressed tightening her grip on the boy's shoulder.

Dove shook his head apologetically.

"I don't know that either. One second it was in front of us, the next, it was gone. A moment more and it felt like I was being tasered or something. Before I passed out completely I activated the beacon for help..."

Ruby stood up from her position next to him and unsheathed her scythe.

"Alright girls, here's the plan. We'll-"

A shaking of the earth interrupted her strategy session and they all looked around cautiously. Through a sparse patch of trees, Blake was able to make out movement and indicated for her team to follow her. After a short trek they reached an expansive plain where a cave had exploded from the inside. A short length away they could make out a deathstalker attempting to snap what looked to be a man in half.

The man leaped underneath a poorly aimed claw and managed to get to the unprotected belly of the beast where he was hidden from the girls' view. However they did notice the deathstalker go stiff as different shades of light emanated from the shadow of the Grimm. Soon it stopped moving altogether.

Ruby asserted herself once again as the leader.

"Let's go check it out."

Without any arguments Team Ruby followed their youngest member. As they reached the site of the conflict, the scorpion Grimm had already started to disintegrate. As more of the creature faded away, the girls noticed that the insect's target was standing inside the deathstalkers abdomen. He was covered in the monster's innards and radiated a nauseating smell. The corpse continued to fade away around him.

The tall figure had his arms held out to the side, covered in whatever fluid existed inside the monster. On either hand he was wearing different looking gloves of some kind. If she had to guess, the person in front of her had punched his way into the creature from the bottom up. He was wiping down his helmet from the slime. It was only then that she noticed that he had red eyes.

"Ruby!"

The girl turned to Weiss who had called out. She was pointing urgently toward the man. Ruby began to register what she was trying to say as she realized the description of the "robot" that beat Cardinal fit closely with the guy they were surrounding. She tried her best to sound authoritative with her next words.

"Hey! Are you the one that attacked Team Cardinal?" She raised her scythe menacingly in front of her. The rest of Team Ruby also readied themselves for conflict.

The man turned as he was addressed and found himself staring at a girl that was barley at the height of his chest. No words were said. Instead, he pointed tentatively toward the location of the knocked out team.

This time Weiss answered.

"That would be correct." She glared at the suspected assaulter, ready to strike at a moments notice.

They waited anxiously for a reply.

...

...

He shook his head in the negative.

They closed their weapons down on him in lieu of the obvious lie and attempted to prevent him from escaping. The man also took action, bringing his arms in an X shape in front of him to deflect the incoming attacks. Yang was first, and delivered a powerful punch straight into his crossed arms. The shotgun shell pushed him a few feet back but he didn't fall from the blow. Weiss was right behind her, aiming her fencing sword for her opponent's stomach. The armored man tried to grab the approaching sword but the gesture was futile. It slipped right through his grasp and pierced his armor and flesh.

Weiss's eyes widened and she pulled back quickly to a safe distance. The tip of her weapon was stained red, and her enemy was applying pressure to the area she targeted.

"B-Blood? But you're aura should have-"

She didn't have time to finish as the man was now aiming down the sights of some kind of rifle. Briefly she wondered where the weapon had come from. He fired and she dodged the concussive round. Ruby, who had ended up behind her, wasn't so lucky. The bullet collided with the girl and sent her spiraling a few feet backwards. Her scythe fell from her grasp and she didn't look like she would get up any time soon. Blake hesitated in her attack to make sure the girl was okay. Yang looked back at her sister worriedly.

"Ruby!"

Yang grit her teeth and glared at the man who hurt her sister. He seemed to realize that had made some kind of mistake as he slowly lowered the weapon from his eye and started to back away from the enraged girl. She sprinted toward him and he made his rifle disappear as she got closer. His gauntlets from earlier were now equipped and he sent his fist forward trying to keep her at bay. She cocked her own fist back and answered his challenge.

Bone cracked from the force of her fist and she thought she could hear a muffled yell from underneath what she now realized was her opponent's helmet, not a face. He fell backward and grasped his broken hand with the other one, looking up just in time to see Ember Celica coming straight at his face.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my second chapter of this story. For those that may be interested, I am looking for a Beta for both this and my other fic Above Average. Send me a pm if you are interested and we can discuss it. A special thanks to AlekTras who was gracious enough to look over this chapter before I sent it out.**

 **If you liked this chapter/story feel free to leave a review to criticize my work. If you would like to read more in the future don't forget to follow! If I really got your attention (in a good way) go ahead and favorite. I would be extremely appreciative if any of those three things happened!**

 **-TMDF**


	3. More than a Little Lost (1)

Chapter 3: A Little More than Lost

 _(Courier Six PoV, Emerald Forest)_

So this was how it was going to end. If someone had asked the Courier how he thought he would die he would have responded with the usual answer most would supply. Rampaging deathclaws, swarming cazadores, and maybe even torn apart by feral ghouls, would all be on his list. After all, the Mojave wasn't the least bit hospitable to its inhabitants. However, if you had let him recite every single creature, from the Yao Guai in the Grand Canyon to the mantises that weren't even fully grown, he would have never told you his end would come from the fist an angry, blonde, barely-out-of-her-teens girl with shotgun gauntlets.

Six's final thoughts raced through his mind and his reaper approached.

'Really? After everything I've went through, after everything I sacrificed, this is it? All the decisions I've made, my plans for New Vegas, everything is going to end here? Who's going to find Rex?'

The Courier was dumbstruck, clasping his arm that was surely fractured, if not outright broken. The girl's anger hadn't faded and she was barely five steps away. Her fist was cocked back and she was ready to finish what she had started. There was no time at all to defend himself. Even if he could manage to materialize a weapon from his inventory, he was in no condition to use it with any efficiency. But even as he made the vain attempt, she had already closed the distance.

In his last moment, he looked toward the face of the girl who would never realize the importance the man she was about to kill. It was the way of the wasteland after all. No matter who you were, one bad decision was all it ever took.

"Yang wait!"

One of the girls behind her had called out and the fist was paused just inches from his face. Following up her arm it looked like one of her companions had wrapped some kind of ribbon around it at the last second. The Courier thanked his luck, releasing a sigh inside his helmet.

"What the heck Blake? You saw what he did to Ruby! He's got this coming!" Yang, the blonde and would-be Courier killer called to her friend through clenched teeth. The one with long white hair responded.

"Something is wrong Yang. My attack went straight through his armor and it's clear that you broke his hand. For some reason his aura's not working," she explained, calmly crossing her arms in the process. She had left her fencing sword at her waist, either because she thought the battle was over or she believed the Courier to no longer be a threat. Both assumptions had gotten many of Six's enemies killed. Unfortunately he didn't exactly have a free hand with which he could operate his Pip-Boy.

The girl in front of him raised her eyebrow has she finally turned away from her target.

"So what are you trying to say?"

The white themed girl let out a sigh and lifted her hand to rub her eyebrows in consternation.

"What I am saying, Yang, is that punching him in the face with Ember Celica, a pair of gauntlets that fire explosive rounds, might not be the best idea, unless, of course, you want to become a murderer that is."

Yang's face paled as she listened to to her comrade. For one thing the Courier was surprised. With a pair of weapons like that how could she not have killed someone yet? The fist that was extended in the Courier's direction eased up, and the ribbon that was holding it back started to slack and eventually retracted to its owner. It was the moment Six had been waiting for.

From his seated position he leaned on his good hand and swept his leg in front of him, connecting with his attacker. She stumbled to her knees with the blow, giving the Courier a chance to rise from the ground and activate one of his inventory commands. In less than a second he was holding his gauss rifle in his left hand and pointing it at the back of Yang's head. Shooting it at this distance would no doubt kill her but it also had a high chance in tearing more than a few ligaments in his arm. It would have to start as a bluff and then be taken from there. Ready to make his demands known, he looked back to where the others should have been. The black haired girl was still next to the one that was shot, but the other was no where to be found.

That is, until he felt something very sharp and very pointy grazing the back of his own neck.

Inside his ventilated helmet, Six's eyes widened.

"Impossible, no human can move that fast..." he muttered, slowly turning his head to address the new threat.

Stern eyes stared back at him from beyond the length of the sword.

"You will drop your weapon and surrender. I stopped Yang before but I won't allow you to hurt her." She was clear and concise in her tone and didn't seem intimidated, despite the difference in height.

Rex's safety was going to have to be on the back-burner. If Six made a mistake here then there would be no one left to help him.

Finally sick of the mind game that he was playing and a with one last check of his Geiger counter, he de-materialized the weapon he was holding. Slowly, he reached for his helmet, hoping his intention was clear enough to ward off suspicion. Six grasped the front of his helmet and began raising it off his head. The task was made difficult with only one usable hand but he managed, wincing when he aggravated his stomach wound by raising his arm. He breathed deeply once his head was free, and found himself almost coughing. The air was strange, if Six had to compare it to his home he would say that it was almost lighter. He stifled it back and looked down with his faded green eyes on the girl now holding him hostage.

"Are you going to kill me now?" He couldn't help a growing smirk on his face, realizing that the situation had once again turned itself around. Today just wasn't his day.

"Not if I don't have to. Now get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head." She was adamant in her demand. Six had heard that tone before and knew it meant she was resolute.

The blonde took the chance to remove herself from in front of the Courier and turned back more angry than ever, and understandably so. If Six had ever been taken hostage by someone he decided to spare it would be a black mark on his resume for a long time. Instead of venting her anger she decided to head over to where her friend and been laying. By the looks of it she was starting to come to.

Reluctantly, Six conceded to the commands of the girl. The action was difficult with the injuries he had sustained but by the end he had assumed the position. Blake, the black haired one, had made her way over.

"Ozpin is sending over an older team. They will take custody of him once they arrive" she stated matter of factually while drawing her own weapon and pointing it at the man.

It didn't look like an escape attempt would have any luck, especially with the speed this girl just displayed. With one last sigh the Courier let his captors hear his thoughts.

"...Shit."

(Team RWBY PoV)

It was a short wait for their reinforcements to arrive. Although the battle was over rather quickly, five students were down and might need medical attention, prompting the headmaster to send a more qualified team of students to properly assess the situation. They heard the third ship arriving before they saw it and not long later a group of four appeared from beyond the edge of the clearing.

The suspect had been silent since he had surrendered, not giving out any information regarding who he was or where he came from.

Weiss looked down, somewhat relieved and ashamed at the new arrivals. On the one hand, the situation was much more complicated than originally prescribed and even she had to admit she was at a loss on how to proceed. On the other, she believed herself to be the epitome of what a training huntress should aspire to and now realized that she was not nearly as prepared and she thought.

Yang was nursing her sister into a sitting position as a girl with bunny ears approached the man Weiss and Blake were holding.

"H-hello, I am Velvet of Team Coffee," she offered a conservative wave to her juniors. "I-is this the man who has been causing trouble?"

Weiss just rolled her eyes and scoffed at the girl who was suppose to be her senior.

"No, we're just doing this because he asked us to," she replied, her free hand moving to her hip.

Blake sent a barely noticeable glare the heiress' way before turning back to Velvet.

"R-right. Please leave the rest to us," the faunus finished, her face flushed from the sarcastic remark. She approached the man with a small box, presumably her weapon, at her side. "Sir, please stand up slowly and walk toward the rest of my team." She pointed at Team Coffee who were gathering details from Yang and looking over a dazed Ruby.

For the first time since his capture, the man spoke to his new detainer. His voice seemed somewhat strained.

"Listen miss, I know I'm not exactly in a position to make requests, but I've kind of been bleeding for a while here. I'm going to take some medicine for it in a second, so, you know, don't kill me."

Before Velvet could even respond, he reached over and gingerly tapped a button on the wrist mounted computer he was wearing. A small syringe appeared in his hand and he stabbed it into his thigh, depressing the trigger. The girls were immediately put on alert.

"Just medicine" he reminded. "I'm not exactly in great shape so give me a break here."

While they were all skeptical of his actions, it didn't look like he was about to make a break for it anytime soon. She began marching him over to the rest of her team He dragged his feet most of the way toward the new arrivals. As they began to escort him away, Weiss' scroll began to ring. She opened it and was greeted with Ozpin who looked less than pleased, but not quite angry either.

"Hello Weiss. I tried to contact Ruby but she wasn't answering."

Weiss straightened her posture in the face of her superior, despite it only being a video chat.

"Yes sir, she was temporarily knocked out from the assailant who attacked Team Cardinal. If you would like I can give you a full report of what has transpired since our last contact."

The man shook his head.

"That can wait until we are face to face. There are many things that need to be discussed, the performance of Team Ruby and Team Cardinal being one of them." He drank from his mug as he finished his statement. "Please return to the ships and report to me with Team Cardinal as soon as you reach the academy." He ended the chat abruptly, causing Weiss to worry about how he believed the mission had went. From her perspective, although it definitely could have gone better, it wouldn't be considered a failure by any means. It was wholly possible that this man was the one that was causing the disturbances in the first place.

With a sigh, she walked over to where her teammates were assessing Ruby's condition. She heard Yang speaking as she got closer.

"How many fingers do you see sis? Can you hear me okay? Can you feel this?" Yang was running through all five senses as she smothered her sister with attention that no doubt embarrassed the girl.

"Two, yes and ouch! Don't pinch me! I'm fine Yang, he just caught me off guard. I don't even think the bullet went though my aura, so just pull it back a little..." The other girls could easily identify the blood beginning to rush to their leader's cheeks.

"Are you sure? Just say the word and I'll go get him, even if he isn't using aura." Yang had both her hands on her sister's shoulders and was looking the smaller girl up and down.

Weiss interjected before the could discuss the issue any further.

"I just spoke to Ozpin, we are to go back to the academy as soon as possible so that he can hear our full report. He sounded… concerned..." she trailed off while looking away.

"But we didn't even do anything wrong!" Yang threw her hands in the air, finally separating herself from Ruby. Blake put a hand on her partner's outstretched arms and lowered them back down.

"He's the headmaster for a reason Yang. Maybe he's learned something that we don't know yet. Let's just go back and give him our report."

The rest of the girls agreed and made their way back to the awaiting airships. Despite Ruby's protests, Yang insisted on carrying her back, and she did just that.

 _(Half an Hour Later)_

Back at Beacon Academy Ozpin was waiting for his student to return. He and Glynda had been "discussing" whether or not it was a good decision to send the newly formed teams out so early.

"It was stupid, Ozpin. Not only did Cardinal attack someone for no justifiable reason, but they also were left at the mercy of a complete stranger! I severely question whether or not they will be fit for any type of mission in the near future." Glynda Goodwitch finished her scolding session by slamming both her hands down on the headmaster's desk.

Ozpin was sitting in his chair and had his hands clasped together in front of him.

"It was… unfortunate, that this mission turned out to be more than originally anticipated. I will stand by my decision that the teams would have been able to handle the objectives as they were originally assigned. I admit that they could have done better under the circumstances, but we hardly train them for random encounters like this." Ozpin reached for his mug as he scanned through the report Team Coffee had sent back. He would need to find time to speak to them as well.

Glynda crossed her arms and stood across the desk from her old teammate.

"And how are you planning on punishing them?"

Ozpin sighed as he stood up, taking his cane and mug with him as he began to pace around the office.

"Team Cardinal exemplified exactly what I described during the opening ceremony. Talent without direction. Deciding to initiate a fight with another person before collecting any information was juvenile. This led to putting both their own, and their opponent's lives at risk. It was foolhardy and cannot be condoned. With the exception of sparring practice their weapon privileges will be revoked and they will be assigned afternoon remedial classes on standard operating procedure. Restrict them to the academy grounds unless you find their absence necessary."

Glynda nodded, accepting the punishment as fitting.

"And Team Ruby?"

Ozpin paused in his stride while he pondered the other team's circumstances.

"Unfortunately the misunderstanding between Cardinal and our soon-to-be guest caused Ruby to take unnecessary action against this individual. This led to serious injuries to be inflicted upon the man who, as far as the reports go, only tried to defend himself." Ozpin paused to drink from his mug and adjust his glasses. "Have them also assigned extra sessions around gauging enemy strength and when to show restraint. Any injuries this man received after the first were unacceptable."

Once again, Glynda nodded and was about was about to comment further when there was a knock at the door. Both adults turned to see Team Ruby standing nervously at the threshold to the office.

Ozpin circled back around to his desk and sat down, gesturing for his new students to come in.

"Thank you Glynda. Please find some professors willing to accommodate for the extra classes."

She nodded before casting a single glance toward the the entering team. Without another word, she left Ozpin to his work.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and thank you for reading the first part of the latest chapter. I know that it is relatively short but that is because I have split it into two parts. The second is already written and will be released on the weekend. This is because ideally I would like to release a chapter once a week and I will be working on my other story in my free time this week. I hope this is enough to hook you for the more "meatier" (and longer) second half.**

 **One thing I will say now is that there is no planned pairing between the Courier and anyone, least of all any students. Additionally I do not currently plan on having him be a part of a team. However nothing is set in stone and I will see where the writing takes me.**

 **Once again I appreciate all the constructive reviews and thoughts so far and I hope you look forward to the next release this weekend!**

 **-TMDF**


	4. More than a Little Lost (2)

Chapter 3: More than a Little Lost (2)

 _(Courier Six, Exiting the forest with Coffee)_

So there he was, the Master of the Mojave, being paraded through the forest by a couple of teenagers. Well, at least these ones looked a bit older than the ones that he took on earlier. If any of the traveling merchants noticed him then he could insist that he was beaten by "young adults" and not a group of kids.

They had let him keep his injured hand at his side while they walked, making it a somewhat more comfortable trudge for the man.

In his relative silence the Courier was taking in every detail of his new captors. You didn't survive any wasteland without learning to be observant. However as far as Six was concerned, what he was observing didn't make any sense at all. There were...what could only be described as rabbit ears, sprouting from the nearest one's head.

"You got a thing for Faunus, big guy?"

He turned to glance toward the speaker, the second girl from the team. She was appraising him from behind a pair of sunglasses.

Now that Six had thought about it, all of the apparel of the new arrivals seemed strange. The boys he originally fought looked they might have just ransacked an old world museum but these people looked like they had brand new clothes all together, and expensively made at that.

"Faunus?" Six questioned back. "You mean like animals?" Six had decided that he'd gather as much information as he could about the area and his captors for after he escaped, whenever that may be.

She gave a small "hmph" before continuing.

"No, not like animals. Faunus, you know, from the war...You've been staring at Velvet here ever since we started going back. She doesn't have a boyfriend, you know." She looked the Courier up and down once more. "Though, you're gonna need some better threads if you want a chance..."

The Great War had been a subject that Six had been sure to do some reading on after his encounter with Ulysses. Topics that were always covered were democracy, communism, nuclear threat, and energy. Not once had he ever encountered the term 'Faunus'.

"Coco!" The 'Faunus' girl's face was flushed with the implication that was being made. She had a strange accent, one that the Courier had never heard before. The two males of the group were choosing to remain silent during the conversation.

"So what, you're a faunus if you have rabbit ears?" Six tried looking for any other noticeable differences between her and a normal human.

This time it was Velvet herself that answered as they caught sight of the airship.

"N-No, that isn't right..." She looked at the Courier as if he was an oddity for not understanding. "Faunus are basically humans that also have the traits of an animal, usually ears or a tail. Did you really not know that?"

Six could only raise his eyebrows as he processed this strange information and followed the them on board. Wherever the hell he had landed obviously developed differently after the bombs dropped. For a brief period Six imagined Rex as a cyborg boy with dog ears. He shook his head, removing the thought. He liked his dog as he was. Speaking of his friend, Rex would have to wait just a little bit longer for him. Hell, with any luck maybe the dog had found his way to the nearest settlement hours ago and he was going to meet him now.

Maybe these Faunus were the product of a vault experiment. The people running that show had done much worse than experiment with crossing the DNA of two different animals. Either way, he was sat down and strapped in while the ship began its takeoff. Once the pilot had taken the group into the air, Velvet kept glancing back toward the wastelander.

He gave a small smile to the girl before initiating conversation once more.

"Did what your friend say affect you that much or is there a problem?"

She quickly shook her head, dismissing the idea and stabbing a small knife into Six's pride.

"Y-Your hand is broken right? And the others told me that you don't have any aura. T-There should be some medical supplies if you want me to... to look at it for you."

The Courier stifled the urge to laugh at the absurdity of her comment. Sharing medical supplies with a prisoner? How had any of them survived at all?

Choking back his imminent laughter, Six responded.

"Sure, why not." He offered his injured appendage outwards. Free medicine was the best medicine after all.

The girl nodded before rushing off to a small storage compartment under a seat a few chairs down. She came back with gauze, a splint, and some pills. Probably painkillers if Six had to guess. No stimpacks though.

She began her questioning as she gently felt around Six's hand for the exact position of the breaks.

"Does it hurt overly much?

It was Six's turn to scoff when he answered.

"It barely even registers at this point...You know if all you're going to do is wrap it up I might as well use my own stuff to fix it."

She lowered the box slightly, and tilted her head questioningly.

"I have some stimpacks on hand that I can use, if I'm allowed that is." He gestured toward his Pip-Boy.

"You mean like the medicine you said you had to take earlier?"

"...Yeah. You guys do have stimpacks right? I'm pretty sure almost every hospital and even bathroom in the damn country had at least one..." The questions in Six's mind just piled higher and higher as he felt the plane begin to descend toward its destination. And before much more could be said, the tallest boy directed him out of the plane and toward one of the biggest buildings Six had ever seen. The strangest part though was that it looked untouched. No radiation damage, no caved in walls or decaying paint. The Courier could only gaze upward at the beautiful architecture that stood before him.

"Where the hell am I?"

 _(Professor Ozpin, Headmaster's Office)_

The girls were understandably upset at their punishment but came to accept it. Ruby had brought back the bottlecap that she had found at the scene of the first anomaly. The headmaster scanned it over as it laid in the center of his palm. Maybe it was something from one of the lost cities. But then how did it make its way this close to the school? Putting the evidence together of the stranger and this bottlecap, Ozpin deduced that he most likely brought it with him from his home. Even the professor had to admit, the prospect of a survivor from one of the old kingdoms excited him. What if there were more? Could a rescue party be sent out to bring them to the safety of Vale? His questions would soon be answered as he had just received word the the visitor had just entered the academy grounds and was being led to his office.

Not long later a knock at his door signaled the arrival of Team Coffee and the guest. He waved them in, pocketing the small cap as he did.

"Thank you for your efforts. You may leave us now." Ozpin gestured once more toward the door. They exited without argument. The man was left behind, watching as they went. When it was just the two of them Ozpin motioned to take a seat in front of his desk.

Each step the man took was methodical, and he never took his eyes off the headmaster. His hair was cut short and sandy brown in color and he had a few days worth of stubble on his face. He didn't take the offered seat and instead chose to stand on the other side of the table. Ozpin decided that now was as good a time as any to sate his curiosity.

"Good morning sir. I will start off by apologizing for the way some of my students behaved during your encounter with them. I promise that it was a poor representation of what my academy has to offer. I am Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of this school. May I ask you for your own name."

The man's eyes roamed the desk, inspecting all the cogs that were inside. He seemed amazed that such a thing could exist. He turned his face up to Ozpin's and spoke.

"Students?" It was a single word response but the tilt of his head indicated it to be a question. It seemed he had neglected the mention of his name all together.

"Yes, they all attend my school, Beacon Academy. That is where we are standing currently."

The man looked around the office before heading toward the window that was behind the professor. He was looking out it as if it was the first time he had ever seen the world.

"What country is this?" Again a short response. Maybe the man was not used to socializing. Living beyond the borders may do that to you.

While the question made Ozpin lift an eyebrow, he answered the best he could.

"We are in the Kingdom of Vale. Are you from one of the old colonies?"

He kept his back to the professor when he responded.

"I guess you could say that. Mojave Wasteland."

Mojave Wasteland? Ozpin had known the name of every Kingdom and colony that had fallen to the Grim and had never heard of such a place. Maybe one had been renamed by its former inhabitants after its fall then. The professor then moved on to something he had only just noticed himself.

"The reports I received from my students say that your hand was broken and that you lacked aura. So why is it that both of your hands seem totally fine?"

The still unnamed man turned from the window and stalked his way over to the seat that was originally offered to him.

"Never heard of aura. And my stimpacks took care of my hand." The man seemed to finally be fed up with biding his time. "Look I'm going to cut to the chase because I have something important to do. It doesn't look like I'm a prisoner so do you have a map of the area? More specifically that forest?"

Happy that his guest had finally broken out of his shell so to speak, he conceded to the man's request. Opening a drawer to his side, he pulled out a printed map of all of Remnant, followed by one of Emerald Forest.

"Prisoner? We are just a school sir. We have no authority over you. We just wanted to take responsibility for the actions that took place earlier today."

The man didn't seem to be listening to Ozpin's words. He looked worriedly over the maps that had been presented to him, flipping through them like a madman, looking everywhere for something that was unknown to the headmaster.

"What the fuck is this..."

Ozpin straightened his back and gripped his cane a little tighter at the usage of such language. The man was becoming more and more frenzied as he glared at the map.

"This is the map of Remnant. All the known territories are there."

"Remnant of what?! China? Canada? If you're the head of the school you have to know. What country was this before the bombs?!" He was yelling now, and crumpled the map in his hands.

"Bombs? China? Canada? I'm sorry but I don't know what you are referring to." He readied his cane in case the man turned violent.

He stared disbelieving toward the professor. He walked around the desk and grasped the man by the shirt.

"The fucking bombs! Nuclear war! Are you that ass-backwards or just ignorant!?" The stranger gripped tighter and pulled Ozpin upward.

"I assure you that no such event occurred in history. Now I suggest you unhand me before I make you." Ozpin's eyes narrowed and he began to unsheathe his cane sword.

The angered man searched Ozpin's eyes trying to find the truth behind them.

"FUCK!" He threw the gray haired man back to his seat and started marching around the office, turning every which way, grasping at his hair. Ozpin fixed his collar as he watched the man pace around the office.

"It is obvious that you are upset sir. If you share what is wrong I promise to do all I can to help you."

He stopped in his stride and looked like he was contemplating, weighing pros and cons of the situation he found himself in. After a few moments he turned back to Ozpin.

"I-I lost my dog...in the forest, hours ago. I need to get back out there and find him."

A dog? That was what had him so upset? Ozpin had to think strategically at this moment. He wasn't one to take advantage of someone's misfortunes but the situation that has been presented is a rare one. Of course, even if the man didn't have some unknown technology he would have offered to help search, but with luck he might be able to make him share his knowledge.

"I can't in good faith let you go back into the forest sir. You don't even have your aura activated. Although you have been lucky with the Grimm so far, it is sure to run out...I won't lie to you. The chances your dog is still alive are slim, but I will send out a team to canvas the the area. However this is contingent upon you staying out of the Emerald Forest. Is that clear?"

The visitor rubbed his temples while trying to come to a decision.

"Let me go with them."

Ozpin sighed while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but even if we awakened your aura, the usual procedure is to wait for twenty four hours before testing it. It would be the most beneficial for both you and your pet if you let my students handle it."

His guest had begun to tap in the desk nervously. He was muttering to himself and Ozpin couldn't quite make out his words. Finally he spoke up once more.

"Fine. Okay. Just hurry up alright? Those things out there are pretty tough. There's no time to waste."

"Is there a way to identify your dog if we find him?"

He gave a small chuckle.

"You'll know him when you see him. His name is Rex...and don't send out anyone with a hat, he doesn't like those."

Ozpin nodded and gave a small smile at their compromise in addition to the quirks of the man's dog.

"Now if you wouldn't mind speaking to me about that computer on your wrist-"

"Listen buddy. I appreciate what you're doing but I need a break. I...I need to think."

Ozpin stopped pushing for answers and gestured for the exit.

"As I said, we have no authority over you. If you need a place to stay there are still a few rooms in the dormitories that have not been occupied, but we would have to insist you disarm yourself.

The man rubbed his forehead, obviously distressed at all of the compromises he was being forced to make.

"...Fine. Where will you keep my stuff?"

"A password will be provided to you for one of our lockers. You can take your things and leave the school at any time."

With a final nod, the man made his way to leave.

"One more thing sir. If you wouldn't mind, what is your name?"

He paused at the doorway and turned his head so Ozpin could see the right half of face.

"Courier Six."

(Courier Six PoV, Beacon Academy, Later that night)

The pain had been near unbearable when he left that office. The stimpacks he had used were only good for healing the actual wounds and provided relief for only a few minutes. Not wanting to show any weakness in front of the so called "head of the Academy" he needed to remove himself from the room so that he could take his med-x. As promised, he had relinquished his weapons in the locker the school had provided to him. If this "aura" everyone seemed to have was as amazing as people were making it out to be, then he wouldn't have much of a chance anyway. What's worse is that he was becoming more and more interesting to the people around here.

 _(A few hours earlier)_

After stopping at his lockers and drawing more than a few stares from the students attending the academy, he went back to Ozpin's office demanding to have his aura unlocked so that he would be able to go back as soon as possible. Unfortunately there was some blonde woman there to try and dissuade the headmaster.

"Professor, we hardly know the intentions of this man and he just strolls in and makes demands?" She all but ignored the glaring Courier.

"Now Glynda, Mr. Six and I have already had a discussion on his motives earlier and although I intend for it to resume, he is just trying to find something important to him."

"Someone. Not something." Six clarified.

"My apologies Courier. Someone. Now with that in mind," he turned to Six, "you should rest more after your injuries. I find it hard to believe that your are completely healed. Even though aura accelerates healing, the ritual can sometimes be more difficult when the recipient is older."

Six started tapping the desk, his impatience rising.

"Listen, the risks don't matter to me. You said that I could go out 24 hours after I had this aura thing everyone is talking about. Well I want it now."

Glynda and Six both stared at the professor, waiting to hear his decision.

Sighing, Ozpin nodded.

"If that is what you want then I have no reason to deny you."

The Courier crossed his arms and sent a triumphant smirk blondie's way. Her face held a disapproving frown.

"If that is your decision Ozpin then I will not argue further..." It was clear she wanted to say more but was reluctant to in front of the Courier.

"Good, let's do whatever needs to be done then." Six indicated the door to the office.

Ozpin rose, taking his cane and mug in hand and made his way toward the exit. Glynda departed shortly after, claiming that she had her own work to take care of. He was taken to a nurse's office where they would be ready if any complications occurred. Six was assured that no one had been killed from an awakening but it was better to be safe than sorry, especially since he had lived 'outside the kingdom' for the amount of time he had.

Six didn't care about any of it. He'd pretend it worked if he had to.

He sat down on a bed while the school nurse, a young woman roughly the Courier's age.

"Take off your shirt and jacket. I am going to check some things before we get started," she said methodically.

"Shouldn't you take me to dinner first?" the Courier joked back, looking back and forth between his two audience members. Ozpin gave a small smile while the doctor stared blankly at him. "You're right, no time for the ol' wine and dine...let's just get on with this then."

He undressed the upper half of his body. He wasn't self conscious about his scars but both of his peers seemed concerned at the state of his torso. Even the blank faced doctor couldn't help but look sympathetic. Having been the center of attention for the most part of the day, the Courier had about enough.

"Alright, show's over. Do what you have to do or I'll head there myself right now."

Donning the doctor's mask once again, she took record of a few vital signs before placing a hand over the wastelander's chest.

"After I have finished, you will feel different, invincible even. Understand that it is only temporary and the feeling will fade after a few hours."

The Courier nodded and gestured for her to continue.

What came next was was a series of statements that all seemed very righteous and honorable. Six didn't bother memorizing them. Chivalry had died long ago in his mind and a few touching words weren't going change that fact. After one last phrase the doctor waited and eventually stared at him, perplexed.

He felt nothing. No change, no invincibility, not even a tickle.

"Professor, something is wrong. My aura wasn't drained and it doesn't look like the ritual worked. I have never seen a case like this."

"Hmmmm."

The headmaster inspected Six from his position.

"Interesting. Do you believe it has to do with him not living near one of the Kingdoms? Maybe a bi-product from his home?"

She dropped her hand from the Courier's chest and turned to the school master.

"It shouldn't. Even animals have the ability to unlock aura. For his body to reject the process, it's unheard of, an anomaly in history."

The professor's eyes widened at his subordinate's words.

"An anomaly, you say..." Ozpin muttered lifting a free hand to stroke his chin.

Six couldn't be left on the side lines any longer.

"So it didn't work. Who cares, I'm fine without it. What does this mean for our agreement?"

Ozpin turned back towards the school's newest guest.

"It means that, for now, you should leave the search of your dog for my students. They will be more than thorough. Rest for what is left of today. I'm sure it wasn't easy coming from your home through Grimm territory."

Displeased with the results of the exam and Ozpin's continued stalling, he re-dressed himself and headed out of the room, not bothering to wait for the other adults.

 _(Courier Six, Present Time)_

Whatever advantages aura gave, he didn't need it. He had survived for this long without it, although he had to admit, it sounded like it would have been useful a few times in the past. The only frustrating part was that it was preventing him from searching for Rex.

These people were weird and things weren't adding up. No one had heard of the war, the REAL war, that had destroyed most of the world. Everyone was nicely dressed, going about their days acting like there wasn't a thing to worry about.

There was still no word if the group that Ozpin had sent out had found Rex..or any trace of him for that matter. It was worrying, but Six was confidant in his dog's ability to survive. If there was a pet that could live through this it was him.

They gave him free roam of the school and he made sure to memorize its general layout. Since his pipboy still wasn't working, he was going to have to do things the old fashioned way. Everything was off. Plants were alive, vibrantly so. Birds occasionally flocked in the air. More kids than he had ever seen, gossiping, laughing...smiling. Nothing made sense.

He stared upward through the window of his temporary lodging. Even the night sky looked different. The sky was clear, the stars were brighter and the moon-

The moon had a chunk torn out of it, and was closer than he had ever remembered seeing it.

Something was very, very wrong. And Rex was lost in the middle of it all.

 _(Team RWBY PoV, Dorm Room)_

"Really? We do everything he says and then we get punished? How is _that_ fair?" Yang complained as she laid on her bed.

Ruby had been quiet since returning. Her first mission as a team hadn't gone as she had dreamed in her mind so many times before. Disheartened, she wrapped herself in her blankets tightly and refused to look at her friends.

"I'm sorry guys. If I hadn't gotten hurt then Yang wouldn't have hit that guy so hard..."

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"It was in no way your fault Ruby. It was a group decision to try and subdue that man. It is impossible to tell whether or not someone has aura just by looking at them most of the time. We should actually look at this as fortunate since we didn't kill him by accident."

Blake added her own thoughts in between pages of the book she was reading.

"Once a fight starts, people are bound to get hurt. Weiss is right. Realistically, if you had attacked him with Crescent Rose, who knows how it would have turned out. The point is that you did the best you could given the circumstances at the time. None of us blame you for having to take these classes."

Realizing that she was actually upsetting Ruby with her venting, Yang was also quick to console her sister.

"Yeah, no doubt Rubes. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at 'the man'." She clenched her fists at the last two words.

Ruby turned around in her bed to face her sister.

"The man?"

"Yeah, you know, the establishment, rules, all of that stuff. In other words, definitely not my cute little sister." She ran up to her sister and ruffled her hair from on top of the covers.

Ruby lifted herself from the blankets and looked down on all of her teammates.

"So...none of you are angry with me?" she softly asked her gathered team.

"No."

"Not in the slightest."

"No way!"

The young leader let out a long breath of relief. She was happy that she wasn't about to have a mutiny on their hands, especially after she and Weiss had started getting along better. Yang, wanting to get away from the topic of blame, changed the subject.

"So did you guys hear? That guy we fought with went to go speak with Ozpin after Coffee returned. I overheard some talk and he's been asking people some strange questions. Something about war and a placed called America. The headmaster even offered him a place to stay somewhere in the dorm."

Weiss rose from her seat and walked over to her bed while speaking.

"So what? No doubt he is delusional if he had been spending his days in the Emerald Forest."

Yang jumped out of her bed and walked toward the door of their room.

"So aren't you guys curious what he's all about? If what people are saying is true, and he really did live his whole life outside the Kingdoms than he'd have some crazy stories to tell! He could even be from a lost city."

Weiss had begun to tuck herself in as Yang was reaching for the door handle.

"No I am not and anything more can wait for the morning. Besides, I doubt the man whose arm you broke _and_ almost killed would like to talk to you."

Yang froze, her hand just centimeters from the door. She chuckled nervously.

"Oh...right. Maybe it would be better to wait after all."

With that, Yang shuffled back to her bed and turned off the lamp on her side table. She would just have to give this guy little time to cool off before talking to him.

* * *

 **Happy Friday everyone! Thank you for reading (and waiting) for the second part of chapter 3. Now it may be a little bit longer until the next one because I only have the weekends to write these days but I will try to keep the status of the next chapter up to date on my profile. From now on I will be aiming for around 4-5k word chapters for those who'd like to know. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

 **If you have any questions about the Courier or the story up until this chapter, feel free to ask them. I will try to answer them in these little notes in the next chapter. (As long as it won't spoil the story)**

 **Review, follow, favorite, whatever you feel inclined to do. I appreciate any of those. Thanks again.**

 **-TMDF**


	5. Don't Get Comfortable

Chapter 4: Don't Get Comfortable

 _(Courier Six, Temporary Dorm. Sunday Morning)_

Six was sitting at the empty desk in his room. His helmet sat on the table before him, small scraps of metal and wires laid out in the separate corners. With practiced hands, the Courier was reworking the wiring and mending the helmet to its fully functioning form. As he began reassembling the helmet he let his habit take over.

" _Could I have went to the future from some kind of stasis...no...impossible. History wouldn't have been so distorted or forgotten. But then what happened to the moon? And all of a sudden everyone has personal shielding? It's just too far fetched."_

Six closed the small hatch on his helmet and powered it on, making sure everything was in working order. There were only two things on his mind this early in the morning. The first was food and the second, but more important was locating Rex. Ozpin's feelings be damned, he was going into the forest today with or without his help. Six moved his hand toward a nearby lamp that was left on during the night and turned it off. Apparently it wasn't being powered by electricity.

Dust.

That was the explanation everyone was giving him, like the one word was all that was needed. How are the lights working?

Dust.

How do those cars move?

Dust.

How do those gauntlets shoot bullets?

Dust.

Every-fucking-thing was Dust. It was nonsense. A single material doing so much was unheard of. Just another mystery he would have to solve later.

Earlier in the morning he had ventured to the library and picked out a few books to quickly skim. The first, was obviously a short summary of 'The History of Remnant". That was what Ozpin had meant earlier. They were calling Earth 'Remnant' for some reason. He wouldn't put it past stupidity though. After all, if the NCR was fooled by that 'scientist' at Helios One then he wouldn't put much faith in other people's intelligence..

The second, and much more important in Six's opinion, was a bestiary. Knowledge was the first weapon survivors had against the wasteland. The monster's in the forest had gotten the best of him yesterday but it wasn't going to happen again.

Skipping the majority of the introduction of the book, he flipped straight to where each of the Grimms' weaknesses were. The answer, he found, was basically anywhere there wasn't armor.

"Great, this is _real_ good. I would have never thought that I shouldn't attack an enemy's armor…"

Although the book would be helpful in identifying his opponent, it didn't seem like it held any information that wouldn't be considered common sense.

He brought the books back with him to his room, just in case they might contain anything useful upon closer inspection. Right now he didn't have the time. The Courier was frustrated with the problem he was encountering.

Enhanced strength, agility, even the greatest scientific minds couldn't come up with a way to boost someone's abilities to the level the students at Beacon possessed .Yet everyone was acting as if it was the norm and that _he_ was the one that was weird. Not only that but it seems that without having these abilities, fighting the Grimm would be regarded as suicide. As he had learned yesterday evening, his body was not predisposed to this advantage, which meant finding Rex was going to be that much harder.

With the last inspection of his helmet complete, the Courier noticed the growling of his stomach had intensified.. He only had some salisbury steak from his inventory last night and was more than famished at the moment. Ozpin had insisted that he had full use of the facilities inside the school. Guess it was time to put that to the test. Before leaving his room Six was sure to take a dose of Med-x. It would ensure several hours of moderate comfortability.

"Just one more thing that can go wrong…" Six lamented as he closed his door behind him. He wasn't planning for his basement battle to take any more than a few hours at most. The Courier was lucky he had stored most of his medicine in his Pip-Boy so that he would always have it on hand. At most, and if used sparingly, Six guessed that he could make the painkillers last two weeks.

It wasn't a long walk before the President of New Vegas smelt something sweet. He knew he was getting close to the cafeteria but the man was almost overcome with the aroma. Back in the Mojave, a smell such as this didn't exist. There was no place for it among the vomit, booze and sweat on the strip. Without meaning to, Six found himself walking just a little bit faster as he neared his destination.

He opened the door and the scent of pastries, bread, fruit and more all hit him at once. It was a euphoric moment for Six. Never before had he experienced something like this. He walked into the room where many students were mingling, sitting at tables and enjoying the bounty that was offered them. They didn't know how lucky they had it. Not even Caesar could afford the luxury that was spread out before him.

The majority of the cafeteria was filled with seating for the hundreds of students that attended the academy. Off to the side, a line had formed and was slowly creeping forward as students waited to pick out their food. Six had to resist the urge to plow through the crowd and lunge at the breakfast buffet. It took much more restraint than he realized to hold himself back and wait his turn.

After a painstaking amount of time, which was only a few minutes, the Courier had reached the beginning of the feast. He started by taking an apple, a fresh looking one with crisp, red skin. Next he found himself drawn to scrambled eggs. Finally something other than that awful Yum Yum brand. Next came pancakes, and more syrup than he had any right to.

As he traveled further and further down the line Six quickly realized that he would need another tray if he continued his trend. Reluctantly he held himself back as the pastries passed him by. At the end of his journey, he encountered the dreaded gatekeeper, and his heart dropped as he understood that he had made a crucial error in his excitement.

"You a new teacher?" The older woman in front of him sat on a stool with her finger poised to hit one of the larger buttons on the cash register.

Six's thousand yard stare sent chills down the lunch lady's spine. It looked like his soul had been ripped out of his body.

"N-No" he whispered, more to himself than the woman in front of him. She glanced at the scale that was reading the weight of the food he had gathered. After a few taps on the register she turned back to the Courier.

"That'll be 35 lien then." She extended her hand waiting for something that the Courier did not have. Money.

"You probably don't take trade do you?" Six asked, the hope draining from his voice.

"Sorry buddy. No money, no food." She reached out and began to pull the tray away from Six who made a small attempt to hold on to it. Just as Six's dream breakfast was about to be snatched from him, a third pair of hands entered the fray. In them, cards with twentys on them were offered toward the cashier.

"No problem! I got this one."

Six turned to the person who had become his salvation and found himself shocked.

"You!"

* * *

 _(Team RWBY, Cafeteria, Minutes Earlier)_

Team Ruby had awoken with generally good spirits that morning. They had established that Ruby was in no way at fault for the actions taken during the mission, which lifted the girl from her temporary slump.

Currently the team was sharing the details of their first ever mission with the friends they had made during the initiation. Team Juniper was sitting with them at one the long tables; each having selected their favorite breakfast delights from the cafeteria. All of them were rapt with attention, waiting for the details of Ruby's first mission and more information on the rumored guest.

The girls had just returned with their own trays of food and sat two on either side of the table. Before they could even get settled in Nora was ready with her barrage..

"So how did it go?! Was it hard? Were you nervous? How many Grimm did you kill? Who's this guy everyone is talking abou-"

"Woah there. One question at time," Yang placated while starting to dig into her own food. With her mouth half full she began to recount yesterday's misadventure.

"So, basically, what happened was that the sensors in the forest picked up some weird signals. Us and Cardinal were sent out to investigate, each team getting their own location." She paused to swallow and quickly scooped another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "When we got there, nothing was really out of the ordinary but things were strange if you ask even a single Grimm showed up! It was soooo boring...but then it happened." She stopped eating so that she could build tension. "The forest was still and silent, the four of us had split up to search for clues… I knew something was wrong and could tell that my teammates felt the same…" She was trying her best to sound like a narrator from one of Ruby's old books.

Weiss rolled her eyes as Yang overdramatized the scene to exponential levels. However, her audience was enraptured at this point, having been waiting for an explanation ever since the mystery man had been gossiped about.

"We met back up near a fallen branch that had suspiciously been broken and began to put the clues together." She roamed her eyes across her audience.

"But we didn't fin-" Ruby was interjecting as Yang covered her mouth with her hand.

"And that's when Weiss saw _it._ Something so incredible, so strange, that it very well could be life changing." Both of Yang's hands were on the table as she lowered her voice and leaned toward Juniper.

"W-what did you find?" Jaune asked nervously from his position behind Pyrrha. Yang grinned as the bait was taken.

"It was extraordinary, amazing, inconceivable even! It was-" Yang prepared herself for the big reveal.

"A bottle cap. We found a bottle cap." Blake said from her partner's side as she absentmindedly fiddled with the food on her plate.

The tension was diffused abruptly and had Juniper almost falling out of their seats. Yang pouted that her build up had all been for naught.

"That's it? No Grimm or anything? Just a bottlecap and a tree branch?" Despite the disappointment from his team, Jaune was relieved that Yang was just putting on airs and that his life wasn't about to change any time soon. Even Pyrrha had a small frown as she had been looking forward to something more substantial. Ruby was snickering at her sister's antics.

"Heh, you really had me going there Yang…" Jaune wiped the sweat from his brow, trying to play off how deeply he had been engrossed.

Content that she had at least one victim, she kept going.

"I was just trying to give you guys the full story, but I'll skip to the good part." Yang said, a teasing grin plastered on her face. "We got a call saying that Cardinal was in trouble and when we showed up they were laid out real good. Long story short, this guy you keep hearing about got the better of them and then got taken down by yours truly." She finished by proudly putting her hands on her hips.

Weiss couldn't let the bravado go on any longer.

"You're forgetting the part where you broke his hand and were inches away from blowing his head off."

Yang faltered slightly, but swiftly returned the jab.

"You stabbed him first!"

That had gotten the attention of Jaune's team. Pyrrha was the first to the interrogation.

"You beat the man passed his aura threshold?" Her frown had turned disapproving at how irresponsible the action was.

Weiss was quick to defend herself.

"Of course not. He didn't have his aura activated. I didn't notice this until after I had struck him, but Yang did not notice this at all. Had Blake not held her attack back, Yang would have done far worse than break the man's hand. He should consider himself _incredibly_ lucky, and so should she for that matter." Weiss finished by narrowing her eyes at the blonde on the team.

Yang chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah...I kind of got tunnel vision after Ruby was knocked out...But he was asking for it!"

"Have you guys talked to him since fighting?" Nora was excited to learn more about the newcomer. "People are saying that he's crazy and making up a whole bunch of stories."

The girls of Team Ruby all shook their head and this time their leader spoke up.

"After it was all over I know that he went to talk with Professor Ozpin but we haven't seen him since. I hope we get the chance to apologize soon…" The only thing keeping Ruby from embracing her usual optimism was the fact that they hadn't even apologized for their mistakes.

"Looks like we might just get our chance." Blake nodded toward the line at the counter where a tall man with a light beard was standing stone still as the cashier spoke to him. The man looked down at his food and was struggling against the woman who was trying to take it away from him.

Ren, ever the keen eye, attempted to interpret the situation.

"Does he not have enough money to pay? It shouldn't be that much."

Yang's smile reappeared as she had now come up with a way to grant Ruby her wish.

"Weiss let me borrow some lien," she urgently insisted.

"What? No! There's no reason-"

"Come on, quick! Before he leaves. Please?"

Staring at Yang for a moment she huffed and rooted around in her pockets until two twenty lien cards were produced.

"You better pay me back," Weiss stated, her mouth a straight line.

"Yeah, no problem." She snatched the cards from Weiss's hand and ran toward the cashier. From their seat they could make out the man's incredulity.

"You!"

* * *

 _(Ozpin's Office, Same Time)_

Ozpin sat behind the headmaster's desk, his glasses poised on the bridge of his nose and his mug firmly grasped in his hand. The team he had sent out had finally returned and did not bring good tidings.

A small box sat in front of him. It was an item that was used to hold evidence or important items that are smaller in nature. In this case it held something that may very well signify the fate of Six's companion. He opened it once more, to ensure what he was seeing.

Inside was the ear of what was mostly likely a canine. As Ozpin had guessed, it was found close to one of the anomaly sites. Blood was dried into the light brown fur.

At best, it was a bad omen and at worst, it meant that the search team was no longer needed. The task ahead would be more difficult now. The Courier was deeply troubled the last time they had spoken and even more so when it concerned his dog. Breaking the news to him would not be in any way easy, but it was the duty of the headmaster to deliver the facts, good or bad. He sighed once more as he tapped his scroll to send a quick message to Glynda.

"Glynda, can you please find the Courier and bring him to my office? Thank you."

Ozpin took off his spectacles and rubbed his eyes, showing the rare tired face of a man who was considering much more than the fate of a man's best friend. After a moment, the mask was back and he sat back in his chair, waiting for Six's eventual arrival and preparing himself for the aftermath.

* * *

 _(Team RWBY, Cafeteria)_

"You bet buddy! Looks like you're having a bit of an issue with paying here." Yang hoped her smile was enough to put the man in a friendly disposition "I can help you out. No strings attached." She waved the two cards in front of her.

He seemed reluctant to accept the offer at first but looked down at his food as if it were some kind of treasure. It took a few seconds but he nodded. The cashier looked between the two, but accepted the payment and told him to move along.

Noticing that he didn't even say thanks, she moved on to her next point.

"Why don't you take a seat with us? My sister wants to talk to you." When he stared suspiciously at the girl she understood his thoughts. "Don't worry, no weapons this time," she said reassuringly.

Once more, a slow nod told Yang to lead the way.

Happy that her plan had worked, she marched over to where the rest of her friends were seated and watching. As he approached, he sat down between Pyrrha and Jaune. The latter was shifting in his seat, uncomfortable to be so close to a man who had taken down a whole team on his own.

"H-hey there. Name's Jaune Arc ladies...um love...it," he trailed off after the older man glared expressionlessly at him.

"Good for you," was all he said before reaching for his fork. However once more, he was interrupted from his other side.

"Hello, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Pyrrha Nikos. I am glad to see that you are not injured. I was concerned after Yang and Weiss spoke of their encounter with you." As always she sounded pleasant in her greeting and concern.

The newcomer didn't bother looking up as he began to dig into his food. Among the eating noises Pyrrha heard a hum of acknowledgement.

He ate with more fervor than any of the students had seen, just barely taking in the necessary amount of air to sustain himself. Yang took up position next to Ruby and nudged her in the back while whispering.

"There, I've done half the work for you sis. Now it's your turn."

Ruby attempted to compose herself before she started speaking.

"Right! Um...mister?" The sandy haired man turned his head to the girl. His dull eyes unnerved her. "I-I'm the leader of the team that almost...well, um...hurt you...worse?" Ruby tried to soften her words but just ended up sounding awkward.

"Is that what they call it around here?" The man tersely and sarcastically replied while folding his arms.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean..ugh…" Ruby was floundering for words now. She grasped the cloak around her neck tightly.

Having enough of the man's stand-offish attitude, Weiss broke in.

"If you would take a moment to listen, you would realize she is trying to apologize!" Weiss was able to supplement Ruby's words for her. Unfortunately they didn't come out very apologetic.

He raised an eyebrow at the outburst and then turned back to the younger girl.

"Okay. Go ahead. Apologize." Putting the girl on the spot, he waited for her to pick up where she left off.

Thankful that Weiss had helped her, she finally said what had been on her mind.

"Mister...um, what is your name…?" Ruby felt the blood rush to her cheeks. A name would be needed for a proper apology.

"Six" he supplied.

"What?"

"My name is Courier Six."

There was a short silence at the table.

"That's not a name!" Ren's partner shouted.

"Nora!".

"It isn't Ren! That's a job and a number."

Six's full attention was now on the duo. If he was offended by Nora's outburst, he didn't show it.

"Sorry. Nora can be a little much after she's had pancakes. Please continue, Ruby." Ren hoped he could deflect the Courier's stare back at the girl trying to apologize. Luckily for him, it worked.

The young leader continued.

"Okay… Courier Six, I wanted to say that we are sorry for attacking you. You were hurt pretty badly afterwards and even though you got me pretty good too, I still feel bad about it...even though it looks like you're better. I hope you can forgive us for our mistake." She finished by clasping her hands together and smiling hopefully.

He just looked blankly back at her.

"Nope."

Instantly Ruby's face fell at Six's denial. Yang was quickly to her side.

"What's your problem!? Just accept it already!" Yang's fists clenched at her side.

"You just want me to forgive you for almost killing me? I try not to make a habit of that. I know you're still kids but that doesn't make any sense at all."

"I bought breakfast for you just so she could talk to you!"

"So you're saying my life is equal to the price of breakfast?"

"Wha-? No but…"

"Let this be a learning experience for your little team then. Mistakes cost lives. Maybe not of you or your friends, but someone will always have to pay the price."

Before Yang could retort, Ruby was in front of Six again.

"I understand, really I do, and we are all sorry. So tell us what we can do to make it up to you! Please!"

"Ruby, it isn't smart to give out favors to strangers, even in these circumstances," Weiss scolded.

The girl ignored her partner and kept her hopeful stare trained on the Courier.

Six raised a hand to his stubbled chin, thinking of how best to use this newfound leverage. He was able to come up with an answer rather quickly.

"You find my dog, I'll forgive you."

"Dog?" Blake was suddenly interested in the conversation taking place.

"That's it? That's all we have to do?" Ruby's face lifted with a smile. "Okay, no problem! Which part of Vale did you lose him?"

The Courier's face turned grim.

"That damn forest…about a day ago"

Ruby's optimism once again soured. The chances of a pet surviving the infested forest were next to zero. She shook her head and reaffirmed her new cause. She would just have to try her best. The only thing left was to try and and convince her teammates to do the same. She quickly turned to see how her friends were taking the decision.

"This guy is being a jerk Ruby! It wasn't our fault and now he has you trying to do favors for him." Yang's opinion was easily recognized as Weiss chimed in next.

"A Schnee cannot leave a debt unpaid. Since I was also the cause of one of your injuries I'll go along with Ruby's decision..But I want the record to show that I stopped as soon as he was hurt!."

The only vote left went to Blake.

"I...don't really like dogs. But if Ruby wants to do it then it's fine."

Ruby then toward back her dissenting sister and pleaded her case.

"Pleeeease Yang? What if it was Zwei out there? He'd be cold and scared and all alone..."

Her sister's expression softened and she let out a sigh.

"Alright fine. But I'm doing it because you asked, not him."

As the team turned back they saw that Six was looking bored while fiddling with the computer on his wrist, unaware and seemingly uncaring of the outcome of their bickering. Nora had rushed over to the other side of the table and was trying to sneak a peek at what he was doing. Her reaching hand was occasionally being slapped away by the man. Jaune was whispering something to Pyrrha who was nodding at his words. Ren had his face buried in his hands, having given up on trying to control his childhood friend.

"If you don't mind me asking Six, what were you doing in the Emerald Forest in the first place," Pyrrha questioned.

He didn't look up from the screen when he answered.

"Accident."

Caught a little off guard by the one word response, Pyrrha tried to politely continue.

"Do you have any other friends that could help in the search?"

The comment made Six pause in his actions, his eyes looked like they were staring distantly, perhaps recalling something.

"...No. Maybe once but not anymore."

Pyrrha looked back toward her leader, asking the unspoken but obvious question. Jaune just shook his head and waved his arms in front of him, not trusting himself to verbally deny help to the stranger. She was disappointed in Jaune's decision but accepted it.

"Then I wish you luck then and hope you find him soon."

Another hum was her only response.

After the exchange was over, Ruby walked up to him, much more confidant than when she started the conversation and let him know of the outcome.

"Six, we'll be more than happy to help you find you missing dog."

Just as the man was about to respond, the familiar figure of Professor Goodwitch strode up to the table, appearing expertly out of the crowd. She immediately directed herself toward the older man.

"Courier Six, Ozpin would like to speak with you regarding your pet. Some evidence has been found."

A smile showed itself on Six's face, the first that the student's had seen since his arrival.

"Finally, I was just about to head out there myself. Maybe Ozzy can put me on the right path." He turned back toward the girls. "I don't know what rules you've got around here but I'm going into the forest after I talk with your headmaster. If you wanna help then come get the info." Without another word he briskly got up from the table and rushed out the door, leaving his tray and scraps behind.

Team Ruby was about to follow him out but Jaune grasped Ruby's arm so that he could have a quick word. He made sure he wouldn't be overheard by Six before speaking.

"Be careful Ruby. I know you like to help people but this guy gives me the creeps. I get the shivers just looking at him…"His expression showed that he was worried about her team.

Ruby smiled reassuringly back.

"Don't worry Jaune, Team Ruby is one of the best! There's nothing we can't handle."

With that, she left her friend's team to finish their breakfast.

* * *

 _(Courier Six, Ozpin's office)_

Things were working out well in Six's favor. He had managed to recruit four more bodies to his cause. If he played his cards right he might even be able to convince those other kids to help as well. His silver tongue had worked in his favor...this time.

Children were easy to read and easier to fool. Six couldn't care less that they tried to kill him the other day, in fact, he expected it. However when he took note of the leader's saddened expression he knew he could work things to his advantage. He felt a little guilty of the manipulation but he was willing to do anything to help Rex out.

As he entered Ozpin's familiar office, he spied the man standing in front of the desk with a box in his hand. Judging from his expression, it didn't look like he was about to give the Courier good news.

"Hello again, Six. The team I sent out has returned with...an unfortunate discovery." He looked down towards the item in his hands as he held it out for Six to take.

Vaguely, he heard his four new recruits reach the door as he strode forward and grabbed the outstretched box. With trepidation, he slowly opened it, revealing a very familiar and bloody appendage. Ozpin continued to speak, hoping to keep the Courier calm.

"We have reason to believe that it came from your dog Rex. My students found evidence of a struggle and blood at the scene. We would have known this much sooner had Cardinal reached their destination."

Six was unmoving as he held the proof of Rex in his hands. The girls had entered the room beside him. He could practically feel their sympathy.

"I am sorry to say, but judging from the amount of blood the students reported at the scene-"

"Where's the rest of him?" Six's voice was abrupt and forceful. Ozpin had hoped not to broach too far into the subject but answered his question.

The Grimm tend to not leave much behind after they have finished their work." Ozpin lifted a hand to the Courier's shoulder and tried to console him. "I'm sorry."

Six ignored his attempt at consoling him. His mind was racing. He went into his pipboy and began to scroll through his inventory, finding his favored spoke urgently..

"Do Grimm eat metal too?"

Ozpin was confused but shook his head.

"No...they do not."

"And nothing else was found where you picked this up?"

"So I have been informed...Is there something you didn't tell me about your companion, Six?" Ozpin had picked up on the fact that the Courier hadn't been so forthcoming with information.

Finally finished with his pipboy, the area around Six blurred as his elite riot armor formed around his body. When he spoke again his voice was altered slightly from his helmet.

"Tell me where you found this." There was no nonsense in the tone he was using.

Not one to cause unnecessary conflict, Ozpin told him the coordinates and lent him a scroll for him to use for further contact.

As soon as he had gathered all the necessary items, he turned, brushing past the confused girls. He left the room with one last message to his search party.

"I'm going now. If you are coming good, if not stay out of my way." His voice was much colder after being given proof that Rex was not in good shape. Six berated himself as he ran down the hallway. His amazement and fascination had made him forget about the dangers Rex was facing. He would have to beg his friend to forgive him.

But Rex was alive. Definitely injured, but alive. And Six vowed that nothing was going to stop him from finding his best friend.

* * *

 **Thank you again for reading the latest chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far and is excited about where it is going. If there are any questions/concerns/comments please feel free to leave them in a review and I will try to answer you. Finally I'll give everyone a little hint about what chapter is next.**

 **Chapter 5: Have You Seen My Human?**


	6. Have You Seen My Human?

Chapter 5: Have You Seen My Human?

(Seconds Before Six's appearance in Emerald Forest, a few miles away)

The early morning hours in the forest were as peaceful as they could be with the hundreds of Grimm roaming about. Crickets were chirping, a slight breeze rustled the trees, and a cyborg dog and a Beowolf were tumbling through the air.

Rex's jaw latched on tightly to the creature attacking his partner, however he didn't taste blood like he usually would suspect. It was too bitter and not coppery at all. Rex didn't let that stop him though as he knew that letting the beast get an advantage now would mean his death.

He snarled and clamped harder, hoping the animal would tire out, but luck was not on Rex's side. Clawed hands reached back and clasped the scruff of his neck before giving a vicious pull. He felt the fur stretch in his maw before ripping. Despite this damage, the dog was on the losing side of the battle, now completely at the mercy of the black beast. Rex was brought in front of the white-skulled monster before it let out a savage roar in the dogs face. Rex growled and barked back, letting his enemy's hide fall out of his mouth and disintegrate before hitting the forest floor.

Pulling back slightly it launched Rex into a patch of trees. He felt his body snap a half dozen branches before before he impacted on something much more solid. His body slid down the length of the tree before slumping on the ground. Rex wasn't down just yet though. Six would help him soon. He always did when it counted. Rex gingerly brought himself to his feet. He could tell some of his machinery wasn't right after trying to move. Some of it must have been bent or broken during the throw. It was making it uncomfortable to move.

Rex heard the animal closing the distance before he saw it. It moved without caution and ran haphazardly. It would have been a terrible hunter. He faced the oncoming ruckus and soon enough his opponent appeared, charging straight on. The monster was on him in less than a second and they rolled together into a small clearing. Bites and claws were exchanged, each animal trying to overcome the other. Among the flailing limbs, Rex's bite was able to find purchase around his enemy's neck. He chomped down as hard as he could. It wasn't going to die easily though, as Rex felt claws rending at the parts of him that were still flesh and bones. One particular strike rent its way across his domed head. He could feel the creature's claws tear at his ear, over and over again until there was nothing more to claw. The only consolation was that the beast's attacks were slowing until it it no longer moved.

Rex had ended up on top of his enemy's chest as it laid on the ground. He gave two more shakes of his head while his jaw was still clenched to ensure that it was truly dead. Satisfied with his work he limped off the corpse and meandered about the clearing, sniffing for an all too familiar scent.

Why didn't he help? Six was always there with his medicine to make things better. However Rex was alarmed to find that he could not smell the Courier at all. Instead he was barraged with odors that he had long since forgotten. Fresh grass, trees, small animals, and many more things that had Rex feeling nostalgic about the times before the war. It also wasn't helping that his senses were being clouded by his own blood and injuries. Just as he was about to investigate his surroundings further, noise came from the treeline. He turned his body, and tried to identify the unknown. It didn't take long for his nose to identify that whatever it was smelled just like the beast he had put down seconds earlier. Even worse, is that the scent was getting stronger and stronger as more of them seemed to be honing in on his location.

Rex was now faced with a dilemma. Despite the dramatic change in location, he was positive that Six would follow him wherever he was. He always did. But if he stayed where he was and waited, the chance of surviving more than a few moments, even with his friend's help, looked bleak. Fight or flight, the basic instinct was built into every living thing and Rex had to choose.

He whipped his head about, searching furiously for any sign that his human was nearby, but there was nothing, not even his scent. Giving one last whimper as Rex made his decision, he darted deeper into the unknown forest and away from the predators.

* * *

(Present, Courier Six PoV)

Six marched through the hallways intent on finding a way to reach the forest that Rex dwelled in. He searched his memory and found that he could recall the general location of where the landing pads were for aircraft. Therefore it would stand to reason that he would be able to find a machine capable of taking him where he needed to go. This time, he wouldn't be alone. Despite the age of the girls behind him they were much more competent than they appeared.

Considering this was an academy teaching students how to fight the Grimm it would make sense that they were much more well versed in dealing with the threat. He would allow them to clear a path while he focused on the heart of the mission. As he made his way outside he could hear a ringing from one of the girl's phones. He paid it little attention as he continued on.

(RWBY Pov)

Ruby fumbled slightly as her scroll rang out. Luckily she didn't drop the expensive piece of technology and answered it while keeping up with Six. On the other end, Ozpin's face greeted her.

"Hello Ruby. You left my office before I could give any orders."

It was then that Ruby realized that she didn't exactly have permission to just run off into Grimm infested areas to look for a missing pet. She had the decency to look abashed as she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, well um...I guess we sort of got caught up in the moment. Ha..ha.." She finished with a nervous laugh, hoping the headmaster would give her some leeway.

He offered a small smile before taking a sip from his mug.

"Well then, if you are intent on helping your new friend then allow me to give you some advice." Ruby heard Yang muttering sarcastically about Six's state of friendship behind her but she listened intently for the professor to continue. "Courier Six does not have aura and for all we know he may never have it. Therefore I want you to make it your top priority to ensure that his contact with Grimm is kept minimal at best. At any time if you begin to feel overwhelmed you will call for pick up. That is an order not a suggestion. Even if he is a guest I cannot have him risking the lives of my students recklessly. Do you understand?"

Ruby nodded seriously.

"Good then. My only other order is that you come back before nightfall. If Six refuses to come back with you then inform me."

"Yes sir, headmaster sir!" Ruby gave off a salute that left Ozpin with a small chuckle.

"Very well. Good luck." The video then cut out.

By the time the conversation was over the girls found themselves outside and near the transport depot in front of the school. The academy only held a few ships on standby for missions but they would only need one.

It took a little bit of pleading and a glare from Six to persuade the pilot to interrupt his own breakfast for the personal outing. WIth one last check on their gear the girls and Courier boarded the ship. Currently the five were sitting in the back of their transport as it made the short journey to a sufficient landing plot inside the forest.

Blake was catching up on a small bit of reading as the two sisters on her team began a slight argument on whether or not they thought their pet would be able to survive the Emerald Forest for a night. Weiss was across from her, arms crossed and straight faced as she waited for their arrival. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Courier Six at the very last seat of the plane, nearest the exit. He bounced his leg up and down while he was seated. Blake narrowed her eyes as she noticed that the man gripped his other knee hard. Not a second later he reached over to his wrist computer and conjured up a syringe. He kept it on the opposite side of his body, trying to hide it from her team but she had already caught on, even if her friends had not. In the next moment he stabbed the syringe through his jeans and into his thigh. Almost instantly he began to relax.

 _Maybe he is sick? But why bother trying to hide it?_ Six's behavior perplexed the girl but she filed away the event for later thought.

It was then that Yang sat down at her side, apparently finished with the discussion she and her sister had been having. She leaned over Blake's shoulder and read a few lines from the open book in front of them.

"Psh, booorring. Not even a single picture either." Yang showed a lighthearted smile to her partner.

Blake turned the page while answering her partner.

"Some would argue that creating your own image of the story makes it that much more special, even making it an individual experience for each person who reads it."

"Yeah...or you could just ask the dude who wrote it right? In the end he's the only one that could be right."

Blake sighed and closed the book before laying it down on her lap. She turned her yellow eyes toward Yang.

"There doesn't always have to be a right or wrong," Blake explained. "Sometimes people just want to...escape...and just watch as someone else's journey unfolds."

Yang raised an eyebrow as her partner tried imparting some words of wisdom unto her.

"Sure I guess. And if it sucks then you can just make your own story!"

Blake returned a small smile to her partner and nodded.

During the short silence they were able to overhear the conversation that Ruby and Weiss were having on the opposite side of them.

"The first thing you should do is ask him for some sort of picture of his pet. Then ask him about nicknames or anything that it will respond to." Ruby was nodding eagerly as Weiss was giving her advice on how to approach the new mission. This time around the leader was more driven than ever to try and get it right.

"Okay. No problem. I just have to go ask him…" Ruby was less sure of herself on this last part. She clasped her hands in front of herself in a begging fashion. "Can you come with me Weiss? Pleeeasse?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and tilted her head, causing her ponytail to sway behind her.

"Fine, but just this time. Team leaders need to be able to communicate effectively and quickly so that information can be distributed with the rest of us. Even if the person is-" they both looked to where Six was staring at the floor of the ship, "less than amicable."

Ruby sagged with relief as the white haired girl answered her. She knew that being the youngest on her team put a lot of pressure on her to perform and she wasn't above looking for help when she thought it was needed.

The red and white themed girls walked steadily over to where Six looked to be in a staring contest with no one. As they approached Ruby cleared her throat to get the man's attention. A barely noticeable turn of the head was all that indicated he had heard the girl.

"Um..Hey again, Six. I was just wondering if you could give us any more information on your dog...like his name or something…"

The Courier actually chuckled at her statement, easing the tension that she had built up in her mind.

"Yeah. I guess that would help huh?" His voice still had a synthesized overtone from his creepy helmet. "His name is Rex and he's plenty friendly as long you aren't trying to kill him..or me for that matter. He's a German Shepard...with a few upgrades."

Weiss frowned at the mention of the dog's type.

"I've never heard of that kind of dog. Do you have a picture of him or anything like that?"

The Courier looked downwards in thought and then reached a hand over to his computer. A second later, an envelope appeared in his hand. He undid the clasp and took out a number of poorly colored photographs. He flipped through a few before stopping and staring at one. Almost reluctantly he handed the picture over to the girls.

Ruby took it and they both inspected the image.

The most prominent figure was Six, standing with his arms crossed and a grin that they had yet to see personally plastered on his face. In front of his was obviously a dog but unlike one the girls had ever seen before. Over half of its body was made of metal and they could clearly see its brain sitting atop his head. It was sitting happily in front of his master, its tongue lagging out the side of its mouth.

But there were more people in this picture than just those two. Off to either side of Six stood several people. A rather serious looking military man, a young looking girl in robes, and a doctor in a white lab coat were positioned to Six's left. On the other side, there was another woman happily sporting a shotgun and two much more outstanding figures. One was a blue giant in overalls and the other was basically a zombie.

Weiss recoiled in disgust at the sight of the man's, at least she assumed it to be a man, decaying skin. Ruby had an entirely different reaction though.

"Woah! Are these your friends? You're friends with a zombie!?"

Courier Six snatched the photo back from them and did his whole de-materialization thing.

"He's not a zombie. He's a gho- never mind. You probably won't know what I'm talking about anyway. You saw what Rex looked like right? Explain it to your friends."

The intercom chimed in before the girls could respond to the man's sudden defensiveness. The female pilot's voice rang over them.

"Dropping down now. Buckle up."

The group did as they were told and walked back to their two remaining teammates. Weiss nudged Ruby as the ship began to land and the younger girl then remembered to fill the others in on what had been learned about their "target".

"Of course the weird old guy from the forest has an equally weird dog." Yang commented.

"I wouldn't exactly call him old, but I see your point. I don't think I'll believe it until I see it though." Blake added.

"Hey Yang, imagine if Zwei-" Ruby was about to jump into a new discussion just as the ship touched ground.

"Do not start trying to convince me that we should try and weaponize our dog, Ruby…" Yang finished the discussion before it even started.

"I would never suggest that! He's too small and friendly to fight anything...but if we just gave him and extendable sword mounted on his back...actually in Weapon's Monthly I saw-"

"Ruby…"

"Right, sorry. That picture of Rex is putting too many ideas in my head."

The group unbuckled from their seats as the back hatch of the ship began opening up into the Emerald Forest. They approached Six who was waiting at the very edge of the door.

"None of you girls wear hats, right?"

The girls shook their head in the negative.

"I have some kick-ass sunglasses!" Yang proudly produced as they were mentioned.

The Courier looked like he was contemplating something before nodding to himself.

"Should be fine. Although you have that bow," he said indicating to Blake. "Do you think you could take it off? Rex has a problem with headwear. I've tried getting him therapy but nothing will stick."

Blake put her hands up protectively around her accessory.

"Sorry. It's...a good luck charm. I'd rather not."

"Heh, I've met my fair of superstitious people. No problem. Just don't say I didn't warn you if you end up finding Rex."

Six then jogged out onto the ground with the girls at his back, heading toward the coordinates the scroll Ozpin gave him were displaying.

* * *

(Rex, the evening Six had been taken to Beacon)

Rex was hurting. He was sure that he had never hurt so bad before. Ever since he and Six had began their journey together he had never been in such bad shape. Rex limp-ran through the trees and away from any foreign scents he picked up. Desperately he searched for that familiar scent that he associated with his friend but there was no sign of it near him. King had told Rex to look after the Courier and now he was afraid he was letting both of them down.

Rex slowed his pace for the third time that hour, trying to catch his breath and get a grasp on his bearings. He could feel the dried blood matting his fur down and would hear an occasional spark come from his chassis. There was also blood flowing into his eye from the ear he had lost during his earlier encounter.

He was lucky that a good chunk of his body was not organic. There would be no way the dog would have been able to continue if he was still all flesh and bone. It was one of the few perks that his state of being allowed.

After hours of searching Rex's nose picked up a scent that confused him greatly. Then for the first time since arriving outside, he heard voices.

"Damnit. This stuff is heavy. I don't even get why we are setting up here anyway."

"Quiet! Do you want the LT to hear you? Besides you know how it goes. This is just a contingency if the plan goes south a few months from now."

"Tch. This better be worth it. We lost three guys to Grimm since we've been here. Combined with the fact that we are just barely out of the school's sensor range makes this whole thing a bad idea."

Six and King had always told him to be careful of strangers, especially when they weren't around, but their scent was just so strange. It was almost like an animal combined with a human. It warranted further investigating at least. If he was lucky then maybe they would be helpful. He made his way forward, creating a disturbance in the bushes he was hiding behind.

"Shh! You hear that?"

The two men quickly reached for their weapons and aimed at the rustling leaves, ready to fire if were relieved when the muzzle of a dog broke through the bushes.

"Phew..Just a dog." The men lowered their weapons slightly. "Come here boy! You living out here alone?"

Rex heard the call but remained wary of the man. He did however stick his head farther out so he could clearly see the two who were talking.

"Woah! Is that its brain? Nasty."

"Shut up! See all the blood? He's hurt. Come here buddy. I won't hurt you. We're sort of the same, see?"

At the end of his sentence he took off the mask he had been wearing. On top of the man's head sat a pair of ears that were just like Rex's.

Seeing the familiarity, Rex remained cautious but inched forward slowly, revealing more of his body as he did.

The men stared wide eyed as the cyborg-dog showed himself, and even more of his injuries.

"Uhhh...Should we get a vet or a mechanic…

Only when they had let go of their weapons completely did Rex fully commit to getting closer. Only when he was next to the nearest one did he let himself collapse from exhaustion. As he began to doze off he heard the eared one's voice one last time.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of you."

* * *

(Courier Six Pov, Rex's Drop Site)

Evidence of a fight was fairly obvious to Six's trained eyes. Matted grass, chipped tree bark, broken branches, all indicated a battle. The Courier took a little pride in the fact that Rex had bested the Beowolf by himself. He must have, or else there wouldn't have been anything to search for.

Yang and Blake had been sent on perimeter duty to make sure no Grimm bothered them during their search. They would have to be called back when the Courier picked up the direction Rex had went.

Weiss and Ruby stood behind the Courier making sure nothing snuck up on them from the rear. He could overhear their whispers as he scanned the nearest treeline for evidence of a dog.

"There sure was a lot of blood in those pictures Ozpin had…" Ruby sounded unsure that Rex was still alive, despite her zeal to search earlier.

"Yes, but you saw what Rex looked like. Maybe his machine parts take over in an emergency."

"Yeah...hopefully he's okay somewhere."

Six couldn't help but give a small grin underneath his helmet. Sympathy and compassion were not frequently found in the wasteland. Ruby was earnest in every emotion and he found it almost refreshing.

Then he saw them. Pawprints and blood sparsely dispersed in an eastward direction and away from the battle site. Six switched to his thermal vision to see if the blood was still warm. It wasn't.

"Call the other two back, I've found the trail but it's old," he ordered over his shoulder.

Looking peeved that she was being told what to do, Weiss used her scroll to send a message to the others.

Ruby ran up behind him and looked down the path Six had suspected Rex went.

"Since I'm the fastest I'll go first," she said.

Six just gestured in front of him.

"Be my guest. I'll tell you whether or not the trail changes direction."

The pace that the girl set was high, but Six didn't have any problems keeping up. Occasionally she would disappear in a flurry of petals and come back to tell us whether or not Grimm were blocking the way. As the hours went on, Ruby was looking like she was getting tired herself while Six was still chugging along.

"Maybe you want me to take over," Six suggested as Ruby had just reappeared from another scout ahead, huffing and puffing as she did.

"Not….suppose…. to let... you fight," she panted.

From behind him he heard Yang yell out.

"You know, for someone without aura you sure are good at keeping up."

Six gave a bark of laughter at that.

"I'm not some delicate flower if you haven't noticed." As he said this he summoned up his power fists. "Knowing when to run is the number one rule to survival. Let's just say I'm very adept at following that rule."

Just as he was about to take over for Ruby, Blake leapt forward and put a hand the her leader and Six's shoulder. She brought the party to a halt.

"Do you guys hear that," she murmured.

Six looked up to the sky for a moment closing his eye and focusing on his ears.

"I don't hear shit," he answered back in his standard tone.

Blake's glare let him know she didn't approve of his coarse language but she continued anyway.

"There's movement ahead, and voices. It sounds like people are moving stuff around."

Six raised an eyebrow beneath his mask but decided to take the girl at her word. The group slinked forward as stealthily as they could manage until they came upon a decently sized clearing fifty yards ahead. From their position, they could make out the top of a small airship, along with a few heads with white face masks adorning them.

"Damn...you've got some ears on you kid," Six complimented, impressed that she had made this discovery. Weiss was the one to make the next comment though.

"White Fang, terrorists," she whispered ominously. Six noticed she gripped hear fencing sword just a little bit tighter at their mention.

"I take it you girls aren't a fan then," he asked.

The four shook their heads. This made things a little more complicated. Rex's trail led into this clearing, which meant someone had to have seen him at the very least. As he ran through a few scenarios in his mind, he heard Ruby talking to her team.

"Alright, here's the plan. First we can surround them and then-"

Abruptly Six stood up and started walking forward into the clearing. The leader immediately started panicking and whispering for him to come back.

Six just waved her off and gave her a thumbs up over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm a people person."

He then left the worried looking girl behind him and made his way toward the supposed danger.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and thanks for reading the latest chapter. I know that it has been quite a while since I last updated and unfortunately the trend will probably continue. I'll be aiming for a chapter a month while I'm at school. I know it seems kind of cheap since I only write about 5k words but I'll be doing my best none the less. We'll see what happens if I really get in a writing groove. Anyway, any questions, comments or concerns can be left in a review! Feel free to follow or favorite as you see fit. On the reverse side, if something doesn't seem right, say that also. I consider the latest chapter to always be subject to a few small edits if I feel they are warranted. Thanks!**

 **TMDFiction**


	7. Man's Best Friend

Chapter 6: Man's Best Friend

(Courier PoV)

Courier Six strode confidently forward, leaving team RWBY to whisper among themselves while he actually got something done. From a distance he could make out the general uniform of the men in front of him. White masks, and animal themes. Overall, it didn't differ too much from the raiders back home except that these guys at least looked a bit more presentable.

The guards hadn't been alerted to his presence yet, whether they were new or just bad at their job, Six didn't really care. He took the time to change out of his armor and into regular looking clothes. His plan was a gamble but it had been proven to work before,

A shout of warning came as he was finally noticed by whatever sentry was on duty. It didn't deter him though. He raised his hands and put on a terrified look, as if he had just stumbled upon a deathclaws lair.

"P-Please don't shoot. I don't want any trouble." Six recited the words expertly for his performance. Looking weak always helped in getting into somewhere you couldn't normally go. That combined with the fact that people always let their guard down when they when they are in a position of power worked well with Six's plan.

"Not another step, human," a voice called back. The Courier stopped where he was and turned toward the source. Three of the White Fang members were standing behind a waist high barricade and leveling weapons at him. They started murmuring to each other, most likely trying to decide what to do next.

While waiting for the next order Six looked around the campsite they had stumbled upon. It looked like the early stages of a small fortification. A few tents could be seen behind the grounded ship that was behind the men. Crates were stacked about in all directions. They couldn't have been there for more than a week at most.

It only took a moment but the men had come to some kind of decision. One of them had ran off and came back with a taller muscular man. He was unarmed at the moment but walked toward Six none-the-less, obviously confident that he could handle the "cowering " human.

"You have ten seconds before I break you and leave you for the Grimm. I'll let you have a have start" he said with deep grumble.

His words weren't exactly welcoming, but it wasn't the worst greeting Six had ever gotten. Keeping up his act, the Courier responded.

"L-Listen, I don't care what you're doing. I'm just looking for my dog. P-please, have you seen him?"

The mention of Rex made the man hesitate for a moment. It seemed that all of a sudden he was interested in the Courier. Although his face was entirely covered by a mask, Six could tell that he was contemplating something. A swift grab to the messenger's shoulder indicated that the officer was done thinking.

"Come with me. Try anything and you're dead."

"Wouldn't dream of it…," Six replied, however as far as he was concerned, things were going exactly to plan.

* * *

(RWBY PoV)

"No, no, no! He's getting captured! What do we do?" Ruby was close to pulling her hair out as her new friend was easily detained by the terrorist group. Why couldn't he have just waited to hear her out?

"Don't sweat it Ruby. A bunch of thugs is no match for the powerhouse named Yang. Gimme a couple minutes and I'll have it all sorted out!" Just as she was about to run off into the fray, the hand of her yellow eyed partner caught her neckline and made her fall to the ground.

"Unfortunately it isn't as easy as beating them anymore. Six is now their hostage. If we go in guns blazing, he might get hurt. Especially so because of his aura problem." Blake lectured the girl who was staring up from the ground.

"Oh...right. Maybe we should call the headmaster then," Yang suggested as she rose dusted herself off.

"I'm not so sure. We'll lose any chance of surprise if we call in reinforcements now. It may turn into a real hostage situation." Blake folded her arms as she tried to think of a different solution.

"Exactly. Vagrants like these can't be reasoned with. Real hunters should be called to deal with this rabble." Weiss asserted.

"And What is that suppose to mean," Blake retorted, her eyes narrowing and frown deepening.

"It means that the White Fang should be treated like the animals they are. There is no point in trying to convince a bunch of radicals like them to do anything, let alone give away their only respond to force," the white haired girl informed. She spoke as if she was certain on the matter.

Blake grit her teeth but had to keep her voice low so that they weren't found. They were less than a foot apart when she replied.

"Just because they aren't human doesn't mean-"

"Team leader intervention!" Yang suddenly interrupted before unceremoniously giving Ruby a quick shove that knocked all three of them to the ground.

"What do you think you are doing? This isn't a time to be messing around," Weiss lectured from her now seated position.

"And it isn't a time to be fighting either. Besides, Ruby probably has a plan by now to make everything better. Right sis?"

"Ummm...well, it isn't exactly entirely put together...but I think I have something. But we'll have to bend the rules a little bit," the young girl conceded while looking unsure of herself.

"No problem. The details can be worked out later. Hit us with what you got." Obviously Yang wasn't afraid of any serious forthcoming punishments.

Ruby nodded to her older sibling and started discussing the possibilities. All the while Blake glared at the heiress, but decided to let matter drop for now.

* * *

(Courier Six PoV)

Despite all the masks, Six could feel the glares that were being sent his way. It unnerved him just a little but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. It felt like Caesar's Fort all over again.

Behind him was the Terrorist Lieutenant, keeping him honest and guiding him to wherever he was being taken.

He was encouraged to walk toward the back of the encampment to a more sturdy looking tent, most likely where this officer was residing. He was pushed through the open flap that had a guard on either side and entered into an enclosing that was sparsely furnished. A side table, a bed, and a desk. However it was what was on top of the desk that drew the Courier's attention.

"Rex!"

Despite all the warning he received Six instantly rushed over to his friend's side. The dog was sleeping, or in some kind of hibernation mode. There were a few stitches on his muzzle and legs and a compartment in his chest was open, exposing all of his cybernetic organs.

"You have an interesting companion there," the officer pointed out with little emotion, while striding to the opposite side of the desk. "Our medic did the best he could with his injuries, but the mechanical parts were...beyond our ability. Tell me, how does it work?"

" _He_ is a dog, not a thing. And I didn't put him together. I just know how to fix him...usually."

He hesitated, probably wondering where the sacred human had gone, but continued a second later.

"Are there more like him," the man pressed.

"Not that I've seen...but I don't see how that matters." Six was becoming more and more suspicious as the line of questioning continued.

"I see...there are tools under the desk. Tell the guards if you need anything else. You will write down everything you did to fix it. Do not leave this tent. Understand?"

A slow nod told the officer that he would follow his instructions and he left Six alone to do his work.

"Well buddy," he whispered to his battered friend, "that guy was as subtle about killing me as a radscorpion in Vegas. But we can worry about that later. Let's get you back together boy," he finished with a gentle pet on his friend's snout. His hands grazed some of the new stitches and Six couldn't help but frown at the condition of his companion. He was supposed to be the one with all the scars, not Rex.

Six inspected the open hatch and could immediately identify several problems that needed to be addressed. Frayed wires, leaking coolant, and damaged body structure all had to be tended to. Luckily though it didn't look like anything would cause any lasting damage. It was at moments like these that Six thanked his luck that he had spent most of his second life repairing everything he owned. Six gave Rex one last glance over and then reached for the tools. He made sure to write things down, just not what he was doing. A few comments about how he was treated, a pun or two, even a joke he came up with about the White Fang.

The Courier wasn't sure exactly how long he had been working on Rex, but he noticed that the tent was now being lit by small devices hanging on the walls instead of sunlight. Everything was looking good with Rex's repair and other than a few scars, it looked like the dog was going to make a full recovery, aside from a missing ear..

"Shit...I don't think he's ever been this bad before. How do I wake him up," Six muttered to himself as he heard the flap to the tent open. Turning around, he saw the man who led him here holding a chainsaw single handedly, letting the sound of the motor fill the tent.

The two men stared at each other, the desk holding Rex was the only thing separating them. Six was first to break the silence.

"...Felling some trees out there," he questioned while stealthily materializing his super-heated power fist out of view.

"No." He wasn't much of a talker all of a sudden. He instead picked up the paper Six had been told to use for instructions. "You think this is a joke?"

"Well I didn't think it would win any awards but I take my comedy act seriously. I was going to open at the Tops once..."

The man crumpled the paper in front of him and then reached over to rev his chainsaw.

"Ah, straight shooter I see. So what are you thinking, should we go with whole ten paces and turn or just get into the meat of things?"

Silence was the only response.

Then as if some unheard bell was rung, both men jolted into action. The White Fang Lieutenant swung his chainsaw across the desk trying to cleave the Courier in two. But Six was ready and was already ducking while swiping Rex's form from the top of the table. Almost instantly after the attack Six kicked out backwards, using his strength implants to force the desk at his opponent. The man wasn't in any way deterred as he nonchalantly cut table in half with a single stroke.

"What the fuck? Is everything made of plywood?" Six couldn't help but voice his exasperation. With the short time he had left, he put Rex down behind him and conjured up his other gauntlet. He entered his fighting stance and waited for the masked man to make a move. There wouldn't be time to put on his whole outfit.

"Give up now and it'll be quick," the White Fang member suggested.

"I'm good, thanks," Six snarked back.

"Have it your way," the man yelled and started swinging furiously. His movements weren't too skilled but with the strength the officer displayed they didn't have to be. Six knew for certain that any attempt to block would end with a nub where his hand used to be. Instead he focused on dodging and waiting for an opening. Eventually the chainsaw wielding man overextended by a small margin and Six saw his chance.

"Better luck next time buddy!"

With all the strength he could muster Six sent a jab to the man's exposed stomach with the Saturnite fist. The LT was blown back a few feet but was still able to swing his weapons upward nicking Six up the shoulder. However the Courier was left with a confused expression as he noticed the man still standing with what barely looked to be sunburn where he was hit. Usually this was where the guy was supposed to either burst into flames or have a melted gut right?

"...Shit. Aura." In all the excitement and relief in finding Rex, the Courier had forgot one of the most important things in the place he found himself in. Everyone was pretty much super human.

It had also appeared that his opponent had noticed Six's lack of any such shielding, if the blood from the gash in his shoulder was any indicator. The man chuckled darkly while raising his chainsaw once again.

"This is going to be easier than I thought."

Six readied himself again, much less assured of a possible victory, while the terrorist circled his prey

* * *

(Rex's PoV)

The return of sensation was a slow process for Rex, who could still feel many of the aches and pains spread across his body. His hearing was the first to present itself. In the distance, faint sounds of gunshots and yelling could be heard, but much closer was a sound that reminded the dog of his conflict with Motor Runner. A chainsaw.

It was only another moment until Rex took a deep breath through his nose, having his most important sense returned to him. What he identified gave him both a feeling of great relief and anxiety. Courier Six's scent was clear and strong, they were together again. But just as strong was the smell of his blood. Rex opened his eyes and saw the battle ensuing between the two men in front of him. Six's back was faced towards him, holding the chainsaw wielder at bay as best he could. Despite the help that these people had gave him, Rex was only loyal to two men. The King and the Courier.

Immediately, Rex tried to get up but his legs failed him. His body was still returning to normal after the damage that he had sustained. It was going to take another few minutes before all of his gears were in order. Unable to leap into action, Rex barked and growled at the man attacking his friend, letting both know that he would soon be entering the fray.

Between swings Rex heard the Courier's voice.

"Haha! You're in trouble now. Believe it or not Rex is the muscle of this duo," he boasted.

His opponent's anger was apparent as he just opted to grunt in frustration while doubling his efforts to bisect Six.

Another diagonal swipe grazed Six across the chest and the smell of fresh blood was renewed. At this point Rex could feel the strength returning and was ready to defend his partner.

As if some sixth sense had taken over, Six and Rex fell into step together. After taking the hit, the Courier retreated backwards giving Rex the room to charge forward and latch onto the arm of his enemy. The dog knew that Six would take the distraction to heal himself and probably switch his weapon if he deemed it necessary.

A fist came down on the side of Rex's head. It was a hit that was harder than he had ever remembered a human inflicting. It forced him to let go and he tumbled to the ground. His head was spinning and he was having a hard time recovering.

From his disoriented position he saw that Six had tried switching to a shotgun. Unfortunately the man had closed the distance too fast and the Courier was now being lifted by the throat.

"F-Fuck…" the wastelander managed to choke out. He attempted to bring his weapon up again but was easily swatted away.

The canine was about to attack again when a yellow blur shot into his view and wound up on one knee behind the White Fang officer, her fist poised to strike a very vulnerable piece of anatomy.

"Cheap Shot!"

* * *

(RWBY PoV Some Time Earlier)

It had been a little while since Ruby had divulged her plan to try and save Six from the danger he put himself in. It was by no means a fully fleshed out strategy and Weiss and one or two things to say about it.

"But the headmaster specifically said not to stay out after dark. Are we really going to mess up twice in a row?"

"This is different! Besides, he basically said that keeping Six safe should be our top priority since he doesn't have aura," Ruby defended adamantly.

"The White Fang are a serious threat. We're still just students. A real team of hunters should be called to deal with this," Weiss continued, crossing her arms..

"Psh, compared with what we dealt with at the initiation this is nothing," Yang jumped in, a confident smirk on her face.

Away from her teammates Blake was looking out toward the encampment. Soon it would be dark enough for them to try and slip in undetected. She had mixed feelings about fighting against the White Fang. Early on, the organization was something she firmly believed in, and she knew that there were still others like her within the group today. She was able to let go because she was directly involved and saw the change that was occurring. But many faunus had been tricked into joining the current White Fang, believing that it was still the equal rights movement that she had joined when she was younger.

Her night vision let her see well in the darkening light. The sentries on guard all looked relatively young, maybe only a little older than her. Did they really believe what they were doing was right? Maybe they were just disposable pawns for the White Fang's plans. Either way Blake hated that the faunus who led group was willing to risk the lives of their members so deep in the forest. She wished that she could return them to the days where they held peaceful protests instead of armed movements.

"Everything okay Blake?"

The cat faunus turned to the speaker and saw Ruby looking concernedly at her. Blake couldn't help but smile at the young girl's ability to detect her hesitancy.

"Everything's fine. Just a little nervous."

Ruby scratched the back of her head and gave a weak laugh.

"Yeah, I sort of put a lot of pressure on you for this. If you don't want to we can call Ozpin like we talked about…"

"No. I can do it. It's just about dark enough I think." Blake made sure to assuage her leader's worries.

A smile lit up Ruby's face.

"Great. I'll go tell the others then."

After the group was gathered, they each went off to ensure their task was handled. Blake would be trying to sneak into the camp since she was, as Ruby had put it, the stealthiest looking one among the four of them. Ruby herself would be positioned on the edge of the forest in case quick extraction or ranged support would be needed. Meanwhile Yang and Weiss would be at the treeline closest to the center of camp, acting as heavy hitters if the plan really went south.

According to Ruby, if everything went perfectly Blake would be able to find Six and lead him to a spot where Ruby could speed them out of the area. The plan had its shortcomings but it would do for now.

Blake made her first move.

The sentries of the camp were not the smartest and their inexperience showed. They stayed close to the lights, as most people would when encamped deep in the Emerald Forest. The drawback was that despite their night vision capabilities, their eyes would not adjust to the darkness. That, combined with the masks they used would limit their vision enough to give Blake a small chance at making her way to Six undetected. Blake was unsure if Ruby had accounted for this or even remembered that Faunus could see in the dark, but she would do her best.

The black haired girl positioned herself against a few crates. The metal was cold from the evening breeze and her skin formed goosebumps. The situation was all too familiar to her numerous missions under Adam's tutelage. She pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on finding the man they had elected to help. She was careful to avoid the line of site of the guards and plotted her path from cover to cover, deeper into the fort.

Her progress was going well, she had infiltrated her way forward until she could see a tent that was obviously for a high ranking member. She spied three men talking near the doorway. One was holding a chainsaw and was seemingly giving orders to the other two who marched off as he entered the tent.

' _That can't be good_ ,' Blake thought to herself. She decided that she could get to a more advantageous position by backtracking and working her way around. Luck was working against her because as soon as she turned around the corner of one of the supply crates she ran straight into one of the patrolling sentries.

For a moment they just stared at each other, the man, trying to remember if such a person was suppose to be there, and the girl frantically thinking of what to do next. The guard came to the conclusion a second later as he began to raise his weapon and vocalize a warning.

"Don't mo-"

The sound was cut off as Blake kicked his feet out from under him. The guard's gun got away from him and he found himself lying on his back with the cat faunus above him.

"If you make a sound-"

"INTRUDER!" The man's yell was loud enough that it would be heard all over the camp. Blake sighed to herself. She should have remembered that the one thing all White Fang were taught was to never trust or listen to a human, which is what she undoubtedly looked like. The plan had failed the moment she was seen.

Now it was time for Plan B.

She could hear the other guards begin to close on her position. Blake took out Gambol Shroud and swung it to wrap it around a crate. Just as the White Fang members came into view she used her aura enhanced strength to whip the crate around, colliding with a good amount of the newcomers. The ones that were left were abruptly encased in a wall of ice. Weiss stood next to her, no doubt using her speed to reinforce the girl as soon as possible.

"I knew we should have called the headmaster." She voiced her thoughts as she used her glyphs to freeze an incoming barrage of gunfire.

Blake was easily taking care of few men who had opted to attempt close quarters with her. She barely worked up a sweat as she glided among their fists and delivered her own precise blows. From a distance she could also hear the sound of Ruby firing Crescent Rose.

"Where's Yang?"

Despite being in the middle of combat Weiss still found time to roll her eyes.

"She said she was going after the 'big one'."

* * *

(Courier Six PoV)

The crushing power of the officer's hand relinquished his throat as Yang completed her attack. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle as he thought about it.

"Guess not even aura can help you there." The man was on his knees, gasping for air despite not being hit in the chest. Six took this moment to clasp his hands together and bring them downward across his enemy's head. This time, Six could feel the impact properly and it looked like the man would be out for the count. The Courier then looked over to the blonde girl who had quite the smug look on her face. Her hands were on her hips and she was inspecting the damage she had done.

"I guess I owe you one blondie."

She gave a good natured laugh before responding.

"Don't worry about it. Helping is what we do, but you know, try harder not to get captured next time. I'm going to make you come to to whatever punishment we get for not listening to Ozpin."

Six cracked his own smile before reaching over to his pipboy to heal his wounds and donn his armor. His medical supplies was dwindling much faster than anticipated, which was bad for both his pain and any future conflicts he may find himself in.

"Woah, is this really Rex? He looks so cool!" It seemed that Yang had found dog in question, who gave her a few licks for helping Six out when he needed it most.

"Don't say things like that. It'll go to his head and I'll be hearing about it for weeks."

*Bark*Bark*

"And it starts already…but still," the Courier walked over to his best friend, kneeling down and hugging him, "I missed you buddy."

*Bark*

"Alright! Mission complete and with only a few broken rules. That's pretty good right?" While Yang was debating the true success of their task Six picked up his shotgun and headed over to the downed officer. He raised it slowly aiming for the head.

A fist came out of nowhere and hit him in the arm just as he fired, sending the slug into the side of the tent.

"Ow! What the hell Yang? What's wrong?" He turned to see an uncharacteristically angered and surprised expression that the girl was giving him.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! Shooting him now would kill him!"

"...Well...yeah. That was kind of the plan." He raised his weapon again, only for the barrel to bent by an enraged Yang. "Now that was just rude…"

"You can't just go around killing people! That's why they're the bad guys and we're the good guys. I mean I get it, but the others have probably taken care of everyone by now. There's no reason to kill anyone."

Six inspected the barrel of his riot shotgun and estimated several days of repair. He sighed and turned away from the knocked out lieutenant.

"Alright fine. I don't make a habit of letting people who try to kill me get off scot-free but since you saved me, you can have it your way." He stored the gun in his inventory and walked over to the entrance of the tent where spotlights could be seen shining through the fabric. Yang's voice stopped him. He was just able to hear it over the airships above.

"So...you're saying you've killed people before?" She was solemn in her questioning.

Rex plodded up next to Six as he held the tent flap open. The leader of New Vegas turned his head as he responded.

"Well...If we go by your definition, I guess no one would be calling me a 'good guy'." With that, he left the tent, Rex silently following behind.

* * *

(Ozpin's PoV)

The students of Beacon Academy were always a handful every year, but this year in particular they were shaping up to be a little more so. He should have expected it with Taiyang's daughters both being admitted at once. Although he could place a some blame on himself for that.

Night had fallen and there was no sign of Team Ruby or Six coming back for quite some time. He sighed to himself as he sat on the ship that was heading out the marked location of his students. Glynda, as always, was by his side, sitting in the cabin of the airship.

"This is a second time that they have disobeyed you Ozpin. You can't let them off this time."

"Yes Glynda, I am aware."

"I'm just making sure. I can't count the number of times you let students off just because of some coincidental problem they happen to solve during their mistakes."

The pilot chimed on over the intercom, informing the pair that they had reached the locators position. The hatch opened and they found themselves a few dozen feet in the air, hovering above what used to be some kind of encampment. Bodies of unconscious White Fang members were strewn about around Ruby, Blake and Weiss. A little further in, he could see the form of Six and a dog, followed a few feet away by Yang. Ozpin couldn't help but send Glynda a smile, while she narrowed her eyes at him and returned a knowing look.

"Well it looks like everyone is safe at least. Let's go greet them," he said as they leapt down from the ship with ease.

Ruby was the first of the girls to approach them.

"P-professor...ummm I know we weren't supposed to stay out past the afternoon but things happened and umm, well.. ugh…"

Ozpin kept a stern outer face but was smiling on the inside. Despite the disobedience they had done a good job of taking care of what would have no doubt been an issue later on. Just as he was about to address the girls, Six appeared with Rex and Yang in tow.

"Look, cut the girls some slack alright? It was my fault that they were here in the first place and things turned out alright, right? If anything I'd say things are better than when we left."

*Bark*

"Exactly."

Ozpin was glad that their new arrival had reunited with his pet. It seemed that he was in higher spirits than when he had last seen him. However he could already feel the disapproving stare of Glynda behind him. She already knew how this was going to turn out.

"Well then, Team Ruby, while this was not an official mission by any means, you have done well none the less. With the exception of taking longer than I would have liked, you have certainly conducted yourselves well in this situation. That being said, there still must be a punishment for your disobedience." The girls waited anxiously in front of him. "Until such a time that Six is no longer staying with us, you are to ensure that he is safe and with at least one of you at all times with the exception of sleeping arrangements. He seems to have a knack for finding trouble."

"Wait, wait, wait. _I'm_ the one being babysat? By a bunch of teenaged girls?!" Six was incredulous at the notion

*Bark*Bark*

"I don't really care if I was saved by one of them. I'm twenty-seven years old for God's sake. I don't need a chaperone…"

Ozpin jumped in to calm the man.

"Do not worry Six. This arrangement is only valid while you are staying in our care."

"...But I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Then it seems that you will have to accept it for now." Ozpin gave a smile small when the man relented and accepted the deal. Now why don't we get this all cleaned up then.

* * *

(White Fang Lieutenant PoV)

When he woke up, the officer of the White Fang found himself belly down, in the hull of a ship. He also had his wrists handcuffed behind him, along with all the other White Fang members on board. Outside he could hear the pilot speaking with a blonde woman, who was overseeing the terrorists' arrest.

Their pilot entered a second later, and looked down at all of the cabin's inhabitants. His face was entirely hidden by the helmet he was wearing. The door shut behind him while the co pilot headed for cockpit. He walked over to the officer and stood over him.

"I expected more from you Lieutenant."

The White Fang didn't need to see the man standing over him take off his helmet to know who it was. Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang. They could feel the ship begin to take off. As it did so, all of the handcuffs holding the members were unlocked. "I risked a lot coming out here to get you. Your message said you found something big. What was it?"

The Lieutenant stood up from his position on the ground and showed Adam the respect he deserved. He answered immediately.

"Machinery sir. Machinery that didn't run on dust."

"And how is that, in any way special?"

"Because it was supporting the life of some kind of cyborg-dog. It was a far cry from any of the prosthetics I have ever seen."

Adam took a moment to lift his hand to his chin in thought.

"That...that is a little more interesting…"

* * *

 **Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm really pleased that I was able to pass one hundred followers and I hope I can continue to entertain you all. Now I don't want anyone to be alarmed, I mean what I said earlier about Six not joining RWBY. This arrangement is only temporary while Six and Rex get their bearings and figure out what their plan is, so maybe only a chapter or two. That being said, I have yet to decide what Six will do so I'll be mulling over that for the next few days. I hope you guys feel that the chapter was worth the wait. (Bonus points for whoever wants to take a shot at guessing what this Courier's TAG skills are, despite me not necessarily treating him like a video game character)**

 **As one last side note, I update the status of the next chapter on my profile, for those that didn't know. Look there when you want to know how close to finished it is.**

 **Thanks for reading! Favorite, Review, Follow, whatever floats your boat.**

 **TMDF**


	8. Home is Where Your Dog Is

Chapter 7: Home is Where Your Dog Is

(Courier Six PoV)

Courier Six, the leader of the Mojave Wasteland had experienced many things since his encounter with Benny. He had slept on everything from rocks and sand to the rusted old springs of the presidential suite House had given him and he had to admit, he was living the life of luxury at this academy. Fresh cleaned sheets every week, three delicious, filling meals that were made fresh every day, and best of all, no one was asking him to take care of the local wildlife in the area.

It was early in the morning as Six was reminiscing about his time spent back in New Vegas. It had been many months since he began managing the Mojave Wasteland. He had become accustomed to people asking for him to do things, whether it was an extermination or just day to day maintenance. Now the Courier was absolutely without any responsibilities and was being provided for rather generously. It made him wonder whether or not he really wanted to find his way back home.

Six lifted his eyes toward his small bedside table where a digital clock read the numbers 7:30 a.m. Soon one of the girls from Team Ruby would be coming to get him up for their class. He removed the sheets from his scarred body and put on the clothes that the school had provided him, taking the time to give Rex a pat on the head as he passed by. The dog had positioned himself between the bed and the only door into the room and was intently staring at said entrance. Six wasn't sure if it was because he was guarding him or if he was just looking forward to the girls' visit.

During the night Six had begun actually reading some of the books that he had been supplied with before the mission to find Rex. He had come to the conclusion that these people were the most advanced yet delusional society on the planet or that the portal in House's basement had taken him somewhere _very_ far away.

If the moon and maps were anything to go by, Six was beginning to believe the latter.

As per usual, he summoned a med-x needle from his inventory to hold him over for the morning. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not but for the past week Six swore that the pain was getting slightly better with each day. He shook his head at the thought.

 _Must be something in the air._

Quickly flipping through his pipboy he once again took stock of everything he had on him. He voiced his thoughts to his four legged companion.

"Well Rex, I have ammo for just about every gun I ever owned...unfortunately I only brought three with me…" Six sighed as he clasped his hands behind his head and sat down at the desk. "Variety is the spice of life right? It's torture being this restricted." Combined with the fact that the average teenager here had enough strength to tear his arms off, Six was not used to being this disadvantaged. It annoyed him.

The Courier had always had the luxury of choosing his weapons freely, especially over the last few months when he had unlimited access to the resources Vegas provided him. Now it was like he was just starting out all over again and he hated it. What was the point of amassing all those resources if he couldn't even use them?

A knock came from the door before it was opened slightly. Rex jumped up, ready to greet the newcomer, no doubt already identifying who it was.

"Six? You're awake right? It's time for us to-Oh! Hey Rexy! I hope you like it at the academy so far."

*Bark*

Rex's reply was accompanied with a few licks to the girl's petting hands.

Judging by her voice, it was Ruby who had come to get him, which undoubtedly meant the Yang was somewhere nearby. Ever since their little chat within the command tent of the White Fang base she had been a little more careful around him and made sure to never leave her sister alone when they were together. He surmised that it was because he had implied that he had killed before. Six wondered why Yang hadn't just told her teammates of what they spoke about. It wasn't like he was keeping it a secret on purpose. In the wasteland talking about killing a raider was almost like asking about the weather. But that was her problem to deal with, not his.

Sure enough, the door opened a little wider and showed that Yang had accompanied her sister in taking the trip to pick up their charge.

"Come on Six, up and at 'em," Yang shouted while bursting into the room. She only looked a little disappointed to find Six already dressed and ready to go.

"Yeah, yeah, it's been a week already. I know the drill," Six answered while getting up from his seat. He walked over to the girls and ushered them out the door, Rex faithfully following behind, his tail wagging happily.

* * *

(Team RWBY PoV)

Class had been as uneventful as it always was for the girls. Professor Port had spent most of the class with another tale from his youth that ended with some inspiring lesson he hoped to pass on. Yang was fairly sure she had fallen asleep during the latter half of class but was confident that Blake or Weiss had taken note of anything important in the story.

It was lunch time now though, which was one of the girls' favorite parts of the day, second only to the end of classes. Her team, along with Courier and Rex had secured a spot at one of the side tables and were in the middle of their meal. It seemed that Six and his dog were in the having yet another one of their "conversations".

"I gave you three pieces of my chicken already, I'm not giving you another," Six told his canine companion, indicating the remnants on the ground.

*Bark*Bark*

"You're gonna get fat and then _I'm_ going to be the one who has to fix all complications from the machinery."

*Bark*Bark*Bark*

"Really? You're calling in the favor from Black Mountain? For a piece of chicken?"

*Bark*

"..."

"...Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you thunder thighs."

With that Six tossed his last slice of chicken to his friend who happily gobbled it up at the side of the table. The girls looked on with bemused smiles and it was Ruby who finally asked the question they had all been wondering.

"So, do you really understand what he is saying? Maybe you guys have some kind of cool mind link or something," the girl questioned, leaning over the table toward the wasteland duo. Six still hadn't really opened up about himself or where he lived before arriving here. The leader of Team Ruby had been doing her best to truly befriend their temporary charge.

Rex didn't bother looking at the girl as he was too engrossed in his meal but Courier seemed content to answer.

"Of course I understand him, we've been together for years now. It'd be pretty tough to have a partner you can't communicate with right?"

Ruby gained a small blush as she remembered the early days of her partnership with Weiss.

"Yeah, I think I get it a little."

Weiss noticed the girl's reddened face and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Our troubles during the first week is of no concern now that we are passed them. I'm positive that our partnership will only improve over time."

Ruby perked up at the encouragement from her partner.

"Right," she agreed while offering the white haired girl a smile.

Seeing that Six was not being addressed anymore, Blake took the chance to try and sate her own curiosity.

"From the sound of things it looks like you guys have had quite a few adventures of your own. Not to mention we found you in the middle of the forest. You must have explored a lot of the forest if you really lived out there."

Six actually paused in his eating after she said that. He looked down neutrally and just muttered to himself.

"I'm actually starting to wonder how much of _this_ place I've actually seen…" A second later however he finished his meal and let out a satisfied burp.

"Haha! Nice one! Bet I can top it though," Yang said as she reached for her can of soda, only to have Weiss snatch it away from her grasp.

"Let's at least try to act a little civilized while we are eating."

Yang gave a small pout and crossed her arms, vowing to herself to get back at the killjoy for ruining her fun. At the same time, Six didn't openly react to the veiled insult. Instead he just leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach.

"Best food I've had my whole life. Sometimes you just gotta enjoy it." He ended with a content smile.

Weiss just scoffed at his assessment in quality while crossing her arms.

"Please, the quality of these ingredients are barely above average. The chefs in my home create dishes vastly superior to this."

Six looked surprised at her words when he replied.

"What, are you suppose to be some kind of hot shot or something?"

"Actually more like an ice princ-" Yang was about to interject but Blake slapped her partner on the head to stop her.

Weiss just stared at the man.

"Really? This is the second time that someone doesn't know who I am. Though, considering that you have been living outside the Kingdoms, it may not come as a surprise. I am Weiss _Schnee_ of the Schnee Dust Company. So of course we can afford the best food that Vale has to offer." Weiss closed her eyes and nodded to herself with a smile. She was pleased with her full introduction.

When she opened them again it seemed that something she had said triggered both Six and Rex to stare at her intently, neither one breaking eye contact.

"So let me get this straight...you're saying that this isn't the best food you guys have?"

*Bark*

The girls faltered slightly as Six blatantly disregarded the power of Weiss' name. Yang could be heard snickering as the girl replied.

"O-of course not. This is a school cafeteria for Dust's sake," the heiress returned.

Courier and Rex looked at each other simultaneously, both knowing what the other was thinking.

"Rex, if I ever strike it rich, well...again, the first thing we are doing is hiring a chef."

*Bark*

Weiss sighed and shook her head while Ruby chuckled at the antics between the two before glancing at her scroll.

"Ah! It's almost one! We can't be late for Oobleck's class again!"

Six stood up and began gathering the dishes from the girls' lunches.

"Fine, fine. I'll clean up here while you guys run to class," Six stated, trying to hide the small grin on his face.

"You know the rules Six, we can't leave you alone," Ruby replied, easily seeing through his plan."You guys go ahead I'll stay and help clean up."

Weiss and Blake accepted their leader's words without issue but Yang looked unsure.

"Um, actually I'm pretty sure it's my turn to watch these two, right," Yang said while slinging her arm over the Courier's shoulder and putting her other hand on Rex's head.

"I don't kno-" Six began just before Yang's grip tightened on his shoulder. "Ow! Yeah, fine sure. Whatever you say...stupid aura strength."

Ruby looked at her sister confusedly before slowly nodding.

"Okay...just hurry alright?"

Her sister showed the young leader a thumbs up and smile in response.

Without another word, the girls rushed to class, leaving Yang,, Rex and Courier behind to clean up their mess.

* * *

(Courier Six PoV)

As he stood there with Yang's arm across his shoulder, Six fully understood that telling the blonde girl that he had killed people was a was surprising that her teammates hadn't caught on to Yang's behavior.. As soon as they they were out of earshot Six spoke up.

"I'm not just some mass murderer you know…" Six tried to reason with the girl while gathering the dishes.

"Look Six, it's not that I think you'd actually hurt any of us at this point but I don't think Ruby needs an influence like you right now. She's still young and innocent to a lot of things. If she finds out about something like that…"

Six just scoffed at the girl's worries. It all seemed ridiculous if the school was actually doing what it was supposed to do.

"Aren't you all training to become super soldiers anyway? You think you will just go your whole lives swinging around scythes and swords without having to kill someone eventually? Get real."

"I'm not saying that! I'm just-," Yang paused, trying to think of how to explain the way she felt. "Is it really so bad for me to want Ruby to stay the same as she is now?"

Six just gave a single bark of laughter while shaking his head.

"No, I guess it isn't. It just sounds like you two chose the wrong profession."

The cleanup didn't take any more than a few minutes and Six and Rex led by Yang, managed to arrive at the classroom just before Oobleck sped inside. At first Six wondered whether the man's speed was due to the caffeine he was intaking or it was something similar to Ruby's semblance. He didn't dwell on it too long.

While the girls didn't seem to have much interest in the history that they undoubtedly already knew, Six was paying close attention. At least a hundred years of history had been compiled according the teacher, and it was all very complex. But for Six this was enough for him to come to a decision. A whole race of people with animal traits, a moon that was blown to hell, geography and history that he was not familiar with, along with an ability to turn almost anyone into a superhuman all led him to one conclusion. This wasn't the Earth that Six knew.

By the time Six was done with his musings the class had finished and he followed the girls out of room. This was about the time where they raffled him off to be with one of them depending on where they were going. This time however Six was the one who needed to go somewhere specific.

"Ruby, I need to talk with your headmaster."

The young girl was caught off guard with the command but didn't see any reason to refuse. Seeing as how the others weren't targeted for Six's request, Blake declared her intent to head to the library while Weiss was going back to the room so she could study. That left only the sisters behind to cater to the Courier's wishes.

"Professor Ozpin? How come? Are you leaving already?" Ruby gained a frown at the thought of their newest additions wanting to part ways after such a short period of time.

"I'm not sure yet. It will depend on a few things but I think it would be best if I talked to him soon."

Ruby nodded before sighing and muttering to herself.

"Fine. we can go...but I really wanted to make a few adjustments to Crescent Rose down in the Weapon Center…" The young girl turned away and began walking down the hallway. Before she could walk three steps a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Six had reached out to the girl upon hearing about a very interesting sounding place. He could tell that Yang tensed at the contact between himself and her sister but otherwise remained silent.

"Weapon Center? As in a place where weapons can be made?"

Seeing Six's interest in such a topic, Ruby's eyes shone like stars.

"Yeah! It's really amazing. They have the best craftsmen in the whole Kingdom here to help us out. I even subscribe to Weapons Monthly if you want to take a look. Do you like weapons too, Six?" Ruby held the hopes of the world in her eyes as she desperately hoped she had found someone to share her passion with her.

Six was silent at first but then responded with all the seriousness he could muster.

"Do I like weapons, Ruby? I _live_ for them." It was a true statement. Six had scoured the Mojave searching for every single weapon he could create or find, even going so far as to collect one-of-a-kinds from all over. His favored Zap Glove was one such weapon.

He could hear Yang muttering behind him.

"Aw man, not another one…"

"I knew we would find something in common! I still remember how strong your weapon was when we first met! It really got me pretty good, even with my aura up. It was no wonder you were able to beat Cardinal so easily."

"Yeah, well I am pretty great with a gauss cannon, do you want to check it out?"

"Yes, yes, Definitely yes!" Ruby was excited with just the idea of seeing a new weapon up close, but her expression dimmed as she remembered what Six had asked of her. "But we have to go see Ozpin first right?"

Six took a moment to think to himself before answering the girl.

"Ruby, if there is one thing I have learned throughout my years of travel, it is that weapons always come first."

*bark*

"After your dog, that is," Six quickly corrected after his friend's interjection.

"Awesome! Then let's head to the weapon center after all." The black haired girl then looked to her sister. "Are you coming with us Yang?"

The older sister looked as if she was debating whether or not she should go. Six wondered if what he said earlier actually had an effect on the girl's reasoning. He guessed he was about to find out.

"No, I think I'm gonna go see if I can copy Blake's notes. Don't be too long though, we still have to write that report for Port remember?"

While Ruby happily nodded to her sister, Six could tell that Yang's focus was on him, as if she was handing her younger sister into his care for the time being.

 _She really has to relax...As it stands right now both of them could kick my ass pretty easily. There isn't anything to even worry about._

Six shook his thoughts away but offered a lackadaisical thumbs up to reassure her.

* * *

(Ozpin's PoV a few hours later)

Paperwork, everything was about paperwork these days. Glynda did well to keep him fully supplied. He wondered if some of this wasn't just made up as part of her own way of getting back at him for all the times he had given out reprieves to his students. Nevertheless, it was his job to keep this academy running at optimal performance and if that meant he had to push a few pencils then he would do it.

Even if he did miss the days he spent out in the field.

A knock on the door indicated the arrival of a guest. It was late in the evening but he wouldn't mind taking some time away from these dreadfully boring reports.

"Come in," he stated while setting down his pen and taking a swig from his mug.

Ruby Rose entered followed by Courier Six and the dog Rex entered his office. It seemed they were in the middle of a conversation.

"But what was on those papers that you gave the craftsmen," the girl asked.

"Oh, just you wait and see. If you like weapons as much as you say you do, in a few days, you'll really be in for a treat."

It sounded like they had just visited the crafting sector of the school. Ozpin was glad that Six was acclimating well to his new surroundings. The only question that remained was what he wanted to talk about.

"Good evening Ruby," he said, nodding to the girl, "and to you as well Six."

*Bark*

"Ah forgive me. I hope you are doing well also, Rex."

"Hi Professor. Six said he really needed to talk to, so here we are...but I actually need to go back to the room to do some homework, would that be okay?"

Ozpin gave her small smile before answering.

"Yes, I'm sure I can take a turn watching our friend here. Of course I'm also sure that he can handle walking back to his room alone if need be."

"Once again, I'm a grown man, who's been making his own decisions for a few years now…," Six sarcastically interjected while folding his arms.

"Okay, thanks Professor. Talk to you later Six!" The girl offered one last wave as she left the room. Six just stared after her.

"It seems that you are getting along quite well with Team Ruby. I hope they haven't driven you crazy yet," Ozpin joked while offering Six a seat in front of the desk. The man took it while Six sauntered up and sat obediently next to him.

"Yeah, they're alright I guess. Can't really complain when I get three meals and a bed to sleep in right," Six remarked off-handedly.

"I am glad that you have acclimated yourself well so far. Now, on to the reason for your visit," Ozpin said expectantly while gesturing for Six to speak.

All of a sudden Six looked like he was uncomfortable with what he was about to say. In fact, it seemed like he would rather not say anything at all.

"Look, what I'm about to say will be...well weird I guess. Maybe not too weird for me, but it's pretty up there I think," Six explained while rubbing his arm.

"I assure you Six that I will listen to you fully until you finish." Ozpin hoped to ease the man's worries.

Taking a deep breath, Six let it out slowly and gained a determined look.

"Alright well then here it goes. You said that we are on Remnant right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"As in this planet is referred to as Remnant, right?"

Ozpin nodded.

"Well I don't think I'm necessarily from Remnant, at least I don't think anyway."

 _That_ caused Ozpin to raise an eyebrow. This was going to be an interesting conversation after all.

* * *

(Courier Six PoV)

 _Alright he hasn't called me crazy or laughed yet, that's a good sign._

Six was a little more than nervous about how this conversation was going to play out. After all he was used to being the one that told off the crazies from back home, and now, here he was. Ironic wasn't it?

"I know it sounds crazy, but I've been paying attention and some things just don't add up to me. I won't get into all of them here but I think there is enough evidence to convince me that at the very least I'm not anywhere close to my home.

"That is an interesting theory you have Six." Ozpin was contemplating, taking a sip from his cup while doing so. "Let me ask you this then. Where you come from, do you have Dust?"

"No, we don't really have anything like that. Everything you do with dust, we do by some other means for the most part."

"Very interesting indeed...if that is the case then it makes more than enough sense that you don't have an aura, Six. To have an aura you must be born from Dust so to speak. And since you are the first being I know of, besides the Grimm, to not have an aura, it would stand to follow that there may be some truth to your claim."

Six let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He believed him, which was a good start. Now all that was left was to figure out what to do next.

In the wake of the silence that followed Ozpin took the initiative.

"So then, Six, Rex, do you wish to return to your home?"

Six looked down at Rex thoughtfully while he stared back. Six knew that Rex would follow him whatever was decided. He leader of the Mojave ended up shaking his head.

"I'm not sure. To be honest this is best place I've been in my entire life. Leaving it would seem like such a waste. But on the other hand, I...did some things back home. And because of that thousands of people look to me for answers, and now I'm not there. I have to take responsibility for what I did."

"Then I will tell you this, Six. You have my full support, whatever you decide. But for now maybe you should start with how you arrived here in the first place."

So Six told him of New Vegas and his position in minimal words. He explained the basement House had set up and of the portal that had been opened during the fight with what he now knew to be a beowolf.

All the while, Ozpin listened and nodded intently fully taking in Six's tale. When it was over the headmaster clasped his hands in front of him on the desk.

"A black portal you say? Unfortunately while we have an extremely wide range of technologies I have not heard of anyone investing any time into that kind of knowledge. That being said however, we have lost much as the Kingdoms fell over the years. If I am being honest, your best bet may be out there."

Six frowned in disappointment. He could barely handle one or two Grimm right now and while that may change when the craftsmen were done with his blueprints, he was nowhere near ready to go out on a mission that may take years to yield even the slightest results if any existed in the first place.

"I don't think I'll be ready for that for a while...especially since I'm aura-challenged or whatever you want to call it."

"I would have to agree with you, and unfortunately we don't have so many teams of hunters that we can dedicate one to you for this task." Ozpin stood up and picked up his cane while he paced back and forth in his office, seemingly trying to think of a way to help the Courier.

"So, is there anything you can do to help me out", Six hopefully asked.

"For now Six, although it will be difficult, I suggest you take the time to learn about the Grimm and how to fight them. If you really want to rush, go to the combat classes and Grimm theory classes every day. Even then though I would still recommend a few years of study if you have truly no experience with the wildlife in Remnant."

That really wasn't what Six wanted to here. He was a do-er not a thinker.

"Years, huh...by then, even if I do somehow get back I wouldn't expect my position to have remained open that long." Six just leaned back in his chair and lifted a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "Shit, what have I gotten myself into here?"

"So then Six, what would you like to do?" Ozpin patiently awaited the man's response.

Six couldn't tell how long he spent just thinking of everything he would be giving up by not going back. Everything that he worked for would have been for preparing he did would be wasted, the plans he had in store, all forgotten. All the weapons he collected would go to waste.

Years. It would take years before he could even safely begin his journey back, if it was even possible.

"I guess I'll be here for the time being then. But I'm not sticking around this school forever you know. It's ridiculous to have those kids watching me every second of every day."

Ozpin gave a small chuckle at that.

"Yes I know. It was just my way of finding a loophole in an agreement I made with Professor Goodwitch. I will send them a message stating that they no longer have to look after you."

Six clapped his hands together in satisfaction.

"Alright good. That just leaves one last thing then. I've been lounging around here for over a week now without compensating you. What do you want?"

Six had the pleasure of seeing the surprised look on Ozpin's normally neutral face for once. He must not have expected anything in return, but Six didn't like leaving debts unpaid. It usually ended up with someone calling in a favor to clear out raiders or something.

"Well if you really are intent on some form of compensation, then you should consider using your skills at repair for the students. I'm sure that our hunters and huntresses in training would always appreciate an extra person who is able to attend to their weapon needs. And I am positive that the craftsmen are always eager for a few extra hands."

Six just stared at him. Was this guy for real? Not only would he be able to actually take part in manufacturing the weapon schematics he handed off but he would also get to familiarize himself with a whole new world's worth of materials. The prospect was more than just exciting, it was a downright dream for a master repairman like Six.

"Those...are some pretty generous terms. It almost feels like I'm still gonna owe you something after this."

"Please Six. You have been ripped away from your friends and family by a terrible accident. This is the least I can do for you. Ozpin stepped over and placed a comforting hand on Six's shoulder. Rex also stood up and walked over in front of Six to offer is support.

Six didn't bother telling the man that the only one he considered family was already here. He just accepted the condolences with a neutral nod of his head.

"Well then, it has gotten late. Why don't we pick this conversation up another time. I would imagine you two have a lot to think about."

"Sounds good to me." The next words that came out of Six's mouth felt strange to him, as usually he was the one hearing them. "Thanks Ozpin." With that, Six stood up and left the office, leaving the headmaster with hundreds of more questions than he probably had time to answer.

* * *

(Team RWBY PoV)

It had been a late night for the all girl team. Everyone but Weiss had been procrastinating their work and as one would expect, it was all coming down to the wire.

"If you had just started when I told you to you wouldn't have had to spend your whole day doing your work. I'm fine with helping you with it but I would have been much happier if you hadn't waited to the last minute," Weiss chastised after getting into her bed.

"Yeah, but there's no point in doing it earlier if everyone else is going to do it with you anyway," Yang did her best to defend her point of view.

"You're not going to pass the class if you keep on falling asleep Yang. The teachers still notice even if they don't say anything," Blake warned from her position at her desk. She had just finished her own work and was ready for a good night's sleep.

Ruby was about to voice her own thoughts when a knock came at their door. Instead she gave whoever it was consent to enter and found Six and Rex slip into the room.

"Hey guys, how was the chat with Ozpin," Ruby inquired while giving the metal dog a full on hug after he bounded up to the girl. In the background Blake stiffened when she heard that the dog was in the room. She slowly and deliberately made her way to her bunk, hoping to sneak by.

"It was fine. We got some things straightened out. You guys won't have to babysit anymore. So let me sleep in for once will you," Six joked while crossing his arms and cracking a smile.

Ruby and Yang were the only ones to laugh and then the young leader remembered something he had said earlier in the cafeteria.

"You've never lived in any of the Kingdoms right? We found you out in the Emerald Forest so you must have plenty of had plenty of cool adventures. Do you think you could tell us one?"

Weiss put on a rare teasing smile.

"Really Ruby? A bedtime story?"

"It isn't a bedtime story! It just happens to be a tale of adventure right before we got to bed. Total coincidence," Ruby asserted with a smile of her own.

Six didn't mind the the girls' joking and consented to the request.

"Sure, it isn't that late. I think I can come up with something. Consider it repayment for your time 'watching' me."

The girls who were interested took that moment to all put forth their recommendations.

"Make it something about a hero!"

"And there should be plenty of fighting too."

"Maybe a little romance as well?"

The last came from Blake and could barely be heard from her pillow-barricade on her bunk.

Six just gave an uncomfortable smile. He wasn't used to dealing with teenagers, even after spending a week with them. It looked like the man was debating whether or not the story he had in mind would be okay before he just shrugged to himself.

"Well I think I might have heard of one. The hero may be a little more 'gray' then you're used to but he lived on a totally different planet so who cares right? It's just a story anyway."

Ruby laughed at the small joke while the others just looked on.

"Right, well the only thing is it's really long and could take weeks or maybe even months to finish."

The girls nodded and eagerly awaited the beginning of his tale.

"Alright then, here we go." Six pulled the chair away from an currently unoccupied study desk and sat down facing his audience. "It all started when a young man woke up kneeling above an open grave. Let's call him...The Wanderer. Anyway, three men stood in front of him. One stepped forward and looked the him straight in the eyes, and told him, 'You've made your last delivery kid…'"

* * *

 **Hello and thanks for reading the latest chapter of the story! I was able to write this chapter during the long weekend and took about a week to make edits until I was satisfied with it. As you can see, Six has realized that getting back to New Vegas is going to be difficult, but when has that ever stopped him? Anyway there are a few cannon events that Six is going to meddle with in the upcoming chapters so let's see how his arrival changes things. I am one of those people who believe that events can't stay the same if there is a new character so I hope some of you share the same philosophy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I encourage everyone to leave a review to tell me how I'm doing. Sometimes I will reply to the first few if they have any concerns. And as always favoriting and following would be awesome as well. See you next time.**

 **-TMDF**


	9. Buzzkillers

Chapter 8: Buzzkiller

 **(Courier Six PoV)**

Several weeks had passed since Six found himself as a new hand in the repair center of Beacon Academy. Saying that he was on edge was an understatement. He had taken the last med-x he owned three days ago. To put it simply he was in pain and a lot of it. The only thing that distracted him was when he was working on something.

As Ozpin had said, the craftsmen were more than happy with a new addition as it meant that their workload went down and they had a new guy to order around for the first couple days. It was all in good humor of course. Six just tolerated it, although begrudgingly.

To him, the payoff was worth it. The elements that were used in the construction of the armor and weapons of Remnant were majoritively the same between here and Earth. The only difference being that most of the materials here could be infused with Dust. Doing so essentially doubled, maybe even tripled the metal's attributes. What did this mean for Six exactly? Well, he currently had the biggest grin plastered on his face since he first took the seat as the ruler of Vegas.

Six let his clammy hands run over the creation he had been working on in his spare time. It was as magnificent a weapon as he had ever made, especially so since he wasn't melting down car bumpers for metal.

The Super Sledge.

But not just any super sledge, this was THE super sledge. By far the most advanced version that Six had ever created. The kinetic energy storage capabilities of the hammer had been enhanced with Dust containers. So not only would this thing knock his enemies flying, but they would also be set alight by whatever type of Dust Six decided to load up. Through some observation, he also learned that the Dust itself also had many of its own characteristics. He theorized that this new weapon, when utilized correctly, would be able to cause localized mini-earthquakes. Basically speaking, he could hit things _really_ hard. He could already see himself smashing a Grimm's mask to pieces. Picking up his masterpiece, he twirled it in his hand, its design making it lightweight and versatile. With practiced movements he swung the weapon back and forth in mock battle.

Some of the other craftsmen saw Six's weapon as only half complete. After all there was no ranged version. But that was where the Courier disagreed. Adding a ranged component to a melee weapon made it too complex with too many mechanisms. The beauty of his new creation was that it was three times as deadly and could still be repaired with the simplest of tools. For a survivalist like him, _that_ was the most important thing.

Just as Six started imagining beating down hordes of feral ghouls, the head craftsman found his way into the room.

"Hey Six, we're openin' up shop in a moment. Head on out there. Station-"

"Station Six, yeah, I get it," Courier finished the joke, not able to keep the sharp edge from his voice. His new 'boss' did not like to vary his material.

The man watched as Six laid his weapon back down and walked over to it, giving it a once over.

"Well, as you said, it certainly is a fine piece a work. Ol' Ozpin was right that you pick things up quickly." The weapon was now put back on the table as he eyed it over. He glanced over to the corner where a tarp covered a another one of Six's works in progress. "What about that one there? Have you stopped workin' on her?" As the man began reaching for the covered weapon, Six grabbed his wrist.

"No, it's uh, still a work in progress. I'm just a little hesitant because its ammunition is a little volatile to say the least," Six said, releasing his grip on the man's hand. Even if they didn't have the ammo the only one he trusted with a weapon like that was himself. It was created as a last resort if the Courier ever felt like that kind of power was necessary.

"You want to talk about volatile, ask me about the time we accidently stored five whole crates of fire Dust next to the blast furnace. Never seen an explosion so-"

Hearing enough stories from Professor Port to last a lifetime, Six knew where this was going. He decided to preemptively stop the man with a raised hand. "Maybe another time."

The older man just grumbled to himself.

"Alright. Alright. Just get your butt out there before the lines start getting too long."

Six nodded and reached over for his dirtied working apron. Pressing a few switches on his Pipboy, he scanned the sledgehammer for inventory storage. A minute later the weapon dematerialized and was registered for quick use. His boss stood in the doorway and gestured toward the work stations. Six rolled his eyes but walked toward Station Six.

Waiting at the desk was something that added a little extra character to Six's personal workshop. Rex was laying down patiently as always, waiting for his comrade's appearance. His ears perked up as the dog picked up the scent of his long-time companion and he angled his muzzle slightly in his direction.

"Another five hours of demands Rex. Hope you're up for it." Six seated himself behind the desk and awaited the few students who would hope to approach his idleness he tapped his hands against the desk, trying to alleviate his pain through the repeated movement.

It didn't help.

*Bark*

Rex easily picked up on his fraying nerves. He lumbered over and offered a few licks to his other hand that was clenched tightly on his seat.

As it turns out there were only a few teenagers willing to trust 'the new guy' with their precious weapons. At any other time Six would have been delighted to be left alone. But without any distractions he could only focus on the wanting, the needing of a med-x or super stimpack. Six spent his free time trying to read up on crafting components but focus was eluding him.

While he was nose deep in a chapter regarding Dust combination, he failed to notice that someone had approached the workbench. It wasn't until she cleared her throat that Six blearily looked up to see the B of team RWBY standing in front of him. Blake Belladonna.

* * *

 **(Blake PoV)**

Blake had mixed feelings after the first couple months of attending Beacon Academy.

For the first time in a long time, she felt like she belonged somewhere. Somewhere that wasn't the White Fang anyway. Her teammates were encouraging and welcoming to anything she had to say and she was pretty sure that Ruby trusted her without fail.

And yet none of them really knew a thing about her.

There were numerous times where she wanted to say something. To tell them the truth. But the fear of their reaction always made her keep her silence. They had just fought the White Fang a few weeks ago, how could they accept someone who used to be a member? It would be impossible for them to understand.

However there was a more pressing matter as she walked down into the weapon center. During the last sparring session she had been paired up against Cardin Winchester. While she was able to beat the boy easily, he was able to land a hit on her weapon which damaged Gambol Shroud's switching mechanism. It would be an easy fix for the workers in Beacon's weapon center. As the doors of the elevator opened she frowned seeing that the lines looked like they would have at least an hour wait. She hated wasting Saturday mornings.

It would seem that luck was on her side though, as a familiar face fast-walked his way to a seat behind a worktable. One with no line at that. Deciding to take the risk she strut herself over to his workbench.

Her friendly greeting died on her lips as she got closer to Six. Something was obviously very wrong with him. His brow was damp with sweat and he was a fidgeting mess. He massaged his temple while concentrating on a book that was on his desk. It looked like his hand was about to crush the armrest it was clamped down on. Deciding she needed to at least get his attention, she cleared her throat.

No reaction.

She tried again a little louder and this time he turned towards her. As she caught sight of her face she knew that there was something truly wrong with Courier. His sandy brown hair was disheveled and his face was paler than she had ever seen. His dull eyes looked like they could barely focus on what was in front of him.

"Well look who it is. First customer of the day. What do we got?" Six stood up and circled the desk reaching out his hands for her weapon.

Instead of handing it over she stared at him with concerned eyes.

"Is everything okay Six? You look a little strange."

Six let out a snort from his nostrils and switched from friendly to annoyed in an instant.

"I'm fine. Now are you going to show me what's broken or not?" She noticed that he was bobbing on his feet while waiting on her response.

Blake had grown up outside the cities. She had seen all kinds of people, especially as a member of the early White Fang. She had seen enough to have an idea of what might be wrong with the usually snarky and sarcastic Six that they all had grown to know and...tolerate. Sweating, twitching, short temper, combined with what she remembered seeing in the airship lead her to believe one thing.

Courier Six was an addict, and one that was suffering from withdrawal at this very moment. The only question now was what she was going to do about it. Under normal circumstances she would just keep to herself and worry about her own problems, which she had plenty of, but the man in front of her was obviously only in the early stages of his symptoms. They would only get worse if he didn't receive help.

While she was contemplating all this Six's impatience was mounting.

"Are you going to give me your damn weapon or just waste my time," he growled and slammed his fist on the workbench to emphasize his frustration.

Thinking on her feet, Blake confronted the man on his sickness, hoping that it would be the right decision.

"Six...you look terrible. It's obvious that you're sick. You should go to the infirmary." She tentatively reached out her hand offering her support.

It was slapped away.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?! If you're just gonna hold up the line then step aside. I have more important things to do than cater to you." Six's pain induced fury only seemed to deepen as he began clenching his fists on either side of his body.

Blake scowled as her helpful gesture was rejected. She started her way back towards the door to the elevators that would take her back to the main campus.

"Fine then. If you won't willingly get help then we'll just have to make you," she muttered as the elevator doors closed in front of her.

* * *

 **(Courier Six PoV)**

"What the hell does she know anyway? They're all just a bunch of spoiled brats. No one fixed my weapon when I was out in the wastes. They should be thanking me, not patronizing me!" Six paced around his desk angrily as he spouted off his thoughts to Rex.

*Bark*Bark*

"Oh get off your high horse. You think you're so much much better than me?"

*Bark*

"Calm down? I am fucking calm. You calm down!" The shouting match could now be heard over the hum of the students and they were beginning to look on, some with concerned, other confused expressions.

The master craftsman hurried over to station six to confront the man about his outrageous behavior.

"What in Dusts name are you doin' boy? First off you haven't got a soul askin' for your help and now you're standing there yelling at your dog. Have you gone mad?" He charged straight up to Six while he demanded his answers.

The Courier was silent as he received the insults from the newcomer of the argument. He turned his head slowly when he responded.

"I'm feeling just fucking great...I'm taking a break." And without even waiting for a response Six marched over to his private workroom and shut the door, leaving Rex and his boss dumbfounded.

Six paced back and forth in his room, grasping at the ends of his hair. There was so much pain. If he just had a single med he'd be able to relax but that was the problem with being on another planet. There wasn't any more. And to top things off, he can't even just walk in and demand pain relievers from the local doctor because then they are going to want to know why. Six growled in frustration. Why wasn't there a burned out hospital when he needed one?

Six scanned through his inventory on his Pipboy. Maybe he missed a dose. Unlikely, but it could happen right? He had to believe there was something in there that could help him. He dialed into his chems and searched through the list for anything to make the pain go away. Then his eyes landed on a very particular chem.

Slasher.

Now, Six didn't know much about chems other than the standard stuff used for healing, but from his dealings with the Great Khans Six knew that there was med-x in Slasher. The only drawback was that it came with a full on dose of Psycho as well. The Courier took the drug out of his inventory and weighed it in his hand. Did he really need it that much? Was he really so desperate that we would resort to something like this? Just as he began to think about his options, a mind searing headache began to amass behind his eyes, and it all but made the decision for him.

He plunged the needle into his arm, and let the chemical flow through his veins.

* * *

 **(RWBY PoV)**

"Are you sure Blake? I mean Six seemed totally fine when I saw him a couple days ago," Ruby asked as she led her team behind Blake as they made their way back toward the weapon center.

"All the signs point toward withdrawal. I'm positive. I even saw him inject himself with something when we went out looking for Rex. I just didn't think anything of it until now." Blake inwardly berated herself for not making a connection sooner. She knew that Six was an adult but maybe if she had just said something he wouldn't be in this situation. It was just another time that she decided keeping silent would be better.

"Either way it'll be fine. He doesn't even have aura remember? We'll just carry him to the nurse if we have to and that'll be the end of it. We'll be back to slacking off in no time," Yang added confidently as she strode up closer to her partner.

"I knew getting involved with a ruffian like him would only lead to trouble. If he's a drug addict who knows what kind of messes he could be involved in." Weiss shook her head disapprovingly as they continued their march.

"But my Dad told me that people who are addicted to drugs are as sick as anyone else. They just need some extra help getting back on track. I'm sure that Six is a good person who just got a little mixed up," Ruby asserted optimistically. "Anyway it doesn't matter what his circumstances are. Huntresses help people and Six needs help."

As the girls neared the elevators that would take them down to the crafting center they could see many students rushing out of the stairwell and getting as far away from the area as they could.

"Well that can't be good," Yang dryly remarked before the four girls made their way down several flights of steps. As they finally reached the waiting hall they saw that the room had become a mess, with workbenches tossed on all sides of the room. Blake heard Rex barking from behind a closed door where the private work stations were and in front of her they spotted Courier Six kicking on a door on the opposite side. Most likely where the craftsmen had fled to.

"Six! What are you doing?!" Ruby yelled out to the man she considered a friend. The Courier turned and she could immediately tell that Six was not in his right mind. His eyes were wild and bloodshot, and his muscles looked like they were pulled taut, ready to explode with action. He was wearing his full combat outfit with the exception of his helmet. In his hands he held some type of hammer. If Six didn't look like he was about to use it she would have wanted to get all the details she could about its design.

The worst of all however was the aura that Six was giving off. It screamed of only one thing.

Lethality.

The Courier looked her up and down, seeming to focus on her outfit more than anything else. After he was done he just barked out with a condescending laugh.

"Another fucking group of Assassins huh? Didn't anyone tell you what happened to the last ones!"

That caused the girls to pass around a few confused looks. They had no idea what he was talking about.

"Six, its us. Team RWBY, we helped you find Rex remember?" Ruby once again tried to appeal to Six as he began to circle the four girls, holding his hammer low.

"No more talk slaver! It's time you get what's coming to you." Six readied his hammer and menacingly stalked forward.

Ruby was about to try once more before she was pulled away by Yang who was now standing in front of her, Ember Celica at the ready.

"Six isn't there right now sis. He must be hallucinating or something."

The leader nodded as she contemplated Yang's words. She had already come up with a plan of action.

"Okay guys, don't use any dust rounds on him, he doesn't have aura. We should try immobilize him over everything else."

"One frozen mailman coming right up," Weiss said as she raised Myrtenaster vertically in front of her. She visualized the glyph she needed and sent it Six's way. Confident the fight was over she lowered her weapon.

Only to be left astonished as Six used his warhammer to smash the glyph as it appeared in front of him. Now he was closing the distance at an incredible speed as she scrambled to bring her rapier back up in defence.

"Say hi to your buddies in hell," came Six's frenzied yell as he pulled the hammer back, ready to smash through Weiss's flimsy resistance. However the blow never reached the white haired girl as Yang had jumped in between them and grabbed the hammer's base in a test of strength against the older man.

Believing that her aura gave her the advantage she pushed hard to try and get Six to retreat, only to have her eyes widen in surprise when the man didn't even budge.

"You think you're _stronger_ than me? **I'm Courier fucking Six** ," he spat as he struggled against her. Yang felt her muscles strain as she had to take her first step backwards to try and brace against the sudden incredible strength Six was displaying.

Just as she began to slide backwards, a boot slammed into her abdomen and she fell to her knees, gasping for air. Six raised the sledge high, ready to bring it down on the blonde brawler's head and send her to oblivion.

Luckily Yang had a red and black themed speedster looking out for her. Ruby was able to use her semblance in time to save her sister from the initial attack but the resulting shockwave of the hammer sent the two flying into a nearby wall. The ground shattered as the hammer landed and created a crater the size of man. Six lifted the hammer again and trudged toward them for a second attack, only to be stopped by a black band wrapping around his arm.

"Six you need to calm down. We just want to help you." Blake tightened her grip on her weapon as she did her best to hold the wasteland warrior at bay.

The Courier showed no sign that he even registered the words as he took hold of Gambol Shroud's band and pulled hard enough to swing Blake around and into Weiss who was about to send another ice glyph his way. The resulting collision took them to about the same spot where the two sisters were still recovering.

"I must have really done a number on you guys if this is the best you could send," Six taunted as he sauntered up to the downed girls. However just as they were about to start round two Six seemed to freeze mid-stride.

"That will be quite enough Six. You have caused more than enough damage due to your recklessness." Professor Goodwitch had arrived, most likely hearing of the situation from one of the panicked students. She held her wand out as she pointed it at Six to keep him from moving.

Or so she thought.

She found herself amazed as the Courier took a single slow step. Followed by another, and then another, all while under the effects of her semblance. He had to be exerting an incredible amount of force to even raise an arm under her "spell" let alone begin walking.

Six struggled with every step and he was breathing heavily. His voice was tight as he spoke.

"Like...I'd...die...here!"

In fact Professor Goodwitch was so shocked that the man was able to move that she had ignored the fact that he had almost made it halfway to her. She redoubled the effect of her attack and once again he was unmoving. Again however he struggled until his foot slowly begin to glide forward.

At least up until his body became encased in ice.

The small iceberg encompassed all four of his limbs, cutting off any movement from the man and any attempt to free himself with the use of his weapon.

"You...bitch," Six uttered through a clenched jaw.

The girls of team RWBY took this time to dust themselves off and run over to their teacher hoping to explain the situation.

"Umm I know this looks bad but Six is actually really sick. There's no way he would do this if he was thinking straight." Ruby, ever the optimist, tried to defend the Courier even after he had almost killed her sister. She just couldn't believe that Six was a bad person after getting to know him over the last few weeks.

"Ruby it is obvious that he is a danger to himself and to others right now. We should let Professor Goodwitch handle things from here." Weiss tried to be a voice of reason for her partner while she sheathed her sword.

Blake just looked at Six sympathetically as he did all he could to free himself from the block of ice. Sure he could be a sarcastic moron sometimes but she was sure that all of them had grown somewhat accustomed to the man who had come to their room a few days a week to tell them the adventures of The Wanderer. She knew that if it was up to Professor Goodwitch Six would be kicked out of Beacon in a heartbeat. The girls could only hope that Ozpin had some mercy left for the young man.

* * *

 **(Courier Six PoV)**

The first thing that Six heard was a systematic beeping. Beeping usually meant bombs and bombs usually meant explosions. So as soon as he registered the sound his eyes shot open and he bolted upright.

Only to feel an intense ache all over his body.

"Ahhh...what the hell?" Six looked around himself. He was on a bed in the infirmary of Beacon Academy. He could now see that the beeping was coming from a heart rate monitor that was hooked up to his chest. His muscles burned as they struggled to keep him seated so he opted to lay back down and stare at the ceiling until someone came and told him what happened.

It didn't take long until Six's favorite headmaster showed up, cane in hand and stood at the foot of his bed. A quick glance told the Courier that the man was wearing a rare frown on his features. That wasn't a good sign.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say I did something really stupid." Six hoped that by admitting he was in the wrong he could squeeze out some compassion from the gray haired man. He couldn't tell if it worked or not.

"You would be correct about that Courier. Not only did you hide the fact that you were addicted to a foreign substance but you also endangered my students and staff by taking some kind of hallucinogen-adrenaline combination. For someone who goes around complaining that he can make his own decisions, you have yet to show me any good ones."

Six didn't bother to protest, since there was nothing but truth in his statement. The memory of taking the Slasher had come back to him. It was reckless but it just hurt so damn much. He would have been willing to do anything to just get it to-

It suddenly hit Six that he was feeling absolutely nothing right now. Well, he did feel the extreme ache of all of his muscles from the use of the dangerous chem but what was missing was the unmistakable pain he had been living in for the past three years.

"What did you do to me," Six asked, in awe of the absence of his usual affliction.

Ozpin sighed as he walked around and sat down in a chair that was adjacent to the bed. He indicated a red back that was hanging next to him.

"After we transported you back here we tested your blood to try and see what was wrong with you. The amount of toxins and contaminants we found were astounding. Suffice to say, we have river water that was less toxic than your own blood." Ozpin took a moment to smile at his own joke before continuing. "We began blood transfusions immediately. I understand that it was a risk considering your situation but if nothing was done then you would assuredly have died within a year."

The Courier just laid on his back contemplating the man's words. Had he really gotten so bad? He knew med-x was just a pain killer but he didn't think blood could be permanently toxified from all the critters he fought. He guessed it just goes to show that Cazadores can still fuck you even after you killed them. That goes for all the other venomous beasts as well.

Once again, he found himself saved by mysterious headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Alright well, you've got me now. You've saved my life twice while I've just sat on my ass. I owe you more than a favor Ozpin." Six sighed as he realized the situation he was in. "Am I getting the boot or not?"

"I'm afraid the only person you've managed to hurt is yourself Six. It is going to take a while to build up any sort of reputation with the student body at this rate."

…

…

…

"You've got to be shitting me. You still want me here?" Six couldn't help but be a little incredulous.

"Well, I would be lying if there weren't more than a few people who want you as far away from the school as possible, but you had one very adamant defender pleading your case for you Courier."

Six brought a hand to his head and rubbed his eyes while letting out a breath.

"Let me guess. Short, runs really fast, sort of reminds you of a lost puppy if she is left in a crowd of strangers…"

A small chuckle came from Ozpin's throat.

"You would indeed be correct. Although I might argue that Miss Rose is getting much better at interacting with her peers."

Great. Just great. Why doesn't he just hand out favors to everybody at this point. Obviously he is incapable of taking care of himself so why don't we just cut out the middle man. The Courier found himself missing the Mojave where things were simpler. Kill enemy, eat, sleep, repeat. Ah the good old days.

"Alright fine. When can I leave this bed?"

Ozpin looked over to a nearby wall clock before answering.

"It would appear that the transfusion should be finished within the hour. Your muscles were over strained but if you truly feel up to it you may leave as soon as it is done.

Six just nodded and let the silence hang between them. It lasted for a few minutes before Ozpin broke it.

"Do you not trust me Six?"

The wastelander was caught off guard at the sudden question.

"I don't know. Does it really matter?"

Ozpin stood up so that he could make contact with Six's eyes.

"Six, I will not pretend to understand the world you claim to come from. If the scars on your body and the state of your blood is of any indication then I'm sure you have seen your fair share of terrors. But you are not alone any more Six. I openly offered to help you in any way I could but you didn't even bother sharing your addiction with me. You have friends here and yet you have yet to let them help you in any real way."

Friends. Six had friends once. Arcade, Veronica, Boone, Cassidy, Raul and Lily. He could still see their faces looking toward him at the head of the dining table of the presidential suite. But that was before he decided he was going to rule New Vegas. And with every step he took closer to his goal they took one step away.

"I guess it's been awhile since I've had anyone besides a dog that I called a friend."

Ozpin put on a solemn expression as he rested a hand Six's shoulder.

"I assure you that if you just looked a little harder, you would find a few people who would happily give you that title. It is just up to you to do the same." Ozpin's scroll chimed, indicating a message. He lifted his hand to pull out the device. After reading it he put it away and addressed Six again. "I'm afraid our time will be cut short here. If it wasn't obvious you have the next few weeks off from the workshop. If you ever need to talk again, please don't hesitate to contact me." With that he laid down a blank scroll next to the bed for Six to take. He left the room without another word.

* * *

 **(Team RWBY PoV)**

"Do you think he's okay? They haven't told us how he's doing or anything!" Ruby paced back and forth in her room, grasping her red scarf tightly as she wore a hole in the ground.

"Don't sweat it sis. Ozpin said that he would be alright. There's nothing to worry about. But on a side note did anyone else notice how strong he was? I was giving it my all and he wasn't even using aura. Makes me wonder if he was actually holding back the whole time. I might need to go a few rounds with him just to make sure." Yang smiled cracked her knuckles, already imagining the rematch she was going to have with the older man.

"I can't believe you still want to associate with him. We won't be able to become the top team at the school if we have to keep cleaning up after someone else." Weiss voiced her own thoughts as she finished filing her nails.

Ruby frowned at her partner's feelings on the matter. Looking for someone to support her, she turned to Blake.

"What do you think Blake? You're the who told us he needed help after all."

The dark haired girl considered her answer before responding, never taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

"As far as I'm concerned Six just made a bad choice. We've all done it before but Six's just happened to be a little more...violent than usual. He shouldn't be punished for the rest of his life for making one wrong decision," Blake answered, letting a little of her own situation bleed through.

A familiar knock came from the door and interrupted their discussion. As it slowly opened they saw the slumped form of Courier Six standing in the doorway, using the door frame as a support.

"Hey...mind if I come in?"

Ruby was ecstatic at the sight of the Courier.

"Six you're okay!...You are okay right," she added a little more tentatively.

A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah, actually better than I've been in a long time. And I also get to keep my room thanks to you so uh, thanks I guess." He finished with by scratching the back of his head awkwardly and looking away from the beaming smile the huntress in training was showing him. "If you ever need, or want my help with anything…"

The leader of Ruby just laughed.

"Yeah I got it I think."

"Good. And you Blake, thank you as well...for coming back after I treated you harshly. And I guess I should apologize to you guys too...damnit I'm not used to this…"

Luckily it was Yang who swooped over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey buddy no problem, but just so you know, I'm onto you. You're stronger than you let on, which means we are going to have a one on one again to see if you can even the odds." Yang's grin was always biggest when she was talking about a fight.

"You're going to have to give me a few days then. I don't think I'm exactly ready to go twelve rounds right this moment. Anyway I've said what I came to say. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The girls said goodnight as he left their room for the night.

"See? He's not so bad Weiss. How many drug addicts come back to apologize like that?" Ruby crossed her arms as she felt that her point had been proven.

* * *

 **(Courier Six PoV)**

The awkward part was over at least, although he was positive that they were going to want extra long portions of the Wanderer's story for the next few days. He was okay with that though. He owed them that much.

Six headed back toward his dorm room where he had been told Rex awaited him. Luckily Rex was quick to forgive after being bribed with some salisbury steak so hopefully he could avoid an argument. Six just sighed to himself.

Friendship. He wasn't sure he was ready to step into that again. But Ozpin hadn't steered him wrong yet and if that's what he was saying to focus on then he was going to do it.

Friends listen to each other's advice after all.

Six let a small smile play across his features from his own cleverness and dragged his feet toward the door to his room.

But unknown to him, as he continued walking, one of the smaller scars located on his back glowed before vanishing silently, leaving new, unmarked flesh behind.

* * *

 **(The Wanderer's Tale)**

* * *

 _Goodsprings was just like any other rinky-dink town in the middle of the desert. It was hot, dry, the food tasted like sand and things were constantly in need of fixing. That being said it was remarkable how self sufficient the townspeople were. They had their own farms and well for nutrition and more than a few of them knew how to handle themselves in case trouble showed its ugly face._

 _The Wanderer woke up from his near death ordeal in the home of Doc Mitchell, the resident medicine practitioner of the town. You could imagine how messed up he was after taking a bullet to the brain._

 _The doctor never told Wanderer how long it took him to heal but it was long enough that he left an imprint in the bed he was lying in. Anyway the doctor patched him up, good as knew but wanted to make do a bunch of psychological tests on him, make sure he wasn't brain dead or something._

 _Well, Wanderer passed with flying colors, not that he could fail such a thing in the first place but it didn't matter. Mitchell gave him back his belongings and set him on his way out the door._

 _It was after talking to the resident bar owner that Wanderer learned of a problem of some nearby ne'er-do-wells who were threatening the kind folk that had patched him up. Now Wanderer couldn't remember anything passed that night in the cemetery but if the pistol holster he had on his hip was anything to go by, he knew how to use a weapon._

 _So with some convincing, the charismatic, handsome, and resourceful Wanderer managed to convince the town folk to stand up for themselves and to show these bandits that they were willing to protect their peaceful life in the middle of nowhere._

 _And so, when they came back, ready to do more than just make a few threats, the residents of Goodsprings were ready to face them down._

 _This was the first choice that Wanderer had made since his second life began. It was clear cut, good versus bad. On one side, the people who had taken him in and saved him, and the other, murderers, thieves, and worse. Looking back, the Wanderer realized that he would desperately miss such an easy choice._

* * *

 ** _Hello again everybody and happy Friday. I managed to dish out another chapter in good time so let's hope that trend continues. So in this chapter I may have taken a few artistic liberties with the actual affect that Slasher has on people since I couldn't really find much about it. In any case I hope you enjoyed seeing some of the characters grow a little bit in this chapter. And as you can see I've added a little blurb at the end of this chapter called The Wanderer's Tale. The purpose of it is to hear the story that Six is telling Team RWBY and also gain a little insight into Six's background. Please tell me in the reviews whether you would like this to continue as a little extra at the end of each chapter._**

 **Now I know that things are still early on in the story but I don't want anyone to think that this is story about Six hanging around Beacon everyday. Things will start to heat up soon I can promise you that.**

 **As always please tell me your thoughts, good bad or ugly. Favorites and follows are amazing but I really get inspired to write the most when I get to hear how you guys and gals feel the story is progressing. In any case, have a good weekend everyone and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-TMDF**


	10. A Single Victory

Chapter 9: A Single Victory

 **(Courier Six PoV)**

Courier Six woke up feeling great. It had been another two weeks since his incident down in the weapon center. He decided that the best course of action was to put it all behind him, even though it was somewhat difficult with Yang's goodnatured jibes. He had to admit that he was somewhat ashamed of the state he had been in when the girls confronted him, but he wasn't one to dwell on the past.

Six was still on "medical leave" from his day-job so he had been spending his time as best he could. Learning the ins and outs of Remnant was a tedious task. Six was a hands-on creature and reading about how to survive dangerous conditions just wasn't the same as living it. That being said, he was in no hurry to rush into a forest filled with deathclaw level enemies just to feel a bit more comfortable.

Rex stood by him everywhere he went. His presence at the school had been a talking point for the first month since his arrival. The cyborg-dog that followed the Courier was almost like the mascot of Beacon at this point. It was safe to say that he had more friends than Courier did, but it wasn't exactly a fair comparison.

So it was with a bored expression that Six and Rex trudged to the library for the upteenth time during his stay at Beacon. As he had promised Ozpin he began interacting with Team RWBY a bit more, trying to open himself up to something he long ago closed off. And while he would say he was getting better at his casual interaction skills, he still needed time to himself to recuperate. With only a few exceptions, Six considered himself a solitary man. He had spent weeks wandering the Mojave, doing odd-jobs before he even met his first companion in Boone.

Beacon's library was expansive and crowded today. If Six had to guess, it was probably about time for the first round of exams. Six's usually reading spot was filled to the brim so he journeyed a little farther into the structure and came upon secluded little study room that he hadn't noticed before. Luckily there was a seat at a small table that was open. And sitting at that table was once again Blake Belladonna, who was reading her own book with a very intense expression.

Six sauntered up to the girl, who hadn't noticed his arrival yet and laid his reading material down on the desk before shooting a glance at the title of her book.

"Ninja's of Love huh? Didn't think you were the type," he joked letting himself slide into the seat opposite of her.

Blake jumped at his voice and immediately brought the book close to her chest, trying to hide the title from further view.

"S-Six? W-what are you doing back here? I'm usually the only one…" she drifted off while her cheeks reddened. "This is...um...for a project?" Six could tell that she was grasping at straws but let her off the hook.

"Ahh. That's what I thought, not that it's any of my business anyway." Rex crawled his way closer to the girl and she visibly tensed. Now that he thought about it, Rex had never really gotten a chance to get close to Blake until today. Somehow she always managed to put some distance between herself and his friend. Many people reacted differently to his canine companion, but as far as he could tell Blake had no reason to be afraid of the robotic dog. Rex just sat next to her quietly, most likely waiting for the girl to pet her, as he had gotten used to the attention the all girl team gave him.

Six didn't think much of the behavior, and was about to start on his work. It was only when Rex began to look confused as he began sniffing the space around the girl that he took notice. Blake pulled away a little bit in her chair, still looking uncomfortable. His one remaining ear bent forward as the dog tilted his head. It was as close to a look of confusion that he had ever seen on his friend.

*Bark*Bark*

What he said made Six also enter a confused state. As far as he could tell, Blake was definitely not a cat. Maybe Rex's nose was finally starting to go in his old age. Blake began to notice that now both new arrivals were staring at her.

"Is something wrong," she questioned while switching out her book for one that was a little more PG. She recovered well from her bout of embarrassment, now blatantly disregarding the event had ever happened it seemed.

*Bark*Bark*

Rex was adamant about his decision, which only made Six question him more. Why would Blake smell like a cat? Did she own a pet that he didn't know about? Maybe she hangs out with some Faun-

…

…

…

"Oh…that might make sense."

The girl lifted an eyebrow as she appraised him, obviously not understanding his statement without any context. Now, Six had to figure out what to do with this possible find. His eyes drifted to the bow that, now that he thought about it, he never saw her without. It was the perfect size to hide a small set of animal ears. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he went with the first thing that came to his mind.

"Are you a faunus Blake?"

 _That_ got a visible reaction out of the black haired girl. She stood up straight, out of her chair. All of a sudden it looked like she was ready to bolt out of the library at a moment's notice.

"Woah there, take it easy. There's nothing to be afraid of," he said, trying to erase the worried expression she displaying.

*Bark*

Rex offered his own support, letting his tail wag and tongue hang out of his mouth. Though his words were not understood, his body language was that of a friendly dog. Apparently he was hoping to show the "cat" in front of him that he wasn't about to go around chasing her.

Resigned to the conversation she was probably dreading, Blake sat herself down and put both hands on her lap, not willing to look at the older man.

Six only regretted getting involved a little bit.

* * *

 **(Blake PoV)**

 _How did he find out? I was so careful. I don't think I made a mistake. Maybe I can still say no and play it off…_

These were just some of the thoughts that rushed through Blake's head as she took back her open seat. After all the work of hiding her true "identity" it would all be unraveled now.

She grasped the ends of her skirt tightly under the desk, trying to collect herself before speaking.

"What would make you say that? I don't have ears or a tail…," she trailed off while looking away.

Six crossed his arms on the other side of the table and raised a hand to his chin.

"Well, to be honest I don't really have any reason to believe it, but Rex here says you smell like a cat. Now I could just chalk that up to faulty wiring or something but he's usually right about these kinds of things. But hey, he's just a dumb dog right? I'm going to believe whatever you tell me."

Rex walked over and nipped at Courier's hand at the friendly insult. She could see what Six was doing. He was giving her a way out. She surmised that if she was hiding the fact that she was a faunus, it meant she didn't want it to get out. So he was now giving her a choice. Simply say no and go back to the way things were, or confirm his suspicions and go from there.

Once again the option was presented before her, stronger than ever before. If there was ever a chance that she would "unmask" herself this would be it. Blake steeled her resolve. She looked around one more time before reaching for her bow.

"Actually I'm-"

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you Six!"

Blake's hand shot down instantly as the blonde brawler of Team RWBY suddenly came into view.

"You've been dodging me for the past week but I've finally caught you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Just because I happen to know all the routes around the school that specifically avoid the places you go doesn't mean anything," Six sarcastically responded.

"Psh, you're just scared and don't want to have to fight me again. Can't say I blame you though. You're looking at the freshman's second best fighter," Yang said while pointing a thumb at herself.

Six shrugged his shoulders and raised his palms face up on either side of him.

"Damn. You know what? That makes you the miniboss right? It wouldn't be fair to just go straight to the miniboss. I'll have to work my way up to you. I'll let you know when I've beaten the other…," Six quickly checked the scroll that Ozpin had given him, "...one hundred and ninety eight students."

*Bark*

"You know what, you're right Rex. Middle school should count too. So let's see…"

Yang had enough of his stalling and grasped him by the collar.

"Nuh-uh. You promised a fight after you were better and now you're better. You can't go back on your word now." She made to start pulling the Courier out of the library if need be.

"Fine. Fine. I'll meet you on the training grounds. But no weapons. I enjoy life best when I'm not filled with fractured ribs and bruises the size of baseballs." He waved her off and Yang happily let go of the man now that she had achieved her goal. For the first time since her sudden arrival, she noticed Blake sitting down staring dumbfounded.

"Oh, hey there Blake, didn't notice you. You should come too. Maybe we can go a few rounds after I tire out the old man," she joked while indicating Six. He just rolled his eyes.

Finally able to recover from her close reveal, Blake answered her partner.

"No, I actually have a bit of reading to catch up on...but I'll stop by if I can."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"Suit yourself. Six, if you're not there in five I'm coming back to drag you there myself!" The girl then rushed out of the room, most likely to change into her combat clothes.

"Alright then, looks like I better head out." Six said, leaving the books he had picked out on the table.

Blake remained silent. Once again the moment had passed and she had lost the chance to lift her burden.

Six paused in the doorway before leaving and turned back towards her.

"Hypothetically, if you had been a faunus, nothing would have changed you know. I mean maybe if I was on your team or something I would be a little upset but it doesn't change who you are. After all, you guys still hang out with a guy who was wacked out of his mind on pain-killers a few weeks ago. If you're willing to keep a guy like that around, then there should be no problems with anyone else."

Blake couldn't help but have her jaw slacken as Six spoke. He was rarely one to offer support or encouragement. In fact this might be the first time he had ever done something like this. Eventually she stuttered out a reply

"Y-yeah. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. And if you ever have any problems remember that your teammates are supposed to support you no matter what, don't be afraid to go to them for help. God knows I learned that lesson the hard way," he finished with a far away look in his eyes.

It seemed that Six had said his piece as he shook his head from whatever he was thinking and began walking back toward the door. Blake called out to him once more before he left for his spar.

"What if I wanted to come to you?" She wasn't sure why she asked. Maybe she just wanted to know why he seemed to try and remove himself from the equation whenever possible.

Six paused and scratched his untamed hair.

"I can't see why you'd want to do that, seeing as how you have much better options in your team...but I guess if you manage to catch me wandering around then I'll be willing to listen to whatever you have to say."

After his words, for the first time in a long while, Blake felt refreshed. Even if she didn't tell him her secret she felt like she was sharing the burden now and maybe that would make it easier to share it with others as well.

"Thanks…"

"Yeah well no problem. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get my ass handed to me by a teenaged girl...Damn it, sometimes I really wish I was back home."

* * *

 **(Courier Six PoV)**

Six wasn't usually one to dish out advice, especially so when it was about social interaction. However he did his best to make an exception. Blake was the one that had helped him when he was at the breaking point so it was only right that he try to return the favor with regards to one of her own problems. Although he couldn't help but question himself about what he told the girl. It sounded a lot less cheesy in his head.

But what was done was done and now he had to deal with a hyperactive blonde that can seem to go without punching something for more than ten minutes. The walk to the training grounds was short and without incident. There must not have been any particular test for fighting because it was mostly empty save for a few familiar faces.

Team Juniper was there, congregating around the ring that Yang was standing in. Pyrrha and Nora looked on with some interest. Ren looked slightly bored, if not indifferent to the whole situation. The leader of the team however looked somewhat gloomy. Six found out why as he walked up behind them.

"Don't worry about it Jaune. I'm sure you did fine on the exam, and there is still much of the year left ahead of us." Pyrrha reassuringly patted the blond boy on the back.

"Easy for you to say. You're probably one of the smartest girls in the school…," Jaune muttered back. If he had bothered to look up from his feet, he would have noticed the faint red hue that Pyrrha's cheeks took on.

Six had a silent chuckle. The kid didn't even realize he was setting himself up to be a ladykiller in the future.

The orange haired bundle of energy known as Nora shot in out of nowhere to try and console her leader.

"Yeah don't worry about it! The mailman and Yang are going to fight so maybe that'll take your mind off things."

"Try to be polite Nora. Just because his name is Courier doesn't mean he is a delivery man." Ren crossed his arms and shook his head as he tried his best to keep Nora's outspokenness to a minimum.

"Just for the record, I'm a little bit more than your average courier." The four jumped as Six spoke from behind them. Yang noticed as well and finished her stretching with a grin.

"Alright! I've been waiting forever for another go."

"Yeah, yeah. Bare handed right? I'm not looking to end up back in the infirmary." Six then turned to his four legged friend. "Why don't you keep Juniper some company here?"

Rex confirmed with a bark.

He stepped toward the center of the stage where his opponent was waiting, cracking her knuckles in anticipation. To be frank, Six just didn't see the point in any of it. As far as he could recall fighting wasn't something that was done for fun, it was for survival. From his perspective "training" would be the same as trying not to die. These kids had it lucky that they had a safe haven such as Beacon to hone their craft.

They both got into their readied stances. Yang gave him a nod to let him know she was ready and was letting him have the first move. Her confidant smirk said it all. He strode forward purposefully with his guard raised. Yang was a natural born fighter. Her attacks were fluid and powerful, making her one of the toughest CQB fighters Six has ever seen. But there was a single flaw that he had seen many of these students make and he couldn't exactly blame them.

They loved flashy attacks.

These were teenagers after all and teenagers love to show off to one another. This combined with the fact that they all have had relatively few encounters with life or death situations left Six with a few options to take advantage of. Whether it would be enough to overcome his aura disadvantage was yet to be seen.

He started the match slowly with a right hook aimed for Yang's head. She blocked with her left and offered a jab toward his midsection. He strengthened his stomach muscles and took the blow.

"Gah," Six breathed out as the jab landed. It was a clean hit but did relatively little. But Six had learned long ago that deception is a key part to any fight. Feigning damage now may provide an opening later.

"Come on Six, it was just a little punch," the brawler taunted with an eager grin.

"Yeah, we'll see who's laughing at the end of this," he countered.

They rejoined again for round two.

Six went for an uppercut that Yang dodged effortlessly. She retaliated with a powerful kick toward Six's right side. He raised his arm and braced it to ready himself for the aura enhanced move. He could feel the impact from her attack ring through his body, but there was something strange. Judging from past experience it should have hurt a lot more than it did. Instead all he felt was a dull throb from where it landed.

Yang capitalized on the moment he spent thinking and sent another flurry of fists his way. Six picked out the ones that looked dangerous and deflected when he could. She sent a particularly direct attack straight towards his "injured" midsection. It was the moment Six was waiting for.

He couldn't help but feel satisfaction as Yang's eyes widened in shock when he caught the attack, her fist still an inch away from his body.

"...Uh oh," Yang managed to mutter out before Six's counter attack began.

He pulled her forward and extended his elbow, pulling her head straight into its edge. A blow that could cause serious damage to regular people, Yang however just reeled backwards with no outward signs of damage.

She looked slightly dazed when she pulled her fist back, telegraphing her next punch. She threw it haphazardly and Courier easily ducked under it and ended up behind her. Instantly Six's arms wrapped around her midsection and she was lifted into the air.

Normally Courier would be aiming to slam her down on her head or neck but seeing as how he wasn't attempting to do any serious damage, he angled the suplex so that it was her upper back that hit the floor of the training ground.

It didn't last long though, as Yang rolled out of his grip almost as soon as it landed, taking a moment to rub one of her shoulders. Six just let out an exasperated sigh as he repositioned himself in front of her.

"That wasn't too bad Six, but I'm really gonna turn up the heat now!"

* * *

 **(Team JNPR PoV)**

Being a tournament fighter, Pyrrha had seen numerous fighting styles over the last few years of competitions. She had also seen many different types of competitors try their might against her. Some were cocky, others humble. But after watching Six and Yang fight for just a few minutes she could instantly discern one thing from the sandy haired man.

He was no tournament fighter.

Competitions had rules to protect fighters from serious injury and it looked like Six either never heard of them or just didn't care. Elbows and knees could be be exceedingly dangerous if aura was low enough but Six was using them whenever the opportunity was appropriate.

"Hey, Six isn't half bad actually," Jaune said, somewhat surprised that he was lasting so long against such an accomplished fighter.

"Let's not forget that Yang isn't using her weapon or semblance though," Ren reminded. "That being said, I agree that he is doing well given the circumstances."

"Yeah right! Yang is still in her warm up phase," Nora told her teammates. Then she yelled into the ring. "Go on Yang! Show him who's boss!"

The two came together again. Six was majoritively on defense this time as Yang upped the tempo. It was hard to make out but Six almost looked mystified as to how he was holding up when Yang's strikes connected, as if he was expecting something else.

Six was losing ground fast though, and it didn't look like he would make up any of it soon. Yang had a toothy grin that she showed when she could smell the end of a brawl. She finally got through Courier's defense as his arms were swatted to the side from a roundhouse kick.

Pyrrha noted the many openings that Six had at this point and how Yang didn't take advantage of them. Instead it looked like she wanted to end the match with style. Demonstrating her superior speed and flexibility, she went for an overhead axe kick, aiming for Six's head. Unfortunately for her, the time it took her to prepare such an attack let Six have the seconds he needed to lift a single arm to shield himself.

Her kick came down directly on Six's defending arm.

A crack echoed in the training hall.

Six instantly fell to his knees, cradling the arm that had just received the blow. Yang's grin quickly faded and her expression was now one of worry as she hesitantly stepped closer to Six.

Juniper was about to rush forward, seeing that Six might have sustained a serious injury, but as they made their first step he sprang back into action.

Yang had been leaning forward, trying to get a better look at what she had done. Apparently Six had somehow predicted this reaction and as soon as she was within arms reach he lashed out with his other arm, wrapping it around the back of her neck and tossing her across his body. She landed hard on the stage and as soon as she sat back up Six was again in position right behind her, putting her in a chokehold. Yang's hands shot up to try and remove the appendage from around her neck.

"Tap out. I could have locked down your movement if I wanted to," Six said with a strained voice.

After a few more tries she realized that her attempts would be futile. He had a better position on her and she couldn't summon the strength she needed from the way she was seated. Conceding that he had a point, Yang reluctantly patted Six's arm twice in surrender.

The match was over and Pyrrha now had a good idea of what kind of fighter Six was. Her immediate thoughts went toward military training, as the moves he used were mostly geared toward immobilization and lethal strikes. This only confused her more as Six didn't have the bearing or discipline that was usually associated with this style, although she had heard that he did arrive with his own arsenal of weaponry.

She shook her head, clearing it of her speculation and put on a smile for the two fighters who performed their best. Her team joined her as they approached the two sparring partners.

"A splendid performance from both of you. You each have very unique styles that are fun to watch."

"Yeah Six. I never thought I'd see Yang lose to anyone but Pyrrha. That was pretty cool," Jaune said, his earlier gloom long forgotten after the bout.

"Yaaaaaaang...I bet Rennie ten pancakes that you would win. Now I can only have fifteen tomorrow."

"Hehe, sorry Nora, I guess I got a little too confident at the end there," Yang replied scratching the back of her head.

"Please don't be. It will be less work for me both in the kitchen and the rest of the day," Ren reported with the hint of a teasing smile. Yang gave a small laugh before turning back to Six. Rex was silently sniffing him and offering a few grazing licks to the man's face as he hadn't risen from his knees yet.

"Haha! That was fun Six. You sure got me with that cracking noise. How'd you do that by the way?"

"Well," Six breathed out heavily, "that's the sound that's made when an arm breaks."

"Yeah, how'd you do it?"

Six just looked up toward the girl for a moment, before gesturing weakly toward his hanging arm.

"I'll give you a hint. I'm not very good at sound effects."

It took a moment for the truth to dawn on the others present.

"What!? You mean I actually broke your arm? Again!?"

"Sure seems that way. It looks like you're getting pretty good at it too…"

Pyrrha walked over to Six and helped him up from the opposite side of his injured arm.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation after we get Six to the infirmary."

Not pausing for a response Pyrrha and Yang started ferrying Six toward the nearest nurse's office. Yang couldn't help but groan as she thought of the wider implications of her actions.

"Ruby's going to be so mad at me for this…"

* * *

 **(Courier Six PoV, some time later)**

Juniper and Yang had stayed while Six got his wrist wrapped in a splint for healing. Towards the end Yang apologized for what was probably the tenth time before saying that she had promised to study with her team for an exam the following day. Six waved her off, once again telling her that it was an accident and not to worry about it. Juniper followed soon after, citing their own need for training and studying as well. As usual, that just left Six and Rex, the dynamic duo, once again sitting around together doing nothing.

Six was finally about to leave but as he got up the nurse stepped over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please stay for a moment longer. Ozpin is coming to see you. We found something interesting in your x- rays."

Six just rolled his eyes. Maybe everyone hadn't gotten the memo that he didn't have aura. Now he was going to be stuck here until the headmaster showed up.

Luckily it didn't take too long for the bespectacled gray haired man to arrive. Out of earshot the nurse exchanged a few words with him before he approached.

"Well Six, something truly interesting has occurred within you," Ozpin started, letting his cane rest on a nearby chair.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?

"The nurse here says that your arm should be healed within twenty four hours. Quite miraculous wouldn't you say?" Ozpin couldn't help keeping a lilt from his voice, as if something had been confirmed for him and he was now celebrating the results.

"And just how exactly is that possible then?" Six was quickly starting to get tired of all the vague answers he received from the headmaster.

"Normally it would be a feat that's beyond you. Unless of course you had...aura."

Six's eyebrows rose at that.

"I thought you said if I didn't have any dust in my system then I couldn't generate one."

Ozpin gave a small smile back at the man who was awaiting his explanation.

"You would be correct Six. But if you recall just a few weeks ago we were forced to introduce _new_ blood into your system. Blood that had come from a universal donor from the world of Remnant. Blood...from a donor 'born of dust'.

Six was stunned at the realization.

"So you're saying…"

"What I am saying Six, is that although you're reserves are extremely meagre to say the least, when that blood was introduced into your system, it kickstarted a natural process that can occur within your body. Normally one would have to go through the ritual to activate their aura, but it is possible that since you never had one in the first place, it activated on its own."

Six then thought back over the last few days. He had been feeling much better than usual and he swore that some of his lighter scars had faded to the point of being invisible. And maybe now it made sense why Yang's attack didn't have the same power that he remembered from their first encounter...although it was still enough to leave him in the same condition.

"So this is good then, right? Think I can get one of the power-ups everyone seems to have? A semblance," Six questioned, now realizing that he may have just evened the playing field by a margin.

"Only time will tell I'm afraid. Until then I urge you to try and actively use your aura when you can. Get used to its feeling and and how much of it you have. From now on it will be your first line of defense in this world."

A slow nod let Ozpin know that Six had heard him.

"Very good then." Ozpin picked up his cane and made his way to the exit before pausing. he sipped from his trademark mug and stared off into space, probably thinking about something if Six had to guess. A few seconds went by and then the headmaster spoke again.

"Courier, you once asked me if there was anything you could do to repay me for what I have done for you."

Six nodded again. "Yes. I did. And that offer is still open as far as I'm concerned."

"Please, if you find the time, make your way to my office tomorrow. I have a favor to ask of you. We can discuss it further then."

And without any more fanfare, the gray haired man left Six in the infirmary.

Six looked over to Rex who was content to stay silent for the whole conversation.

"Well Rex, it seems we're about to get sent out on one more job. Hopefully the pay will be a little more valuable than a few bottle caps."

*bark*

* * *

 **(The Wanderer's Tale)**

* * *

 _Primm was in shambles by the time the Wanderer got there. Half the town was in control of the bandits and the other half in control of a 'government' organization called the NCR. Right now the two were at a stalemate, neither willing to cross a small bridge the closed the gap between the two factions._

 _When the Wanderer heard that there were yet more bandits to be taken care of, he sighed and shook his head. Having just dealt with a problem just like this he felt that it would only make sense to help out once again. So he crossed the bridge, alone, and without any support from the NCR and quietly surveyed the streets. He snuck his way into a local sheriff's house to find both him and his wife dead in their beds. Luckily, whoever had done the deed had left munitions and a rifle behind. Seeing no reason to refuse the upgrade, the Wanderer gladly took up arms._

 _He made quick work of the few patrolling bandits who had surrounded an old casino that the townsfolk had taken to hiding in. After a brief sections with some of the residents, he learned that one of the deputies was captured inside the bandit hideout within the town. Full of optimism and self belief, the Wanderer blindly went inside the enemy base and demanded the deputy back._

 _He was lucky that Doc Mitchell had given him a good supply of medicine._

 _There were more than just a few bandits residing in the hideout. Had they all come at him at once, the Wanderer's tale surely would have ended there, a corpse in the middle of a rundown town in the middle of a desert. This surely would have been his end if a man holding a flamethrower didn't rush out amongst the majority of his subordinates. Seeing his chance to survive, the Wanderer took a single shot, aiming for the fuel tank._

 _The resulting explosion shook the building so hard he wondered how it didn't come crashing down around him._

 _With the fighting over for the moment, the Wanderer found the deputy cowering away in the kitchen._

' _Great,' the Wanderer thought. 'This guy is just perfect to protect a town full of people.'_

 _A small chat let him know that once again he had a choice in front of him. Who would take over protection of the town. The NCR, or some sheriff who had been arrested long before he got there._

 _Once again, Six didn't find himself thinking over it very long. These people had done nothing for him. This was an act out of his own good will and he had no more commitment to these people. The military would do a much better job protecting it than a single dusty old sheriff would. So the Wanderer informed the local officer of the NCR that he would be handing 'control' of the city over to their hands._

 _This was before he truly knew what the NCR was. Before he saw the rotting core that was hiding behind a smiling face._

* * *

 **Hello again everyone, I hope you all had a fun Halloween. I'm happy to report that another week has gone by and I was able to produce another chapter! Hopefully this trend will continue for a while. This was an interesting chapter to write as I felt that it had equal part action and equal part...drama(?) I guess might be a good word. Six has had a little chat with Blake about her hidden secret, maybe it will influence her to make a different decision than what we all expect? And coming up in the next chapter, Ozpin has quite the plan now that Courier has gained himself a little bit of protection. We'll see if Six can follow through.**

 **Anyway, as always I want to thank everyone for the support so far. Its really cool to see that so many people like what I write in my spare time. So if you have read my story and have yet to favorite/follow/review, please consider doing any one of those, as it lets me know that you want me to keep writing! I'm doing this because I enjoy writing but it never hurts to see some feedback! Thanks again everyone and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **-TMDF**


	11. Back in the Groove

Chapter 10: Back in the Groove

A cool breeze brought The Courier from the depths of slumber into the early morning hours of the day. He opened his eyes blearily and looked over to where he had left the pane slightly ajar to allow fresh air into the room. It was a just another reminder that he was no longer in the deserts of the Mojave, where even the nights seemed to be warm and clammy.

The sun was still peaking over the academy, indicating that it was early enough that classes wouldn't be beginning for another few hours. A swift glance towards his new scroll confirmed his thoughts, displaying a prominent 5:45 a.m.

Six was happy with the new piece of technology, but was annoyed that his Pipboy was no longer as reliable as it used to be. Without connection to whatever satellites it utilized to perform its functions, it was only slightly better than a fancy bracelet. At the very least it was the most efficient backpack on the face of Remnant as far as he was concerned.

He flicked through the channels to the music station, seeing the two or three familiar channels blacked out, indicating that the signal was unable to be found. Fortunately Six had thought ahead and recorded a few of his favorite songs for when he had business outside the Mojave. He wandered over to the bathroom door, removing his undershirt and turning on the shower. Selecting a song from his music list, he observed his body in the mirror, trying to pick out where scars had disappeared or faded from his newfound aura. His broken arm was now little more than a dull ache and was only improving. He could get used to that.

Rex had stirred from his sleep at this point and was sitting at the door to the bathroom, looking faithfully toward his charge. He couldn't care less where they were as long as he was still able to protect the Courier.

Six washed himself, humming along to Big Iron, and taking a moment to actually enjoy the atmosphere. Today was a big day for the wasteland warrior. He was going back out into the field.

No more books, no more reading, no more waiting around. He was finally going to be doing something other than hanging around this school. Ozpin hadn't given him any details yet but Six would bet a thousand caps that it wasn't going to be your ordinary mission. Otherwise any other team of students could be sent out in his stead and most likely have a better chance of completing the task. That being said, Six was a man without any records in Remnant to speak of. Back when he was in charge, there were quite a few scenarios when an "invisible" man would have been useful.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Six dried himself off and dressed in his armor, fully expecting to be sent out as soon as his conversation was over. He had collected his creations from the armory last night, being eyed the whole way from the craftsmen. Obviously they hadn't gotten over his episode and were still wary of him. It was a problem for another time.

He strapped his helmet to his belt, letting it bounce off his thigh as he walked out the door. A quick pat on his leg let Rex know to follow. It was only around 6:30 after all of his preparations but he figured that Ozpin, being the headmaster to an entire school, was most likely already in his office working on whatever needed to be done. And Six was more than ready for something to do as well.

There were very few students who were awake if the emptiness of the hallways and relative silence throughout the dorm were any indication. As much as Six enjoyed occasionally spending some time chatting with Teams Ruby and Juniper, he was much more relaxed when he was alone with just his dog and his thoughts. It was the one downside to his job as leader of New Vegas. He thought that he could be better than House, and actively strived to communicate his thoughts and ideas to the people under his protection. Of course the more he put himself out there, the more people came to him with problems, concerns, worries and more. Before he had his "accident" he found himself almost craving the solitude that his office provided, even if it meant sitting around writing on his terminal the whole day.

Ozpin's office was a familiar sight to Six at this point. The gear theme had intrigued Six when he first saw it and he only wanted to know more about them every time he returned. What did they run? What was powering them? Why did Ozpin like gears so much? Six just shook his head, dispersing the thoughts. The mechanic within him wanted the answers but the adventurer wanted to focus on the job at hand.

He ran into Professor Goodwitch just as she exited the headmaster's office. She looked exasperated, as she usually did when dealing with the somewhat eccentric headmaster. Her eyes rose to his face as he waited for her to remove herself from the doorway.

"Good morning Courier, Ozpin is waiting for you. Try to be brief, he has a lot of work to do today." She barely took the time to look at him after her initial glance. Instead her focus was on her scroll as her fingers danced around the small pad.

"Right. Any idea what the mission is?" Six crossed his arm while Rex was sniffing around the room, investigating anything that interested him.

"I'm sure I don't want to know. Ozpin always seems to like creating more work for me. Whatever he has planned for you will no doubt just cause me more troubles." She punctuated her statement with a tired sigh. She then walked over to a nearby desk, probably to continue whatever she was working on. With his obstacle removed, Six entered Ozpin's office.

The man in question was at his desk fiddling through his own scroll, occasionally drinking from his mug. His head rose as Six and Rex entered the room, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Hello again Six. It seems you're not one to waste time," he said, his eyes roaming over the full combat apparel that the Courier had arrived in.

"Yeah, well I think I've spent enough time loitering around and to be honest I'm itching for a chance to shoot something."

Ozpin nodded slowly, letting his scroll lay flatly on his desk while he clasped his hands in front of him.

"Six, I don't know if you are aware but there are many forces at work within Vale right now. I and my colleagues are working toward unification and protection of the remaining Kingdoms but there are those out there that believe in a different philosophy. One of destruction and chaos." He paused, letting his words sink in. "What I would like you to do has some risk involved but nothing that you shouldn't be able to handle."

Six began to nod excitedly as Ozpin drew closer and closer to the request.

"My associates and I have intercepted information that some of Roman Torchwick's leading members will be somewhere in the city tonight. I was hoping that you could sacrifice a little of your sleep to try and hunt down a location for this person."

Six deflated as he realized that this wasn't exactly what he was hoping for.

"So...no shooting things...?," he weakly asked.

"None I hope, but should you be in a compromising position, you don't need permission from me to defend yourself. But I am hoping that with your anonymity you can get closer than any of my other agents."

Six wasn't going to lie, he was disappointed. It wasn't the worst mission he had ever received but he had always been more of a fighter than a spy. He had no problems about doing it though. After all, Ozpin had fed and housed both he and Rex for the last few weeks. A single night of work wasn't going to be an issue.

"Alright. Consider it done then. I'll come by early tomorrow to give you any information I have."

"Thank you Courier." He then went back to his scroll and tapped a few buttons. "I have informed a shuttle to wait for your arrival. It will take you into the city when you're ready. Good luck."

Six got up from his seat and Rex was instantly at his side as they walked out of the office. He wandered back through the campus and was heading to his room to make sure he hadn't left anything behind before departing. On his way, a snow white ponytail caught his eye. Six checked his scroll, noting the time to be just before the beginning of morning classes. Wanting to sate his curiosity, he took a quick detour to where the heiress was staring outwards, her hands clenching the edge of her seat in either frustration or anger if her expression was anything to go by.

Not bothering to even speak he just sat himself down on the same bench. She was taken out of her thoughts as she felt the vibration of the new arrival. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the Courier's form.

"Just what I needed. Another person who lies to people," she huffed while turning away.

Six chuckled at her words.

"At least I didn't get the cold shoulder right off the bat. I think we're making progress in our relationship, don't you?" Six's attempt to lighten the mood fell on deaf ears.

"No and I don't need you here to disrupt my thoughts even further. You wouldn't possibly understand the situation I've found myself in."

"I highly doubt that. In fact I'm sure whatever you're going through I've probably been through the most extreme version of it. But hey, if you don't feel like talking that's fine. I just wanted to sit down for a few minutes."

The silence stretched on and Six decided to take in the scenery in the meantime. Rex had sauntered over to the ice princess and laid his head on her knees. At first she slightly recoiled at the action, but eventually she let her hands rest on the dog's muzzle, absently petting him while she was lost in thought.

"She said that it was you that convinced her to tell us," Weiss finally muttered, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Who," was Six's intelligent response.

Weiss clicked her tongue as if Six was playing an idiot.

"Blake you dolt. She told us that she was...er, her secret. She told us her secret."

His eyebrows shot up at that. he didn't think that he would have had that much of an effect on the girl after just one little talk. Six had to pat himself on the back. Maybe he should have become a motivational speaker?

"Okay. So then what's the problem? As long as you're not racist you shouldn't have an issue," he finished with a sidelong glance. Weiss turned her head farther from him.

"Weiss don't tell me you're actually-"

"No! No, of course not. It's just...my family has had to deal with the White Fang for as long as I've been alive. I guess it's just been drilled into me that I should always be careful around faunus. If she would have just told me earlier! It isn't fair!" Her anger seemed to be reignited for a moment before slowly dying out again. "I wouldn't have said all those things…"

Ahh. So it was one of those situations. Weiss had probably been broadcasting her thoughts about faunus thinking that she wasn't offending anybody. Unbeknownst to her, the object of her abuse was right in front of her the whole time. That wasn't going to help team spirit.

"It's not like it's unreasonable to think the way you do, you know."

Weiss' eyes rose for the first time to settle on the Courier's face.

"You were brought up in a rich family who was almost the exclusive target for a terrorist organization. You have a good reason to feel the way you do. That being said, you always need to take the time to separate your friends and enemies."

"How can I when she was a part of the White Fang too," she fiercely whispered, cutting off Six's lecture.

That stopped him dead in his tracks. He hadn't exactly known that part of the secret. It looked like Blake was letting all her skeletons out of the closet in one go. A bold move.

"I...didn't exactly know that." After his reply Weiss bit her cheek, realizing she might have just shared personal information in her frustration. "But none the less, if she is here that means she is trying to make herself a better person right? I mean look at the Wanderer."

"Ugh, are you really going to bring up a children's story right now," Weiss admonished. Six continued anyway.

"Look at the Wanderer. He's always just trying to survive or make a quick buck or two. Do you think he thought about the consequences of any of his actions at the time? Of course not! He just picked the one that looked right at the moment. How was I supposed to know that things were going to turn out they way they did?"

He looked back at the girl only to be confronted with a puzzled stare.

"What?"

"You said 'I'."

Six just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not following…"

"When you were talking about- oh never mind. It isn't important anyway. What was suppose to be the point of your story again?"

"The point Weiss, is that maybe when Blake was in the White Fang, it seemed like the right choice. Obviously now she doesn't feel that way. In any case you should be way more worried about me kidnapping you in your sleep than Blake. I could probably make quite a few Lien off your ransom and I wouldn't even feel that guilty afterwards." Six's grin let the girl know that he was pulling her leg.

Weiss harrumphed and turned her nose up at the idea.

"I doubt you could ever hope to capture me with that flailing around you call fighting. Even in my sleep I think I could fend you off," she said, for once playing along with his merrymaking.

Six's smile turned into a laugh at that as he stood up from the bench.

"Yeah, maybe. But I've learned a thing or two since our first fight and I won't be drugged out my mind if there is a next time...Anyway it's like I was saying with Rex a few weeks ago. Communication is important within a team. Just talk to each other and I'm sure both of you can work out any problems you have. If not, I'll let you blame the whole mess on me since I supposedly put her up to it."

Courier stretched his muscles before giving a quick tilt of his head to let Rex know they were on the move again. The heiress lifted her hands off the old dog and let him move back towards his companion.

"You know maybe if you acted like this a little more often, I would be able to overlook you're more...rugged tendencies."

Six just raised his arms on either side of him as he walked away.

"What can I say? I only have so many life lessons I can dish out. I have to save them for special occasions."

The conversation ended there with Weiss looking a little more sure of herself. Six jogged back to his room to try and get back on schedule. Finding everything satisfactory he made his way to the docking station and located his shuttle. Seeing as it was going to be the first time in Vale, he made sure to download a map on his scroll of the areas he planned to investigate. While in the air he pondered which was harder, navigating a city before or after a nuclear bomb detonated in the middle of it. He guessed he was about to find out.

 **(Courier Six PoV Hours later)**

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was getting to the latter hours of the evening and Six had scoured every street he could find. He even went so far as to venture down a few dark alleys and suspicious looking parking lots. There weren't even any damn muggers. What kind of utopia were these people running here? Are they absolutely sure there are even any criminals in this world?

Rex was by his side the whole time, also looking for any sign of misdeeds. Unfortunately he was constantly being sidetracked from all the stalls and vendors that were more than happy to try and coax Six into buying a hotdog or some other fattening item for his companion. It worked more often than Six would like to admit.

Six and Rex were walking down a dimly lighted street trying to coax out anyone who might look like a part of the organized crime circuit. After another twenty minutes of having no luck, Courier was finally at his wits end.

"This was a stupid mission. He gave me absolutely nothing to go on, and I'm just supposed to find the bad guys?"

*bark*

"No it's more than unreasonable. It's impossible."

*bark*bark*

"No, I'm pretty sure they aren't going to show up back in the city square. But I bet your pal the corndog vendor is still there."

*Bark*

"Coincidence my ass…"

Six raised his scroll, marking another section of the city with a red X. At this rate he will have just wasted everyone's time. As a last ditch effort, he sent a text message to the one person who he imagined would have a pretty good idea of what the nightlife in Vale would be like.

 _Hey Yang, if I were a criminal and wanted to get black-out drunk, where would I go?_

It took a few moments, but the screen eventually lit up in response.

 _That's easy. I'd go to Junior's nightclub downtown, The Club._

Six was about to put in the name into his scroll to get an address when more messages came pouring in from the blonde.

 _Wait, are you going there without me?_

Six sent back a short response.

 _Going now._

Yang was quick with another rebuttal.

 _Why didn't you tell me you were going to into the city! I wanted to come._

Another second went by before another line was added.

 _If you get a chance, tell Junior Yang sent you. You'll definitely get special treatment._

After the last message was a winking face. There was no doubt in Six's mind that the seventeen year old girl didn't exactly have a good relationship with the owner. Despite her more rash tendencies, there was no way Yang had done anything that would help a bunch of criminals in any fashion. In fact if he had to guess, he would put money down that she actually beat them up. Probably more than once.

Six sent one last message back to the girl.

 _Thanks. Tell you about it tomorrow._

Six locked in a location on his scroll and began walking toward his destination, Rex following at the heels. The journey was once again uneventful. Six was starting to think that he shouldn't have been wearing his armor the whole time. Maybe he was actually deterring anyone from approaching. Not that it ever stopped anyone in the wasteland though...

The Club was the establishment run by Junior, otherwise known as Hei Xiong if his search was anything to go by. He could hear the music's beat dimly from outside and as the doors opened to let guests in or out the clamber from inside took over the street. He waited for a moment when the bouncers were distracted with some scantily clad women and managed to sneak himself and Rex through the entrance.

Entering the club he was met with a large dance floor with what had to be at least a hundred people. He was starting to feel claustrophobic just looking at them all, dancing all over each other like a bunch of animals. The good news was that Six could tell he was in the right place. Over by the bar stood the classic suited bouncers that reminded him of the thugs that used to run the Gommorah back home. If he had to guess, the style was probably the same. So now all he had to do was watch and listen, hopefully without drawing too much attention to himself. Finding an open booth he guided Rex amongst the rabble and sat himself down, watching over the rest of the club.

* * *

 **(Emerald and Mercury PoV)**

Emerald loved going to The Club. But it wasn't because she like dancing or drinking or any of the other vices that went on behind the scenes. It was because it made everyone an easy mark.

She glided between the crowds of people, ushering a light 'pardon me' or excuse me' whenever she brushed up against one of the undulating bodies. They were too wrapped up in their good time to notice their wallets getting just a little bit lighter as she passed by. As she exited the dance floor and walked toward the bar, she could see Mercury giving her a lazy smirk.

"Taking candy from a baby would have been harder," she bragged, laying out the numerous Lien cards she stole on the table of the bar.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're the greatest thief ever. Is that what you want to hear," he placated.

"No. I don't need to hear what I already know Merc. Give Junior his share and we can get going. There's nothing left to take with this lot."

"But Emerald you missed probably the biggest mark of them all. I think you might be losing your touch," Mercury jeered, hoping to get a reaction from his partner.

The green haired girl turned back to scan the crowd. She knew everyone on the dance floor had been searched so she changed focused on the booths. A few tables had the usual high rollers that were having a good time, with ample security to keep anyone away. That wasn't who Mercury was talking about, so who?

"Guy with the helmet and coat. Red eyes." Mercury's hint pointed her in the right direction. Across the room was a man dressed in relatively torn armor, just watching with a relaxed posture. Despite being in one of the private booths there was no one separating her from him. A perfect opportunity to pick his pocket. The only drawback was that he was dressed to the nines for a fight, which she was explicitly told not to do.

"What's with the hesitation all of a sudden? I thought you were the best," Mercury said, air quoting the last two words.

"Just you wait. In a few minutes he'll be eating out of the palm of my hand. And soon after that, he won't have a lien on him." Having had enough of her partner's taunts she maneuvered her way over to the suspected wealthy individual. As she got closer she noticed that there was another form moving below the table he was sitting at. She paid it no mind for the moment as she needed to be focused for this mark. She pulled her shirt tight, making sure her cleavage would show. It was the oldest trick in the book, get them to look at one thing so that her hands go unnoticed.

Her mark's head turned swiftly as she approached, eyeing her as she closed this distance to the table. She started off with her usual opening line.

"Hey! I've never seen you around here before. Are you new to Vale?" Cheery, smiling, and forward. Just like how she practiced.

He stared at her in favor for an immediate reply, but eventually a slightly synthesized voice came from his helmet speakers.

"Sure. You could say that."

"Oh my gosh! Me too! I've been trying to find someone to dance with for the longest time but everyone around here looks so boring. You on the other hand…" She put her plot into motion, reaching for his hand and grasping it. Emerald then made to pull the man onto the dance floor where she could work her magic.

She could almost feel the man smile behind the mask he was wearing.

"Well what do you know? I think I might've been looking for someone like you as well."

Success.

"That's perfect! Come on, let's have some fun."

She heard him chuckle under his helmet and they made their way onto the dance floor. One song would be all she needed to do her work.

Luck was on her side and the next song that came on was one where she could get away with a few light touches to the man's body. He wasn't a very good dancer, but at least he kept his hands to himself. The only real moves he made were a few reaches around her hip, and that was only because she allowed it to close the distance between them. She smirked as she finally felt his wallet in his inner jacket pocket. A light touch and it was easily within her possession. Now it was time to make her exit.

As the music faded, she reached for her scroll as she "received" a message.

"Oh no. I need to go. Personal issues and all that. Just when I was finally starting to have a good time."

"What a shame. I really thought we had something special," her mark replied. Though his neutral tone made the statement sound more sarcastic than true.

"I know. I hope we can see each other again some time. Bye!" With a quick wave and a smile, she turned away from her victim and moved back to the bar area where Mercury had a view of the whole situation. Out of the corner of her eye she could tell that the man was heading back over to his seat.

As she returned to her partner he was almost uncontrollably laughing. Her triumphant smirk turned into a frown as she neared him.

"What's wrong with you? Did someone eat dirt out on the dance floor?" She laid the wallet out on the bar, hearing a strange jingle as it hit the surface.

Between his barks of laughter Mercury was able to let out a few words.

"Yeah. You did."

Mercury must have been being an idiot again, she surmised.

"I don't know what you're talking about. That went perfectly. I even managed to snag his whole wallet."

Finally seeming to calm down, Mercury glanced down at her, still smiling.

"You really didn't notice did you?"

Sick of his attitude, she looked inside her score to see what the collection would be. Her scowl deepened when she saw what was inside.

"What the-? Bottle caps? Who carries bottle caps around in their wallet?"

Crossing his arms, Mercury let out a sigh as he looked over her shoulder.

"Well he won't be carrying around bottle caps after he sells those two new toys of his."

At first she still didn't understand what he was talking about, until she noticed that her her belt was unusually light. Her hands quickly jolted behind her to where her revolvers were usually positioned, only to grasp empty air.

She whipped her head around and glared back at the table where her mark was seated.

Staring back at her was the man, nonchalantly waving her weapons right back in her face.

* * *

 **(Courier Six Pov)**

"Can you believe her Rex? Thinking she could pull one over on me? She's a thousand years too early for that," Courier remarked while waving toward the girl.

He was the leader of New Vegas. Pick pocketing was basically reinvented in his city. You were going to need a lot more than a decent rack to steal something worth while from him. Although the fact that most of his expensive items were stored safely in his Pipboy also helped.

The failed thief was now marching angrily back toward his table, with another man trailing her. Now it was time to really get to work.

"Give them back and you won't end up in a back alley somewhere," Green said, her previous girlish enthusiasm now vanished.

"Let's all take it easy now. I was just trying to prove a point girly. Don't mess with people better than you." He slid the two revolvers back across the table where the dark skinned girl snatched them up and reattached them to her belt.

"That was pretty impressive you know. Not many people can catch my partner in the act. What's your name?" The other man had elected to take a seat in the booth while the exchange went on.

Thinking on his feet, Six decided to play the role of a career criminal.

"You don't get to my kind of position by just giving out your name kid. The whole point is that you haven't heard of me."

The boy's smile somewhat lessened at his response. Six would need to be careful to keep his suspicion from rising any further.

"Is that so huh? And what exactly do you do in the business then?"

Again, Six had to think quickly. Obviously the business was referring to criminal activities. Coming to a conclusion, Six decided it was best to sprinkle the lie with a few truths.

"I'm just an above average delivery man. Discreet when he has to be and loud when he's not."

A swift jerk of the man's head let the girl know he wanted to speak with her privately. They walked over to the side. Unbeknownst to them, the helmet Six was wearing had the ability to enhance his hearing, just enough to listen to their hushed conversation over the roar of the music.

"What do you think? Torchwick is always complaining about the lack of quality henchmen. Maybe if we set this guy up with him he'll be able to keep his mouth shut for once."

"Doubt it, but it's worth a shot. Do you think _she_ would care if we brought someone in?"

"This guy is high level thug at best. He won't ever know what we're up to anyway. Plus Torchwick will owe us one if the guy works out."

Six just shook his head. This was the problem with letting kids in on the master plan. They run their mouths, thinking they were being stealthy. Even if they are trained from a young age, there are just some things you can't get rid of in teenagers. Impulsiveness was one of them.

The two sauntered back over to the table and stopped on the other side of Six.

"Look buddy, we appreciate how you do business so we're gonna let you in on an...opportunity." He took a napkin from the dispenser on the table and began to write something on its face. "You show up at this address a week from now, same time, and you get a chance to speak to the guy who runs the show around here. You only get one interview."

Six nodded, accepting the note from the teenager.

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Good then we're out of here. And a word of advice, don't make a fool out of us." They then walked away, into the crowd of bodies and out of sight.

Six waited a few more hours until the sun was beginning to bleed into the windows, letting him know morning had come. He wasn't going to take any chances that he was being tailed back to Beacon. He gave Rex, who was sleeping under the table, a nudge and they went off back towards the shipyard where they left their shuttle.

It was only when he was in the air flying back towards the academy that he realized she had never given him his wallet back.

"Damn it! Those were all my star caps…"

* * *

 **(Ozpin PoV Early morning)**

Ozpin was working on his daily load of reports. With the upcoming Vytal tournament this year his workload was heavier than usual but he was willing to accept it because of the symbolic nature of the festival. Now more than ever there was a need to unite the Kingdoms in an effort to repel the Grimm.

He scanned the reports over one more time. Increased frequency in border attacks, a slowly climbing death toll and property damages in the hundred thousands of lien. Yes, things were only getting worse.

The doors to his office opened and an un-helmeted and very tired looking Six swayed over to the chair in front of his desk. Ozpin was hoping for some good news.

"Good morning Six, Rex. I'm glad to see you have returned safely. Were you able to find anything about Roman Torchwick's activities?"

"Well," Six started, rubbing his eyes, "I think I might have applied to join them…"

Ozpin couldn't help but let his jaw hang after the man's words.

Courier Six sure did like making things difficult for him.

* * *

 **(The Wanderer's Tale)**

* * *

 _Boone. That was the man's name. A natural born shooter if the Wanderer had ever seen one. He was in a rough spot when the two met. He had lost his wife to slavers some time ago, and had reason to believe one of the people in his quaint little town was the one who sold her._

 _So the Wanderer, being the helpful guy he was, decided to help the poor man get justice for his departed wife. What the sniper didn't realize, is that the Wanderer already knew who was at fault for the kidnapping. You see the Wanderer had stopped in this town for a nice bed to rest in and couldn't help but notice that there was a safe just lying on the floor behind the front desk. Naturally, since no one was around, he figured that he should take a peek inside to make sure nothing had been stolen. He didn't want any thieves to make off with the good town's money!_

 _Luckily it was all still there when the Wanderer opened the safe but what was more interesting was a little piece of paper that was titled as a Bill of Sale. And one for Boone's wife at that. The mystery had been solved before he even knew of it._

 _Now keep in mind that this was early in the Wanderer's career as a survivalist. There were still many dangers in the wasteland he called a home that he had yet to face. Having a well trained former soldier at his side was quite a tempting offer._

 _So he made a deal with Boone. A deal that said that if he could find the person who lead his wife to her death that they would travel together until the Wanderer had completed his goals. Desperate to know who it was that lured his wife away, Boone agreed. So swift justice was carried out upon the perpetrator of the crime and the Wanderer now had his first ever henchman to help him out._

 _Little did he know that the sniper would become more than just a meat shield for him. Friendship was not something the Wanderer had come to expect from anyone in the wasteland, let alone himself. But after months of having each other's back and living through more than one outrageous scenario, he couldn't help but look at the former NCR sniper and not call him anything but a friend._

* * *

 **Hello again everyone and thank you for reading the latest chapter. I had a really fun time writing some of the scenes in this particular installment so I hope you enjoyed them as much as I did. Weiss has been a tricky character for me thus far, as I have a hard time trying to balance her superiority and her supportive-ness. If anyone thinks I didn't do her justice please point it out in a comment. While we are on that note, Blake has revealed her secrets to her team, with much less drama than in canon. Sure, it might be a little bit better for Team RWBY but is it really a better for the rest of Vale that Blake will never run away? Six is starting to find his own problems and has stumbled upon something big, whether he realizes it or not and now he's going to have to deal with the consequences.**

 **Now I have to do my weekly spiel about reviews, favorites, and follows. Two hundred follows is an amazing achievement in my opinion and I'm thankful for every one of you who supports the story. And if you haven't yet, please do consider following, reviewing or favoriting A Man and his Dog if you like what you see. The reason I work so hard on it is so that it can be enjoyable for everyone who reads. Getting feedback is what drives me to keep going!**

 **Thanks again and see you next time.**

 **-TMDF**


	12. Send Off

Chapter 11: Send Off

 **(Courier Six PoV)**

Nights at Beacon Academy were mostly quiet despite the dozens of teenaged students milling about. With classes over for the day all of the prospective huntsmen and huntresses were knee deep in homework or just trying to catch up on some sleep. All except for two teams anyway.

The tale of the Wanderer was popular with the girls to the point that it had become somewhat of a tradition to forgo sleeping until Six was able to recite at least a small blurb from his epic. It was also apparently noteworthy enough to discuss the escapades with their friends the next day. For the past few sessions, instead of having an audience of four for his trip down memory lane, it had grown to eight.

However Six's mind wasn't on the story at hand. It was focusing on the mission he had entangled himself in. Joining a group of criminals and hopefully limiting the damage they plan to cause. Thinking back to the discussion he had with Ozpin six nights ago, he couldn't tell if the headmaster was pleased or not with his results.

 **( Several Days Ago)**

" _Forgive me Six, how exactly did you become involved with them again," Ozpin asked, for once having to put his coffee and cane down to fully assess the situation._

" _Well," Six started slowly. "I wasn't exactly planning on it and it wasn't like I had a lot of time to think things out. They were right in front of me and I fished for info the only way I know how. By pretending to be one of them."_

 _Ozpin sighed while rubbing his brow before settling both his eyes sternly on Six._

" _Six, you have given us quite an opportunity however it is imperative that you tell me exactly what you said and who you said it to. I need a full view of the situation so that we can plan accordingly."_

 _And so Six recited the relevant events that night. He had given them no name, they hadn't noticed Rex, his occupation was a delivery man, and that he had been in his field for a long time. He also filled the headmaster in on the names and descriptions of the two teenagers who had slipped him the meeting point for his upcoming interview._

 _Ozpin wrote all of the information down in his scroll for later recollection. Noticing this, Six couldn't help but add a little something extra._

" _Um...just so it's on the record, if we catch the green haired one and she has an old wallet filled with exactly forty seven starred bottle caps, those are mine. I want those back….," he trailed off as Ozpin just gave a half amused stare from across the table._

" _Look, all I'm saying is that I can't start collecting all over again, especially now of all times."_

 _The last line managed to get a small chuckle out of the professor as he acceded to recording Six's missing belongings in his report._

" _Very well then Six. This could mean a turn in the tide for our side of this conflict. I will be going over things for the next few days so if you wish to discontinue this mission just tell me. This is already more than I asked from you."_

 _Six shook his head to reassure the headmaster._

" _I think this might be an opportunity for me as well actually. All the best things I own came from people I didn't like. They always just leave the most expensive stuff just laying around their base."_

 _Earning another smile for the stoic man, Six rose from his seat and headed toward the door._

" _Six, I plan on sending for you again before the week is out. We will discuss the final plans then."_

 _The Courier nodded before heading off for some much needed sleep._

 **(Present)**

"Hey! Remnant to Courier. You've been staring at us for like a whole minute now," Yang waved her hand in front of Courier's face as she tried to pry him from his memory.

Giving a small shake of his head, Six refocused his attention on the small crowd in front of him.

"Sorry about that. Just doing some thinking. Adult problems, you'll understand when you're older," Six joked, crossing his arms as Rex sniffed around for a comfortable spot near his chair.

"Oh yeah? All the girls in pajamas got you hot and bothered old man?" She finished by wrapping an arm around Blake and Ruby on either side of her. The cat faunus just glanced at her unamused and Ruby had a nervous smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you need to hear to keep your precious self-esteem intact. And for the last time I'm not even that old!" Although Six was only in his late twenties, the years of radiation damage to his skin made him look almost ten years older. His aura was chipping away at the dead skin and the scarring, but it could only wash away so much.

The Courier flicked a few dials on his pipboy and a small glass along with an unmarked bottle of scotch appeared on the table beside him. As he poured his drink of choice, he could hear the trademark scoff of a Schnee.

"If you continue to drink every night we do this you're going to do serious damage to your body you know. Aura can't heal everything."

Six had finally figured out how Weiss worked when it came to social situations. It usually starts with a varying degree of insult followed by something that would usually be beneficial if you just listened. It was kind of strange to Six. Why couldn't she just give advice without being so backhanded about it? In the end though he knew that for the most part Weiss wasn't one to be outright cruel to anyone.

Next came a chuckle from the blonde brawler as she added "Yeah, just let me take it off your hands. I'll make sure you never see it again." She made to reach for the bottle as Six placed it down, only to have her hand swatted away by her younger sister.

"You remember what Dad said after the last time you went to a bar," the young girl scolded, earning a nervous smile from her older sibling.

Opposite to them, a certain member of team Juniper had an entirely different observation to be made.

"That is quite an extraordinary ability you have Six. Is it you're semblance?" Pyrrha's question confused Six at first as he didn't understand what she was referring to. Eventually he realized that she believed that the Pipboy's storage feature was somehow his own doing.

"Nope. It's actually this old thing doing all the work." Six lifted his right arm to show the hunters in training. "People way smarter than me cooked this bad boy up and I was lucky enough to get my hands on one. I would have been long gone if I didn't have it."

"How strange," the red haired warrior continued, "I wonder why I haven't seen them before. It seems extremely useful."

Realizing he would be caught out if he didn't do some explaining, Six quickly jumped in after she finished.

"Right, well this thing is actually a prototype and uh...last I heard the scientists who made it are long gone so lucky me I guess." It wasn't a good lie. He was sure that some of them picked up on his evasiveness easily. "Anyway," Six started, changing the topic as fast as he could, "who wants to tell me where we left off last time. I can't remember."

"That's because you're always drunk by the time we finish," Weiss replied but she was quickly drowned out by Ruby's exuberant answer.

"Wanderer and Veronica had just finished fighting with Legion Assassins and now they are going to a place called Camp Guardian."

Six was glad he had already started drinking because it was hard to keep up with the bright eyed and optimistic leader of team RWBY. He couldn't help but mirror back a small smile at the excitement she showed in his adventures.

"Alright. Here we go then." Six cleared his throat and leaned forward in his chair. "So Wanderer had picked up a radio signal while he and Veronica were-"

"Why is his name The Wanderer," Nora interrupted, rather loudly from her seat between her team members.

.

Ruby sent the girl a pouting glare as the story was stopped mid sentence. She always looked forward to it the most and didn't want to waste any time getting into things.

Cutting Nora some slack since she wasn't there for the beginning of the story, Six answered.

"His name is The Wanderer because he can't remember what his real name was. Now, the Wanderer and Veronica had picked up a distress signal coming from an NCR-"

"Why didn't anyone tell him his name then?. If I couldn't remember my name I'd just ask Ren and he'd tell me." Nora turned toward the pink-locked boy who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nora you promised that you wouldn't interrupt before we came, remember? We won't be invited again if you don't let him finish."

"Right. Sorry Ren!" The girl then mimed a zipping of the mouth and sat staring back at the storyteller, seemingly content this time.

During their small exchange Six had been thinking about the question she posed. Why wasn't there anyone who knew who he was? Ulysses knew of him but didn't _know_ him. Was he just so unoticeable in his "first" life that he could slip by without a single person even recognizing him? Did no one care?

Maybe everyone who meant anything to him died in the disasters he caused in The Divide. Six would never know.

"That's...a pretty good question. I guess he didn't really have any friends or family that could help, so he just wandered around looking for answers." Six paused, looking down at Rex who was blinking up at him contently. "But let's try and stay on point here. If I get side tracked all the time I'll end up forgetting what happened." Six took a sip from his drink of choice before continuing.

"So The Wanderer definitely had a thing going for Veronica. Every moment he could he tried to impress her or show off one of his many talents that he learned in the wasteland. Before heading off to find this radio signal's source, she decided to confront him about it."

"I don't believe this...this guy can get a girl to go out with him but not me...?," Jaune said weakly before being shushed by Ruby.

"Veronica came up to him after fending off a few giant scorpions and just flat out asked him, 'Are you ever going to tell me about your crush on me?' Suffice to say Wanderer was thrown a little off guard. He wasn't sure how to respond so he just shrugged back, not trusting his mouth to form the words he needed. This may have been the first and only time the Wanderer found himself embarrassed."

Yang laughed heartily, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"This guy can take on giant reptiles, zombies and bugs but gets nervous around a girl? Really?"

"Hey, you don't know what it's to try approaching girls about this stuff. It's a lot more difficult that it seems," Jaune retorted, all of a sudden in the Wanderer's defense. He no doubt had experienced similar situations if what the girls told Six about Jaune were true.

Six resumed after letting the crowd settle down once again.

"The Wanderer decided now was as good a time as any to fess up. So he told her about how he found her attractive and that he thought they made a good team together. She punches things up close while he shoots from farther away, the perfect combo. Unfortunately what she said next wasn't what the Wanderer was expecting...at all."

The group waited with rapt attention.

"She said 'I'm really flattered and all, but you're not really my type.' The Wanderer couldn't believe it to be honest. He was one of the best survivors out there in his opinion. He provided food, security, shelter, everything you could ever want in a world like theirs. How could he not be her type? When pressed further Veronica explained exactly why it wouldn't work out."

'Look, its nothing against you. You're actually pretty great but trust me when I say that there are no _men_ that are my type. You see what I'm getting at here?' After a few moments of thought, the Wanderer caught on to her meaning and realized how he might have been making her uncomfortable. Apologizing he let the matter drop from then on." Six took another swig from his drink at the end of his sentence. That was one of his more embarrassing moments in the wasteland. Veronica never held it against him. Actually she found it to be a compliment if anything, but that didn't make Six feel any less awkward about it. Now he just wished he could have any conversation with her.

"Wait I don't understand...why does she not like the Wanderer?" Ruby's inquisitive gaze landed on the older man. Weiss shook her head at the young girl's naivety and Blake did her best to hide her own light blush.

Not wanting to get stuck with that explanation, Six quickly handed it off.

"Why don't you just ask your sister after we're done here…"

"Tsk, that's the last person you should ask if you want a mature answer," Weiss commented, crossing her arms.

From there, Six continued his story of Camp Guardian and the mirelurks that were hidden inside the caves. There was enough excitement and action for everyone to be satisfied with the outcome. By the end, everyone was just as tired as he was and his glass was empty beside him. Unfortunately he was now forced to break the news of his upcoming absence to all of his faithful listeners.

"Alright everyone, so now for the bad news. That's gonna be it for the story of the Wanderer for a while. I'm gonna be away for a few months at least."

A few saddened groans came from his audience members followed by a distraught Ruby.

"Nooooo! We aren't even close to the end! How can you do this to us Six," she said while grasping onto his arm, begging him to stay longer. Team Juniper headed out the door and back to their rooms, much less affected by this "disastrous" turn of events. They made sure to say their thanks for the entertainment before exiting.

Feeling somewhat sorry that he was going to have the deprive the girl with her bedtime story for so long he decided that a compromise might be in order.

"Alright fine. Since you four are the ones who wanted the story I'll let each of you ask a single question to hold you over until I get back. Don't waste it."

A gleam of hope entered Ruby's eye as she began to thoughtfully decide on what question she would ask the wastelander. The other three girls also gained curious looks as they tried to figure out what they wanted to ask.

Yang was the first one to jump at the chance.

"Does the Wanderer ever meet the guy who tried to kill him?"

Six had to withhold a grimace as the memory of Benny was brought up.

"Yeah, he does. That could be a story in and of itself."

Yang's smile grew wider as she heard the answer.

"Alright! I can't wait untill that guy gets what's coming to him."

Next came Blake, who despite her disinterested look, had become very invested in the story over the last few sessions.

"Is there ever going to be an end to the fighting between the different factions?"

That was a harder question to answer but Six did his best..

"Yes. It took a long time and a lot of sacrifices, but there was eventually a winner to the whole thing. It definitely made the wasteland safer, but every once in awhile there would be a skirmish between those who remained. With such differing ideologies, there wasn't ever going to be a chance at peace between them."

Blake seemed crestfallen when he said that there wasn't a peaceful resolution. But that was the way it was, there was no changing it.

Finally it was Ruby's turn. Even after Six moved to stand in front of her she took a few extra seconds to think over what she was going to ask. Eventually, she nodded to herself, satisfied with her decision.

"Does the Wanderer and his friends have a happy ending?"

Six's heart dropped as she asked the question. What could he say to her? That the Wanderer made the wasteland a better place? Maybe he could say that he did what he thought was right and step around the whole issue. And his friends? That was just one of the many regrets that Six will have hanging over him for the rest of his life. What would he tell her?

Six sighed before letting his hands rest in his pockets. He looked away from the young leader as he answered.

"No...they don't." Six decided to leave it at that. He didn't want to have to look at Ruby as her hopeful smile was wiped away from her face and replaced with a disheartening frown.

"O-Oh...but he's a good guy right? Don't good guys always have happy endings," Ruby pushed further, making it that much harder for Courier to utter the next few words.

"Look Ruby," he said gently, hoping to get the point across without breaking her spirit further. "Everyone thinks that they are the good guy. Everyone thinks that they know what's best for everyone else. In the end, the Wanderer was no different. Just because this story is about the Wanderer doesn't mean that what he did was always right. Yeah, he helped people sometimes, but he also hurt others just as much. As much as the world needed it, there weren't any super heroes in the wasteland."

The girl nodded silently without saying anything else. She then headed over to her own bed with her shoulders slumped. It wasn't the answer she had been hoping for.

Last but not least there was Weiss. Six wondered whether or not she would even bother with a question. She had been there for every iteration of the Wanderer's Tale but she never made much of an indication that she enjoyed the stories.

"Alright Weiss, you're last. Have you thought of anything ye-"

"Did you know the Wanderer, Six?"

The Courier froze mid sentence as his eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't have been caught, could he? He was careful to make sure any references to things they would know about were left ambiguous. Nothing in the story should have pointed to any connection to the Wanderer. So why did she ask?

"W-what? Why would you think something like that…," Six countered, on the defensive.

Weiss's stare seemed to bore into him as she began to recite her reasoning.

"I don't know if everyone else has forgotten but you showed us a picture when we were looking for Rex in the forest. Two of those people seem to match Boone's and Veronica's descriptions rather accurately, which means you might have been one of the Wanderer's friends as well. Besides that, none of the characters' weapons use dust, just like you and your weapons. Finally the last time we talked you accidentally said "I" when you were talking about the Wanderer with me last week. What I can't figure out is if the you know the Wanderer and he is a real person, then how come none of us have ever heard of this "Mojave Wasteland" you keep referring to."

Damn. He had to giver her credit, that was some decent evidence. Six had totally forgotten that he had shown Ruby and Weiss a picture of his one-time companions in their search for his dog. It probably also didn't help her suspicion that for the first few days Six was living in the academy he was raving on about trying to find a way back to the U.S...specifically the Mojave Wasteland.

Now the four girls were all staring at him with varying degrees of uncertainty. Turning to Yang, he could see something click in her mind as her mouth formed a small oh. She had probably figured out some of the circumstances as to why he had killed people before. If you look at the Wanderer's dealings in the apocalypse, it wouldn't be unusual at all.

Identifying that he was being cornered, Six spoke.

"What does it matter any of it matter? It's just a story."

Blake raised a hand to her chin in thought after Six's attempt at a deflection.

"Now that I think about it, the Wanderer's story is very detailed. it would definitely be hard to remember unless it was your own memories…"

Damn it again. Things were going downhill. At this rate he might have to explain himself

"I uh...just have a really good memory from when I read it." He could tell by his own tone that he wasn't being very convincing.

"But if Six was with the Wanderer then why wasn't there a good ending to the story." This time it was Ruby that had spoken from her bunk.

Six couldn't think of anything to say. He felt like he was on the precipice and his next words would determine whether the girls pulled him back from the ledge or pushed him in.

"Because...because…" Six sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Because there wasn't a fairy tale ending to it. A lot of people died. More than I'd ever want to know. The worst part was not all of them were even bad guys."

Memories of the final battle rushed through him.

The fighting was chaotic. There were three sides to the battle and nowhere was safe. There wasn't a single moment when he couldn't hear the screaming of a dying man or the cry of "Ave Caesar!" or "For the Republic".

Six vividly recalled the old enclave vertibird as NCR rockets tore through its hull. The sound of the groaning pre-war tech as it struggled to maintain its altitude. The smell of the burning gasoline as it began to spin out of control. Before he could even call out Arcade's name the crashing helicopter plummeted toward the ground and exploded in a shower of debris. Lily had just finished dispatching one of the Legion rifleman and rushed to his aid. She wrapped an arm around him and shielded Six from the blast. By the time the fire had dimmed Six could see the outline of a propeller sticking out of the doting super mutant's back. She slowly slumped toward the ground, her last words not even audible over the cacophony of the battle. It had all went so wrong so fast. But that was the wasteland. All it took was one mistake.

Six shook his head, trying to banish the memory back to the recesses of his mind and attempted to reassure the girls.

"I know you guys are probably confused but please just let it go for now. Ozpin understands the situation fully so that's all that really matters. I wasn't trying to trick you on purpose or anything, it's just that…" All of a sudden Six felt silly about what he was about to say. "Everything about this place, Beacon, its students, the ideology of becoming a Huntsmen or Huntress...it all demands so much from you. I just thought that if you really knew that I was a part of everything I was telling you...I just wanted to be someone else I guess. After meeting some of the people here, I really wish I was."

Six was wondering why he had even consented to Ruby's request all those weeks ago. It would have been better for everyone if they had just went their separate ways back then.

If only he had been born in a place like Remnant instead of that shithole he called home. Sure he learned plenty of things there and he had a realistic view of society because of it, but who didn't just want to be a good guy for once? A real one that everyone looked up to for guidance. Ones like these girls were trying to be. It was too late for him, but not for these kids. And in a world like this one, they might even have a shot.

The girls stayed silent after his small speech. He wasn't sure what they were thinking but he knew that he was supposed to meet Ozpin before he left for his extended mission. Having run out of time to explain himself any further, he addressed the only other matter that he could think of.

"Listen, for this thing I'm doing for Ozpin, I have to be gone a long time. Do you think you could take care of Rex for me?" He finished, hoping at least one of them would deign him with a response.

Eventually it was Blake who raised her voice.

"Yes, we can take care of him for you."

After another moment no one objected so Six nodded to her in thanks. He also unclipped is only other identifying trademark, his pipboy, and set it down on the side table where his drink was still resting.

"Alright then. Good luck with school. If things turn out well you can yell at me all you want when I get back." Six knelt down one last time to give his friend a hug goodbye, receiving a few good licks in return, and set on his way to Ozpin's office.

 **(Minutes later)**

A small group had already assembled inside the headmaster's room by the time Six had gotten there. Goodwitch, Ozpin, and a third man that was unrecognized to him. He approached with a small wave and Ozpin greeted him.

"Good evening Six. This is Commissioner Oakwood, the head of the local law department. He is going to be the only one informed of your activities over the next few months besides myself." The man nodded gruffly, his overlarge mustache and beard hiding any distinguishing facial features.

"Let's get down to it then. No point in wasting everyone's time."

In all honesty Six just didn't want to run into the girls again before he left. They probably needed some time to comprehend things. The sooner he was gone the better.

"Very well. This is the location of the temporary home you will be staying in while you are involved with Torchwick's gang." Ozpin had a map of Vale spread across his desk with several key locations marked. "As you already know, we suspect that the White Fang may be involved somehow so any identifying characteristics from your encounter with them must remain hidden. I see you have left Rex as well as your wrist computer. Very good. It is also imperative that you keep your face hidden the whole time. It shouldn't be too hard considering most of them can't show their faces publicly in the first place."

Six crossed his arms and nodded as he soaked all the information in. For once Ozpin looked completely serious in this matter. It was good to see that the eccentric headmaster could pull it together when someone's life was on the line.

"The only form of communication we will have is through this." Ozpin held up a small computer chip that looked like it could be plugged into a scroll. "Do not use it on any public terminal. When this is plugged in it will open a channel between us and you can write whatever you need to. I take it you've already memorized the code I've provided?"

Six once again confirmed the man's thoughts. Ozpin wasn't one to slack when it came to these things. There was already a fully written code book for Six to memorize when the idea was brought about a week ago. It was a dry read.

"Good. Use it with discretion. Lastly, if at any time you feel that you have been discovered or that you are in danger, there is an alert button on the chip that will immediately notify me. Use it if you need to. Glynda, if you would."

Six turned to the blonde teacher who waltzed over to him and handed him an envelope.

"Inside you will find some fake identification information as well as the keys to your new apartment in Vale. It is in the rougher area of the city so be cautious. We've also made the modifications to your armaments as you requested. You'll find them waiting for you in the bullhead."

Six looked down at everything he had been given. This one going to be one hell of a mission. Probably one of the longest he's ever taken on. He relished the challenge. The only way it could be better is if Rex could go with him. Unfortunately a robotic dog was hard to forget.

"Sounds good then. I'll head to my new home away from home," Six said, reaching for his pipboy to store the items. his finger paused in the air as he remembered that he wasn't going to be using his favorite device for the next few months. It was going to be a more difficult transition than he thought.

Letting the moment pass, he turned and walked toward the door only for Ozpin to call out one last time behind him.

"Six, I want to thank you for the risking your life for us. Especially because of your own situation."

Six gave the man a small smirk.

"Yeah. Just remember you owe me one when I get back here with all the bad guys in chains behind me."

The two men shared a small laugh and then proceeded about their business.

 **(Courier Six, Shipyard)**

The bullhead had been informed of his imminent arrival and was ready to take off as soon as he clambered on board. His gear was waiting for him there, just as Glynda had said. The prominent duster from his armor had been removed, leaving the SWAT chestpiece open. The shoulder guards were modified to fit along his upper arms and any discerning features of the armor itself had been removed. They didn't want to take any chances in case any of the terrorists saw him after their conflict in Emerald Forest. As far as his helmet went, it was mostly the same. It hadn't been equipped during the fighting so it didn't need a makeover. It was in Six's favor too because of all the advantages that the headpiece provided. Finally he reached down for his gauss rifle, checking the inductors on either side of the gun for damage. Six could hold his own in a melee but he was a rifleman through and through. Just in case though his brand new super sledge was sitting next to it, no worse for wear after the drug incident. All in all, Six could say he was ready for a month or two of pretending to be a bad guy.

Out of one of the windows, Six watched as Beacon Academy began to fade from sight as they reached closer to the city. He couldn't deny that he had been living the good life while he was up there but now it was time to get back to what he was used to. After all, it couldn't be any worse than the Mojave right?

* * *

 **(The Wanderer's Tale)**

* * *

 _Science was something that the Wanderer had thought long forgotten in the Wasteland. After all, why bother continuing to dabble in something that got the world blown to hell? So it was with quite a surprise that he found the Followers of Apocalypse not only trying to advance its research in certain areas, but also basically handing out its services for free._

 _Of course it was little more than a glorified homeless shelter before the Wanderer had arrived to lend a helping hand. After setting up the small group with a good supply of medicine and chems, he had been placed in good standing with the them. And given the Wanderer's penchant for getting himself hurt, he was more than happy to have a couple dozen doctors ready to help him back in Vegas. They were good people, the Wanderer had concluded. There were going to be dozens of people who would try to take advantage of the kindness but that was for them to deal with._

 _After the Wanderer had done his part, he was all but finished with the group and ready to cut ties._

 _But there was one doctor in particular that caught Six's eye. The way the man carried himself showed that he was more than just your average researcher. Arcade Gannon. Self deprecating, humorous, good at his job, generally what you would expect from a doctor in the middle of the wasteland. But the Wanderer could see more than that. After a little bit of persuasion the Wanderer was able to convince the man to go on a few supply runs with him. The doctor was calculative and merciless when it came to dealing with his enemies, but was compassionate and generous if any of his friends were injured, even if he hid it behind a snarky and sarcastic attitude. Such a dichotomy was hard for the Wanderer to take in. He wasn't about to start complaining though. Having doctors in Vegas was good, having one right beside you...even better._

 _As with most companions, they began to trust each other more and more as they survived the hellish wastes together. The Wanderer, playing the straight man to all of Arcade's snarks. They had a good working relationship. The Wanderer gets shot, Arcade patches him up, they kill the shooter. Rinse and repeat._

 _It was only much later, toward the end of the Wanderer's tale, that he found out about the man's origins and how much he was willing to risk for the sake of helping the Wanderer complete his goals. In truth, it might have been Arcade who had fully convinced the Wanderer to go through with it._

 _Arcade was the first one to truly believe that what the Wanderer was planning was the right thing for the Mojave Wasteland. If only he was there to see his friend's dream realized._

* * *

 **Hello everyone and thanks for reading the latest chapter of the story. A lot of talking going on in this one so some action is probably just around the corner. Sorry for the longer wait but if you couldn't tell, a certain game has been sucking all of my time away. That combined with the fact that the semester is getting closer and closer to being over doesn't give me a whole lot of time to spare. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you can see I am leaning further and further on Six's PoV to try and mitigate the constant switching. Hopefully I've captured all the character's reactions to the best of my ability. But if I haven't feel free to tell me in a review! I can only get better if people tell me something is wrong in the first place!**

 **Speaking of reviews I've gotten a lot of praise as of late so I'm very thankful of that and I hope I can live up to those expectations.**

 **And as always, your support is pretty awesome too so if you are enjoying the story and haven't already, drop a favorite or follow, whatever you feel like doing. I hope I can continue to entertain everyone. Thanks again.**

 **-TMDF**


	13. The Low-Life

Chapter 12: The Lowlife

Not a word was spoken between the Six and the pilot. They spent the whole forty minute ride in silence, neither one willing to break the heavy atmosphere. If anything, he could tell that this was no ordinary drop off. When they finally reached the rundown shuttleport on the very outskirts of Vale, Six parted with the man without even a nod goodbye.

It smelled. Bad.

Those were the first thoughts that entered Six's mind as he exited the last ship he would see from Beacon. It was obvious why this was considered the poorer part of the city. The walls of Vale were within a short distance from the apartment he was assigned from Glynda. He figured that the real estate so close to danger was not very sought after, and hence, left to rot.

Six heard the bullhead take off and he marched toward the old building that would serve as his base of operations. Trash and debris lined the streets in this area of the city. He could hear drunk yelling and laughing in the distance, the tell tale sign that he had entered the seedier part of town.

Of course, it was still quite nice compared to what Six had seen in the wasteland. Besides the smell of old garbage and the fish from the nearby seaport, it was just a little worse than home. All in all, very livable.

He strung his gear up around his shoulders as he passed through the doorway of his apartment complex. The entrance was dimly lit and the furnishings of the lobby were torn and stained. He listened to his own footsteps as he walked up to the counter where a bored looking faunus girl was reading something on her scroll. Six stopped in front of the counter and waited...and waited.

The girl glanced up at him from her scroll but moments later just went right back to reading. It seemed she didn't feel like being courteous today.

Already fed up with the girl's attitude Courier cleared his throat and laid his lien card on the table. He worked the streets enough to know that money was the only thing that would get the attention of people like this.

Seeing the card, the girl reluctantly pulled herself away from her device long enough to exchange brief words with the new arrival.

"You number one eleven?"

Six hesitated and tilted his head, not sure what she meant.

The girl rolled her eyes, apparently exasperated with Courier's confusion.

"Your room number big guy. I don't have all day here."

Six reached for the envelope that Glynda had presented him and searched through its contents, eventually finding the set of keys he had been given. Sure enough, on them were inscribed the numbers 111.

"Looks like it," he finally replied, putting the envelope back in his pocket. She could practically feel the girl just staring at his card, tapping her fingers impatiently and giving quick glances between Six himself and the item.

"Great. Now if you'll just give me your lien card I'll take care of your entrance fee." She began reaching for Six's card after she was finished.

It was Courier's turn to roll his eyes now. She barely put any effort in at all. What was this, amature hour?

He quickly swiped it away and concealed it from her view.

"Look lady, while I appreciate the gusto of trying to scam me on my first day here, asking for the card is a dead give away. You're suppose to just take it and act like it's all part of the process."

The girl tsked and crossed her arms.

"Whatever just get to your room before I kick you out of here," she grumbled before turning her full attention back toward her scroll. She wasn't even concerned that he had called her out. Must just be that kind of neighborhood.

Satisfied that he was able to get the last laugh he made his way to the stairs and eventually to his room. It was sparse, only containing a bare mattress on a metal base and a small table with a desk lamp. The carpet was stained with god knows what and it smelled like piss and alcohol. There were some cheap decorations that attempted to make the room feel fancier than it really was but their unkempt state just served to remind the tenant of his true location.

It had the feel of Vegas all over it.

Setting down his armaments and taking off his helmet, Six laid himself down on the bed and let his eyes close.

* * *

Night and day passed quickly for the Courier and before long it was time to head to the meeting place the two kids had written down for him. Taking a moment to stretch his muscles, he lifted his weapons to his shoulders and headed out. Despite being more cumbersome than usual, Six didn't have any real trouble with the weight of his Gauss Rifle and Super sledge. He usually carried much more with his pipboy.

The address led him to an old fishing warehouse just off the port. There was no one there to greet him as he went inside the building. There were no rooms in the warehouse. It was just one large open space that was left unfilled by the owner. It was dark and there was only a few sparse lights dispersed about the room.

"You another newbie?"

The voice startled Six and he was quick to level his rifle toward the direction it came from. A man in a black suit stood staring at him from behind a pair of dark sunglasses.

"You better lower that weapon if you know what's good for ya," he warned, crossing his arms.

Six was a moment away from letting him know what if felt like to be shot by a magnetic propelled round before letting his arms drop. He had to remember that he was trying to join these guys, not kill them.

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm new to the game but yeah, I'm here to meet the boss or whatever."

A bark of laughter erupted from the man's mouth.

"Yeah, you and those ten other guys that just showed up."

Six let out a groan. He understood how this was gonna go. This wasn't an interview. It was an audition. Mass recruitment. He'd be lucky to speak a single word to Torchwick.

He was ushered forward to where a group of men were loitering around. All of them had a dangerous look about them. It wouldn't mean much in an actual firefight though. He'd sent all kinds of nasty looking raiders screaming for their mothers.

Six figured he must have been the last one to show up. Just as he sauntered up to stand among his competition, he heard from the darkness in front of him. Lights turned on abruptly and bathed two bullheads in white light.

Roman Torchwick sauntered out of the nearest one and appraised his wannabee recruits. He puffed out a breath of smoke from a cigar that hung from his lips..

"Hello and welcome to our fine little outfit. As you may have noticed there are quite a decent amount of you. What can I say, my company is growing at quite the rate. So you all know who I am and frankly, I don't care who you are. The point I'm making here is that you aren't even worth half your weight in Dust. So if you want to make it in this business..."

He was already rubbing Six the wrong way. And he wasn't one to stay silent.

"So what? You think just because you've pulled off a few big jobs that you're a hotshot now? You can just talk to us however you want?"

Six's voice echoed in the empty building. Torchwick's speech stopped abruptly at the outburst. His eyes were now squarely on Six as he gazed dispassionately.

"Let me guess, you've been doing this for years, nobody is as good as you, blah blah blah. Well guess what? You're here because you want to be part of my crew now, and that means you do what I say. Now you can all thank your new friend here because he has just volunteered you all to stockpiling duty."

Six could feel the annoyed glares on his back. He began to regret his outburst. It would be pretty disappointing for the mission to end because he couldn't keep his mouth shut long enough to actually become a part of the organization.

"Now hurry up and get to it. You have a long ride to the base. If you ever want to see something other than the back of a storeroom than you better get moving." Roman finished his introduction and walked passed them and grouped up with other mafia styled henchman waiting at the door..

"This way meat," a fully fledged gang member grunted, leading them to a into the ships. The group was split down the middle, half of them going into each ship.

Six sighed as the other new members brushed into him, letting their displeasure be known. They boarded quietly and strapped themselves in, ready for wherever they were being taken.

"Suffice to say," the terrorist leading them said, "you breath a single word of this place, you can kiss your ass, and the asses of everyone you know, goodbye."

Six had to say he was somewhat impressed. This was a far cry from the raider gangs he was used to dealing with. To be honest the discipline and loyalty they were trying to instill was closer to the Legion than anything else, which unnerved him. Torchwick didn't seem as ambitious as Caesar, but his man power was only increasing with each new wave of recruits. Eventually, just being the top dog of the underworld might not be enough for him.

The ships took off, low to the ground and just edging over Vale's walls. Six could tell that his fellow recruits were nervous from the prospect, their fidgeting hands and constant glances out of the window giving them away.

"That nervous about being outside the city," Six asked a younger looking newbie next to him. He stared back with wide eyes, as if Six had said something irrational.

"If you aint't scared you should be buddy. The monstrosities out there, they are something else. We didn't lose all those kingdoms to puppies and kitty cats." The man shook his head, trying to banish whatever creature came into his mind.

Six snorted from behind his helmet. Tell that to the families you have to defend themselves from giant radioactive scorpions and ants on a daily basis. And they don't have any fancy shields or weapons to protect them.

The flight was quite for the most part with the engines being the only sound. Toward the end of their journey, the lights of the ship abruptly cut out. The recruit Six had talked to was the first to jump to conclusions.

"W-What's happening? We aren't crashing are we? I don't want to die."

The man who led them on the ship turned around and smiled at the frightened face of the newbie.

"Just turning off the lights to avoid the sight of the Grimm in this area. There are some big fliers that nest pretty close to the base."

The pilot then called for their leader's attention.

"Sir, ship two's lights are still on. I'm hailing them now."

A crackle of a voice came on over the speakers. Judging from the frantic tone, it was the pilot from the other ship.

"Shit, shit, shit! Must be a hardware failure. The lights won't go out."

"You have to stay calm! The grimm will lock onto you if you start making everybody panic." Six's pilot tried to be the voice of reason but the other man seemed to be too far gone.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do then? No, I'm taking us back. I'm not gonna die like this." At this point frantic voices were heard in the background, probably the rest of the crew realizing something was going wrong.

Just then the ship Six was in lurched with a force that felt like a buffet of wind.

The henchman leaned over Six's pilot to grab the radio himself.

"Incoming Grimm 02, heads up." With that he set the radio down and cut the feed to the intercom. He then addressed the pilot of their own craft. "Get as far away from them as possible. They're finished."

Six watched out the window as Nevermore class Grimm descended upon the lit up vehicle. He could just make out one of the creatures breaking through the front windshield and poking its beak through to get whatever poor soul was inside.

"Christ," he breathed, as the ship began to tailspin without its pilot, crashing a good distance into the ruins of the city they were flying over. There wasn't a much worse fate in this world or his than being shredded apart by monsters.

The henchman turned back once again to address the pale faces of the passengers.

"Let that be a lesson. You do your job right, you don't get torn to pieces by Grimm. Oh, and congratulations. You've made it to the final five." He chuckled at his own brand of dark humor.

Despite the fact that they were considered "bad guys" Six grimaced at the thought of the lost lives and how easily it could have been him stuck on the other ship. It would have been troublesome surviving that crash and finding his way back.

Minutes later, Courier could feel the shuttle touching down and the landing gear reaching the ground. The bullhead opened its doors and let out its passengers.

"Welcome to Mountain Glenn, meat."

They shambled off the ship, some still dazed grisly sight of a crashing bullhead swarmed by Nevermores, but the occupants of the hideout didn't seem to care. Each of the new members were quickly given the trademark black and red suits and thrust forward into a tunnel that seemed to dig deep beneath the ground.

After a short trek it eventually opened up into an expansive underground complex where the rest of the members of Torchwick's gang were operating. It seemed like the man was serious about them being on stockroom duty as they were led to the back room where crate loads of dust were in need of moving.

Courier Six didn't really do chores anymore at least none as menial as this.

Six shook his head, tossing the outfit to the side and looked around the base, hoping to find something that he could use to his advantage or report back to Ozpin when the time came.

"There you are. It would have been such a waste if you had been in that other bullhead."

A familiar voice brought his attention toward a table with three figures standing around it. The first two he recognized, it was Mercury and Emerald if he remembered their names correctly. The third woman was an unknown to him.

Six walked toward the group and lifted his hand in greeting.

"This is a little much don't you think? You didn't exactly tell me what kind of operation we were dealing with when you set this up for me."

"Oh, so this is the one that managed to get one over on you Emerald?"

The unknown woman was the one who spoke. She swayed her hips around the table and stood before the Courier. She was a little shorter than him but she stared up confidently nonetheless.

"Uh, yes Cinder. But it was really late and I had already taken care of everybody else perfectly." The green haired girl was quick to defend herself in front of what must of been her mentor. There was no other reason that the girl would sound so much meeker than what he remembered.

"Speaking of that incident, you still have my wallet don't you." Six was eager to get his collection back.

Emerald's attitude resurfaced as she addressed Six's question.

"Why would I bother keeping a bunch of bottle caps? I threw those things out as soon as I left.," she said with no remorse whatsoever.

Six stood there stunned. Years of work...of collecting and drinking that shitty sunset sarsaparilla, all of it was washed away in an instant.

From that moment on, Courier Six decided that he hated Emerald.

"Come now, there's no hard feelings now that we'll be working together, right?" Cinder locked eyes with his him passed his helmet. Six found that there something almost compelling about her gaze, like the answer she wanted him to give was on the tip of Six's tongue. Blinking rapidly, the man quickly looked away, to break away from her stare.

Begrudgingly he lied through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, no problems here."

Mercury, who had been talking with one of the henchman finally approached Six from the other side of the table.

"Bad news. The other ship was the one with our," the boy gave a swift turn towards Six before returning to Cinder, "package."

Cinder frowned, obviously unhappy with the news. She crossed her arms and breathed out in exasperation.

"I suppose that means we are going to be the ones that have to get it."

There it was, the chance that Six was waiting for. A chance to fast track himself to the upper echelon of this crime syndicate.

"I'll get it."

The three turned to him in surprise. In fact it looked like they were caught speechless for a moment. Emerald was the first to find her voice and she used it to criticize.

"You? It doesn't even look like you went through huntsmen training."

"Yeah, I went through something better called real life," he snarked back, letting some of his anger with the girl die out. He turned his attention back to Cinder, who was obviously the one in charge here if the teenager's obedience was anything to go by.

"I can do it. All I'm asking is that you pull me out of the dregs. Think of this as proof that I can handle more than just shuffling Dust around. Worst case scenario, I die and you have to do it yourself anyway." It was a long shot, Six knew, but it was his best option.

Cinder smirked at the offer, even going so far as to let out a mirthful laugh.

"You really did find someone interesting at that bar didn't you." She appraised Six's appearance once more before giver her answer. "Fine. If you can get the package to me in two days then I'll let you into our little circle." She grabbed a scroll from the table and offered it for him to take. "Keep this on you at all times. Should you die, we'll be able to track the location of where you might have left the cargo."

"You won't need to. I'm the best delivery man I know." Six said with a smile of his own. He took the scroll all the same though.

"And what can I call the man who is going be doing our jobs for us?" She lifted a hand to Six's again their eyes met and he swore he was just moments away from bloating out Courier Six. This woman was on a whole different league than the girls from the ones in the wasteland. It was difficult to refuse her charm. He was able to recompose himself before answering.

"My name is...Ash."

Shit, that wasn't very original. He was caught thinking about Cinder's name and the two words went hand and hand in his head.

"Well, Ash, I actually do hope you make it back. You're already a step above most of the others here. You are looking for a black container about the size of a shoe box. Good luck."

With that she sauntered off to do whatever it is needed to be done around a criminal hideout. Mercury and Emerald followed after her with a few words to spare the Courier.

"I'm glad we picked you up, Ash. You're already making my life easier. Hope you don't die," Mercury encouraged. Meanwhile Emerald had less inspiring words for him.

"Don't make her wait. If you're going to die then do it fast so we don't waste our time." It was clear she was still bearing a grudge from being embarrassed in front of her mentor.

"Sorry but you'll be seeing a lot of me. I don't plan on being lunch for anything just yet," he countered as the girl gave him one last leer before stalking off.

So as it stood, Six had not only managed to get a foot in the door of possibly the biggest crime syndicate in Vale, but he also just volunteered himself for a mission that would be considered suicide for anyone other than trained huntsman.

Yep, all in a day's work for Courier Six.

* * *

Just because he had managed to speak with one of the big shots in the compound didn't mean he was excused from the task Torchwick had assigned them. After a late night handling very expensive crates of volatile Dust the overseers finally let them get some rest. Of course Six was up early to get a jump start on his new task.

Word traveled fast in the small compound as no one stopped him when he drifted toward the exit and into the abandoned city of Mountain Glenn. Maybe there just wasn't any rules about stopping people from walking to their deaths if they wanted to. Either way he was left unmolested as he began on his two day time limit for whatever package he was looking for.

He wasn't sure, but supposedly Grimm were less active during the day, and he was going to need to use that to his advantage if he actually wanted to live through this.

The ruins of Mountain Glenn were the closest thing he'd seen since arriving here to what he remembered from the Wasteland. Empty shells of buildings, remnants of a world long passed still advertising their brands or what foods to eat. Hell, there might have even been a few skeletons laying around if he really wanted to search for them.

The point was, that Six was adept at creeping around the ruins of a world like this and knew all the tricks in the book to ensure he could sneak by any creatures he didn't feel like dealing with.

Judging from the time it took for them to reach the base from the time of the plane crash he estimated that the wreckage should only be a few miles out. Unfortunately it wasn't exactly easy navigating a totally foreign city. It was already passing midday by the time he stopped to take a break. He had barely made any progress at all.

"Damnit, this is a lot harder without the pipboy," he muttered under his breath as he climbed over a fallen wall.

He was barely a mile from the hideout entrance when he ran into his first pack of Grimm. He had scaled what might have been an old office building to reach its roof, looking for the smoke of the wreckage. He managed to catch the wisps of smoke maybe another two miles into the heart of the city, but there was something else that caught his attention. He spied some Grimm near an old jungle gym. Beowolves by their look, sniffing around the old ruins for god knows what. He pulled out his gauss rifle and sighted the three enemies in front of him. He charged his rifle up to twenty-five percent and activated VATS on his helmet. He selected his target and unleashed a round from the chamber. The booming of the fired round echoed in the old ruins.

The first Beowolf's head was blown clean off, leaving the body to twitch helplessly for a few moments before collapsing. The other two howled and began looking for their assailant.

Another shot echoed in the dead city and the second Beowolf collapsed to the ground lifeless.

"Tch, I don't know what all the fuss is about. This is easier than shooting molerats in a cage," Six commented as he fired a third and final round to finish the job. The three corpses began to disintegrate as he watched on from the rooftop. A smile smiled adorned his face as he pat himself on the back for the good shooting. However as he turned back towards the way he came, a large black mass seemed to encompass his whole vision.

He paused in his stride and looked up toward the thing that was perched just a few meters away.

A Nevermore, and a big one at that. It must have been attracted by the noise of his rifle and decided to land right behind Six to watch him praise himself like an idiot for killing the weakest Grimm around.

"Fuck me."

The Grimm answered with a roaring squawk of its own.

Six had barely enough time to reach for his weapon as the creature flapped its enormous wings, slamming a gust of air into him and staggering him. An equally large beak then reached for him, hoping to snap him in half.

He managed to sidestep the attack and attempted to bash the monster's face with the butt of his rifle. Unfortunately he was only able to make contact with the Nevermore's hardened maw. Angrily, the bird whipped its head around and caught Six square across the chest with its beak, knocking him into the air.

Six could feel his aura flaring, absorbing the damage. He coughed as he hit the ground a few meters away, his gun still in his hand. From his position on his back he charged the rifle to one hundred percent and released a round straight toward its chest. It physically recoiled as the bullet pierced its feathered hide, but otherwise it remained undeterred from its mission.

Realizing the man had a way to hurt him, the Nevermore rushed his prone body and managed to clasp him in its talons before taking off to the air.

"Sh-Shit…" Six managed to breath out under the crushing pressure of the creature's claws. Thinking fast he reached for the combat knife on his belt and started stabbing his captors palm as many times as he could. He heard the nevermore screech in protest and it began to loosen its hold, even while it soared ever higher.

"That's right fucker! Just fucking drop me and I'll let you live!" The ever confidant Six threw out his ultimatum despite his current predicament.

Eventually, the bird had enough of the constant stabbing and decided that he wasn't worth carrying all the way back home. Instead it just opened his talons and let the wind take Six from his grasp.

Now tumbling through the air at breakneck speeds Six had a moment to reflect on his own actions.

"...I may have been better off with the Nevermore," he muttered for his own benefit against the wind roaring around his ears. Despite only having it for a short time, he knew that his aura had already been depleted by the Nevermore's crushing embrace and there was nothing standing between him and the concrete of the old city.

Six could only watch on as his doom approached ever closer. For a split second he thought about all the people he had met here and whether or not they'd ever realize what had happened to him. The kids would probably be better off thinking he faded into obscurity. He even felt regret at not being able to help Ozpin just a little more. The girls would take care of Rex, he felt comfort at that at least.

The walls of a building were now soaring passed him as he came closer and closer to the ground. He stared face first toward his killer. Six was not one to close his eyes for the big moment.

Then, at seemingly the last second a red and black portal opened up in front of him and he fell right into it. For a moment he felt that the gravity of Remnant had disappeared and he was just left in limbo for what felt like minutes.

He searched and searched for anything outside the swirling red and black colors that surrounded him until he once again found a small slit that opened up before him. He reached out and dove through it.

The world seemed to spin again as the familiar feeling of gravity took hold once more. He felt an impact on his back and underneath his legs as he realized he was being held above the ground in bridle position by an unknown person.

He banged his head a few times with his fist to get all the dizzyness out before looking up at his savior.

It was a women, that much was obvious, but her face was obscured by a rather intricate mask that resembled the Grimm. Her outfit seemed to match the red and black motif that the portal had shown him. They stared at each other for a few moments before he coughed into his balled fist to break the silence.

"Well, if this goes on any longer I think you'll have to take responsibility," he joked, hoping she was at least somewhat friendly.

His answer came when she dropped him unceremoniously to the floor.

* * *

 _The Wanderer's Tale_

* * *

 _Deathclaws. That was the most feared creature in the wasteland, with Yao Gui's and Cazadors coming in a close second and third. One of the first things the Wanderer had run across was the old quarry that was overrun with the giant lizards. It had taken almost two years for him and all of his companions to come back and take it back for the workers of Sloan. This wasn't your average hunting mission and no one could convince him otherwise. By that time word had spread about the Wanderer's illustrious crew and how they were willing to fix almost any problem for the right amount of caps, or the promise of valuable salvage. However many thought that this was where their luck would end._

 _The NCR had refused to send any more men in after the first debacle that ended with three whole squads dead in the sand. No one was willing to go within a thousand meters of the place, and many had just given up, letting the wasteland take it back into its fold. But when the Wanderer and his seven companions showed up, there was a glimmer of hope that the road to Vegas might be opened up again. Still there were many doubters and naysayers. It was impossible they said. Not even the Wanderer could pull it off, they said._

 _But when those same eight bodies came out of that quarry, admittedly worse for wear and in desperate need of medical attention, their legend in the Mojave Wasteland was cemented. And from then on, the people of wasteland knew, that there really was something stronger than even the expanding NCR or the mighty Legion. And so began the many stories that would thrust the Wanderer into the spotlight of the decrepit world._

* * *

 **Hello everyone and thank you for reading the newest chapter of the story. Hopefully you all haven't been swallowed up by finals and other work like I am. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and like the direction the story is headed. I'm going to have to give a disclaimer here to say that I probably be heading into non-canon things fairly soon since I will be dealing with characters that still have very little information known about them. With that being said I will do my best to try and keep everything as believable as possible.**

 **So a few people have brought the issue of Six's semblance up in a message or two. I can say that I already have a particular idea that I'm leaning toward which I originally thought wasn't very feasible. But with all the semblances being revealed in RWBY, it doesn't seem like there needs to be much sense behind them for the most part. Anyway if you want to pitch an idea or two send me a pm and I'll be happy to read it. While the chances of me changing my mind are pretty slim, I'd love to see some ideas that I might not have thought of, maybe it will get the creative juices flowing and I'll think of something even better!**

 **So as always, follow, favorite and review if you feel so inclined. I'm very thankful for my long time readers and reviewers and appreciate all the support they've given for the story so far. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**

 **-TMDF**


	14. Debts

**Warning:From this point on in the story I am using characters with very little information revealed about them. As such they may be drastically out of character than their true canon selves when more information is revealed. I have decided that in the interest in the story I am going to continue despite this and hope it doesn't throw many people off in the future. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 13 Debts

Six heard a crunch as he hit the ground. He didn't even need to look to know that the scroll Cinder had given him had just been crushed under his weight.

 _Great. Now they probably think I'm dead. All I need is for them to show up and steal my chance at this._

Courier Six looked up from the ground at his savior. The woman had a strong bearing, and now that he was not in her arms, her hand rested on a long katana-like sword at her hip. She stared down impassively through the white mask that adorned her face, as if waiting for Six to give her a reason to take back her most recent actions.

From his spot on the ground he gave a quick look around to decide if he was in any immediate danger. His helmet scraped against the ground as he scanned back and forth, taking note that he was inside one of the abandoned buildings of the settlement. If the small cells on the far side of the room were any indication, it might have been a police station or holding center. Seeing that there was no threat of being chewed up by a giant bird, he considered his current location relatively safe.

Six rolled himself over to the side, giving a quick glance to his weapons to make sure they were still in working order He ran his hands over the inductors on either side of his gauss rifle, ensuring that they were still wound as tightly as possible, as well as quickly ensuring the kinetic boosters in his hammer still looked functional. As he clambered back to his feet he slung his rifle across his back, gripping his super sledge half way up the handle in his right hand. He kept it lowered and waited for the woman to speak. He stood there, drumming his fingers along his weapon, as silence reigned supreme.

The silence hung over the room, the masked stranger making no move to speak. Having had enough of the cold shoulder, Six decided to be the one to initiate conversation even after his first failed attempt.

"So, shouldn't you be making fun of me or something? You know the whole 'saved by a girl' route or maybe even 'what is a weakling like you doing out here' kind of thing?"

The woman's posture showed no clues as to her intentions or even that she had heard Six's jibe. In fact he was afraid that he was dealing with someone who was mute. Just as he was about to give up and begin to look for an exit, a smooth voice stopped him mid step, echoing in the empty building.

"Being outside of the city isn't a joke."

Six rolled his eyes behind his helmet before wagging his finger at the stranger.

"You mean this isn't the way to the store? I must have gotten turned around when I was a mile in the air," the wastelander snarked.

Again, the unnamed woman seemed nonplussed at what Six had to say, as if his presence was little more than a passerby on the street. He could hear the woman sigh behind her mask before turning to face him. She bent her knees and tightened her grip on her sword, slipping into low combat stance. Surprised by the sudden peak in tension, Six rushed to enter into a defensive stance of his own.

"I'll only ask you once," her voice rang, with an edge of finality and determination. "Are you in league with Torchwick?" The edge of her blade gleaned in the low lite building as she began to unsheathe it.

Six was caught in another conundrum. For the most part he could barely keep up with the girls back in school when it came to hand to hand combat. He didn't even want to tempt his fate with a full grown adult with a weapon to boot. He was confident he could fend her off for a few minutes, but his fate would be uncertain if she was really intent on finishing him off.

It was obvious that she was no friend of those thugs back at the base which was good for Courier Six. However it was absolutely terrible for 'Ash the delivery man'. Thinking on his feet, Six did the only thing he knew in a situation like this; lie and hope it doesn't end up kicking him in the nads.

"One of my friends, he joined up with the recent batch of recruits for that guy." Six made sure to look hesitant as he stammered out the next few words, hoping to add credibility to his deceit.

"I managed to follow them for as long as I could but the ship he was on went down in the middle of the city. I was," Six paused, trying to add to the dramatic flair, "...hoping there might be some survivors. Or at least something to take back with me."

Six saw the masked woman try and discern whether or not he was speaking the truth. Nonetheless, Six was confidant that his tale had been told perfectly. Silently, Six released a relieved sigh when the woman relaxed her posture away from her sword.

"My apologies. I saw that bullhead go down." She shook her head slowly, her long black hair flowing out behind her. Six couldn't help but absent mindedly have a certain blonde brawler come to mind at her gesture. "It's unlikely that anyone could have lived. Even if they did their injuries would have been severe and the Grimm would have been all over them. You're better off just turning back now."

For the first time since they met Six could feel some shadow emotion from the woman, as if some sort of vague camaraderie of being the last two souls in an abandoned city. Unfortunately he couldn't afford to turn back. Six shook his head and gently brushed her hand away.

"I understand why you'd say that, but I can't. I've got to see for myself. " Six made sure to sound resolute in these words to dissuade her from trying to talk him out of it again. A lopsided grin floated onto his features. "You know, company standards and whatnot."

The woman sighed as she inspected him up and down appraisingly. Fixing her gaze on the warhammer in his hand she motioned toward the object with her chin and spoke in a skeptical tone.

"You know how to use that? You're going to need it if we plan on making it all the way."

Six shrugged, shouldering the imposing weapon. "Well, I'd say that I'm pretty famili-" He froze mid-sentence, his voice dying in his throat as he fully registering what the woman had said. "We?"

She nodded before turning her back to him and packing up a small pack of supplies that Six hadn't noticed.

"Yes, we. It just so happens that I have a small supply cache near the crash site that needs replenishing. I'll help you get there, but you'll have to find your own way back afterwards."

Six couldn't have created a more perfect scenario himself. A strong companion? Check. Companion also knows the way? Check. And she was willing to do it for free? Check and check.

"Thanks, that would be much appreciated. The name's Ash." He held his hand out after his official introduction. She took it and he could see the barest hint of a smile behind the white Grimm-like mask adorning her face.

"I'm sorry we had to meet at all given your circumstances. Unfortunately I'm not too keen on handing out my name."

Fair enough, Six could respect that. He broke off the handshake and nodded to himself, his arm falling back to his side.

"Alright, that's fine. I'll just call you...Red, I guess," he said as he weakly gestured toward her outfit.

"That should suffice." Red nodded before, once again, motioning toward the weapon in Six's hands. "Now back to what I was saying, how well can you use that hammer?"

Six looked down to his modified creation and hefted it upwards for full viewing.

"I can use it fairly well. It's slow, but I'm not very fast to begin with."

Red took in his words while she finished packing. Turning around she studied his creation for a few minutes, leaving the Courier standing awkwardly in silence.

Eventually her voice broke the fragile stillness of the the room.

"Am I right to assume that hammer is not just for show? Can you use it with one hand?"

The courier raised his eyebrows at the notion. To be honest, Six hadn't really thought of it, but with his new aura-induced strength, it was certainly possible. He gave the super sledge a few test swings in his right hand, and soon felt comfortable enough to give it a quick spin to show off his deftness.

"I guess I can, yeah," he conceded, letting the weapon slide through his hand until it slammed against against the floor, the metallic clang ringing out in the room.

Red paused in her movements, taking a second to spare Six a glance with raised eyebrows. Wait here."

Just as quick as her answer came, she was off into the impenetrable darkness of the room, leaving Six to contemplate his thoughts for a few minutes. Things were already getting complicated and he had barely been a step into the enemy's base. He would need to find time to start relaying information back to Ozpin, preferably when he was absent of any company. If he had to guess, whatever was in this package that Cinder was after was worth talking about.

Red returned after a few brief moments holding a long and flattened black piece of metal in her hands. She walked over to him and reached for his free arm. He hesitated for a second, but eventually let her take it as she began strapping the item around the outside of his arm.

"This building use to be a holding block for criminals of Mountain Glenn. There was a full armory in the back. Most of the stuff is gone now, but there were a few salvageable items left behind." She tightened the heavy metallic object around his arm, eliciting a small wince from the Courier. "It's an old riot shield."

Six scanned the new addition to his arsenal, twisting his arm back and forth to view it in its entirety. The end of the "shield" had a small handle that fit nicely into his palm. On it there was a single button that was calling out to be pressed.

The first press activated the shield, having it burst outwards from is linear shape. It formed a medium sized square shield with the local writing emblazoned on the front, assumably spelling RIOT. It stuck out, a stark white lettering on the black metal.

Six started by testing its weight before slowly moving into a few practiced movements. He looked back at his savior as he finished off his faux opponents with an appraising eyebrow.

Her crossed arms told him she wasn't impressed.

Collecting himself, Six pressed the other button on the handle and nearly received a blow to the head as the riot shield seemed to expand vertically. It became much less maneuverable but he could fit his whole body behind it now. It would be useful in a pinch. Nodding to himself, he pressed the button a third time and the shield collapsed into its linear and portable state along his arm.

"Not too shabby for salvage," he remarked with a surprised tone, before realizing that he had another weapon strapped to his back. "This is great and all, but what about my rifle?"

Red shook her head. "Too loud," she explained simply. "The thing attracted a hoard of grimm to you."

Six nodded, understanding her concerns."So those portals or whatever, they you're semblance?"

Red released a quiet hmph."Something like that. They'll allow us to travel mostly unnoticed so we'll be able to reach the ship quickly but it drains a lot of my energy to Grimm will still be a threat after we arrive, so you'll need to put that to good use," she said, indicating the new equipment.

"Alright, whatever you say. This is your domain, not mine, and uh, thanks. I appreciate the help."

"You should consider yourself lucky. There won't be a person to catch you everytime you're falling out of the sky. Besides, I have my own objective down there as well." She then reached into her pack and withdrew two smaller knives. Six stared back at her as she looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Raise your shield. I want to make sure you know how to use it properly." Red gave a small wave with the jagged edged blades in her hands. "I'll be the Grimm trying to tear you to pieces and you be you."

Six narrowed his eyes from within his helmet before shrugging and activating the his shield. He braced himself and indicated that he was ready to receive the attacks.

What he wasn't expecting was for the woman to launch the quickest flurry of swipes he had ever witnessed. He barely managed to lift the shield in time to fend of her initial blows and when he could not, he resorted to ducking and weaving. At one point both of her hands came down in a furious strike, impacting the center of Six's shield. His knees staggered and his arm ached as he received the attack.

"You're not meant to take blows directly to the shield's face. They were designed for deflecting the blow to the sides or for bracing against a group of people," she chided.

Amongst all the attacks Six was able to breath out a few words of his own.

"Little hard at the moment" he ground out gruffly. A lull in her advance gave Six the opportunity for a counter and he found himself swinging his hammer horizontally at the woman's exposed flank.

The sword wielding woman ducked and prepared herself to attack again, only to find that Six and followed through with the spin and a shield bash was now careening toward her head. She leaned back just in time to avoid the blow, feeling the air rush against her face as the shield whizzed by. But Six once again found himself on the defensive while backpedaling as her attacks began anew. She aimed lower this time, toward his midsection. Realizing that there was no way his sledgehammer would find the time to strike he opted to drop it as she committed herself to a fully extended attack.

Six latched onto her outstretched arm and successfully smashed his new shield into her face. He heard a muffled grunt as he made contact but just as he had landed his first solid blow he felt his shield-arm begin to shift. Before he knew it his arm was being stretched to its limit behind his back, the woman being the culprit of the act.

"You should also be aware of the new weaknesses that arise with it," she taunted, her fingers drumming along the edge of the shield from her position behind the Courier.

Between struggled breaths, Six uttered an answer.

"Y-yeah. Well I don't think there's any Grimm out here that is going to put be in an armlock," he countered, gritting his teeth.

A hum of amusement came from the woman and she mercifully released him. Six could swear that there was some familiarity in the way she acted now that they weren't treating each other as possible enemies. He ended up brushing it off as a coincidence so that he could focus on more pressing matters.

"The people here fight too damn fast," he muttered to himself, attempting to regain his composure. "What ever happened to shooting at each other from behind cover? Can't we just go back to that?"

"What was that?" Red questioned as she was putting her knives back in her pack, seemingly content with his performance.

"Nothing important," he sighed after stretching his shield arm. "So when do you suggest we start our new stint as partners?"

"It's almost night." Six raised an eyebrow and looked out a nearby window. Passed the barred window he could see an orange glaze over the sky, indicating that she was correct. "It wouldn't be smart to go out there now. "We can wait to the morning. I can take us to one of my shelters for rest." She then took out her sword and swung it in the air, causing the very air to tear into a familiar black and red swirling mass.

Six stared at it warily.

"You sure doing this is safe? It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience when I went through it last time."

Six heard a tsk come from the woman as she grabbed his arm and pulled them both through the gaping maw of red and black. This time felt more controlled, Six mused taking in the void like area. He couldn't imagine using it as a primary form of travel. It made him a little queasy when he went through, the spinning colors and weightlessness giving a whole new meaning to motion sickness. Red's guiding hand kept him from straying too far. Within moments, Red swung her weapon again and they appeared in a cramped bunker that looked like it might have been made of a basement of an old house. There was a large supply of canned food as well as a small workshop on the far wall. Closest to them a small bed was laid out and looked like it had been used recently.

"I don't suppose the guest is the one who gets the bed," Six joked with a lilt in his voice.

Her answer came in the form of an impassive stare

"That spot over there looks nice actually," the Courier quickly amended. "I think I'll sleep there," the Courier indicated a much less luxurious spot near a collapsed stairwell. Its defining characteristic was a small pile of rubble that looked only slightly more comfortable than sleeping on the ground. Six stumbled around in the darkened bunker until he reached his hand-picked spot and let his equipment drop to the floor. He then stretched his aching muscles to release some of the tension before returning over to Red who was using some kind of portable stove to heat of some of the cans for dinner.

There wasn't much noise other than the occasional bubbling within the preserved food until Red offered him a question.

"Your friend, he must have been important to you for you to come all the way out here."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. He's a good guy but he didn't have a lot of good opportunities if you know what I mean." Six had already constructed a small backstory for "Ash the friend" in his spare moments.

"What was his name?

"His name's Slate." He made sure to keep the emphasis on the present tense.

"Of course. My apologies."

"Anyway," Six started, trying to turn Red away from the current path of conversation, "what's a person like you doing so far out here in Mountain Glenn? People thought I was crazy when I said I wasn't from one of the Kingdoms."

"It's like I said earlier, the less you know of me the better. I'm afraid it's going to have to stay that way." She then gestured toward the cooking food, indicating that it was finished heating up. Six reached out and grabbed the can, his aura shielding him from most of the heat.

"Alright, suit yourself. I'll just have to tell everyone back home that I was able to do this all on my own. I'll accept your share of the glory, no problem. It'll be like you never existed," Six said between mouthfuls, earning a slightly reproachful glare from the woman in response to his table manners.

This time instead of a light laugh he was expecting from his savior he instead saw her pause in her eating and look down somberly. Realizing what the issue was, Six was quick to try and rectify his words.

"Well, not like you never existed, more like a guardian angel maybe? No...that's too cheesy." He paused to consider how to phrase his thoughts, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, I'm willing to bet there would be quite a few people upset if you up and disappeared if you know what I mean." The Courier's grin didn't spread to the woman and Six found himself fumbling with his usual brand of humor. "Do they not have jokes here?" he muttered under his breath. Recollecting his thoughts he began a different approach. He let his spoon fall to his plate as he started again.

"Look, you aren't a bad person from what I can tell. Hell you were willing to save some random stranger. So I'm sure whatever you're doing out here, whoever you've had to leave behind for...this," he gestured around the rundown bunker, "I'm sure that it will be worth it in the end."

Six didn't bother telling her that if he could he would take back every decision he made if he could meet his own companions again. For him, the end didn't justify the means.

The only response he got was a barely noticeable nod.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get much else of out her, Six shrugged to himself while muttering under his breath. "You're really batting a thousand today…"

After dinner was over, Six pulled out a small notepad along with a pen he had taken from the hotel. He began scribbling something down as Red walked by carrying a few extra pillows.

"What are you writing down?" She commented as she handed him one.

Six swiftly closed the booklet and brought it closer to his chest before slowly relaxing and easing his guard around the small object.

"It's kind of stupid."

"It's only stupid if you believe it to be," she countered.

Six hesitated revealing his secrets before admitting to himself that there was no harm in it. It didn't look like she was exactly on speaking terms with anyone from Torchwick's outfit so there was a low chance of any of this information leaking out to the wrong anything it would just cement if fake backstory even more.

"Back home, I was telling some kids a story I know. It isn't anything amazing but it's really long and sometimes hard to remember. I figured I'd just write some of the major points down so it's easier to tell the next time I see them."

He could see the hints of a smile on the edges of her mask.

"That's very nice of you. I'm sure they'll be glad when you return from this trip of yours."

"Yeah I hope so too. They don't really know much about it. Hopefully they won't have to. They'd probably be pretty pissed I went out here in the first place."

"Oh? You're brave enough to come into a destroyed kingdom but scared of a few kids," Red teased with a hint mirth in her voice.

"Scared?" Six snorted behind his helmet in defiance. "No. But I am cautious of getting on the bad side of a pack of hormonal and super powered teenagers. Even if they are still in training they can be pretty scary with the amount of skills they have. I'll tell you this, if I was a 'bad guy' and had to face off against them when their serious, I'd have a better chance just running away."

Her bearing seemed to brighten as Six spoke, leading him to send her an appraising glance.

"You mentioned training," she started, "these youths are training to become huntsmen?"

Six confirmed her thoughts with a nod.

"Yeah, well Huntresses I guess. They're a good bunch a kids. They'll do a lot better than I ever will out here."

Red hummed, seeming to drift off into her own thoughts, almost looking reminiscent. Six let the conversation drop and prepared himself for tomorrow.

They drifted into a comfortable silence as night dredged on. Eventually both of them managed to find the peace of mind to sleep.

* * *

A faint rustling awoke Six the next morning. He had fallen asleep sitting against the wall with his equipment right next to him. Peeking an eye open he scanned the bunker for the source of the noise. Off on the far side of the bunker he could see his current roommate shuffling through her belongings and examining her blades as they went into what he now realized was some kind of revolving sheath. What striked his interest though was the fact that the white mask was sitting next to her while she looked over her armaments.

Her back was to Six as she continued her work. If we truly wanted to catch a glimpse of who she was then he was going to have to either wait or try and turn his head to get a better angle. Just as he began to slowly shift his gaze, a loud clang echoed in the small bunker.

Red quickly reached for her mask and put it on as she turned her head to where Six was sleeping. Six pretended to be jostled from his slumber from the sound. It only took him a moment to realize that during his minute movements he must have nudged his hammer and shield, as they had fallen over and blown his shot at seeing Red.

"I guess we're both awake now," Red observed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hmm," Six responded tiredly.

They spent the next few minutes getting their gear ready for the trip. In that time Red told Six that she would be able to take them very close to the crash site but not directly to it. It would be safer to appear a short distance away to scout out any Grimm that may have wandered to the remains of the bullhead, she reasoned.

"Ready," the masked woman asked one final time as she held her sword out for the impending cut to activate her semblance.

"As I'll ever be I guess," he responded noncommittally. He deployed his shield and held his super sledge at the ready, having been convinced that his rifle was too loud for this kind of operation.

She nodded at his response and in a broad stroke created the portal that they would be going through. She grabbed onto his arm to once again guide him through the red and black void they were entering. Red stepped through, and Six followed.

Because of the distance Red had to make multiple portals. Apparently there was a distance limit on how far the woman could take them with her semblance. It was also why she wouldn't be able to take him out of the city afterwards. Six didn't mind one bit though. She was already being more than helpful, even though it was mostly based on a lie.

When next they appeared it was in a room with overturned desks. Looking around, Six spied a chalkboard at the far end wall. Red had already moved over to the windows to look down on field outside. Six joined her moments later.

The first thing was the numerous amount of Grimm that were crawling around what used to be a jungle gym for the school. Right in the center of the old toy castle was the remains of the bullhead that had crashed. The back door of the ship was a dozen or so meters away bent at odd angles. It looked like it had been pried open from the outside. Grimm worked fast, it would appear.

"It's as I've told you. There were no survivors. It'd be safer for you if you let me search the ship in your place," Red proposed as she cycled through her sheathe for a blade.

"No. I need to go down there," he insisted, doing a quick stretch of his arms for the upcoming battle.

An exasperated sigh came from his companion.

"Fine. How many do you think you could take at once," she demanded, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Honestly? One or two," Six admitted with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders. "I haven't really had a lot of experience with them to know how they attack yet. Not to mention melee fighting isn't really my forte." He finished with a gesture to the shelfed rifle on his back.

She hesitated and looked at Six from behind her mask. Obviously she had thought he was a little more capable than that if he had managed to get all the way out here already. Six wasn't about to bite off more than he could chew though.

Red then pointed down to the crashed ship, where a larger Grim was clambering on top of the shattered cockpit.

"See that one? The Ursa? You'll take that one while I clear out the rest. It's stronger and more fearsome than beowolves, but slower too."

Six looked out to where she was pointing to see a hulking mass of black and white that looked like it could bite a man in half without a care in the world. If compared beowolves to deathclaws, then this thing was a deathclaw on steroids.

"And what will you be doing while I take on that monstrosity of nature?"

She swept her hand outward, gesturing at the dozens of beowolves that were also loitering about the old school grounds.

Pausing, Six nodded to himself before uttering "Yeah, seems about fair I guess."

They looked at each other one last time as the unspoken signal to put their plan into action.

In a burst of speed Red exited the building and began slaying the evil creatures that surrounded the crash site. Her sword was barely visible with how fast she was swinging it. If there was any doubt about her strength it was gone now, leaving Six longing to one day be at her level as well.

He had aura at least, so that was a start.

The majority of the Grimm were frothing at the mouths at their new prey, swiping their limbs at the air where Red used to be. She started clearing a path for the Courier to get to the ship and then took her share of the enemy into the debris of the city to deal with. Six's target was the last one left as it had to shamble down from the ship it had been triumphantly standing on. He banged it shield loud enough to attract its attention just as it was about to join the other beasts in the chase.

Six would almost compare the snarl it sent him to a smile, as if just inviting a sweet kiss from his hammer. This thing probably thinks it just got a free meal. He would have to prove it otherwise.

"Alright big guy, I'll give you one chance to run and live," he offered to the beast, for the billion in one chance that it might take his deal.

Instead the Ursa let out a furious growl and charged.

"Didn't think so," he muttered as he primed his super sledge for use. A quick tap to his helmet let the VATS display come alive before his eyes and begin highlighting body parts and the calculated chance of hitting them.

The Ursa's charge was quick and brutal as it lumbered its way forward, the earth shaking with every stomp. Within moments the creature was upon Six, bringing his claw down to lacerate his flesh. Six brought his shield arm to bear and deflected the incoming claws. He then swung his hammer, hoping to catch the predator in the head and finish the fight instantly. The hammer struck but was only able to connect but with the armored hide instead of furred flesh. Cursing Six didn't have time to withdraw after the foolhardy attempt as the Ursa's head dipped down and its sharp teeth tore into his shoulder.

He felt his aura flare as it managed to keep the teeth from sinking into his skin, but the force of his enemy's bite was more than enough to crush bone should it continue. With his mind running a mile a minute with the options he had, he decided to grasp onto the beast's hair and began lifting. He could feel his strength modifications being stretched to the limit even with the help of his aura as he attempted to flip the Ursa across his body. Luckily it was made doable thanks to the fact that it was leaning over while trying to tear off a piece of Courier for breakfast. Using his body as a focal point he managed to relieve the beast of its footing and toss it to the other side.

The ground shuddered as the multi hundred pound beast crashed down on the other side of him, releasing its hold from the surprise of it all. Now with some breathing room Six was able to decide on a safer course of action while the monstrosity righted itself.

The Ursa rose up on it's hind legs as it roared in defiance of the Courier's fighting. Another wide swing came from its front paw, but instead of blocking, Six ran forward and ducked under the strike. While doing so he pulled his sledge back and brought it full force against the creature's knee, the kinetic boosters of the super sledge doing it work in tandem with the fire based dust that was currently loaded. A burning shock wave was generated at the point of impact and Six didn't need to look to know that he had just turned whatever structure was inside the Grimm's leg had turned to ash.

It collapsed one sidedly as Six pressed his advantage. When he approached the downed beast it tried to swipe in vain now that it's movement had been reduced significantly. When the offending appendage entered Six's range he ensured it suffered the same fate as its leg. Now, the Ursa, totally crippled on one side, could only snarl up at Six from the ground where it laid belly down, awaiting its end. The Courier took position by its head and raised the hammer with two hands ready to be brought down and end the fight once at for all.

"You shouldn't have pressed your luck buddy," Six taunted one last time as he used all of his strength to shatter the skulled dome of the overgrown bear. He knew his work was done when the body began to disintegrate before his eyes.

Now with the adrenaline no longer rushing, Six took a moment to gather a few deep breaths and reflect on the fight.

"Fuck...this," he said in between wheezing pants. "Next time...I'm just gonna shoot the damn thing."

It seemed he was well timed in his victory as Red appeared shortly after while sheathing her sword.

"No problems?" she questioned.

"About as easy as I thought it'd be," he told her truthfully.

She nodded before they began walking toward the downed ship.

"We don't have much time. Search for the remnants of your friend if you must but don't take too long," she said as they entered the destroyed transport vehicle.

As Six meandered his way through the mess of the cabin, he felt his feet slip as he made his way closer to the cockpit. Though the sun couldn't reach inside, he could tell by the deep brownish hue and the coppery smell that it was blood coating the floor, causing his boots to stick slightly with each step.

"Poor bastards never even had a chance to get out of the vehicle," he muttered darkly.

With a terse shake of his head he began searching for the black box that contained the object Cinder was looking for. Red had gone farther in towards the cockpit, probably looking for something useful to scavenge. He searched for minutes and found nothing but bodily remains and the occasional weapon lying around. He was beginning to think that maybe there never was a black box and maybe this was just their way of getting rid of an upstart.

At least until Red turned around with a block box in her hands.

It was only then that it occurred to Six that he wasn't the only one who could tell a lie.

"Any luck finding him," the woman asked a she brushed passed him and toward the mouth of the entrance.

Six hesitated in his response, trying to formulate a plan to somehow separate the woman and the box so that he could take it from her.

"I, I don't know. You were right. It's impossible to tell," Six returned trying to sound as somber as possible while his heart pounded in his chest with the prospect of possibly having to fight the woman.

He looked toward her from inside the cabin. Her back was turned and her weapon was put away. This was his only chance.

"It would be best if you left the-" Red's voice cut off as she heard a whining sound. She turned around slowly to see 'Ash' holding his charged rifle up and aiming it straight at her, his features tight and pinched.

"Sorry about this, Red."

* * *

 _The Wanderer's Tale:_

* * *

 _The first step was always going to be the hardest for the Wanderer. He would have to bite the hand that fed him, kill the man who had essentially made sure he survived the head wound that Benny had inflicted. Of course he was also the one who put him in that position in the first place. But with all that aside he felt that House was the only one who was upfront with him about exactly what his plans were. He had protected as much of the city as possible all those years ago and now the Wanderer was going to be the one who did him in. It just didn't seem like a fit ending for the man who was regarded as a legend to the people of New Vegas._

 _But the Wanderer knew it had to be done. For all the good House did, the people of New Vegas didn't need a legend. They needed someone they could see, someone who had been among them and survived the terror of the wasteland just as they had. They needed someone like the Wanderer. Or so he convinced himself._

 _And so it was with the most hesitation he ever felt, did the Wanderer open up the pod that contained the old and fraying body of the legend himself. And it was with a single bullet, the Wanderer put an end to a great man, and paved his way for the future._

* * *

 **Hello everyone and thanks for your patience. I had a really good time writing this chapter and I think it turned out extremely well. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it. The problems just seem to mount upon themselves for Six as he has to navigate his way though his mission. Let's hope he comes out of it still in one piece.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please do leave a review if you liked it or would like to critique the work. If you are reading this and haven't already, feel free to follow or favorite the story if you feel that it warrants it. Thanks, until next time.**

 **-TMDF**


	15. Pick Your Battles

**Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully next chapter won't be a month and a half down the line.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Pick Your Battles

The air was heavy with tension as the two warriors stood frozen in place, each taking stock of their current situation.

Six tightened his grip on his weapon as he felt a bead of sweat snake its way down the contours of his face. His helmet calculated his accuracy at ninety-five percent based on his current range. The hum of his charged gauss rifle resounded off the walls of the fallen transport ship, breaking the the silence of his ultimatum.

"You saved my life Red, so now help me save yours," Six instructed with steel in his voice, taking very slow steps toward his target with his weapon still at the ready. "Just drop that box and walk away." His eyes drifted toward Cinder's package that was still in Red's grasp.

"So, you work for them after all," Red spat, her voice seeming to drop in a combination of disappointment and regret.

"For now," Six corrected as he stepped out of her sword's range. "All that's important is that you drop the package at your feet and keep your hands as far away from your sword as possible. This rifle of mine can knock out a huntsman at half charge." A flick of his head acknowledged the weapon in question. "A fully charged round would do much worse; I guarantee it."

Red turned so her back was facing Six, but made no effort to distance her hand from her weapon or release her grip on the box. "And what guarantee do I have that you won't kill me anyway?" Any hint of friendship or emotion was gone from her voice now. Six was her enemy.

"Nothing in writing, I'm afraid. It if makes you feel any better I'm from a gambling city and rule number one is to always repay your debts. Give me the box, we go our separate ways and hopefully never see each other again." His eyes again began to shift toward his objective before quickly snapping back to the woman holding it. Any lapse in attention with Red could very well lead to his death. He couldn't afford it.

"You have no idea what you're doing. The item in this box has the capability to set off a series of events that would lead to disaster. If they get it-"

"Then it's a good thing you don't have to worry about it anymore," Six interrupted with an edge of finality in his voice. "Drop. The. Box." He sharply punctuated every word.

The scene remained frozen for what felt like hours before finally Red did as she was told, carefully placing the box at her feet and taking a small step backward.

Six didn't allow himself to smile at his small triumph. Red was still a dangerous enemy and he wouldn't be satisfied until he was back in Mountain Glenn with package in hand and promotion secured.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it? If you just do as you're told we can be out of here in the next five minutes and everyone will be happy." Six's weapon remained trained on the woman as he issued his next order. "Now clasp your hands on your head and walk forward. Any move toward your weapon and I shoot."

Again, Red silently did as was told, stepping forward in a slow march until she was a decent distance away from the ship. Six breathed a sigh of relief, letting his shoulders slouch just a little as his commands were being followed. Maybe he'd make it out okay after all.

The Courier only moved after he judged her to be a safe distance away. His eyes never left the Red as he made his way to the opening in the back of the ship where she had left the box. After trekking through the dried crimson pools on the floor he found himself standing above his target. For now he had won.

Six knelt down to pick up his objective. "See Red? I told you this would all work out. Now you can go your way and I can go mi—" Six never had the chance to finish his sentence.

The wastelander looked down at the package to get a better grasp on it, momentarily moving his focus away from the black-haired swordswoman even if for only an instant. Out of the corner of his eye Six saw the flash of movement just as he lifted the box to his side. He didn't have time to re-aim as Red was speeding across the short distance between them. Releasing the trigger was going to be a gamble. If he missed he was done for; there wouldn't be time for a second shot.

"Fuck me," he muttered as he released the charged round at his should have been no chance that he was on target. His firing from the hip in combination with the speed Red was able to use left him with a minimal chance of even getting a round close to her. But something strange happened. Something that Six couldn't quite explain even if he replayed the event multiple times over.

For an instant, he felt a surge in his aura. He was still not used to the new power, but he could tell when he was feeling strong or weak. In the instant that Red would have done him in, a flare of power came from within his body and materialized in a faint green glow around his rifle. As if there was a string attached to his arm, he felt a tug on his limb lifting the weapon just a fraction of an inch higher than where he was about to shoot.

He fired the induction propelled slug, a flash of Vault Boy from his pip-boy holding onto to a four leaf clover ricocheting in his head before disappearing all together. Why the old advertising mascot came to mind now of all times, he didn't know.

Six watched as the Red came soaring toward him, hand on the hilt of her katana in preparation to end his life in a single stroke. Six saw the determination in her eyes through the slits of her mask and the tension in her muscles as she poised to strike. He could only call it a miracle that his one shot at survival pulled through. Despite the speed Red displayed, she was attacking in a linear path making the courier's job infinitely easier. Six's round left the barrel of his rifle and in less than a second found itself resounding against Red's aura with an incredible amount of force. Her shoulder buckled as the bullet hit, turning her body against her own wishes. She continued forward but no longer had control of her body as she was knocked off balance from the shot.

Six could only watch as the portal maker stumbled past his left side, attempting to clear her katana from her scabbard to no avail. She continued to tumble back into the fallen carrier, rolling across the stained steel floors with a loud thud as she made contact with the cold metal.

Six looked back into the belly of the craft to see Red attempt to rise to her feet with no avail. As she went to lift herself from the ground her arm hung limply, causing the woman to grimace in pain with each small movement. Six couldn't tell what the extent of the damage was, but he was fairly certain her arm was—at the very least—dislocated.

"Damn. I'm not gonna lie Red, I thought you had me but I guess luck is on my side today." He trained the gun on her again as she looked back on him reproachfully, her eyes burning with repressed anger. "Now you are gonna stay there and let me leave without any more funny business."

Her white mask stared unflinchingly back at him as she replied. "And why would I do that," she demanded with defiance.

"Because you are going to have your hands full," Six stated matter of factly. In that moment he shifted his aim toward the bent metal of the downed ship and fired two more times, filling the desolate city with a ringing echo. Red quickly covered her ears as best she could, futilely attempting to protect herself from the absurdly loud clash of bullet on metal. By the time she turned back to the shooter he was gone from sight.

Six found himself fleeing the scene of the tragedy and sprinting through the streets of Mountain Glenn. He could hear the snarls of beasts reverberating off the walls of the shelled out buildings and feel the beating of claws against the pavement as they began to close in on the noise that disturbed their 'peace'. He gripped the box closer to his side, determined not to lose it.

The Courier didn't look back toward the shattered playground as he continued to weave between buildings and pass through empty parks. Red was strong, even with an injury. He was confident she could survive the Grimm that would rampage through the area. At the very least he was sure that she would be able to escape more or less unharmed.

Six continued to run, but he was not entirely sure where he was. Utilizing Red's semblance had been both a boon and a burden. He was able to get to the downed bullhead in record pace, but it also left if unaware of exactly where in the city he was. Six looked in the upwards for any hint of the sun but the clouded sky offered no such luxury. Eventually he ran inside of an old restaurant and took a minute to catch his breath.

"This fucking box better be worth it," he huffed between breaths. "I should have taken Ruby up on that cardio training." He looked down at the package he was carrying. There was no real identifying marks on it other than a small digital lock that was on the front. Other than that, it was heavy, basically a portable safe to contain whatever was inside. He could feel no movement inside the box as he was running, leaving him to wonder just what it was that he was taking to his new employer. He swore that if this was just some bullshit test of loyalty where the box was empty the whole time he would punch that pretty face of hers.

"Now, where the hell am I?" Six poked his head out a shattered window and looked down the cracked street. It was larger than the ones he had been down before, looking to be one of the main thoroughfares that crossed the city. If he had to guess it would take him at least fifteen seconds to cross the open ground, hop the divider and make it to the other side. Ordinarily that wouldn't have meant much, but he had just alerted the entire city of Grimm that there were humans in their domain. Even now he was able to spy beowolves and a handful of larger Grimm practically clambering over themselves to investigate.

He surveyed the buildings opposite him, trying to find a suitable location to cover him after he made his move. After roaming his eyes back and forth he settled on a set of stairs going downward into the ground. A subway tunnel if he had to guess but he had also heard that the residents tried to retreat to the subway after the original colonization failed. Whether he was heading into safety or the belly of the beast, he was about to find out.

Six made one last check before making a break for the stairway. The way was clear and he crossed the first few lanes of the road without issue. He clambered over the waist high divider that separated the directions of traffic and continued toward his hope at escape.

And his hopes were all dashed by another fucking overgrown bug.

A Deathstalker shattered the street as it rose from the ground, collapsing the stairway that it attempted to use an exit. Six was able to stop just short of the mandibles of the deadly beast and two red eyes stared back at numerous orange ones.

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Six was able to whine before dodging the incoming lunge of a claw. He had killed one of these guys back in the Emerald Forest so he figured the same tactic would work again. But when he found himself under the belly of the giant scorpion instead of the softened weak spot he had expected he found more of the chitinous bone protecting it.

"What the—do you guys have power levels or something? This is bullshit," the Courier exclaimed in frustration. He pulled out his hammer, keeping hold of the package as he did, and began to attack indiscriminately. He could do relatively little damage using one hand and with so little room to swing his weapon, but the kinetic properties of the sledge were doing their job. The white armor was beginning to crack, web-like fissures branching outward from the points of impact. However there would be no chance to capitalize as the wastelander found himself suddenly snagged by the foot by a giant white claw. In his wild attacks he had wandered too close to the edge of his enemy's underbelly and it was able to reach him. A sharp pull and Six was plucked from the ground as if he weighed nothing, his hammer slipping from his grasp at the sudden motion. The creature held him upside down at eye level. Six felt his gun slip from his back and fall to the ground, the only thing still in his possession was the box.

Courier Six swore he saw the Grimm sneer in hatred as it dangled him helplessly. His head turned as he caught the movement of its second claw slowly reaching up to finish the job. As the other claw reached his body it began to close ever so slowly, intent on cutting him in half, as if it fully understood the kind of terror this would invoke on the average person.

But Courier Six was by no means average.

For the first time since securing his package, the Courier released the item in favor of defending himself, making the executive decision that whatever was in the box was not more valuable than his life. He flung his arms out to hold the pincers back. Six could feel his aura pressing against the jagged edges of the claws, preventing them from biting into his flesh. His strength began to dwindle as his aura remained focused on absorbing damage while still diverting resources to give him the strength to hold back his bisection. Yet, even with his new power and augmented muscles, he found his arms beginning to buckle at the elbows. Only seconds remained until his muscles would give out completely and it would be over. He needed more.

And then it happened again. His aura flashed yellow and he could no longer feel the collapsing pressure of the Deathstalker. The muscles in his arms suddenly surged with power and the Courier heard his heart beat strongly in his chest as his vigor was renewed. . The only explanation he got was a another image in his head of Vault Boy, only this time the cartoon was flexing some impressive biceps instead of having the clover from before.

His effort began to bear fruit as the forward momentum of the pincers ground to a halt. The bone around his clenched hands cracked as his grip tightened and his efforts were renewed. Six yelled out in his sudden burst of strength and flung his arms out wide. An audible crack resounded as he forced the pincers beyond their limit, successfully ending his imminent execution.

The deathstalker shrieked in pain as its pincer was hyper-extended, twisting at unnatural angles. Six breathed out heavily as he felt what was left of his aura drain him just as his energy faded.

"Bet you regret playing with me now fucker," the wastelander taunted. His arms were burning from overuse and he let them hang as he struggled to breath within the confines of his helmet.

Predictably, no answer came. Instead the scorpion's hold on his leg tightened as he was lifted higher in the air. The creature now intended to smash Six against the pavement, no longer having the patience for a more brutal end. But at the apex of the Grimm's attempted slam a green blur shot across the creature's arm. A moment later he found himself freefalling instead of being sent downward forcefully. In the next instant flames began to appear sporadically on the giant Grimm, preventing it from attacking any further. Six's fall was cut short just before his face met the pavement when someone grabbed the back of his collar, stopping him barely a foot above the ground.

"Ash, buddy. You were suppose to make my job easier, not start a Grimm parade down main street."

"Actually, he was supposed to be dead. That's the whole reason we came remember?"

The two voices were easily identifiable. One was snarky with an edge of sarcasm and the other dripped annoyance with a hint of anger. Emerald and Mercury. The black themed man sounded more annoyed than usual, most likely from having to actually do work, while Emerald just sounded disappointed.

"Now, now, let's not begin blaming everything on Ash. After all, he did manage to retrieve my precious package." Six was in the middle of clambering to his feet as the leader of the teenage duo made her presence known. Cinder walked casually around the burning deathstalker and paid it almost no heed as she kept her eyes trained on Courier Six. "He even managed to lure the Grimm away from our base. We'll be able to expand to a few more tunnels now thanks to him."

Brushing himself off, his head swiveled between the trio of faces that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Yeah...sorry about your scroll. I kind of broke it after hitching a ride." He then turned to Emerald who had found the black box, which had a new scuff mark running across it from the impact of its recent fall. "Got your box though. If you gave me five more minutes with this guy I would have been on my way and gotten home before dinner," he added with feigned bravado.

"And would that have been before or after you were a red stain on the side of the road?" Emerald snarked as she handed the item to her boss.

"Hey, you saw him break that thing's claw. I'm sure he had something up his sleeve." Mercury turned to Six, "right?" Mercury gave brushed Six with his elbow as if he they were all in on the joke.

Six stared at the boy blankly. "Yeah. I was about to pull my back-up nuke out of my ass." He shook his head tiredly. "Forget it. I appreciate the save."

The Courier then addressed Cinder as she was handing Emerald back her package after inspecting it.. "Look I got you what you wanted right? I'm better than the rest of those goons and am wasted pulling guard duty and storing dust. I know you can see it." The Courier was too exhausted and too annoyed to beat around the bush any longer. He had to make his case now

Cinder stared back at Six before taking two strides closer to him. She came up to his nose in height and was forced looked upwards toward his eyes through the red lenses of his helmet.

"There _is_ something different about you isn't there? You were willing to go alone into a Grimm infested city to pick up an item you knew nothing about, barely asking a single question.I'll even give you points for almost making it back. You're good, but you need a little more...refinement."

Refinement? Really? Which one of them was the one who survived for years in an inhospitable radioactive desert?

Nonetheless, he begrudgingly admitted that she did have a point. Every step of the way he had needed help from someone. Had he really gotten soft while he stayed in New Vegas? Or was it just possible that this world was that much worse when it came to the creatures that inhabit it? He wanted to argue with the woman, to try and persuade her that he was ready now, but he knew it would bear no fruit. She was right after all. The teenagers would fare better than him as he was now.

He felt a hand on his helmet and looked up to see Cinder's hand had made its way to his cheek at some point. He resisted the urge to pull away at the contact. The only people allowed in his personal space was his friends, and he didn't count Cinder among them.

"Don't look so down, Ash. I've decided there's something special about you. You just have to go through the motions like everyone else. I'm sure we can find a suitable teacher for you. In fact, I think I know just the person."

The Courier saw Emerald roll her eyes as she shook her head with a disapproving frown. Mercury just gave him a thumbs up as if Six had just defeated the Deathstalker on his own.

He felt the contact recede from his helm and turned back to Cinder, who was now walking brazenly down the street as though the Grimm swarming around every corner didn't bother her.

"Come now children. We all have work to do."

Emerald brushed by the wastelander rather forcefully while Mercury gave him a pat on the back as they caught up with their boss. Six could only mutter of one thing as began gather his weaponry and follow after them.

"This teacher better be good…"

* * *

The following weeks passed quickly as Six further engulfed himself into the Remnant underworld. The Courier could only go back to his apartment after two weeks of working at the headquarters, and even then he could only stay for a few days. Torchwick must have figured that if they were in Mountain Glenn most of the time the chance they'd be picked up by the local police for something stupid would be mitigated. He wasn't sure what would happen to a snitch, but he didn't plan on finding out.

There was a clear division in the ranks among the criminals. Cinder and her two subordinates seemed to run the show, utilizing the strength of the White Fang and the cunning of Torchwick gang to gather the resources they needed. He would even go as far to say that Torchwick and Cinder were not seeing eye to eye on most things, possibly a string that could be pulled later down the line.

As far as the two miracles that occurred during his first mission were concerned; he couldn't figure out how to replicate the events. If he had to guess, he would probably say that it was his semblance starting to manifest, but he could not summon up the power again. It would stay a mystery for now, but he kept it in the back of his mind as his 'training' continued.

The training wasn't anything too far fetched as far as Six was concerned; hand to hand with the grunts in the morning, some cardio work after that, and ending with full on spars. Six was proud to say that he was one of the top performers in the group he was transported here with, earning him some respect from the more veteran members. It mattered little to him though as Cinder didn't seem to heed how well he was able to beat up the cannon fodder.

Six used the one way messaging system Ozpin had provided him the first chance he got, which happened to be when he returned to his apartment. Using their agreed upon code, he did his best to fill the headmaster of Beacon in on the current situation of the organization. By now he had given him their hideout locations and descriptions of the leaders. To be honest, Six wasn't quite sure why Ozpin hadn't made a move yet. It was obvious these people were up to no good and you would hardly need to convince anyone of their criminal activity. The only reason would be if the headmaster was waiting for him to uncover a specific piece of information. Unfortunately, Six wouldn't know what it was until he uncovered it.

The Courier collapsed his scroll and rose from the bed in the bunkroom of Mountain Glenn. Luxury was sparse, but he wasn't about to rock the boat for an extra pillow or two.

Six stretched his arms and legs as he walked toward the door. His body ached from wearing his armor all the time, but he didn't want to risk his face being seen. Besides, half of the crew were already wearing White Fang masks. What was one more added to the bunch? As he opened the door to the main hub of the base he saw the person who he dreaded waiting for him on the other side.

"Not you again…"

Two different colored eyes looked up at him with her ever-present smirk. Her name was Neo and she was a pain in the ass. At first glance she didn't seem too bad. She couldn't even speak to annoy Six with any nagging. He only realized her true character after going on a few missions lead by her. She liked to follow the "no survivors, no witnesses" philosophy. And luckily for him, this was the "teacher" that Cinder had decided would be the best fit for showing him the ropes.

Either way, he found himself unnerved by trickster's casual attitude at the work given to her. Word around the base was that when you wanted something done efficiently with no questions asked, you went to Neo. The residents of the base were much less talkative of how much she enjoyed the more brutal jobs.

Neo tilted her head and tapped the Courier on the shoulder with her umbrella, gesturing for him to follow. She lithely turned and began to walk toward the planning room.

"Damnit Neo, did you take another job? I'm supposed to have sentry duty today," Six shouted after her. The umbrella wielder didn't even turn to deign him with a silent acknowledgement. Sighing, he chased after her none the less. It was the one of the rules given to him by Cinder: every job he took had to be carried out with his silent teacher. Maybe Cinder was hoping some of Neo's eerie callousness would rub off on him. Six shivered at the thought. There was something definitely wrong with the woman, but he wasn't about to bring that up with her.

The two continued on their merry way until they reached the briefing room. Inside there were several scrolls scattered about the tables with information regarding jobs that were either in progress or needed to be done. Sloppy, Six thought to himself. Anyone who wanted to know about the group's activities could just waltz in and find what they needed.

Neo deliberately marched over to one of the farther tables where the squad leaders usually prepared or briefed their front of her, spread out neatly, were a few scrolls she wanted her protogé to see.

Six peered over her shoulder at the scroll's display and would have done a spit take if he had been drinking something. Of all the possible missions and dangers they could put themselves in _this_ was the one she chose? He looked over to her incredulously.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Grimm _capture_? You're out of your mind if you think I'm doing that."

The Courier did an about face and was ready to storm out of the room when he felt the hook of an umbrella catch his ankle. With a swift jolt he found himself face down on the floor. He raised a hand to his head to dull the aching while he glared upwards to the perpetrator of his attack. The girl with dual colored hair was now staring down at him, that annoying smile of hers ever present.

Six growled to himself as got to his knees.

"Why did you even pick this? You won't even get a chance to play dress up," he reminded her. "There isn't even a chance to trick anyone. What fun is that for you?"

At that, Neo's smile faltered for a second before returning to its normal candor. She patted him on the head like a child in need of further explanation. She then marched out of the room as if it was an established fact that he would follow after he like a faithful pet. Unfortunately, she was right.

"I hate her...I hate her so much," Six said to himself as he began to make his way out of the room.

He caught up with Neo as she was getting briefed by Torchwick, his trademark bowler hat and cane identifying him before Six even saw his face. He hadn't had much of a chance to speak with the man, but as far as he could tell Torchwick was in charge of the manpower.

Six approached the two from the side. Neo's smile grew wider as she saw him come to rest at her heel exactly as she expected him to. Torchwick looked over at the new arrival with a condescending smile of his own growing.

"Ah, so our 'rising star' is here as well. You're a little old to be in Cinder's little daycare ,but I won't judge. Besides, you're giving our mutual friend here something to do when there isn't any mayhem to cause," he finished indicating Neo with the handle of his cane.

Six crossed his arms and gave a noncommittal hum in response. He still hadn't been invited into Cinder's entourage despite the large amount of jobs he was helping them Courier was getting close but right now he had nothing to show for it all.

"Neo says you're not half bad. Maybe there's a place for you under my thumb as well. You might not get the benefits of being with _her,_ but I assure you the pay is good." Torchwick almost sneered when he referenced Cinder. There was definitely some animosity between them. "Well, I won't hold you two any longer. Neo has volunteered to take on a particularly important job today." He turned to the girl in question. "Good luck." His posture then shifted back to Six. "Try not to die out there. She was very upset when her last toy broke," the orange-haired man noted darkly, motioning toward Neo with his chin.

Six raised an eyebrow at Roman's parting words and slowly turned his head to look down at his 'teacher'. She gave him an innocent smile that left Six truly wondering just what exactly she thought of him.

Neo closed the gap between them and grasped his arm tightly before dragging him toward the loading dock where a bullhead awaited them.

"I swear, if I die because of you I'll haunt you for the rest of your life," Six told her as they entered the ship.

That damn smile of hers just grew wider.

* * *

 ** _The Wanderer's Tale:_**

* * *

 _A point of contention had arisen between former First Recon Sniper Boone and his partner as they walked through the wasteland. Who was the better shot? Now for all intents and purposes one would immediately assume that the trained sniper would obviously have the edge, but the Wanderer was no slouch either. Currently the two were set up in a sniper's nest around eight hundred meters from a building that was crawling with super mutants. Both men were were looking down their scopes, surveying their targets._

" _I count ten," the Wanderer supplied with barely a twitch._

" _Eleven," Boone corrected. "There's another one patrolling the building. You'll see him in four seconds."_

 _As if on cue, a mutant appeared around the corner of the building and continued his patrol along the edge of the property._

" _Damn," Wanderer muttered to himself. "Alright, fine. I'm calling...three shots, five dead."_

 _Boone scoffed at his prediction. "One shot, eleven dead."_

 _The Wanderer turned away from his scope with an incredulous stare._

" _Bullshit. Do it then."_

 _Boone looked down his rifle and aimed. The Wanderer heard him exhale a breath and squeeze the trigger in the same instant. He looked on as there was a resounding explosion. The whole building shook, collapsing in on itself and burying the mutants inside._

" _Jeez. What kind of ammunition are you firing?"_

 _Boone shook his head. "The one inside was carrying a fat man, nuke ready to launch. I just gave him a little help detonating it. You saw the big picture, but not the little details."_

 _Six looked down his scope again before gaining a teasing smile._

" _Yeah, well it looks like you missed one."_

 _The one patrolling the building had been outside the blast range and had run over to inspect the shell of the building. "Looks like it's my win. You couldn't make your sho-."_

 _His words were cut off as the outer wall of the building collapsed, sending a ton of rubble down on the surviving super mutant._

 _Boone met the Wanderer's dumbfounded stare with a smirk.._

" _There's no fucking way you knew that would happen."_

 _The sniper just shrugged and laughed._

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I want to send a shout out to my beta Ventusblade13 who really helped me edit it and make it all together better. I just want to take a second and make a few notes about how "strong" Six is since a few people have messaged me about it.**

 **When I think about Six, I think back to when I played New Vegas and all the times I died, either from doing something stupid or running into an enemy that I couldn't handle yet. Now I have make this character somehow survive all these instances and I chose to have him do it by understanding when to fight and when to get the hell out so to speak. Of course one of the major crutches my Six had was that he had his companions to also help him all along the way. In my eyes Courier Six wasn't so much a badass killing machine that could stomp on anyone he came across but more like a decently skilled guy who had equally skilled friends who he worked well with. I tried to emphasize this in one of the Wanderer Tale sections about the mountain quarry. Yeah, in the game you could just go in their and sneak kill them all but that isn't the type of character I'm trying to create for Six.**

 **Anyway point is, he's still learning about the enemies in the world of Remnant, and right now I don't foresee him ever being more technically skilled (at least in melee) than some of the characters in RWBY. Of course that doesn't mean that he wouldn't be able to find a way to win if he had to.**

 **With all that out of the way, thanks for reading this chapter! If you enjoyed it please consider either following or dropping a favorite if you're so inclined. As always reviews are also equally appreciated. I really enjoy hearing what the readers think. Until next time.**

 **-TMDF**


	16. An Intermission

(RWBY Dorm Room)

Rex's tail wagged cheerily as he laid himself down on the rough carpet of Team RWBY's dorm room. His nose twitched as he took in the clashing scents that permeated air. 'Nothing like the Courier' Rex absentmindedly thought as he took in the strange mixture. Six always smelled like a combination of sweat, sand, and gunpowder. This place always smelled like flowers and perfumes. Truth be told it was a nostalgic smell, as the wasteland was very much absent of these things and showers were few and far between for most of its inhabitants..

There was also another new scent that the dog picked up on. A package had been delivered to the room while the girls were away and every so often Rex could swear he saw a faint movement from the cylindrical tube. If that wasn't enough he also caught a few whiffs of another dog, though how one could fit in such a container, Rex wasn't sure..

Most of the dog's attention was focused on the small black chew toy in front of him. The girls had bought it for him after they went out one day. It reminded him of the animals he met in the forest, the one he had fought and injured him so badly. He found himself emit a slight growl as he looked upon the white mask of the mini beowolf before he chomped down. It squeaked when his fangs were buried in the plastic.. He liked that.

The robotic canine wasn't sure how long it had been since he had last seen Six but he knew it was long enough for his presence to be missed. Just thinking about his friend made Rex's swaying tail sag to the ground. He was sure that this was the longest they had been apart since King had told him to protect the man. How was he supposed to do that when he was so far away? The cyborg whined as his thoughts turned toward his lonesome friend. He would just have to protect the girls in his place, at least while Six was gone.

Rex's attack on the inanimate object weakened as he sat his head between his paws, staring at the door. They would be back soon. The canine's ears perked up as he heard the faint stepping from down the hallway. The girls were having a hard time right now so he would have to make sure a happy dog was ready to greet them at the door.. He was responsible for them after all.

"Ughhhh, why does the second semester have to be so much harder than the first. I could barely keep up before," Ruby said, exasperated as she led her comrades down the hallway of their dorms.

"Come on Ruby, it isn't that hard. Besides, think of all the fun we'll get to have after we go through all the boring school stuff," Yang consoled as she placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "It also didn't help that you spent the school dance fighting some random woman when you should have been relaxing."

Ruby pouted at her sister's criticism.

"That's not fair, I did what any of us would have done. She was definitely up to something…," the red and black themed girl trailed off as she began to imagine all the possible motives someone could have for sneaking into Beacon Academy.

Weiss' voice of reason interrupted her thoughts.

"Never mind all that for now, finals are just around the corner. We need to start studying now if we don't want to be scrambling at the last minute."

It was Yang's turn to deflate as studying was once again being injected into her daily routine.

"But finals are still like two weeks away. We still have so much tim-"

"Those are the exact same words you used when we had mid terms" Blake reminded the brawler as they reached the door to their room. "And we both know you can't have another repeat performance."

Yang managed to let out a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well, you know what they say...C's get degrees, right?"

Blake rolled her eyes as she turned the handle to their living space. As their room came into view a mass of fur and metal leaped up and merrily gave her a lick right across the face, toppling her over as he did so. The girl stiffened as the dog circled her nudging her hand for a pet on every pass.

"Heya Rexie! Did you miss us boy?" Ruby was immediately by the dog's side, giving him the attention that he had become accustomed to, while Yang looked down on her partner chuckling as she crossed her arms.

"Hehe, what's wrong Blake? Is the kitty cat _still_ afraid of the big bad doggy," Yang jibed seeing her partner's frozen state. She made her way over to her bed, giving Rex a small pat on the muzzle as passed by.

"N-no! I'd just...prefer it if we kept a respectable distance from each other." She eyed the dog from her sitting state. Rex stared back just giving a tilt of his head in response to her request.

"If I remember correctly, weren't you the one who said he could stay with us in the first place?" Yang gave her a lopsided smirk as she made her accusation.

"Well yes," she began as she quickly made her escape while the canine was distracted by Ruby. She slipped around the pair and made it to her bunk where Rex would not be able to reach her.. "But that was because Six helped us when we needed advice. I thought the least we could do is return the favor."

Yang couldn't help but laugh as Blake became reminiscent of a cat in a tree.

"Then I guess you should have thought it through a bit more. Where else did you expect him to live?" She gestured out the window of their room.

Blake shrugged from the safety of her bed.

"I don't know...dogs can live outside can't they?"

Despite the joking, all of the girls became crestfallen as they were reminded of the Courier. It had been a long time since he had been to the Academy and they weren't able to get any details out of Ozpin regarding the mission he had undertaken.

Ruby herself was more than a little upset that he had to leave so abruptly. It was one thing that the stories of "The Wanderer/Courier" wouldn't be able to continue but the man had promised to show her one of the strongest weapons in he had! Now it was locked behind the armory doors in the workshop with express orders from it's creator to let no one touch it. How could he go on about how amazing it was and then leave before even showing it to her! She didn't care how Six was involved with the Wanderer, she could tell that he was a good guy deep down.

Yang and Blake easily picked up on the melancholy of their leader and did their best to keep her spirits up for the first few days of his absence. Weiss seemed to be taking it just fine as she was the one who put the pieces together and called him out on his "stories". If anything she was still somewhat wary of the man, despite reassurances from Ozpin.

Before the banter could continue the team's heiress cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt this little squabble you have going on but I thought the plan was to begin studying?"" Weiss, who had managed to avoid the the situation now returned with a her notes in hand. During this time Rex had been satisfied with the affection he was given and now moved to the package that had been waiting in the room. In one clean motion his muzzle closed around the tube and he sauntered over to the leader of RWBY, like a dog playing fetch.

"Oh yeah, Dad said he was going to be sending something to us. I totally forgot," Yang remarked as she came back over to Ruby, peering over her shoulder to inspect the item.

"It's from Dad!? Yes! I hope it's some new parts for Crescent Rose," Ruby exclaimed gently taking the item from the dog's mouth. It didn't take her any time at all as she started tearing open one side of the package and turning it on end to let the contents fall out.

Out of the tube like container slid a black furry object. One that you wouldn't expect to ever fit inside the cardboard cylinder. The black mass rolled around on the ground for a moment before Rex walked over and sniffed it a few times, as if confirming a thought.

Suddenly, a set of paws sprouted outwards, causing Rex to jump backwards in caution. Just seconds later, it was clear that it was a small dog that had been shipped in the mail.

Ruby gasped, her grin spreading from ear to ear as she let out an exuberant yell.

"Zwei! You're here! I can't believe Dad sent you!" She picked up the dog and rubbed her face into his fur, the animal returning a few licks at her owner's love.

Blake had a less enthusiastic reaction as her shoulders slumped.

"Another...one...," her voice drifted off as she was on the verge of a sigh. She had sucked up her aversion toward canines because taking in Rex would be a favor to Courier. Having yet another dog in the room would basically mean she would be spending all of her time in her elevated bed if she didn't want to be "assaulted" with their friendliness.

Yang smirked as she found the letter that accompanied the package and gave it a quick read through.

"Yep, says here he's going away for a while so we need to take care of Zwei for a bit. Shouldn't be a problem since we're already caring for one pet as it is."

As the blonde brawler recounted her father's wishes to the group, Zwei had been unleashed by Ruby and was now squaring off with the much bigger canine in the room. He energetically yipped as he bounded around Rex, who offered little in return besides a few probing sniffs. Other than that Rex just followed Zwei's endless bouncing with what could only be described with the dog version of an impassive stare.

Weiss was the first to notice the two dogs sizing each other up.

"Er, do you think we should be worried? What if they don't get along," she questioned glancing between the two canines with an uneasy expression.

Ruby waved off her fears with a dismissive hand.

"Naa, Zwei is a sweetheart! He wouldn't try to start anything. And besides, Rex is just as friendly! Nothing to worry about at all," she finished confidently, crossing her arms and nodding to herself.

Though just as her statement ended it seemed Rex had grown tired Zwei's excitement. Almost lazily, his metal paw came up and gave the smaller dog a gentle push, knocking him onto his side. The cyborg then padded over and laid down on top of Zwei, forcing him to keep still for the immediate future. Zwei's barking ceased as he stared happily up at the girls in the room, his tongue flopped out of his mouth. It seemed that the alpha of the pack had been decided, though the small canine oblivious to the fact.

Just as the conversation was about to continue a voice played over the school wide intercom, asking for the freshman students to gather for mission selection.

Yang pumped her fists excitedly as Blake expertly jumped down from her bed and sidestepped the doggy duo.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this the whole year. First official mission of team RWBY is about to commence," Yang exclaimed to her teammates, who couldn't help return enthusiastic smiles.

Ruby giggled at her sister's excitement.

"Guess it's time to head out then." She turned to the two pets in the room. "Wish us luck guys!"

With a wave goodbye, the girls slipped out of the room, leaving the two dogs to bond.

* * *

(Ozpin's Office)

"How accurate do you think the information he's sending is? Do you think we can treat it as a reliable source? No offense Ozpin, but we hardly had a grasp on the man's motives before you sent him off for this."

Ozpin's faithful aide, Glynda Goodwitch voiced her concerns regarding the reports Six had been filing with her boss. He had been gone for months now with little to no contact with anyone besides his one way conversations with Ozpin. Usually these kinds of missions would be taken on by one of Ozpin's more seasoned agents. The fact that Courier Six was trusted with the tasked had bothered her. Ozpin had chosen to release very little information about Six, though he was adamant that for the moment he could be considered reliable.

"What if he's actually been turned? Or maybe they caught on and are feeding you misinformation to deliberately put us off balance. He never informed us that there would be a breach during the dance."

Ozpin's hands were clasped together in front of his mouth, his elbows leaning heavily on his desk as he listened to Glynda's concerns. His eyes stared passed her, though they were sharp and focused, as if analyzing a thousand possible situations at once.

Team RWBY had come to him the night he left, inquiring after Courier Six's origin. Quite honestly Ozpin could hardly believe the tale himself, let alone try and explain the situation to the young team. So he decided it would be best that the Courier's secret remain just that. Instead he assured the girls that Six was a good man and that he was doing something very dangerous with little benefit to himself. The girls weren't exactly happy with the deflection of the question but they ended up content enough to let the matter drop for another time. With any luck Courier Six's mission will be over by then and Six can explain it to the team himself.

But talk of Six's home would have to wait. The situation was worsening with each day, especially with Ironwood attempting to deploy in full force at the school. Ozpin needed to quell the anxiety his own team was having before he could move on to other matters.

Ozpin listened intently to the Professor's problems with the current situation. Several breaths passed before he chose to respond to Glynda's criticisms.

"Six may not have known about the infiltration. From what I can tell in his coded messages he is closer to Torchwick's side of the operation at this point and not even he knows fully what the Queen is preparing. I think it would be a safe assumption that Six is sharing everything important that he is made available to, which apparently is only a fraction of our enemy's scheme. What useful information we _do_ have however, is the description of the Queen and her two pawns. We can keep a look out for them as prepare for the tournament."

Glynda shook her head, exasperated with the man's calmness at the situation. There were literally hundreds of people who fit the description they were given. Singling them out would be nearly impossible short of Six physically picking them out of a crowd. Not to mention that was only half the dilemma. Their enemy's objective was also something they had to consider..

"I don't understand Ozpin. We know what they're after. We should take this opportunity to move **her** to another location. We'll call back some of the huntsmen and-"

"No."

The headmaster's interruption came suddenly and forcefully.

"Exposing her now may be exactly what the Queen wants. The chances they know where we are keeping her hidden are slim. She is safest in her current location. Besides, she is in no condition to travel. If we attempt a transfer now, we may lose both her and our only chance at ensuring her attacker doesn't succeed in usurping her power."

Glynda closed her eyes, sighing as she did so. Ozpin had been doing his best to control events thus far and had yet to steer her wrong. She would have to keep her faith that he had already consider all other options and found the current situation to be their best chance at success. She just hoped that it was not his shame of being unable to protect the Fall Maiden that he now kept her within close reach.

"Okay Ozpin, I understand." She walked over to where the headmaster was sitting. On the screen in front of him, he was decoding the most recent transmission from their undercover agent. She adjusted her glasses as she looked at the monitor.

"What does it say," she asked, turning her gaze to Ozpin.

The headmaster of Beacon gained a smirk as he continued decoding the message in his head, offering a chuckle before speaking.

"Well, besides a few lines of expletives at what they are forcing him to do, he seems to indicate that our enemy is not as unified as they'd like us to believe. He says that he might try to form a breach in their partnership, though we shouldn't hold our breath."

The gray haired man closed the message after taking in its full contents to ponder over later. He stood from his seat, taking his cane as he walked over to the window overlooking the courtyard of Beacon Academy.

"How is our candidate doing," Ozpin asked, both hands resting on his cane.

Glynda pushed her glasses up from the bridge of her nose as she pulled up the student records of the top freshman in the class.

"Pyrrha is doing well, as expected. Number one in combat classes and one of the best students in academics as well. She is a good choice, the best choice we have."

The headmaster nodded slowly as he took in the information.

"Good. We won't be approaching her just yet but it is pertinent to have a backup plan. We must not let Amber's powers be stolen." Ozpin sighed, for a moment looking much older and worn down than his age portrayed. "No matter the cost." The man collected himself, straightening until he was at his full height once more. "Please send out the message for the freshman to gather. The last of the missions have been uploaded to the network." His head turns to glance back at his faithful assistant, a small smile on his face. "Thank you Glynda."

Glynda tapped a few buttons on her scroll and soon the school wide transmission was in progress. She gave slight nod of her head to her friend.

"Of course Headmaster."

The blonde teacher began to make her way out of Ozpin's office but just as she reached the threshold the gray haired man called out to her one more time.

"Oh yes, one last thing. Did you finish compiling the reports on similar anomalies to the one we picked up at the beginning of the semester?"

A quick nod from the woman indicated her answer. "Yes I'll send you what I've gathered after classes today."

With that Ozpin returned his gaze to the students gathering outside and Glynda left the man to analyze unfolding events. He couldn't do much for Courier SIx where he was now, but at the very least he would have information for the man upon his return. With any luck, it would lead to something that could help the wastelander return home.

The freshman class had begun to gather outside, all excitedly talking with one another and socializing, as teenagers were wont to do. It was his responsibility to ensure peace for his students but things were looking more and more dire as they days passed. Unfortunately it seemed like they would be tested sooner rather than later, and he just hoped they were _all_ ready for what would come.

* * *

(Mountain Glen, White Fang Headquarters)

Things were going well, almost too well some might say. Torchwick wasn't your average criminal by any means but even he knew when something was too good to be true. And a fresh recruit with decent skills and a willingness to take on the difficult missions would fit in that category. Ash was a mystery for the most part. He never took that helmet of his off, even when he was in the base. His excuse was that he was self conscious about scarring from a Grimm attack but the orange haired criminal wasn't about to buy that load of bull.

His eyes followed the man in question as Neo pulled him along to the bullhead taking them to their mission. She would keep him updated on any irregularities or new information that might spring up with Ash. Torchwick smirked as he could hear Ash's faint curses as he was briefed about the mission he would be undertaking, not that he would refuse. He never did in the end. At the very least he served as entertainment from time to time.

Doing his own digging, he found nothing of note in the man's history, criminal or otherwise. So the real question was how he managed to survive a Grimm infested city all by himself? Could he have underestimated him? Not likely. His sparring shows him to be above average in most categories but nothing exceptional. So it had to be a semblance then, one that he was keeping from the rest of the group.

Maybe even one Cinder didn't even know about.

A smirk grew on his face at the idea of getting one over on that infuriating woman. Who did she think she was commanding him? If it wasn't for the work he and his men put in, the "new world" she's been dreaming up would have nothing but fumes to run on. He grimaced as he realized it was probably too late to turn back now. If he wasn't so sure she would succeed, he would be far away from here on some island where no one could find him. Of course Neo would be there too, but that was a given. He had stolen enough dust to last a lifetime at this point. Having it all go toward this woman's cause was a waste. The man sighed to himself. Not much he could do about it now other than follow it through to the end.

It was a shame really. Remnant isn't too bad as it is now. It was going to be tough work being one of the leaders of the world after Cinder was done with it. Maybe if he was lucky he could convince Neo to do all the heavy lifting for him.

Torchwick watched as the ship left their headquarters, the sound of the engine dimming as the distance grew. There was still one more resource the thief had that could be exploited and if only for his own peace of mind, he would use it.

Roman dialed a number on his scroll, and lifted the device to his ear. A few seconds later a gruff voice came through the other end. If there was one person who should know about their aspiring recruit it would be this man. A record of Ash's illegal exploits had to exist somewhere.

"Torchwick, I told you not to call on this line," the man's voice came through soft enough to be a whisper but his frustration was evident.

"Hello Commissioner Oakwood," Roman drawled. "I think we should have a little chat."

After all, being a criminal mastermind wasn't so hard when the head of the police is in your pocket.

* * *

 **So...chapter is probably a little shorter than most of you were hoping considering its been around two months since I've updated the story. That being said this chapter was always planned to be a short break from Six's escapades as we begin to set up the events that will soon be unfolding. Props if you even remembered Oakwood existing from a few chapters back. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. There might be another update in the coming week for editing purposes so don't get too excited if you see this story pop up again. Hopefully there isn't too many errors but it's been a long day and I probably didn't catch everything.**

 **If you like this story please consider reviewing, following, or dropping a favorite. Doing all three would be cool too! I've very thankful for all my reviewers and followers for enjoying this story with me. Thanks for reading! (And waiting)**

 **-TMDF**


	17. Turncoat

Chapter 17: Turncoat

 _Fuck Grimm, fuck Neo, fuck me for listening to Ozpin, fuck Cinder for putting all this together…_

The list went on in Six's mind as he returned from his latest task, his arms and legs aching from trying to corral a Death Stalker of all things. Anyone with a brain could have told you it wouldn't work, but of course that didn't mean Neo didn't want to see him try. It ended in the execution of the Grimm when things got out of hand, and a more than sore Courier Six.

 _It's not like they can be controlled. They're just as likely to turn around and kill their captors as attack the people they are pointed at._

The leader of the wasteland tried and failed to come up with another method in which the captured Grimm might further the group's ambition. Guess they were just planning on hoping for the best when these guys got released.

IT was a long trip in the bullhead and night had already fallen. Six glared his mentor's way as he shuffled down the ramp, rubbing his burning muscles. Neo was sitting on one of the cages holding beowolves as a combination of Torchwick's men and White Fang operatives carefully guided it down the ramp from the ship. A smile grew on her face as she noticed Six's stare and she offered a lazy wave as she crossed her legs, letting the grunts do their work.

Six held back a frustrated growl as he turned away from the infuriating woman and looked around the headquarters. It wasn't as busy as it could have been, some men and women electing to rest and chat rather than finish up the work they had. That meant Cinder and her teenage followers weren't there at the moment, otherwise there wouldn't have been so much slacking. Six was somewhat thankful he wouldn't have to put up with one of her condescending "good job" speeches. Sometimes she made it sound like it was a miracle any of them woke up in the morning.

It wasn't all bad working with these people though. His combat abilities, specifically his close quarter skills, had risen to a new level from some of the techniques Neo had shown him. Not only that, the daily training was designed to boost both physical conditioning as well as exercise their aura. Truth be told if he somehow made it back to the wasteland tomorrow there wouldn't be a single man or woman he would be scared of. Not that there was any in the first place, but still.

During the last few grimm capture missions he had also explored his semblance as well. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. That's what he'd call it and he couldn't help but find it fitting. One of the first things he remembers in his 'new' life was that stupid machine, and now he had an ability that boosted attributes to the highest degree. When he first fiddled with it in Doc Mitchell's house he thought it was stupid, assigning an arbitrary number to a skill like it meant something. Now he was thinking there might have been more to it.

When Six was finished with his reflection of the last few weeks his ears picked up on a small pinging sound coming from behind him. Turning his head he saw Neo's face brightened by the backlight of her scroll.

 _Must be another message from Torch,_ Six thought, shaking his head. The two seemed to be in constant contact. There was definitely something between the duo, though whether it was genuine affection or some kind of weird father-daughter thing, he wasn't sure.

"Ash! How great it is to see you buddy," Torchwick was almost singing his words when Six registered his voice. His head swiveled to the hat wearing criminal as he stood a few meters from the bottom of the bullhead's ramp. He was draped in his usual garb but today he wore a smile that was bordering on creepy. That combined with the fact that Torchwick barely ever spoke to him. Instead of Neo, immediately raised Six's hackles..

"Right…," Six began, wary of the criminal's pleasant mood. "If you're about to tell me to something even stupider than capturing grimm, you're gonna have to give me a few days." Six continued his trek as he attempted to brush passed gang leader..

Before the wastelander could take a single step behind the underground boss, Six found his arm hooked by the Roman's signature weapon. The Courier glanced backwards and his blood froze in his veins as he took in the mastermind's sinister expression..

"Oh, I really think it would be beneficial to us all if we could have a quick meeting don't you think?" Torchwick's eyes narrowed and a knowing smirk was plastered on his face. This was different than every other encounter that had taken place between them. Six could practically taste the feeling of superiority that the man was exuding, and Torch wasn't one to grandstand unless he was felt he was in a comfortable enough position..

The Courier instantly knew he had made a terrible mistake by underestimating this man. The last few weeks had dropped his guard. He was close to chalking up Torchwick to a beneficial piece that Cinder was eager to use. Six believed him to be an above average fighter with a penchant for complaints, but it was in this moment that the Courier realized how wrong he had been. An apt comparison for Torchwick from his home would have been a nightstalker. With yao guai or deathclaws you could easily see the peril you were getting yourself into. With the snake-wolf hybrid you didn't even know you were in danger until it was too late. And it seemed the Courier had just found himself bitten at the most unexpected of times.

Just like that, Six was on the defensive, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

 _He knows something. Maybe not everything but enough to make him suspicious. How? I had been careful, no mistakes. The chances I gave myself away are next to zero so what's his source? He could have just killed me without warning if he knew for sure so he must have another plan in mind._

The Courier willed himself to calm down, lest his semblance activate on its own as a self defence mechanism. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Neo was no longer smiling after reading whatever Torch had sent her. Another bad sign.

Six didn't speak, but instead relented to his request with a nod. Now wasn't the time to start a fight. If somehow he could overpower the criminal alone then he had a chance. But if conflict started with the rest of the guards around he could kiss his ass goodbye. He wasn't useful to anyone dead.

Courier Six was led into a back room, Roman's stride never pausing along the way. The faint footsteps behind him indicated Neo was quick to follow the two. They entered one of the briefing rooms toward the back of the warehouse. It seemed that the workers knew to keep clear as he didn't see a single one working even remotely close to them. A single table and chair was positioned at the center of the small space. A slight gesture from Torchwick was all that was needed for Six to take his seat while the criminal circled around to the other side of the desk. The swift tap to the side of the Courier's helmet let his VATS activate should a fight be unavoidable. Luckily the action seemed to go unnoticed.

"So...Ash. We're friends aren't we? I mean we've known each other for months now. We know all of each other's dark secrets right?" The orange haired man raised his hands upward, palms up, obviously referring to his and Cinder's operation. "I'm feeling generous today because I've got a feeling that you might want to tell me something." The man's mouth formed a line as he made his accusation.

Six took a moment to digest the man's words. His answer would probably decide how the rest of the interrogation would go. Taking a deep breath, he activated his semblance, vault boy appearing in his head.

 _ **Charisma**_

"Probably, I mean we're criminals right? I'm sure there's one or two things I might keep hidden from you." A non-committal answer if there ever was one. But cracking after a single question wouldn't help him. This would have to be played carefully. It didn't help that he wasn't sure exactly how this aspect of his semblance worked but he was banking on it now more than ever.

A low chuckle came from Roman's throat as he shook his head.

"Don't. Bullshit. Me. _Ash_." The man obviously wasn't looking to play games as his anger easily boiled to the surface. He spat out Six's cover name as if it was acid. "Forget it, why bother with this charade any longer, **Courier Six**."

So it was true. Six had been found out. The key now was to somehow survive this situation. Just as the Courier was about to spring into action two petite hands came down hard on his shoulders, forcing him to remain sitting. With strength that didn't fit her image, Neo held him firmly in place, an uncharacteristic frown marred her features.

Six grimaced behind his helmet. His weapons were still in the bullhead and without his pip boy he didn't have a stealthboy or any of his other gadgets that could get him out of the room. He assessed his options.

 _Weaponless with no wait out and a borderline psychopath ready to break my neck on a moment's notice. Not the best circumstances I've ever found myself in._

He glanced around the room, looking for anything that he might be able to use to his advantage. Unfortunately it was barren except for the the chair he was sitting on and the desk in front of him.

 _Fuck, this was a mistake...but my chances are still somewhat better than if we had this discussion in front of everyone else. I guess there's only one hope left for me then._

With his analysis over Six decided to redouble his efforts at persuading his way out of this, pouring as much of his aura as he could into his charisma modifier. Roman decided to continue after the Courier didn't contest his claim.

"No words for us Six? Don't bother trying to deny it! That coward of a police commissioner sold you out to save his own hide. Did you really think you could fool us? That no one would suspect the overeager rookie who all but begged to be pals with Cinder and her two cronies?" Roman continued to vent his anger, both palms slammed on the table as he barraged Six with questions.

 _That bastard! I'll kill him myself if I get out of this._

Six couldn't dwell on the matter too long. He needed to take the control of the conversation. If Torchwick continued like this then there would be no chance for the wastelander's semblance to take affect.

"Alright, alright. Take it easy. There's no reason to get hasty here. I'm sure there's an outcome where everyone can be leave happy." Six tried to appease the man with the possibility of a deal, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender..

The mastermind's anger receded as a new emotion took over. Soon enough his body shook with genuine laughter at the New Vegas resident's words.

"You know what? You're right Six. There is a way. You tell me everything you told that goody-two-shoes Ozpin, and then we kill you and get on with our lives."

Six thought about making a quip about his laughter and it being a joke but decided it wasn't the best of times to be sarcastic. Instead he needed to move the conversation away from himself.

"Roman, it's obvious you don't like Cinder, hell you might even hate her. What are you doing here? You've probably gotten away with more dust than could last you a lifetime and you're giving it all to her for what? I bet you don't even know."

Roman crossed his arms across from the wastelander his laughter had died down during Six's counter.

"And what of it? We're partners, me and her. Once she gets what she wants I'll get to have all the rest. Why settle for the wealth of a kingdom when I could have the wealth of the world?"

 _Good, he's switched topics. Time to push the envelope._

"Really Torch? If you were partners don't you think she would tell you what she was planning? Don't you think she'd fill you in on just how exactly she's going to give you all this 'wealth' she's talking about?" A dim flare in Six's aura let him know his semblance was going to work. Hopefully the two would just think it was due to nervousness or an outpouring of emotion.

A small flicker of hesitation in Roman's eyes was the only hint that Six's words had any effect.

"Who cares how it happens! The end result is still the same! We win and the _heroes_ lose. You picked the wrong side." Torchwick could barely even say the word without using a mocking tone.

Six pressed that small flicker, hoping he could ignite it further.

"Do you really believe that Roman? Do you think she'll even care about you after her goals are accomplished? If you ask me she doesn't strike me as the trustworthy type. I've seen the plans for the train. Making you take the fall sure is an interesting way for her to suddenly be in absolute control."

Roman tossed the table to the side, a series of bangs echoing in the small room as it went. In two steps the criminal was delivering a right hook straight across the face of the helmet, his aura magnified strength easily carrying the force through the meager protection. His hands then grasped the collar of Six's armor and dragged him up to face level.

"Of course the spy would be snooping where he shouldn't be, finding plans he shouldn't know!" The orange haired man clenched his fists, tightening his grip as he spouted his rebuttal. "It means nothing. My men will follow **me**. Neo will follow **me**! I'll bide my time in that cell until…" Roman's eyes widened slightly at what he was about to say. It was an easy cue for Six to pick up on, despite the new swelling on his face starting to impair his vision..

"Until when Roman? You'll be in that cell the until the moment Cinder decides you'll be more useful outside of it. And the minute she's done with you she'll cast you aside like anyone else." Another flare in his aura, stronger than flicker had turned into a spark.

"W-what are you...No! You have no idea what's going on! The plan is for me to be in jail for when she makes her move. That's where I need to be for it all to work. Without me that bitch has nothing!" His tone suggested that he might have been trying to convince himself rather than Six.

Neo concerned eyes traced Roman's features.. Seeing him this off balance was probably an unusual image for her, but she wasn't making any move to end the debate. If Six had to guess this probably wasn't the first time Torchwick had reservations about Cinder's schemes, and Neo was no doubt aware of the rift between the two.

"To make what work? You may know what your part in it is, but you don't know her end game at all. Maybe you really will get what she promised and you'll live in the lap of luxury. But if I had to guess you're just a pawn to her. Just like we all are. Sure you might be more valuable now, but my bet is she's just waiting for the right time to sacrifice you." Six's head turned to look at his mentor over the last few weeks. "Both of you." A final flare of aura occurred but this time it was focused around around the wastelander's eyes as they connected with Torchwick's own gaze.

Doubt had been successfully set ablaze in the criminal's heart.

And with that at last, a crack had appeared in his armor. Most would have brushed it off as nothing, a fleeting look in what would otherwise be an intense interrogation. But Roman's eyes rested on Neo for just a moment too long, lingering just enough for Six to realize that there was one thing besides money that Roman might care about. That whatever he may feel for the girl was not just some facade he put on as a show.

"She'll be gone the moment you are Roman," Six began, knowing Roman knew exactly who he was talking about. "The question is if you are smart enough to do something about it before that time comes."

"Enough!" Roman's yell of frustration was accompanied by a shove that sent Six back into his seat.

Silence reigned soon after and Six hoped it was enough. He could feel the last of his aura drain and his semblance's effect end with it. He would receive no more help from his abilities if Roman needed any more convincing. Eventually, a chuckle echoed in the small room. Seeing how Six wasn't exactly in a jovial mood and Neo was known for her silence, there was only one person who it could be.

"You know Six, despite all this there was a reason I let Neo pull you around, and this is it. Even in this situation, you think you can actually convince me to double cross her. If that's not irony, I'm not sure what is. You always were great for a laugh or two."

 _Damn it, it wasn't enough._ Six let out a deep sigh. _Well it was always a long shot…_

Torchwick had turned away from him, leaning on his cane, seemingly staring at the back wall of the room. Six had all but resigned himself to his fate. WIthout his aura he would go down quick, but not without a fight.

"Six, I need you to listen very carefully to my next words and answer me directly. No more games. What was your mission when you came here? State it very explicitly."

The Courier wasn't sure what Torchwick was looking for but his goal wasn't exactly hard to figure out. No point in keeping it a secret when it wasn't one.

"Learn everything I could about the target codenamed Queen and her plans. Report to Ozpin. Rinse and repeat."

A tilt of his orange haired head indicated a nod from Torchwick, taking in the information.

"Nothing about myself or Neo then?"

Six looked down, wracking his brain for any specific mention of the two.

"You were obviously suspected of working with her, Other than that there's no specific orders regarding you. Personally I couldn't give two shits if you're caught her not."

A snort escaped the gang leader. It was a calculated attack on the man's pride but it was imperative the gang leader knew that his capture wasn't even considered a secondary component to the mission.

"Cinder is powerful Six. She has an insatiable hunger for it. If I wasn't so sure that she'd achieve her goals with or without me I, no, we wouldn't be here," he said turning around to face Neo with sympathetic eyes. "Saying no to her meant our death and walking away now is an impossibility. Her two pets aren't slouches and the White Fang are all but hers to command. We'd be hunted down before we could even think about escaping." Torchwick gaze fell to the pair, his voice holding a calmness that was a stark contrast to the emotion he was displaying moments ago. "Tell me Six. Show us a way out."

It was the closest thing to a plea Six had ever heard from him. This would be the best and only chance the Courier would have and he already had an answer lined up.

"We kill Cinder before she has a can grow any stronger."

A deep sigh escaped Roman's lips and Six could swear he almost sounded disappointed with him.

"Impossible," he muttered, shaking his head before adding in a resigned tone. "Kill him Neo."

The sound of Neo's blade escaping from her umbrella resonated behind the wastelander.

"It can be done Roman! I've done it before! All it takes is a single moment of hesitation from her and it will be over. Believe me when I say that I've overcome worse odds." His mind wandered to the face of House, and the robots that defended him. Six deeply regretted upgrading those bastards before making that decision.

Roman's hand rose, stopping Neo's arcing swing. Six had been so focused on his efforts that he hadn't even noticed the woman's blade not even an inch from his neck. Torchwick voiced his thoughts.

"Did Ozpin know he was hiring not just a spy but also an assassin? You expect me to believe that man was willing to send a murderer to spy on us? Oh and to top it all off you also want me to trust this same man?"

Six shrugged, his shoulder brushing the flat of Neo's blade. A reminder of just how close to death he was.

"Ozpin and I come from different worlds and I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart here." Six inwardly chuckled at the use of his metaphor but kept his serious expression. "I'm not saying this to try and survive. I'm saying it because it's the best outcome for all of us and it can be done.

Another long pause as Torchwick considered his words, his grip tightening around his cane. He took slow purposefully strides passed his two spectators. Six and Neo turned to watch him stop at the door, Neo's weapon falling to her side.

"I believe you Ash." Six took note that Roman was using his cover identity again. " I believe you think you can kill Cinder. That is the **only** reason you're still alive." The man turned, and gave Six one of the most intense stares he had ever experienced. "If we give you opening, do you have something that would kill her in a single shot beyond any doubt? If she has even a moment to react our chances drop to zero."

As Torchwick spoke the Courier's thoughts drifted toward a very specific weapon in particular. One that he had just finished creating before being shipped off on this job. Only problem was that it was back at Beacon Academy, and its ammo was stored safely in his Pipboy.

Six nodded slowly in response to his question. "I have something," he said with confidence, returning his gaze.

Torchwick turned to Neo without even a semblance of affirmation in Six's direction.

"You're with him twenty-four, seven. Continue things as planned. Kill him if it looks like he's trying to escape or back out." He then lifted a scroll that was in his hand and crushed it. Six felt his own pockets, realizing that Torchwick must have snatched the device from him. "There will be no more contact with Ozpin from this point onward."

A swift nod from the dual colored girl let Six know without a doubt that there was no swaying that command, no matter how friendly they might have seemed with each other.

"You're life is on the line Ash, don't do anything to disappoint. If I even begin to think that this won't work, well, you'll be dead so you won't have to worry too much." WIth that, Roman's serious demeanor dropped and his usual smirk took its place on his face. He wore his 'mask' as he left the room and headed out to the rest of the henchmen roaming about the headquarters.

Six watched him leave, releasing the tension that was building in his muscles. Neo's face suddenly filled his vision, her scroll in hand. She faced the device toward him, displaying a message she had wrote.

 **You better know what you're doing. If you get Roman killed then death will be the least of your worries after I'm through with you.**

A chuckle escaped from Six as he read the message. Not because it was funny but because he sure hoped he knew what he was getting himself into as well.

"Well Neo, I'm going to overlook the fact that you nearly took my head off for the time being. A privilege only an extreme few are afforded, trust me on that." The woman rolled her eyes, not believing for a second Six posed any true threat to her. "Now unfortunately we're gonna have to set up a field trip to our favorite Academy."

The trickster's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Six raised a hand in an attempt to ease her worries.

"The weapon we need was too big and too dangerous for this mission. I left it back in the school's armory. We're gonna need some pretty good disguises if we want to get inside unnoticed…" Despite herself, Neo seemed to light up at the prospect of utilizing her semblance to get one over on the students of Beacon. "It'll be tough, but once we have everything we need, one shot will be all it takes."

A skeptical eyebrow rose on Neo's features but she didn't bother arguing with another message. No doubt she would tell Torchwick if he was just putting on airs and that would be the end of him. Instead she gestured for the wastelander to leave. If Six thought he was under constant surveillance before, he was about to experience a whole new level of 'big brother'.

Six followed her command as they left their impromptu negotiation room and headed toward the bunks for the night. He thought that the woman might go to her own bed but that wasn't the case. She didn't seem to have a problem with entering Six's covers with him under the guise of a deeper relationship, a teasing smile on her face the whole time. It might have been nice if he didn't occasionally feel the cold metal of her weapon graze his back every once in awhile. Torchwick wasn't about to take any chances with him and Neo was serious about following his new twenty-four, seven rule.

Six found himself getting little sleep that night, not because of Neo but because his thoughts iwere now geared toward his new mission. The Courier was more than happy to help Ozpin with his goals, but survival will always be his top priority. Using the emergency switch the headmaster gave him was no longer an option. The chip he was using to communicate with the headmaster was crushed along with his scroll. Even if he could somehow signal for his allies, it would take time for them to get here, and their approach would be difficult to conceal. He might be able to survive long enough for reinforcements but it would be a huge gambit.

So the Courier would have to commit himself to his new course of action. Deep down, Six was almost glad he was beginning preparations to get rid of Cinder. It would be a hell of a lot quicker than trying to make friends with her and he was already in a good position for a surprise attack. Truth be told he wasn't sure why Ozpin hadn't ordered this in the first place. Forget trying to lock up a meglomaniac like Cinder. Some people need to go for the betterment of the rest. Six knew that more than anybody. If things worked out, Ozpin wouldn't have to worry about the woman anymore and Six could focus all his energy on finding a way home. As a bonus, Neo and Torchwick get a chance to disappear with whatever wealth they can make off with. A win-win-win if there ever was one.

So Courier Six nodded, resolving himself to his new plans. In a few days, Cinder would see first hand just how far technology had come in the wasteland. No one's ever survived a shot from a Fatman.

* * *

 _The Wanderer's Tale:_

* * *

 _The Wanderer stood there, his mouth hanging open behind his helmet. In front of him stood Ulysses, the man that had been trying to kill him ever since he showed up in this god-forsaken hell hole he called home. They had been arguing back and forth for what seemed like hours, though in reality it had only been minutes since they truly met._

" _This is your endgame? After all I just went through, you're big ultimatum is destroying the Mojave Wasteland all over again? No...I won't let that happen. I won't let my friends' sacrifices amount to nothing. I owe them that much."_

 _Ulysses deep voice countered the Wanderer's every word._

" _Countries are built upon the corpses of its people. Before your passing through this place could have been a utopia. A hope to the remnants of the world that life can go on. Now, all that is left is ash and bones. Soon, you will know that feeling as well."_

 _Courier Six just shook his head, almost bursting out laughing at the man's words._

" _Utopia? That's what you're striving for? You hold the ideals of this Old World of yours so close but they are the ones who caused all of this in the first place right? I've seen what's left. I've reasoned with the scientists of the Big Empty. I saved the natives of Zion. I survived what was left of the Sierra Madre. Hundreds of men and women have died trying to achieve what has occurred in the Mojave. Hell, I killed some of them, with the promise to myself that I would lead in their place. It was a responsibility I took on, and one that I will see to the end._

 _Ulysses stare bore into him._

" _You take on the will of those you've killed, hoping to create a future that would appease them. You hope a nation rises in your shadow and your conviction ensures that you will not falter."_

" _Sometimes all it takes is for one person to make a difference where no one else can. I know what I've done and I know how I will change this desert. Even if you turned it into a radioactive pit, I will find a way to pull it together again, or die trying."_

 _Ulysses looked on contemplatively before speaking._

" _You believe those words. A nation can be built around a single man, history proved it so. Your accomplishments have shown your history...our history. Yes. I want to see the country you create Wanderer. But the divide is coming to reclaim this place, its people battering the doors as we speak."_

 _The Wanderer just took out a shotgun and began throwing mines at the entrances._

" _Then get ready buddy. You're gonna have to survive if you want to be a part of the future I build."_

 _Beneath his mask, Ulysses smiled as he thought to himself._

' _Yes. This might just be man I can believe in.'_

* * *

 **Hello everyone and thanks for reading the chapter. Inspiration struck me at the worst of times (finals week) and I decided to churn out a chapter before I dig myself in. So as for the chapter itself I hope I did a decent job of convincing you of Roman's doubts. I might have played around with his motivations a little bit, possibly diverging them a tad from canon but I don't think it's from out of left field or anything like that. Additionally I don't remember Torchwick ever being completely trusted with the Cinder's plan so I might have played around with that as well. Personally after Roman's speech to Ruby in Volume 3 I thought that he was just following Cinder to survive. I mean he was also interested in the riches but I couldn't imagine saying no to her would end well in his favor. So in this story I'm going with the idea that Roman was much more coerced into being Cinder's partner than what might have been true in cannon. Hope that's cool.**

 **This was a big chapter for the story because it really marks a turning point in cannon events where things really may start to derail. The question is will things turn out better or worse? Time will tell...**

 **Anyway, as always I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you liked what you read leave a review/follow/favorite! It always makes my day when I can get feedback on the story, good or bad. Thanks for reading and I hope I'll get another chapter out next month (if not sooner) as well.**

 **-TMDF**


	18. Triumphant Return?

Chapter 18: Triumphant Return?

 _Alright don't panic. Remember that this is home territory you're heading into here. It's not like they'll kill you if you're found. Well actually that would be Neo's job._

Six found himself deep in thought as he tried to psyche himself up for the mission at hand. For some reason he found himself more nervous for this than when he had been infiltrating Torchwick's operation. Maybe because it stank of betrayal to the people who helped him.

Neo, his ever present monitor, was standing next to him, almost dancing on her toes in excitement. It had been several days since the wastelander's proposal. If Torchwick had warmed up to the idea at all, he didn't show it. As of now he was a reluctant if not wary participant in the scheme, ready to pull out at even a hint of trepidation from the wastelander. It was essential that he continued to be confidant in his decisions and failing that, at least fake it.

Otherwise Six was gonna find himself in an early grave...again.

The bullhead they were in was for public transport. The students sometimes used it to head into Vale and it would now be the duo's way back into the famed Beacon Academy. Neo was looking younger than Six would have liked, especially with how she clung to his arm. She had altered her appearance enough to look closer to the age of a student. Which left him to look like a perverted man with a high schooler at his hip.

Noticing his glaring, she looked up, smirking and inched even closer to him, giving his arm a squeeze. Her mismatched eyes showed a split second through her illusion before returning to a chestnut brown.

 _I think she's starting to like this a little too much. If I wasn't so sure she was ready to kill me on a dime I'd say she's having fun...hell maybe that makes it better for her. Damn psychopaths._

His own disguise wasn't so easy to don. His helmet had to be removed, obviously, but at this point anonymity with Neo and Torchwick wasn't much of an issue. You also couldn't really walk around the school with a full faced helmet and not expect a few questions. Six's hair had been dyed a vibrant green and was made to spike outwards in multiple directions. He couldn't help but feel like one of the raiders from back home. His rough features from years in the wastes had begun to soften over the months since he received his aura. Where he used to look like he was in his late thirties he now looked much closer to his truer age of...well, mid twenties? Hard to tell when you lose your memory from a bullet to the head. Long story short, he looked different. Different to the point that unless the trained eyes from Ozpin and Glynda was on him, he was confident he could pass off as just another visitor. Apparently it all stemmed from some kind of retroactive healing due to his aura. Honestly Six could care less about his appearance at this point.

Nervous. It was a feeling that Six had not felt in a while and ironically it was not because he was heading into danger. No, in fact he was heading toward Ozpin, and the rest of his allies. The catch was that being identified would turn a bad situation worse. As of right now there were a few ways this whole thing could play out.

Scenario one, Six calls out to his friends in the academy. Assuming he escapes death at the hands of the silent woman, nothing is gained. Torchwick will go through with his only option and help Cinder accomplish her goals, which no doubt would lead to the death of hundreds if not more if he had to guess. With the few meetings he had with Cinder, she was already giving him that whole 'world domination' kind of vibe. Either way, it lead to a bad ending. One that no one except her wanted to see.

Scenario two was that they make it to the armory without being noticed and are able to pick up what they came for. The next issue would be somehow obtaining his Pipboy where his ammo was stored. Of course that was safely stashed away in team RWBY's room, who he was less than enthusiastic about running into. He had left them on less than ideal terms but he knew they weren't the type to hold a grudge. Barring Weiss anyway, but hopefully the girls would have curved the worse of her suspicion of him. But that would all have to be dealt with when he came back as Courier Six and not the disguised man he was masquerading as currently.

Scenario three, he picks up Rex and they go home, leaving this whole mess behind them. Well, that one wasn't very likely but he liked to believe it could happen. Maybe a wormhole will open up again and suck them right into it? You never know with science, especially the kind they were doing in the wasteland.

Assessing his plan, he brought his thoughts to order.

 _No, it needs to be PipBoy first. I can't go around carrying the fatman without drawing a few stares._

A weapon that could finish Cinder in a single shot. A mini nuke would accomplish that and more. The Courier never had a chance to test fire his newly made weapon but there should still be time after the mission to ensure that everything was in working order.

The wastelander felt the ship slowing down as it approached the docking station of Beacon. Taking a deep breath, Six readied himself to enter friendly territory.

The doors of the ship opened and began letting the passengers out. There were few students on the shuttle, mostly because it was in the middle of the school day. With any luck the majority of them would be too busy socializing to put too much pressure on him. The less people that notice his presence the better.

A tug on his arm signaled Six that the mission was on and that it was their turn to leave the ship. Stepping out onto the docks of Beacon, the two made their way into the heart of the Academy.

* * *

Zwei wasn't as smart as him, that was readily apparent. Though he wasn't a dumb dog either, it was kind of hard to match the modifications that were made to Rex. Even now it looked like the smaller canine was practicing hiding in Ruby's backpack, no doubt getting ready to stowaway with the girl when they went on their mission.

It was smart of the pup to get ready, but it didn't look like he was taking into account all the other items that he was displacing to make room for him. Well, the girls were strong, Rex was sure that a few missing energy bars wouldn't hurt them too badly.

Zwei had just finished zipping up the backpack with him inside. From prior trials Rex knew that at this point the smaller dog would ensure that he could remain hidden for a while. For fun Rex prodded up to him, his tail lazily wagging and knocked the pack over. It was amusing to see the tiny writhes of confusion from Ruby's dog. He'll reorient and get himself out eventually but it would be enjoyable to watch until then.

Minutes passed and Zwei was beginning to find his way out of his predicament. Opening the zipper enough to let out a few disapproving yips at the more seasoned canine. Rex was about to return an answer of his own when a new scent entered his senses. Well, a new old scent. One that he had been missing for a long time now.

 _Six is back!_

The former police dog's excitement was easily apparent as he began bounding around the room, his tail wagging at a sprinter's pace. He leapt up to the window and began searching the courtyard for any sign of his partner.

 _There!_

Six looked different. Much different than when Rex had last saw him but there was no fooling his nose. There was a woman next to him, one that set the dog's nerves on edge. He couldn't help but emit a low growl seeing her. The Courier would never let anyone hang on him as she was. Even their fallen friends from the wasteland knew that Six liked his space.

Instinctively the dog began barking at the window, hoping Six heard his call. Rex only barked louder when he saw the Courier's head swivel to face him.

* * *

 _That's it! Rex can bring me my Pipboy. Just gotta make sure he stays out of sight. Which means…_

He glanced over at his _other_ watchdog. Rex was the one trump card that Six had left, and it was one he was reluctant to use. Though his cover was blown, it probably wouldn't do him any favors to be connected to the White Fang encampment that was taken out a couple months back.

They had kept moving and it didn't look like he had raised any suspicion with his glance toward the dorms. Quickly he sent Rex an old signal that they would use when they went off together. He gently tapped a closed fist to the side of his thigh. A command to the dogr that he wanted him to scavenge what he could find and bring it to him. Normally this was meant for ammo or usable armor fragments. Luckily there was only one thing worth taking in the RWBY dorm room. He just had to trust that Rex understood and would find a way to get it to him.

"Armory's this way. We're taking one thing and one thing only understand? Keep your thief impulse under control." Six lectured Neo even though he really wasn't in any position to be making demands of her.

He could hear a small snort escape the woman, one of a handful of small sounds she ever made. Obviously she wasn't taking heed of him, but it wasn't like she could carry off too many items without his notice.

Another brief glance to RWBY's window told him that Rex was no longer pining behind it's glass.

 _Good, he saw it. Now, how to stall until Rex gets here…_

The wheels turned in the Courier's mind as he tried to think of a way to slip his babysitter, even if only for a moment. He looked toward a clock near the center of the school's square.

 _11:58 huh? Two minutes until class lets out for lunch. Rex will likely only be able to get to me once someone opens the door for him. He'll come with the crowd then._

They continued their walk, Six deliberately slowing down the pace just enough where Neo wouldn't get immediately suspicious. The woman didn't seem to mind though as she was having fun being an actress in their deception.

 _Almost there...just a few more steps and...perfect._

A loud bell rang across the school, signaling the end of class. Doors burst open with 'starving' students who had assumably missed breakfast or slept through it. A stampede overtook the two as Six made sure that they would be positioned perfectly between the classrooms and advance ground to a halt as they were forced to let the students swarm around them.

 _Now where is he...there!_

Between the mass of bodies he saw what looked to be Rex's tail within arms reach. The weird thing was that it was about to pass him by. What was that dog doing?

"Oi, where do you think you're going," Six muttered to himself, low enough to ensure Neo wouldn't hear. He reached out and grabbed his partner's tail.

Only problem was that it wasn't Rex.

A soft yelp was released as he grabbed the appendage and he found out why moments later. His eyes traced the tail back to its source. That being a teenage faunus girl, who now had tears in her eyes. On either side of her were two rather well built boys, most likely her teammates. Both were now sending him what could only be described as death glares. Obviously he let go immediately.

 _Oh, fuck my life._

Neo had also been alerted to the commotion and was staring at Six with a puzzled yet questioning expression.

"Before you even think about it, no I'm not into that," Six all but yelled in Neo's direction over the stomping of feet and cacophony of voices.. As he watched her raise a skeptical eyebrow he could see the two boys closing in on him from his peripheral vision. An idea sprung to life within him. One that would let him have minimally a few minutes to himself.

"You can handle this right? What am I saying of course you can. Good luck!" With that Six literally swung his arm forward and tossed the smaller woman into the two encroaching boys. The last thing Six saw was Neo's eyes wide with surprise as she careened into his aggressors while he blended into the crowd.

 _Come on, come on! Where are you Rex?!_

Six ran toward the main building which housed the elevator that would take him to the armory. On either side of the door spewing out hungry teens was some small shrubbery that would offer him some cover should Neo come looking too soon. He squatted down behind a bush and waited for any sign of his wasteland companion.

Seconds felt like hours as he knew his window of opportunity was closing. If Rex was found then Six's biggest secret would be revealed and he wouldn't be able to keep him out of the mess he found himself in.

Slowly but surely the minutes passed by and and the students were beginning to thin out, with still no sign of Rex.

 _Where the fuck are you?_

Just as he was about to finish his thought he felt a cold wetness on the back of his hand. Six jumped in his seat and turned to face the new sensation, ready to defend himself if Neo had found him.

Instead it was everyone's favorite robotic dog, holding the Courier's Pipboy in his mouth. Rex's head tilted to the side, offering a questioning glance at his partner's jumpiness. Immediately Six's frustration with the dog turned into relief at seeing his partner for the first time in months. He was even more elated now that he saw that his friend had understood his command perfectly.

"Good boy Rex! You're a fucking godsend ain't ya," Six said as he reached out to pull the dog into a firm hug. He could feel the animal return his love as he leaned heavily into him.

"Alright buddy, now you need to get out of here. If someone else besides you realizes I'm here then I'm in deep shit."

A small wine from the dog let Six know exactly how he felt about that, followed by a stern bark. An offer of help if he needed it.

"Yeah, it blows, I know. But if we're lucky in a few weeks all of this will be dealt with and we can focus on going back home," the Mojave leader consoled, patting the pup's head a few times. "You're in a tough spot without aura buddy. Let me take care of this like you've been taking care of me, alright?"

Rex lowered his head, acquiescing to his friend's words. Six took the Pipboy from the dog's mouth and clipped it onto his arm, the familiar feeling offering him comfort.

"Thanks again bud, now get back to the dorm room. Try not to be seen when you leave if you can. I'm not sure where my babysitter is right now. Stay low."

The robotic dog licked his hand once more before slinking away, his tail low and ears flat against his head, clearly melancholic at the turn of events. Six felt the same, but it was necessary for both of their safety. It was an anticlimactic meeting that neither of them were happy with. The wastelander eyes followed his friend until he was around the corner and out of view.

 _It's safer this way. I know it, he knows it._

He kept repeating the words to himself to ensure he truly believed it. Six knew he could trust Rex to help him no matter what, but it was his responsibility to know whether or not it would make things better or worse. He knew he had to continue on alone, but that didn't mean he wanted to.

Taking another deep breath, Six leaped out of his hiding spot and into the main building's doors. He headed toward the elevator that would take him down to the armory. Maybe if he was lucky he could do the rest himself and find Neo later. From his time spent at the school he knew that the armory was usually barren during lunch time, which meant he wouldn't have to worry about keeping his cover. Lucky break.

The Courier entered the elevator and quickly hit the appropriate button. The door began to close and Six breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Maybe things are finally going my way._

A hand caught the sliding doors just as they were about to close. As they opened to let the newcomer in, Six couldn't help but wince as he took in Neo's form.

The woman was no worse for wear but she was angry...very angry.

"Ah, there you are Neo. I was just waiting for you to catch-"

Six never finished his sentence as Neo jumped forward, keen on delivering a punch to his throat. He readily dodged the strike and was ready to counter. Unfortunately he did not see the incoming knee to his groin. All the breath in his body left him as he collapsed to his knees.

"F-fuck…" he gasped as both this hands went to his afflicted area.

The duel colored girl looked over him with a disapproving frown before glancing at the new contraption on Six's arm. She grabbed his wrist, twisting it, and inspected the device, waiting for him to explain its appearance.

"Ow, ow, calm down! It's where I keep the ammo," the Courier panted while he recovered. "I grabbed it while you were, uh, busy." From his position on his knees Six looked up at his chaperone. "You didn't kill them right?"

A roll of the eyes was the best he got out of her. She might be a little crazy but she wasn't crazy enough to brazenly kill a couple of kids out in the open right? Anyway it looked like she was accepting of his excuse. That or she would let Torchwick decide after she reported to him.

Neo finally let go of his arm as the doors to the confined space closed, seeing as there was nowhere for him to run off and no one to call out to. A short trip later, the doors slid open and gave them view of the small hallway that would lead them to the weapon repair center.

 _You would think they'd station a guard or two...then again when everyone at school was a trained fighter maybe there isn't really a need._

The duo strode forward, their steps larger than before now that they were so close to their target. Personally Six couldn't imagine that Neo actually liked being here rather than at headquarters with Roman, despite her cavalier attitude about the whole thing.

As they approached the working stations Six heard the clanking of metal. He crouched low and went to the nearest station for cover. From the light steps behind him, he figured Neo had done the same. He peaked around the corner, trying to spy the source of the noise.

A red and black clothed girl was sitting at one of the tables, her scythe spread out in pieces in front of her.

 _Damnit! Of course she would be here. Things can never just go my way can they?_

While he was trying to figure out what to do, Neo skulked in front of him, a murderous glint in her eye. Obviously she was tired of being slowed down and since there wasn't any witnesses down here Six was able to put two and two together..

He caught the trickster's arm as she tried to sneak by and sent a glare so fierce her way that even she seemed startled to receive it. Yeah, Courier Six may have been pushed around a bit since he showed up to this place but back home his name was feared and respected. Quite frankly he was beginning to get tired of being the second rate lackey. Now with his equipment back at his side, times might start to change. The wastelander was starting to get back into his comfort zone.

"I don't care how pissed you are at me. No. Bodies." he whispered, his voice bathed in anger. Even if it wasn't Ruby he wasn't going to let this woman kill a kid just to make their life a little easier. "We have disguises. Let's put 'em to use."

Neo huffed and the shadow of a frown marred her face as she was denied. Instead Six stood up, and indicated for Neo to do the same. Of the two of them she looked more the student. They would have to play it like she had something to show him down here.

Neo grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with a little more force than necessary. The Courier nodded his head toward the back room where special projects were held and where his weapon was waiting for him.

They slipped by the young girl, with barely a backwards glance from her. She was either too engrossed in her own project or she was still shy around strangers. Either way he was thankful for the reprieve.

Neo was the first to arrive at the door and she nudged Six toward the handle. Six turned back to her and shrugged.

"What do I look like a locksmith? I don't have a key for it," he said in a hushed tone. "Aren't you suppose to be the master thief here?" A bobbypin wasn't going to unlock this door and there wasn't a terminal anywhere he could hack.

Neo's hands rested on her hips and a tilt of her head gave Six the feeling as if the woman was asking just how useless he was going to be. She wasted little more time as she got to work on the electronic lock of the door. Soon enough a clunk came from the lock mechanism, letting the Courier know Neo had completed the task.

The leader of the Mojave stepped inside hurriedly and took stock of the room. In the corner, where he had left it, was his covered project. He knelt down besides the heavy weapon and let his PipBoy begin scanning it for storage. As it finished processing the information, it disappeared from view and the weapon was now an option in his wrist mounted computer.

A light whistle sounded from close to Six's ear and a glance to his right put him face to face with Neo. Again she had decided to ignore his personal space while she watched what his technology could do. A tug on the back of his collar told him that it was time to go, and he was more than happy to oblige her.

They exited the room, closing the door as they did. As Six turned around to lead them out, he came face to face with none other than Ruby Rose, with an unsure look on her face.

"U-um you're not really suppose to go in ther-." Her words froze and Six wondered why. Had she recognized him? No, she looked angry not surprised. He did his best to determine where exactly her eyes were now resting and noticed they went straight to his wrist.

Right to his or rather Courier Six's PipBoy. Which he looked nothing like in his current state.

"Hey! That belongs to my friend! How did you get it?" Ruby's fists clenched at her sides as it seemed she had caught a thief red handed.

Instead of risking the girl recognizing his voice Six decided his best bet would be to avoid the situation at all costs. He shot off toward the elevator. Of course he belatedly realized that there was no beating the speedy girl in a foot race. A flurry of petals by his side and she was in front of him again. He stopped in his tracks, Neo bumping into his back behind him.

"Give it back right now! Or I'll-." Her stern expression faded as she realized she was missing something very important when it came to intimidation. A weapon. Cresent Rose was still in pieces on the table, which meant Ruby would have to rely on hand to hand if she wanted to stop the two criminals.

Understanding that she was quickly losing her advantage, she used her aura to charge the duo. By the looks of it she was aiming for the Pipboy, possibly trying to take it off his wrist so she could escape instead of fight.

 _Sorry about this Ruby, but you're a few years too early to beat me. Even with that speed of yours._

 _ **Perception**_

Vault boy appeared in his mind and time seemed to slow down for Courier Six. In actuality he was just perceiving things at a much higher rate than normal. Most importantly it took away the one advantage that Ruby had over him.

The girl reached out toward his hand and was just inches from undoing the clasp of his wrist mounted computer. What she was never expecting was her opponent's other hand lash out and grab her forearm just before she reached her goal.

Six felt some regret as he saw Ruby gasp and her eyes widen in surprise as she was caught. In less than a second the disguised Courier surged forward, his other arm held outwards and lined up with her upper chest. He was careful to avoid her neck.

In a combination of her speed and Six's strength, he delivered what might have been one of the most punishing clotheslines of his fighting career.

The girl lost her footing the instant it connected and was sent spinning, careening back toward the work benches behind them. A crash of shelves and metal was all he needed to hear to ensure she was out for the count. If there was a single good thing that came out of this encounter it was that Neo got to see that he was dedicated to the mission.

 _I know that won't keep you down forever Ruby, just stay down long enough for me to get out of here._

Thinking quick he grabbed a nearby sheet, one that you might drape over expensive materials to keep them clean. He fashioned a makeshift sling out of it and tucked his Pipboy-ed arm inside it, effectively hiding the device. Better to let people think he had a broken arm than have another situation like the one with Ruby.

The duo continued forward into the elevator and quickly clicked the button for the main floor. Just as the door was closing Six picked up the team leader groaning from the damage she took. Six knew she wouldn't make it in time even with her speed.

Inside the elevator Six let his semblance drop. Neo gave a light golf clap at his handling of their obstacle and it was Six's turn to roll his eyes.

"Let's just get out of here before anyone else tries to question us," the Courier supplied.

His babysitter shrugged and took hold of his 'good' arm again, ensuring any last minute escape to be an impossibility. The elevator opened and he swore whatever deity was up there was having a grand old time raining on Six's parade.

The WY of RWBY was standing right there in front of him, probably about to go see their leader. Six held his breath, repeatedly telling himself that they didn't know what had transpired downstairs. It didn't do much to calm his heart. Yang had walked straight into him as he was about to leave.

"Oops. my bad," the brawler said as she rubbed her head, a carefree smile adorning her features..

"Yang, apologize properly," Weiss chided, her hands finding a spot on her hips, a characteristic frown in place.

"What, it's not like he got hurt or anything. He's not even mad, right?" Yang's lavender eyes traveled up to Six's face. "Hey, you look kinda familiar…" The girl snapped her fingers in a spark of what she thought to be recognition. "I got it! Have you ever been to Junior's club?"

"Ugh come on Yang, stop wasting someone elses time. Let's just fetch Ruby so we can finish Professor Port's homework so we can begin preparing for the mission," Weiss continued, much to the relief of the wastelander.

Six could have kissed Weiss right there. You know, if there wasn't an approximate ten year age gap and possibly some consent laws he would have been violating. But it was the thought that counted in these types of things right?

"Fine, fine don't get your panties in a bunch. Anyway, sorry for bumping into you buddy!" With that she gestured for Six to move forward and vacate the elevator.

While the Courier found himself hesitating Neo took initiative. She skipped forward, her hand latched firmly to the wastelanders, and made quite the show of their 'happy relationship.' The two of them walked right by the group without them even sending them a backward glance.

"Maybe if you found yourself a boyfriend you'd be more like her, eh Weiss?" Six heard the blonde tease the heiress just before the elevator doors closed once again, closing any further conversation off.

Six might have shared in a laugh with Yang if he wasn't so concerned with how much time it would take for them to come back looking for the ones who assaulted their leader. Their speedwalk out of the building was followed by half-jog half-sprint towards the docks. There wasn't any more time to waste, especially when one of the top teams of the school was about to be breathing down your neck.

They finally reached the bullheads where they managed to board one that would take them back to Vale. Only then did Six truly let himself relax. Glancing out the window, the Courier saw Yang and Weiss running towards the station. Their expressions now showed hostility as they searched for any sign of the ones who attacked their leader. It would be much too late by the time they got here.

The shuttle groaned as it lifted off and began its journey back into the city, leaving the students behind. Neo plopped down next to him, that damn smile of hers still present on her face. One of them had a grand old time apparently.

"Well that could have gone a little better. Who knew that trying to infiltrate your own territory would be so hard? You'd think I'd have found some kind of secret passage or some shit to use. Nope. Instead I pretty much sexually harass a faunus and probably gave a kid a concussion." Six shook his head, disapproving of his methods even though things turned out alright in the end.

It was sheer luck that he hadn't run into Ozpin or Goodwitch. An altercation with them would have really screwed him over.

Neo just patted his head like a consoling parent as the ship continued its way toward the city.

* * *

 **What's this? Another chapter within a month? An incredible feat if I might say so!**

 **Kidding aside, I actually have this section of the story sort of planned out so I know the scenes I want to write. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A little bit of action in this one but within the next couple of chapters we'll have Six's plan to take out Cinder start to come to fruition. We'll see if it's as easy as throwing a nuke her way.**

 **As always reviews are my lifeforce these days. Please tell me what you are thinking of the story and whether you like the direction it's going. I'm always open to critiques. A shout out to all of my consistent reviewers. I'm sure you know who you are and I've remembered your names and am always waiting for you're thoughts. As a final side note I put up the prologue for a Dark Souls x RWBY fic that I've been thinking about lately. The updates on that will be entirely when I feel inspiration for it so keep that in mind if you feel like checking that out. Thanks again for the support and hope everyone is still enjoying the story.**

 **-TMDF**

 **(Also 100k word mark, never thought I'd make it that far!)**


	19. Interference

Chapter 19: Interference

In the days that followed Neo and Six's Beacon "heist" Cinder's intentions became clear to everyone in the base. The reason the terrorist group needed so much dust was to cause an explosion. Multiple explosions in fact, but also one large enough to blow a hole right into the center of the city of Vale. The White Fang were itching in anticipation.

 _I bet they don't even realize that being on the train basically means certain death if you're stuck near the back,_ Six mused as he and two others separated themselves from the hustle and bustle of the final preparations.

In only a few days, the train would be ready for its departure.

Six's plan to assassinate Cinder, less so.

"You're telling me," Roman started, his teeth clenched and eyes narrowed. "That you've had weeks, _weeks_ , to create a plan to get rid of her and this is the best you can come up with?"

The three conspirators were quietly discussing their scheme in one of the collapsed buildings of the Mount Glenn headquarters. Neo was leaning against the wall, waiting for Roman's assessment of the situation, while the two men were hovering over a crudely drawn image on the ground.

"Look, it was kind of hard to figure out until I knew exactly where all the pieces were going to be," Six retorted, crossing his arms. "The fatman will do the job okay? You saw the aftermath of it yourself. Besides, it's not as if I had a criminal mastermind on my side to help me right," he finished pointedly.

Roman grumbled, putting a hand to his chin in thought while leaning on his cane. The fatman Six had obtained was a potent weapon to be sure. An entire building was leveled in a single shot when the Courier snuck out of the base to test it. It wasn't exactly abnormal for the occasional building to collapse in the abandoned city so there wasn't a need to play it off with the rest of the outfit. The potential for a single shot kill was there, but would he be able to pull it off?

Sighing, Torchwick placed both hands on his cane and closed his eyes in concentration. "Alright, go through it one more time."

Six nodded back to the man and crouched down to the ground, using his finger to create diagrams in the dirt.

"The train goes as scheduled," Six drew a long line, followed by an large X. "The bombs create openings for the Grimm and it breaks through the end of the tunnel, giving us access to the city. At this point Cinder thinks everything is going according to plan." The Courier grimaced as he continued, fully aware of the toll in lives such a breach would cause. He felt sick just thinking about Cinder's pleased face as innocent people become food for the invading horde. A brief glance toward his two audience members told him that they didn't even flinch at the thought. "The Grimm start pouring into the main square from the breach and the local defense forces are busy dealing with it." _At least I hope._

"We'll be on the train, the part that doesn't blow up obviously." Three circles indicated the group at the front-most portion of the vehicle. "As soon as the breach is created we abandon our positions in the confusion. That means you don't get caught with the train Torch." Six caught the man rolling his eyes, as if he needed to be told how to avoid the authorities. "At this point we have to identify where Cinder is as fast as possible. We know Mercury and Emerald will be with her but all of them should be undercover as students. If they want to keep it that way they'll be forced to help eradicate the Grimm that have appeared." Six drew another two circles in dirt. One with an annoying smirk, the other, blatantly labeled as 'cap-stealing bitch'. He even took the time to write the letters.

Yeah, Six was holding onto that grudge.

"Right, after we locate her then what? Are we just going to politely ask her to stand still so we can drop a missile on her," Roman questioned, his patience already thin with such a basic briefing.

The wastelander stared down at the poorly rendered boxes that represented the city of Vale, scratching his head.

"I...don't know. Best case scenario we somehow lure her away from the majority of people so the collateral damage is minimized. Worst case, we take out a anything and everything in a twenty five meter range around her."

Roman eyed the Courier from beyond the brim of his had.

"No qualms about killing innocent people?"

Six didn't dispute Roman's claim. Instead he continued observing the schematic laid out before him.

"Back where I'm from there's an old saying: the end will justify the means. Not sure if anyone remembers who first said it, but in this case I think it applies." Six didn't tell them the last time he thought that was the battle for Hoover Dam, or how much he regretted it.

 _No, these aren't my people. My people are waiting back in the wasteland for their leader. The one who promised a better future than both the NCR and Legion. A future I promised my friends I could achieve._

It was a callous thought, and not one that Six even fully believed. But it was how he was preparing to cope with what he was going to have to do.

Roman turned away from him, caught up in his own musings about the situation.

"Taking Cinder by surprise is still our best option. What's your plan if the weapon fails?" Roman asked, peering at Six with gauging eyes.

"You mean like a backup plan?" Six intoned, standing up and brushing off his leather armor. "Don't usually have one of those to be honest." Thinking back, he was definitely a "make it up as you go" kind of guy. Arcade and Boone were the ones who liked to plan things out, not him.

The Courier heard the mastermind scoff and swiveled to face him. His usual confident smirk spreading across his face, the one he reserved when he was feeling holier-than-thou.

"You don't know Cinder as well as I do. When dealing with her you need plan B's for your plan B's." A short snort of amusement came from him. "Maybe even a few more just for good measure."

The Courier took in the cane user's words, wondering exactly how serious he was being.

"Fine then. If the fatman falls through, then you two hightail it out of Vale. I'll try and finish her off alone. If I use my semblance then I might be able to get one over on her given the right circumstances." Six raised his arm to eyeview so that he could inspect the equipment stored in his Pipboy should such an event come to pass. His aura was much stronger than when he first developed it, though he wasn't about to begin relying on that any time soon.

 _A couple of weapons left over from old missions, but nothing that could give me an overwhelming advantage. I'm starting to wish I didn't clean this damn thing out so much. Power armor would have been a godsend._

Unbeknownst to the Courier, Neo sent a concerned glance his way before standing up and looking at Roman pointedly, her arms crossed. A rare frown was sent the criminal's way, letting him know just how she would feel if her playpal for the last few months was forced to fight Cinder alone.

"Oh relax Neo, don't get all touchy-feely on me now of all times. You know as well as I do we can't turn on Cinder and expect to get away unscathed." He faced Courier, sighing. "No, if Cinder becomes aware of our betrayal and survives the initial attempt, we will be forced to fight," he finished with grim determination. "If that bookstore owner, the one from "Whoever's Book Trade" was any indication then running definitely isn't an option." The criminal nodded to himself with finality. "If any of us survive, then all that's left will be getting away from the two brats, a trivial task compared to what we will have just endured."

Six could appreciate the sentiment for what it was worth, even if it was for selfish reasons. However there was a question that had been nagging at the back of his mind ever since this whole mess started.

"Explain something to me Torch, why is it that you are so sure she'll kill us if we fight her? Is she really so much stronger than all of us? Than Ozpin even?" Coming from a world of nuclear technology, the Courier found it hard to believe that she could be a more dangerous opponent than a group of BoS soldiers or NCR rangers.

Neo sauntered over to her partner as they made ready to leave, the orange haired mastermind pausing long enough to respond.

"Six, after all this time spying you really haven't learned too much have you? It isn't the power she owns that I'm afraid of, it's the power she's taken." With that, the man left, presumably to assume his position as overseer of the train. The Courier couldn't help but find himself frustrated with the man's words.

 _Real good, because now is a great time to start spouting off cryptic answers like that._

Shaking his head, Six smoothed out the dirt with his boots, ensuring that there was no trace of their plot anywhere before leaving a few moments later. Halfway back to the train site the tell tale sound of a rock slide echoed in the underground chamber and Six could see light streaming in from the surface ahead of him. Following the beam downwards, he saw a smaller figure had apparently fallen in from Mountain Glen.

Courier Six had barely taken a hundred steps into the main portion of the headquarters before he heard the commotion coming from the whoever was unlucky enough to fall into the middle of a terrorist HQ.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to drop by? It's our favorite little crime fighter," Roman gloated as he looked down on a very nervous and very weaponless Ruby Rose. Why or how she got there, Six didn't have a single idea.

 _Geez Ruby, you really know how to step in big pile of shit._

The Courier held off on approaching the confrontation. He wouldn't know how the girl would react upon seeing him together with the Faunus extremist group and several tons of explosive dust. It would be a nightmare to have to explain, if he even got the chance to do so.

The leader of New Vegas used his rusty sneak skills to snake his way to the main body of the train where he could easily listen to the conversation without being seen.

Ruby was putting up a meager fight against the older man, who easily side stepped and avoided every one of her attacks. Apparently she had not been working too much on her hand to hand combat at Beacon.

"You know what Perry, I really did need this. Things have been pretty tough lately and I really needed to get out some stress. Killing Ms. Goody-two-shoes here will brighten up my day."

Six's breath caught in his throat and his fists clenched. The wastelander earned a copious amount of monikers but kid-killer wasn't one of them.

 _Who am I trying to fool? There's going to be plenty of children in the city. Just because I don't pull the trigger myself doesn't mean I don't take the responsibility for it._ The thought sobered him. No amount of excuses would be able to take away his actions. He was kidding himself by trying to find an excuse for causing the breach.

 _Be that as it may, I'm not about to let Ruby bite a bullet. Even if I can just save her, I'll count that as a win._

However he was the one saved from having to take action when numerous explosions began rocking the buried city.

Climbing to the top of one of the train carts he peered into the distance to see what the trouble was. Low and behold, The rest of team RWBY were storming the castle so to speak, along with a dog and one of the professors of Beacon if he recalled correctly. Some White Fang members were on the retreat back to the train. Ruby herself had begun her escape back to her allies, which was great for her.

But these turns of events were absolutely abysmal for the assassination attempt that was being planned.

Torchwick began yelling orders to his forces as Six felt the train beginning to lurch underneath him.

"For Dusts sake they are a bunch of teenage kids you idiots! Is there a single person here who's used a gun before!?" Six watched as Roman's eyes began analyzing the situation and their chances of victory. A grimace formed on the Torchwick's face as he noticed the older man with them, an obvious fully trained huntsman. He turned his head and found the Courier staring down at him, waiting for an order. "Damn it! Get on the train you useless bastards!"

Six nodded and opened the hatch on top of his cart, letting himself drop down to the floor. Luckily he was far enough up on the train where he didn't enter one of the compartments with explosives in it. The vehicle began to build speed and soon enough they were on their way to Vale, days earlier than planned. Six could only hope that things still somehow worked out.

Some cavern-shaking minutes later, Torchwick and Neo came storming through the train and the Courier fell in behind them.

"And how does all _this_ ," the criminal gestured outwardly with his palms up, "factor into your plan," Roman said, unable to keep the smugness from his voice, despite the stressful situation. The "I told you so" was already understood.

Six simply shrugged as he began donning his heavy ranger armor from his pipboy. "Could be worse I suppose, but the train's moving, so we have that going for us." A concussive blast rocked the cavern as the Courier finished. "Alright, so the Grimm will start pouring in soon so everything will be fine. Just relax and let the train take us to Vale."

As Six was offering his reassurances, a White Fang thug opened the side of the train cart and searched the tunnel. "They're on the back of the train and making their way forward!"

Sighing, Torchwick paused in his stride to the front of the train and stomped over to the man, picking him up by the shirt. "Well then get your ass out there and stop them! That goes for all of you," he finished pointing his cane at the gathered extremists.

Fearing their short tempered boss more than the huntresses in training, the faunus began scaling the outside walls of the compartment to join the battle taking place on the roof of the train.

 _More power to those guys. You wouldn't catch me fighting on top of a moving train with a bunch of bloodthirsty Grimm just waiting for someone to fall off. Wouldn't be too nice of a way to go._ Six found himself swallowing hard as his mind continued with the thought. _But at least they know what their getting into. The people of Vale though..._

Noticing Roman and Neo and broken off ahead of him, the Courier shook his morbid thoughts away and resumed his advance. Eventually the trio made it to the conductor's post of the train. Ensuring that the vehicle didn't go flying off the track was a figure Six had not seen in a very long time. In fact, he could have gone through the rest of his life without ever seeing him again.

"Oh fuck me," Six muttered to himself as he froze in the doorway.

The wastelander found himself tracing the outline of the White Fang Lieutenant. The very same man who had plans to kill him after finding Rex all those months ago. Six didn't have his aura during their first battle so he was much more confident if it came to a confrontation but now really wasn't the time he needed another wrench thrown into the works. Still, he couldn't help but clench his fist and and have his pipboy at the ready just in case.

 _I'm starting to think that "luck" body enhancement might just been a scam. I mean what are the chances this guy shows up here of all places._

The Courier did his best to make himself look unassuming and keep a low profile as Roman addressed him.

"I'll take care of this, you get back there and stop damn children." Roman's frown held a hint of satisfaction as he berated the man. "I told you, this is the problem with hiring people off the street. Not a single one of them is worth anything. Cannon fodder, the lot of them."

A deep voice rumbled from behind the Lieutenant's mask as he responded to Torchwick's chastisement..

"I don't mind getting my hands dirty once in awhile," he chuckled darkly as he lifted his chainsaw and trotted toward the back door. His head swiveled as he passed the trio and his eyes landed on Six, who was doing his best to look very interested in the ground. "Hey...don't I know you from somewhere?"

Putting on his best confused expression, not that it could actually be seen behind his riot helmet, Six shrugged his shoulders. "No...no I don't think so. I would remember someone as intimidating and uh...strong as you." His statement came out more as a question toward the end as Six wracked his brain for a possible compliment to throw the officer off his scent.

 **Charisma** activated as he attempted to use his honeyed words to persuade the man away from what was no doubt imminent violence.

A low hum echoed behind his mask as he began thinking on SIx's words, but recognition glowed in his eyes.

"No...I remember. You're that one from the forest. The one with that weird dog." The Lieutenant's voice became an angry growl as he recalled their previous rendezvous. His chainsaw roared in the small compartment as he wasted no time in beginning his attack.

Before the man even finished his sentence Six had materialized one of his power fists and was ready to counter, bringing his arm back and readying a blow to his opponent's midsection.

Both combatants found themselves hesitating as an umbrella opened up between them, stopping both attacks in their tracks. Glancing to his left, Six saw Neo looking disapprovingly at the two as Roman sported his own expression filled with a combination of exasperation and annoyance from over her shoulder.

"Now you two listen to me very carefully. This train is going to make it to Vale with or without you on it. You can settle your differences _after_ we deal with the dozens of other problems that apparently only I seem to think matter!" Torchwick's voice built to a crescendo as the lecture carried on. He pointed his cane at the White Fang officer. "Now you can either go back there and do what I say or the Grimm will get to enjoy an early snack when I throw both of you off this damn train!"

Six briefly wondered if Roman had forgotten that he was the one that was suppose to kill Cinder but didn't speak out. The criminal was having quite the day and stress can do crazy things to people. Besides he was probably just exaggerating about tossing him overboard...right?

The White Fang leader snarled as he received Roman's threat and slowly he turned back to Six, apparently weighing his options. The staring contest dragged on until finally, he huffed as he let the matter drop along with his chainsaw and continue his way out of the compartment. He was practically oozing hatred as he left, deciding to focus more on the problem at hand than the one he was about to create. However he left a parting message for Six as he exited the cabin.

"You'll be in pieces when I get my hands on you dogboy."

Six snorted in response. "Try not to get your ass whooped by a little girl this time. Actually you know what, do. I don't really care."

The man only growled as he left the trio in relative peace but Six couldn't help but think that wasn't the last he'd see of him..

Shaking his head, Torchwick watched the officer leave as the train continued along the tracks at breakneck speeds. "Stay out of the fighting for now Six. If you're here, you'll be the first one out after we hit the end of the tunnel. You get into position and we'll be on standby if things go wrong."

The wastelander couldn't help but raise an unseen eyebrow from behind his mask. "Oh? Now all of a sudden you're ready to help out? How noble of you."

Roman chuckled has he crossed his arms. "What can I say? These last few weeks I've grown fond of the idea of not being under that woman's thumb for the rest of my life. Besides we made an agreement. You just make sure you can hold up your end of the bargain or we'll all be dying for nothing."

More concussive shocks rocked the train as the dust bombs presumably ripped holes in the cavern to let even more Grimm pour in.

Roman marched over to a small screen next to the train controls and flicked it on. The picture showed an empty cabin of the train. The orange haired man pressed another button to flash through the channels until he rested on one where he saw all four girls storming through the train brushing off all resistance.

"The boss always has to do everything himself doesn't he," Roman sighed. "Again, you stay here Six. If you lose that weapon or get captured then there's no point to any of this. Neo, come along, it's time to punish some misbehaving children."

The trickster's unnerving smirk made the Courier's trigger finger itch.

 **Charisma** flared in his body as he shouted back to the two as they attempted to head off the encroaching team RWBY. "Try not to kill them! They can distract the majority of Grimm for us after the breach is formed!"

Neo mimed a chuckle as she put a hand to her mouth to cover a smile. Apparently she thought it was a joke. Six caught a dainty wave of her fingers as she was ushered forward by her partner, who answered next.

"Sorry Six I like to think of myself as a fair guy but these brats have annoyed me one too many times." Judging by the sarcastic inflection of his voice there was no hint of remorse. "They've interfered with my plans too much for me to just let them go. We'll deal with the Grimm ourselves if we have to. Just get us there and try not to die in the crash."

 _Damn, two failures in a row. So I guess I can't get people to go against their deeper feelings. Torchwick really is a heartless bastard after all. I don't really know what I expected from Neo. There was probably never a chance to persuade her in the first place. Violence is her favorite hobby._

That was the last Six heard from those two for the remainder of the ride. He changed the channel on the camera's screen so he could keep up with the action in the compartments. Each of the girl's were facing off with their own opponents, but the one who fared the worst was Yang. Against Neo's nimbleness and agility she had no chance with her brawling style. Six eyes were glued to the screen and he watched on worriedly as Neo prepared to stab the huntress in training.

At least until a red portal appeared in the back of the compartment.

 _Alright I give up, this luck enhancement was definitely a fucking scam. What is this a family reunion of everyone who has a motive to to kill me!?_

Of all the people in Remnant, it was Red who came to Yang's rescue, though he wasn't sure what motive she would have to save the girl. Maybe the woman was really just after him and saving the blonde brawler would just be a happy coincidence. He didn't have long to dwell on the reasoning because while his eyes didn't leave the screen, he didn't see the blocked tunnel only a few hundred meters ahead of him.

Six had just enough time to activate **Endurance** as collision took place.

* * *

Ringing was the first thing that penetrated Six's senses as he returned to consciousness.

The wastelander found himself momentarily deaf as he recovered from the very dynamic entrance into the city of Vale. As the ringing in his ears died down her could already hear evidence of the chaos that was unfolding around him. The screams of women and the crying of children. The desperate yells of fathers protecting their families and local police forces trying to maintain order. Worst of all he could hear the Grimm as they tore into their victims.

 _For the greater good. For the greater good. I can't stop now. She has to die no matter what. It's her fault, not yours. This would have happened with or without you._

Six tried reassuring himself but found little solace in the act. He repeated the phrase to himself as he slowly lifted himself into a standing position and scanned the surrounding buildings. There was no way of telling how long he had been knocked out, whether it was seconds or minutes the clock was ticking. Hell there wasn't even a way to know if Cinder had been deployed from the school to deal with the threat. He could hear the sirens now, disrupting the once peaceful air of the city as Grimm rampaged down the streets, breaking into shops and homes. Vaguely he noticed that team RWBY had also come through the explosion relatively unscathed and had already began fending off the dark creatures in their immediate vicinity. There wasn't even a second to spare rejoicing at their survival though as Six needed to use the distraction to his advantage. He activated his stealth boy and sprinted down the streets of Vale searching for any signs of Cinder's location. He was greeted with bodies around almost every corner. Women, men, teenagers...children. The Grimm did not discriminate in their victims. Hidden by his stealthboy, the Courier felt like a spectator as Grimm and civilians ran passed him on all sides, not even sparing him a single glance. Six forced himself to keep going and tried kept the uneasiness he felt in his stomach to a minimum.

Finally, beyond all expectations, he was granted his wish in the form of Emerald dispatching of a group of beowolves with what looked to be a pair of magnums.

 _If the teacher's pet is here then Cinder wouldn't be far._ The wastelander studied the rooftops and alleyways nearby. _There!_

On top of a building, looking down at the discord below Cinder stood with a dark smile on her face. Six could hear the ships beginning to stream in with reinforcements to beat the Grimm back. His time was running short, a half hour at most to ensure the Grimm were entirely wiped out of the city. Much less time for the huntsmen to get things under control.

The Courier sprinted with all the strength he could muster around the side of a building a few structures down the road to the one Cinder was observing from. A fire escape would provide the path he needed to reach the roof. An aura enhanced jump let him grasp the ladder and begin climbing his way upwards just as the charge on his stealth boy ran out, revealing his armored form.

Reaching the top, the Courier crossed the roof in no time and knelt down behind the parapet of the roof, eyeing his target. Presumably, Cinder was still unaware of his presence. She had not turned away from the spectacle below her. He activated V.A.T.S.

Taking a deep breath Six materialized the fatman and loaded up one of his remaining mininukes. He lined up the woman in his sites and double checked his aim to make sure he wouldn't miss. Too many people were already dying without him killing a few more by accident. Another breath later he was ready. Cinder was going to die and with her, any plans she might have had to destroy the city in its entirety. Chance to hit was 100%, she won't be able to hear the missile's whistle over all the commotion. She'll die here as another casualty from the breach and no one would be the wiser.

But in the instant before he pressed the trigger and dealt with Ozpin's problem for good, Six's self preservation instincts, honed to a razor's edge in the Mojave Wasteland, shouted out to him. In the corner of his eye Six saw the flash of light off of a katana as it swung downwards right to where he was kneeling.

The Courier had only one option to survive and his body took it despite the internal protests of his brain. He angled the fatman outwards to try and deflect the blow away from anything vital. The tactic worked and the blade rebounded off the metal of the nuke launcher, but not before he heard the sound of metal being torn away. His heart sunk as he jumped away from his assailant and inspected the damage inflicted on his weapon.

 _No...no, no, no, no, NO!_

The launching platform for the nuke had been damaged, a small valley cleaved right in the middle of the gun. It was a gap that was too wide for the mininuke to span. Shooting off the missile now would do nothing more than detonate it before it even left the weapon. The fatman, and with it, his plan to kill Cinder was destroyed in an instant. He turned, with wide disbelieving eyes at the perpetrator and found none other than the sword wielding Red standing before him.

"I found myself in the neighborhood and thought I should stop by," she taunted as she readied another blade for her weapon. However the words just bounced off of Six as he continued to stare. Her anger was apparent enough as she glared at the Courier. "You should have made sure I died back in Mountain Glen."

Courier Six didn't have any words to respond with. Instead the thoughts of his failure encompassed his mind.

 _They're dying...so many people are dying for nothing...no now it's worse than nothing. It's for Cinder...for her schemes. This is exactly what she wanted and now my one trump card is..._

A quick press on his pipboy had his trusty super sledge appearing in his hands as he leveled it toward the swordsmen who was on the verge of ruining everything. The one who was about to make all of these deaths meaningless because of her own vendetta against him.

Six couldn't let that happen, no, he wouldn't let it happen. Even with the fatman damaged he would drive that mininuke down Cinder's throat if it came down to it. No one was going to stop him. Six offered Red no sarcastic jibes or any witty comebacks. All she saw was the glowing red eyes of an enraged Courier. The same one that was willing to strike down House, the NCR, the Legion, and anyone else who would impede the promises he made.

He charged Red, his mind filled with thoughts of killing the sadistic Cinder that she had unknowingly saved. **S.P.E.C.I.A.L.** flared to life within him and he would offer no mercy.

* * *

 **Heyo, long time no write. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Surprisingly enough my writing time has actually decreased now that summer has arrived thanks to a full time job, so thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter. As always I love to hear feedback in the form of a review really appreciate it if you feel this story is good enough to warrant your follow/favorite. Hopefully the next chapter won't take another two or three months but unfortunately I can't promise anything. Again, hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for reading. Until next time. (Also there may be some edits made sometime soon so don't get too excited if my story pops up again.)**

 **-TMDF**


	20. Luck Runs Dry

Chapter 20: Luck Runs Dry

Despite what fairy tales and stories would have people believe, plans do not always go perfectly and reinforcements do not always come at the last minute to save the day. Roman Torchwick knew that. He knew that since the day he entered the criminal underground and yet, he found himself _wanting_ help Six, wherever he was. However that was not in the cards as he found himself looking after Neo, hiding amongst the rubble of the destroyed train. Until she was conscious she would not be able to escape, and Roman was not going to leave her fate to chance.

It should have happened by now. A high pitched whistle followed by an earthshaking mushroom cloud. The fact that it hadn't spelled disaster for Six and his scheme. Time was already running out. The Grimm were being cleared out by the Atlas forces and some were already combing the ruins for those responsible. For him.

It was unfortunate, and truth be told he really did hate Cinder. Neo would no doubt be angry with him when she finds out her playmate was burned to ash, but it was for both his and her own good. They were getting a little too close for his taste anyway. He was a survivor, both he and Six were similar in that respect. To Six's detriment this was also the reason why he would be abandoned to his fate.

There was only one thing for it then. The chances that Six could beat Cinder were near zero. The best thing that Roman could do now is confirm his loyalty with the winning side. Sighing to himself, he took out a scroll from his pocket and made a single call. This was for both his and Neo's survival, he assured himself. Besides, that was all that really mattered.

* * *

Red and Six were a blur of movement as they they danced about, each trying to gain the upper hand. The leader of New Vegas threw everything he had at her. Elbows, punches, kicks, none of which held the poise or skill that Red's had, but were no less lethal. A frighteningly strong downward slash from the mask wearing woman descended heavily on the crossed arms of the wastelander, making his bones shudder. His aura absorbed most of the physical damage but it was a reminder that his opponent wasn't one he could take lightly. If there was pain, Six didn't notice. Anger and frustration was all that Six could register. The only thing that mattered was the end result. Victory was snatched from his grasp by mere moments, and it was all because of this selfish woman's vendetta.

Couldn't she see what he was trying to do? If she had just taken a single moment to understand the situation it would have all been over. Why?! Why did she have to stop him? People were dying for this. Six resolved himself that the deaths would be worth it in the end, but that was only if Cinder ended up dead.

"You just had to get yourself involved right? You couldn't just let it go could you?" The words burst from Six's mouth but he wasn't planning on listening to any response she had. So he swarmed her with Grimm a few months ago. So what? That's what life was, a giant series of people trying to fuck you over until there was only one person at the very top. Meeting and trusting a stranger in the middle of a destroyed city? She should consider herself lucky that he didn't kill her in her sleep and loot that damn sword off her.

But as normal as that logic seemed to Six, it only applied to the wasteland. Things were different here, the people more trusting and more "noble", as disgusting as the word sounded in his mind.. The ideal of being a hero seemed to be entrenched in the minds of hunstmen and huntresses all over the world.

Grow up. Those were the words he wanted to shout from the top of his lungs so that all the students could hear him. He was going to kill a woman because the world would be a better place without her. No one wants to be the one to do it; to make the hard decisions and yet Six had already been doing it for years. Did he think Ozpin would call him a hero for going AWOL and solving things like this? Not in the slightest, but it was going to be the best option for everyone, even if the headmaster would be reluctant to admit only way to make sure a threat like Cinder goes away permanently is to end her life. They can call him a murderer all they wanted after he was back home in the wasteland.

Yes, he was doing Ozpin a favor by killing Cinder. It would all be worth it. All the bodies would be worth it.

Red's sword flashed faster than his eyes could follow, but Six was no longer relying on just his sight. The wastelander's reactions were amplified from **Agility** and **Perception** letting him constantly skirt death at her sword's edge. He was able to make the smallest adjustments to his stance, ensuring the blade passed bare centimeters from his body. Under normal circumstances he might have made a joke about how cool he looked but a second of lost focus would give Red the advantage she needed.

Six's own chance finally came, the smallest of overextensions on Red's part let him close the gap between the two of them, putting him in grappling range. A well practiced swipe of his hand over his pip boy had him outfitted with a power fist in both hands. Six wrapped his arm around her outstretched arm, locking it in place and preventing her from using her sword. A clenched fist of solid metal came up with overwhelming **Strength** against her temple. The white mask cracked but didn't shatter, a muffled yell of pain sounding from behind the Grim-like covering. Six reared his fist back for a second blow but the woman pivoted in his grasp and he soon found himself being hip-tossed to the ground behind her. Six winced as his back smashed against the ground and was just barely able jerk his head to the side as the point of the katana came down where his eye was previously. The sword struck the roof of the building and sunk in a few inches. The Courier released the used his power fist against the flat of the blade, splintering it where it stood.

The Courier was thankful for the advice Ozpin gave him with regards to practicing the use of his aura. Without this new power there was no doubt in his mind that Red would have made quick work of him. Both the wasteland and Remnant were dangerous but in far different had long since come to grips with the fact that the men and women here were on a higher level than the enemies he faced at home. Where the raiders and super mutants of New Vegas thrived on technology and ruthlessness, the people of remnant honed their techniques and semblances allowing them to perform feats that would be consider impossible.

He absolutely despised the weakness he felt. In the wasteland he was the epitome of survival, the very symbol of competency and yet in this world, even the teenagers made him look like he was just learning how to shoot. It infuriated him.

Six's attention returned to his opponent where he could barely make out the grimace behind the woman's mask as she jumped backwards. She released what was left of the blade from her weapon's handle and prepared to equip a new one from the scabbard at her waist.

Twisting from his back to his stomach, he switched his weapon to his gauss rifle. The wastelander took careful aim in his prone position. There wasn't enough time to charge the rifle to his maximum potential but there was more than enough to make an accurate shot at this distance. He fired the rifle, and the induction propelled round exited the sound of the bullet echoed loudly, even in the cacophony of battle between Hunstmen and Grimm.

The slug impacted her in the center of her chest and knocked Red off her feet, giving Six another few precious moments to get back in fighting position. He dematerialized his rifle and summoned his super sledge. Red was already on her knees, her gaze matching Six's as the two stared each other down, her sword once again in working condition.

Red cut the air in front of her in a horizontal slash, opening on the familiar portal that Six had used previously. She dove into it head first and disappeared from sight. Six held his hammer defensively across his body and scanned all around him, looking for her point of attack. VATS assisted him in the task.

 _Nothing to the left or right. Behind is too obvious and a frontal attack wouldn't make much sense. That only leaves…_

It wasn't **Perception** but **Luck** that saved Six from taking serious damage. He had taken too long to assess her attack direction and was now on the receiving end of a heavy downward slice, aimed to split him down the middle. Her offensive power was negated somewhat with **Endurance** activated but he was not able to get out of the way in time. Managing to take a single step and divert the portal user's attack. Her sword sheared through his armor and he felt the metal impact against his right shoulder. It didn't break skin thanks to the compounded effects of his aura and semblance but it would no doubt leave a nasty bruise. Red scowled as she realized her assault hadn't succeeded as she hoped.

Six lifted his hammer and used the long handle to bat her katana to the side. He sent the butt of his hammer forward, smashing against her Grimm-like visor once again and cracking her mask even further. The woman appeared stunned as she received another blow to the head and Six wasn't shy about following it up. He swung his sledgehammer horizontally and smashed it into the woman's side. The kinetic storage device released all of its pent up energy and combined with the infusion of lightning dust, was more than enough to send her sprawling across the rooftop.

The white mask Red wore finally splintered as her head smacked against the pavement of the roof. She continued rolling until she finally hit the lip of the building and slumping against the side.

It was a lucky break for the wastelander, as he felt his aura finally reach its limit. One by one his SPECIAL attributes deactivated, and his shoulders sagged and his muscles burned as the adrenaline began to dwindle. He materialized his rifle and held the trigger, hearing the charged hum of inductors as they energized the slug inside to its full killing potential.

Six walked over, still wary of the downed swordswoman, and raised his rifle, lining it up with her head.

"You should have stayed home today Red. It would have been better for everyone that way." Six's taunt didn't lessen the glare she was sending his way, She used her free hand to cover her face now that her mask had been removed. Six didn't know why she bothered, she would be dead soon enough. "You attacked me. Just remember that."

However it was in the wake of Six's words that he finally noticed it. The silence. Where was the shooting? The roars of Grimm? Glancing at the time on his pipboy, his blood froze. It had been an hour since the breach was first opened. Every now and then a shot was fired, more than likely to finish off whatever Grimm remained. It was over, his time was up. He glanced to where he had last seen Cinder and to his astonishment, she was staring right at him. No. more than that. She had been watching the fight the whole time.

An alert on his helmet notified him of movement and his head swiveled back to his original target. During his realization she had leapt forward and was now standing barely a few inches in front of him. Red grabbed the front of his vest and pulled him forward, delivering a headbutt that left the wastelander seeing stars. The HUD on the left side of his helmet winked out, indicating damage to the lens. His grip the rifle weakened with the surprise attack and he sent the charged round he was withholding into the ground, creating a small impact crater as it connected.

Six must not have been the only one to realize that they had an audience because instead of capitalizing on her momentum, Red spun around him, the point of her elbow digging into his back as she did, effectively ensuring the man wouldn't be able to follow as he was brought to his knees by the strike. The body armor dampened the impact but Red's aura enhanced strength hadn't run out as the Courier's had. She picked up her sword and opened a portal with an upwards motion before stepping inside.

And that was it. The battle was over. He wasted all his time trying to get Red out of his way. The peacekeepers were retaking control of the city. Cinder was fully aware of his presence and there was no chance of assassination in the current conditions.

In his stupor he hadn't noticed the exact moment that Cinder had walked up to him.

"Well, that little show wasn't half bad," she said, every word laced with a hint of condescension "Maybe it wasn't a waste by pairing you up with Torchwick after all.". She stepped in front of him, surveying the damage on the city from the top of the roof. Six could feel the satisfaction radiating from her. "If keep handling yourself like that I might consider letting you run errands for Emerald and Mercury."

He clenched his fists, trying to keep from lashing out at her then and there. His aura was completely drained and he was on the brink of exhaustion. Grimm were on the retreat all around them, the stragglers being put down by the robotic forces that had reinforced the breach site. Roman and Neo were no shows and Six almost found himself laughing for trusting the word of a criminal. It didn't matter. His time was up.

He could already see the familiar faces of the students of Beacon being lead along by Rex as they reached the roof the the crumbling structure where his battle took place. The dog must have hitched a ride on one of the incoming dropships of students. The black blood on his maw told Six that he had joined in on the fighting as well.

 _Huh...what does it say about a person when his dog does more good than he does?_

Normally he would have been ecstatic to see his friend again, there was only a deep sense of hollowness in the wake of his failure. Even Cinder's little brats were back, Mercury sending a smirk his way while Emerald's glare bore straight into his eyes.

Six wondered how long it would be before they revealed how many people had perished during the breach. How many lives had he wasted in his futile attempt at trying to do things his way…

 _They don't have to be in vain though._

It only just occurred to Six in that moment, was there anything really stopping him from killing Cinder right now? Did her really care so much about what they thought about him? The element of surprise was still his after all. Six found himself actually considering the thought. There were only eight people in his life whose opinion he cared about, and now only one was left. At what point did he start trying to fill that gap with these children?

But what he was going to do was for their benefit, whether they knew it or not it didn't matter. Six didn't care if they decided to hate him for it for the rest of his life, fine. Let them be the heroes that show up in the news stories and on the television. Courier Six will be content with being the man that allows those kind of idealistic images to exist. He'll make the hard choices for them.

The first to greet him was the blonde brawler as the rest of her team seemed preoccupied with speaking to the other students about their personal battles. At some point he noticed that Ruby had began speaking with Emerald and Mercury while Cinder was standing by the rest of team RWBY. Six hadn't even considered that the two groups knew each other.

"Six! Is that really you? Wow, long time no see big guy. You're looking a little worse for wear though." Yang's bluntness was somehow comforting. Six examined his armor now that the battle was over. His armored coat was in tatters with cuts scattered all throughout its arms. The kevlar swat vest he was wearing was scorched and tearing in several places from all of his near misses. One of the eyes of his helmet's HUD was cracked and no longer glowing red. Yang continued when he didn't respond. "I guess you just couldn't help yourself huh? You wanted to come and save the day just like the rest of us, admit it!"

That was the final straw in Six's mind. They thought he came here to save the people. It was the furthest thing from the truth. He brought only pain and death wherever he went, especially after what he had caused here. No, he couldn't let it stand like this. He refused to let this be the ending.

It was the smallest of motions that caused a combat knife to appear in his hand. It wasn't flashy like the super sledge and it wouldn't cause the devastation that the fatman was capable of. It was a simple weapon created for a singular purpose, to take someone's life.

"Sorry, Yang," Courier Six began, his voice haggard and low. "It's like I told you before. I'm not a good guy." Six didn't know exactly why he said it. Maybe he just wanted someone to try and understand what he was about to do. Maybe he was just venting.

As the words left his lips he leapt forward, twisting the knife in his hand to a forward grip. He was behind Cinder before she was even able to turn around, Weiss and Blake flinching in surprise at his sudden burst of speed. Without a second more of hesitation he drove the blade into Cinder's back He aimed for the back of her heart and found little resistance form her aura. There was no reason to keep it up around friends after all..

The deed was done. Six could finally breath easy.

But as the moment dragged on Six felt something wrong with his strike. Based on the position of the knife he should have had a straight line directly to the heart, but instead he felt the blade scrape against bone. And instead of the sighing, release of breath he expected from the older woman, a shrill cry of pain and agony burst forth.

It was the sound of a young girl being stabbed in the shoulder.

Six looked down at his target and his breath caught in his throat.

 _No, that's impossible. This is Cinder, I made sure of it_... _when did...how?_

Six's thoughts were incoherent as he looked down onto the pained face of one Ruby Rose, a naive girl who dreamed of being a huntress and definitely not the psychopathic terrorist Cinder Fall.

Six looked back toward where he last thought he saw Ruby and found that it was Cinder standing with her two cohorts. Had the two of them somehow switched places instantaneously? Incredulously he stared at the trio before all hell broke lose.

"Ruby!" Several of her classmates yelled in alarm as they saw their friend attacked by the older man.

Yang didn't speak but her mouth was open in shock and she was staring at Six uncomprehendingly. It didn't take long for her to finally process what had just happened and no sooner did she grit her teeth and her lilac eyes faded to red. VATS brought the wastelanders attention to the growing energy source as he could already see Yang's hair beginning to glow from the rage that the he had no doubt just induced in the girl.

Weiss was the first to react as she caught Ruby as the girl's knees gave out from the surprise attack. Ruby seemed delirious from the sudden attack, probably because she was already worn out from surviving the battle in the courtyard below.. Blake looked between the wastelander and the leader, trying to piece together a motive that wasn't there.

"No...wait. This isn't what was-" Six began earnestly, trying to offer some kind of explanation that would appease the group in front of him but he was cut-off by a series of bangs.

The first round entered Six's stomach mid sentence, driving the air from him. He wanted so badly to warn them of the danger standing amongst them. His body doubled over as the bullet sank into him. Desperately he attempted again to tell them of Cinder's sick schemes. Another three bullets tore through his chest and shoulder in quick succession. Blood began pooling in his mouth, tainting the air his air intake with liquid. He coughed, splattering the inside of his helmet with red.. Emerald stood a few feet away, her revolvers raised.

"That lunatic just tried to kill Ruby! We have to stop him." Emerald had raised the alarm to the rest of the students, some even drawing their weapons on the wastelander. As his gaze lingered on the dark skinned woman's face he was finally able to notice a faint glowing in her eyes. One of the signs he knew to mean that she had activated her semblance.

 _Is that what it was? Was I tricked somehow? But how did she know what I was planning...how!?_

Six felt himself staggering backwards, the loss of blood compounded with all of his other injuries was making his vision darken. He stumbled to the edge of the roof where he looked over the breach. It wasn't hard to make out Roman's orange hair has he was guided into an armored police van.

 _That...bastard._

The answer was staring him right in the face. Torchwick hadn't just backed out on his word but instead doubled down on his alliance with Cinder. Roman sold him out. It was the only way Emerald would have known to set the trap in the first place. Six berated himself inwardly. He knew better than to trust a man like him, yet he did it anyway. The mistakes just seemed to build one after the other.

Six looked back towards the gathered grouping of teenagers. Blake was holding an enraged Yang back for some reason, most likely because she didn't want to have a partner who murdered the guy who stabbed her sister.. Six would have laughed if he could catch his breath. He had played right into their hands at the very end. All it took was one mistake and it was all over right? That's the bullshit he was constantly spouting. Well if that was the case things certainly weren't looking good for him right now.

Blake remained the voice of reason even in such a critical time. "Six….why did you do that? Just...just explain why you attacked Ruby." It was somehow both a demand and a plea. Ruby was bleeding badly. In the back of his mind Six couldn't help but think how lucky she actually was. Because of her shorter stature Six had missed the heart and ended up stabbing her a little higher on her back. It was by no means an ignorable injury, but it wouldn't be life threatening as long as she got to a doctor soon. He, on the other hand was looking a bit worse for wear.

However it was the faunus girl's words that the wastelander realized that he wasn't going to get a chance to talk. He glanced over to the villainous trio and saw Cinder's smug smile grow wider.

"Wait a moment, I'm pretty sure I saw him climbing out of the breach!" Cinder let her words hang in the air as the teenagers took them in. "That's right, you're Torchwick's partner aren't you?"

Six couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion. Really? That was the act she was going for?

 _There's no way they'll believe that . Team RWBY was there at the trainyard, they didn't see me. All it takes it a bit of thinking to realize there is no reason to trust Cinder's words over mine_.

But at the moment Six was having trouble breathing, let alone talking. And the teenagers here were just coming off the adrenaline of battle and emotions were running high with Six's attack. No one was thinking logically at the moment. No one would notice Cinder's subtle manipulation.

 _This, this is ridiculous. Somehow… the whole scene has played right into her hands. Confusion, hate, anger, the negative emotions are just an appetizer for the Grimm...and she's managed pinpointed me as the cause of all of it._

The gears began turning in Six's head. Emerald wasn't planning on letting him get carted off to jail so he could have the chance to spill his guts. No, she was going to make sure he wasn't going to utter a single word.

Painfully slowly, he started reaching over to his pipboy, intent on activating his last available stealthboy. It was going to be his only chance. He could see the small grin growing on the pistol user's face. It didn't matter. There was no time to worry about anything else but his survival.

"He's going for a weapon!" She shouted again in that annoyingly fake persona of hers. She would have killed him at the moment she squeezed the trigger. There was nothing Six would have been able to do about it in his weakened and slowed state. If Six was on his own then this would have been where the wastelander's tale would have ended, far from home and his responsibilities.

But Six was not alone. There was still one friend in the world who would have his back no matter what and he charged the moment the girl fired rounds in Six's direction.

Rex let loose a ferocious growl the likes of which the girl's must have thought out of place for the dog who always seemed so well behaved. He charged headfirst into Emerald's midsection just as she began firing her weapon, causing the rounds to fly off into the sky. Her scream added to Ruby's muffled cries of pain as Rex savagely bit down onto her arm. He shook the limb wildly in his mouth, intent to tear apart the person who would dare try and kill his partner.

It proved to be the distraction that Six needed. As everyone's attention was drawn toward the collision of woman and beast he activated his stealthboy. At this point he only had a few minutes to make his escape and he silently thanked his canine companion for saving his life.

Unable to run with all of his wounds, he staggered back towards the fire escape he used to originally get up to the roof. As he hit the ground he continued into the back alley ways of the city. His breathing was more laboured with every step and Six could feel his blood trickling down his chest. He pressed a hand to the bullet that had entered his gut and hoped it didn't breach his intestines. Possible infection was not something he needed to deal with right now. The blackness on the edge of his vision was encroaching further and further, as if it was a ticking clock to the moment Six would be able to go no further.

Six's feet began dragging as his stealthboy finally ran out. He fell to his knees in the corner between two rundown apartment buildings where the sun didn't reach. Six knew his consciousness wouldn't last much longer, he needed a place to hide and now. He could barely see two feet in front of him at this point. His mind was a haze and his hand was drenched with the blood from his wounds.

 _There has to be something..._

Just as he was about to give up he saw it. A utility manhole, and an old one by the looks of it. Judging from the amount of trash and debris clocking the seal, it probably hadn't been opened in years. Thanking what little luck he had left, he slid the manhole over, just large enough to fit his body through, before descending into the utter darkness.

* * *

"Rex! No, stop hurting her! Something's wrong with Six It was Courier who was wrong not her.!" Blake was the one trying to pry the robotic dog away from Emerald. Yang had rushed over to her sister now that the immediate source of her anger had disappeared. Ruby was on the edge of shock as she seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness. Her aura had been brought to the limit when she was fighting the Grim, and it's healing properties wouldn't activate until they her reserves had replenished themselves.

Rex however wasn't in a listening mood. The only facts he knew were that Six was hurt and it was because this woman shot him. Even as Emerald managed to remove her arm from the dog's maw, he snarled and barked at her, letting his ire be known. Mercury forcefully shoved the dog away and crossed his arms as he stood in front of Emerald and Cinder, ensuring a second attack wouldn't come. "Back off mutt. The day's already been busy enough without having to fight a dumb dog."

Rex shuffled back towards Ruby, realizing without SIx he couldn't take down Emerald with all of her backup. He gently nosed her hand, giving a few tentative licks, letting her know he was there for her.

"I don't understand. Why would Six do something like this? I mean, he was always a bit weird but I never thought he would go so far as attacking a student, let alone Ruby. It doesn't make sense." Weiss' firm tone rose above the dim murmuring of students. She posed the question to her friends that had gathered around Ruby.

The girl's life wasn't in danger and they knew she would soon be fine thanks to her aura, but it didn't make the attack any less sudden or surprising.

"I don't care how good his stories are! The next time I see him, I'm gonna show him what a real hammer looks like!" Nora was quick to offer a chance to "avenge" Ruby, and while many of the gathered crowd seemed to agree, Blake was still skeptical.

"Maybe...maybe something happened while he was gone? What if he's being controlled or someone is blackmailing him? The Six we know wouldn't do something like this right?" Blake's words trailed off as she raised her opinion to the group. She tried to assess exactly what information they had about Courier Six. The man they knew from Beacon was a sarcastic smartass that used to have drug problem. He liked technology and weapons almost as much as Ruby and always seemed to enjoy his tales of the wastelander he shared. "Maybe he relapsed. He might have taken whatever he was on when we found him down in the workshop."

Yang shook her head as she helped keep Ruby propped up.

"No way, he spoke to me right before he did it! Said he wasn't a good person! He knew exactly what he was doing." Just thinking about the man made her hair begin to take on its fiery tendencies.

"There has to be a reason…" Blake continued to argue Six's case on his behalf, though she found herself floundering. Ozpin trusted him didn't he? Maybe he would have the answers.

Rex returned to barking at Six's shooter but simmered to a growl in the background as the girls wondered exactly what had caused the man who they believed was their friend to do such a terrible thing. Luckily there were paramedics in the area from all the wounded and they were able to get Ruby to them without incident.

It was only after the students began boarding their ships back to the school that they noticed the Rex didn't follow them back. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen at all.

* * *

 **And there we have it. What I consider the end to the "Undercover Arc", if you want to think of it in those terms anyway. Thanks very much for patiently waiting for the chapter. I very much hope everyone enjoys this one as it was somewhat difficult to write. I hope I was able to properly display the state of mind Six is in throughout the chapter and that all the decisions seem believable.**

 **This chapter may be a little sloppy in terms of editing but hopefully its bearable enough for you guys, especially after such a long wait. I finally realized that during the uploading process some words get dropped randomly within the chapter, which is why there are some sentences that end up missing words. If I notice anything left out I'll try and update the chapter within the next few days, especially if some meaning is lost.**

 **I am currently looking for a beta that can help me out so feel free to send me a pm so we can discuss it if anyone is interested.**

 **On another note I really do want to thank everyone for the support in whatever form they deem to give it. Somehow this story has become the tenth or eleventh most followed Fallout Xover which is really awesome. So thanks everyone! I'm glad you are enjoying the story as much as I am. As always I appreciate every comment, favorite or follow, whatever you feel inclined to do. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **-TMDF**


	21. A World on Fire

Chapter 21: A World on Fire

Ragged breaths echoed against the darkened walls of Vale's sewer system. Six was slumped down next to the ladder he had used to descend into the spanning tunnels, holding a gloved hand to his chest where Emerald's rounds had pierced him.

Courier couldn't tell exactly how long had passed since he had been shot. He was fading in and out of consciousness repeatedly as his aura worked heal his battered body. However Six wasn't thinking about the laundry list of injuries he had sustained. Not even Rex was at the forefront of his thoughts..

There was only one word on the wastelander's mind.

 _Failure._

Failure in every sense of the word. He had failed to kill Cinder. He had failed to procure help from Roman. He had failed to make the losses have meaning...and maybe worst of all, he had turned everyone against him in the very last moments.

 _How can I explain away the attempted murder of a kid?_

There was no answer to that question, at least not one that would be satisfying to Ozpin or RWBY.

Finally, Six began to move. His night vision goggles helped illuminate the darkness, despite only working through one lense. He stumbled along the pathway, his left hand sliding against the wall, half to guide him, half to keep him from falling over.

Courier Six trudged onward.

His gait was slow and uneven, his head drooped downward, with eyes fixed on nothing but the ground he stood on. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he wanted to be anywhere but here. His muscles ached from use and his legs felt like they would give out with every step. But he kept moving. Six's mind was blank as he traveled, continuing as if on autopilot. His body knowing it needed to leave if it wanted to survive.

 _Left, right, left, right._

The monotonous sound of his stomping boots was only interrupted by the occasional rush of water. It was a surprise then, when a muffled noise broke Six from his stupor. His attention peaked, Six found himself listening carefully. He closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint its source. Did one of the beowolves have the same idea and jump into the sewer to escape its demise as well?

As he tuned out his other senses he focused on the information his HUD was giving him. Surprisingly, it was not an enemy that his helmet was indicating. Instead it was a different indicator, one that was reserved for those considered allies. There was only one person in the world of Remnant who it could be then.

 _Rex?_

Six's stupor was interrupted as he processed the information. It was a hopeful thought, but one filled with trepidation. He found himself checking his helmet's close range scanner again, his compass indicated an ally instead of an enemy. Rex was the only one that was marked as such.

He's limping march hit fever pitch as he tried his best to find his way toward the location of his friend. If the renewed dampness of his armor was of any indication, his wounds had reopened, blood spilling from him once again. He forced it to the back of his mind as he willed his body into motion. Six had found a new purpose to focus on, at least for the moment. Faint voices eventually reached his ears as he approached what looked like a storm drain. Gingerly he climbed up onto the small ledge underneath it and peered out into the street.

There wasn't much foot traffic in the wake of the breach. The voices Six had heard belonged to a squad of patrolling Atlesian soldiers.

What are they doing out here? Why would Vale so readily rely on Atlas? Courier Six wasn't sure...were they looking for him? Cinder had easily infiltrated Beacon right under Ozpin's nose so what was to stop her from influencing the Atlas guardsmen as well? Either way, Six wasn't about to let himself be found.

He was unsure exactly how long he waited, though it felt like hours. The Courier remained perched, searching for any sign of his partner. His helmet could only tell him that he was in the area and nothing more.

The patrols came and went. Over and over he saw feet shuffling across the darkened city of Vale and there was no hint that there would be anything else. Had his HUD been damaged in the attack as well? Was it mistaken in its readings?

Six was seconds from turning away, chalking up the reading to be a malfunction when he finally heard it. The tell tale sound of paws and metal on the pavement.

There he was.

The dog that had saved him more times than he cared to count. Rex was always there for him and this time wasn't going to be any different.

Six couldn't have asked for a better friend.

The cyborg's snout was on the ground, no doubt trying to sort through the multitude of scents that Vale consisted of. It didn't look like Rex would notice him without a bit of help. The most recent patrol seemed interested in the canine but not nearly enough to stop their route to investigate in the cold night. Rex was smart enough to stick to the alleyways, not staying in the light long enough for anyone to see his more unique augmentations.

"Pssst, Rex!" Six did his best interpretation of a stage whisper.

Rex's ears immediately perked up as they picked out Six's voice. The dog's head swiveled to the Courier's hiding place and he came bounding forward without wasting another second. Rex panted happily, his tail waving in a quick rhythm as his snout poked through the holes in the drain. The nearby streetlamp beamed down on Rex, filtering through the thin gaps of the grate and sending shafts of light through the gloom of Six's refuge.

"There you are buddy! I knew you'd find me." Six's fingers reached out and offered a few comforting pats to the dog's muzzle. His excitement was short lived however as he continued. "I've screwed up pretty bad here boy. I don't know if there's a way out of it this time."

Rex's only response was a short whine and Six was, at last, able to breath a sigh of relief now that they were finally together again. "Back up a bit buddy. I'm gonna cut a hole here so I can get you down.

A disgruntled bark was Rex's response.

Despite his melancholy, Six found himself emitting the smallest of chuckles.

"Yeah, I know it smells bad Rex. I've been down here for hours. You'll get used to it."

Rex returned a reluctant whine but didn't argue further. Six summoned his Saturnite fist and firmly grasped the metal bars separating the two, stopping only when the next patrol came by. Rex meanwhile slinked into a nearby ally to avoid detection, only coming out again when the cost was clear. When the opening was big enough Rex surveyed the entrance and hopped through, landing skillfully on the small ledge before hopping down into the main passage of the sewers. Six was quick to follow him grab the dog in a tight hug, letting him feel the relief of having his long time partner by his side once again.

But as fast at it came, the moment was two of them needed to find a way out of the city that was no doubt ready to make Six answer for his crimes.

As his thoughts continued along this path, Six found his shoulders slumping and his gait slowing. Rex was sure to keep the same pace, remaining within an arm's reach at all times. It was easy for Rex to pick up on the mental state of the Courier. The rapport they shared was more than enough for them to be in tune with each other.

Man and dog slinked through the sewers, searching for a possible exit. Some time later, after traversing countless tunnels and turns, light began to stream into the end of the passage. As they got closer they realized it was a grate where sewage was currently being flushed out. With little effort and a some help from his weapon once again, he made a whole big enough for them both to squeeze through.

The light he had seen was not from the sun, but from the fractured moon. A moon that was not his own. Looking around Six saw the distant skyscrapers of Vale about a mile off. The outlet had was pouring water out into a small stream. Six's breathing was haggard and heavy, his injuries having long since passed the point of aggravation. They were lucky enough to stumble upon small clearing where he could rest a while. He trudged up to the base of the nearest one and sat down. His back sliding along the rough bark. His injuries stung sharply and though his aura was beginning to return to him, it would still be some time before Six was back to one hundred percent. Until then, the blood flowing from his chest would be a reminder of what had transpired...the betrayal he had committed.

Ruby's wound was deep and it was an ugly, impulsive strike. It would bleed heavily, though she was not in any serious danger besides a possible infection if she wasn't treated properly. His ears rang with the echo of her surprised gasp and cry of pain. Whether it was intentional or not, what happened, happened. There was no use in wishing it away.

Taking a few deep breaths he summoned a pair of medical tweezers from his pipboy. Rex was quick to nuzzle his hand and offer a sympathetic whine for the oncoming procedure. Six took off his helmet, taking deep breaths of the night air before gritting his teeth and getting to work. The bullet in his shoulder was the easiest. It had hit his shoulder blade was was relatively shallow. The two that had entered his gut were much more troublesome. Several times during the procedure Six was afraid he was going to pass out from the pain, or worse, scream out in agony and have the Grimm come down on them. His Med-X supplies had run out, and he didn't trust himself to ever take it again after his addiction. All he had were some shoddily concocted drugs which were mostly used as bribes for raiders he was too tired to kill. There was nothing to reduce the pain.

Thoughts of revenge were quickly discarded. What could he possibly do alone to beat people like huntsmen and huntresses? Nothing. They were better at everything. From hand to hand fighting to shooting. To make matters worse, most of them were half his age. Only his aura allowed him to stand a fighting chance and even then that was not something that he had earned. No, it wasn't a skill he learned or a technology he brought with him. It was something that was bestowed upon him by chance. A boon the world had given to the man who could do nothing.

What can a man from a decimated world offer to Remnant? Their cities were relative paradises, their technology unmatched, their soldiers near god-like in their abilities. An ordinary man like him was more likely to be seen as a cripple than anything useful.

It was laughable. _He_ was laughable. He should have known better then to offer his services to Ozpin.

 _I could barely take on that White Fang officer. Then I turn around and offer to spy on an organization filled with people ten times as strong? What a fucking joke._

With no other recourse and after holding it back for so long, despair finally gripped the man who had conquered the wasteland.

It finally hit him. He doesn't belong here.

He can't live in a world where children with scythes zoom around at unbelievable speeds calling themselves heros and vanquishing evil. This was _not_ where he belonged. The wasteland was a terrible place...but at least it made sense to Courier Six. There was no good and evil, only grey. was a place where a man would kill you over a can of beans so he could feed his family...a place where a man could justify the death of hundreds for the vision of a better future.

Remnant was a place of absolutes, of good and evil. There was no room for crossover. There was no room for Courier Six.

 _Just...just let us go home._ Six didn't know who he was pleading to. There were few men of faith in the wasteland and the Courier didn't count himself among them. But at this point he was willing to talk to anyone that was listening. _Someone like me...I just don't belong. I'm the person who deals with everything after the world is already over. I'm not someone who can prevent it._

Six had spent years becoming the leader of the Mojave Wasteland and it wasn't without significant loss. And now he was being told that all of his experience, everything he went through, was meaningless. All of his pain and struggling meant nothing in Remnant. It was ridiculous.

More than that, it was absurd.

How could the sum of his experience in the wasteland mean next to nothing here? How was that fair? These people didn't know his name, they weren't the people who he risked his life day in day out for. Perhaps most importantly, this was not the world he had fought for.

Courier Six always thought that the wasteland was the closest thing to hell he would ever experience. He was wrong. The deserts of the Mojave didn't shy away from what it really was. He could still make a difference there. The people of Remnant knew exactly how to make the most powerful man in the wasteland feel helpless.

Courier Six's hand went to his pipboy, letting a bottle of scotch appear..

Rex's mouth closed gently over his arm, stopping it from advancing toward his lips. Six took his other hand and scratched it behind his companion's ear, his favorite spot.

"It's okay boy. Just one, I promise."

Rex's eyes stared up at Six, knowing it was a lie but couldn't bring himself to stop him. Instead, the dog let go of the Courier's arm and laid down across the man's legs. His ears perked up, alert to anything that might approach.

He unpopped the cork and patted his partner on the back. "Thanks buddy. You keep first watch."

Without another word, Six drank deeply.

* * *

(Raven PoV)

Needless to say, Raven's plan had not gone exactly how she had anticipated. Yang's loss to the mute was a disappointment. One that wouldn't have occurred if she had taken the brawler under her wing, but it was irrelevant now. She had already made decision to intervene in her daughter's fight. Yang had used up her one and only favor she would be getting from her. but she also found herself indulging in a bit of revenge the moment she saw Ash. You don't become the leader of a bandit tribe by letting your enemies live. She didn't like falling prey to her wants too often, but sending a horde of Grimm after her was a good way to make Ash jump to the top of her shitlist.

Despite her "loss", even though she was disgusted to call it that, to Ash in their last bout she was in little danger from him. The other woman was the reason she decided to retreat. The confidence in her smirk as she watched her fight Ash was unnerving, even for Raven. If the two decided to work together then it would have put her at too much of a disadvantage. Yes, she made the correct choice, even if her pride was bruised at the end of it.

Honestly Raven was a breath away from letting it go. The tribe needed to move soon and there were bigger things to worry about than a single man. There was no need to drag on her personal dispute. After all the strong live and the weak die. He was weak and Remnant would show that to him soon enough. Unfortunately he still had information that she needed. The box he had taken from the crashed bullhead was more important than he realized. She needed to know where it was.

It was easy enough to track him and his canine tag-along. Her skills from living in the wild assured of that. She caught a glimpse of her a few hours ago as he helped the dog into the sewer system of Vale. It was a smart place to hide with many possible exits from the city. She already searched a few of the other outlets thoroughly and found no sign of them.

She stepped out of her portal and surveyed the scene around her. It only took her a moment to pick up on their trail. Melted metal from the outlet and what seemed like empty bottles and bloodied bandages left behind near a copse of trees. The trail was still fresh. It was obvious they went further in to escape notice.

It wouldn't work.

She navigated the landscape with practiced ease, the forest being close to a second home for her. The first sign that she was close was traps. Not for Grimm but for catching smaller animals. Rabbits or squirrels more likely. In fact she didn't encounter any defensive traps at all. A shame really, she thought Ash was a bit more cunning than that.

A growl was the first sign that she had finally found her quarry. She entered a small clearing that contained a few felled trees and a hollowed out stump. The dog was the more alert of the pair, if his warning glare and bared teeth were anything to go by. The cyborg's legs were bent, ready to pounce if the need arose, his eyes never leaving the woman as she strode in.

Ash was slumped against the stump, apparently oblivious to the events unfolding around him. He was surrounded by trash and empty bottles. The sight was almost comical, if it wasn't so pathetic.

"I'll give you one chance to give me the information I need." Raven spoke with authority as she leveled her sword. The man she knew as Ash lifted his head slowly and bleary, bloodshot eyes looked up at her. The alcohol on his breath told Raven of which vice he had chosen to partake in while he was hiding. He didn't seem to take notice of her Odachi pointing directly at his throat, that or he was too drunk to care.

"Hey, well would you look who it is. It's, uh, I guess I don't even know your real name." Ash chuckled to himself, sloshing around the contents of the bottle he held. "How about that? She ruins everything and I don't even know her name Rex," Ash bellowed, his voice echoing in the small space. He lifted the unmarked brown bottle to his lips and took a few gulps before continuing. Raven spared a glance at the more capable of the two. The mutt glared intently at her but opted not to attack her outright instead he decided to take a few protective steps towards Ash.

Ash's next outburst brought her attention back to him. "So, what are you waiting for then? If you're gonna finish the job, do it right. Don't just leave me in suspense." Ash opened his arms wide, giving her sword plenty of room to pierce his chest. The dog again stepped forward in attempt to separate her from the drunkard, his relaxed expression from a moment ago disappearing in a heartbeat.

Behind her new mask Raven raised an eyebrow at the man's display. Was this really the same person with such fierce determination as before? She didn't think was overestimating him this much. He sat there, hair and clothes disheveled, dried blood crusting on his clothes and utterly careless of what happened to him. But beneath the outward show of complacency there were subtle signs of competency. Despite the trash littered around, for a camp that had only gone up in a few hours, it was a passable attempt at a shelter. Though his defences were lacking, he had set up his home with only a single point of entry. Any trespasser would have to enter his line of sight to get close to him. The dog would pick up any new scents and inform his owner of the trouble long before anyone made it into the clearing. If nothing else it looked like the man at least had some survival training.

"Decided to give up terrorism to pick up hunting? I guess it's all you're really capable of now."

"Well, it's apparently only that thing that I seem to be able to do right in this world. I can't fight, I can't help, so catching rabbits it is." Ash shot back, complete with a self deprecating chuckle.

Raven grimaced behind her mask, not able to believe she was put on the defensive by someone like him. "I'll only be asking you once. Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The box! The one you stole from me," Raven growled, her muscles tensing to strike the man down.

Ash stared at Raven before brushing her off with a non-committal shrug.

Raven tsked. She should have known better than to think he was anything more than a pawn in the grand scheme of things. She gave him his chance. "Hope your happy dying here then. You won't be helping Torchwick anymore."

"And exactly who said I was helping him to begin with," Ash muttered, so low that Raven almost didn't hear it. Ash shook his head shrugging. "It all turned to shit anyway. Doesn't matter now." Ash had made it to his feet, albeit he was swaying back and forth, the bottle in his hand spilling its contents onto the ground. The point of Raven's sword was now pushing against the man's neck.

Raven narrowed her eyes skeptically. "All of our previous interactions imply otherwise."

"Yeah, well all of our previous interactions kind of sucked, to be honest with you." Ash countered, apparently unfazed by how close to death he actually was.

It was then that Ash, or Courier Six, as he newly named himself, began to talk, though it wasn't about anything she had much interest in.

The story was filled with backtracking and he stumbled over his own words on more than one occasion, but Raven listened to all of it. At first she thought it might just be some kind of last testament that the man wanted to blurt out before she killed him, but as he continued Raven became less sure with every word. Eventually he finished his retelling, leaning back on on of the fallen trees to steady himself after expending whatever drunken energy he had and entering the realm of sobriety after such a long tale..

 _So he's claiming he worked for Ozpin the whole time? There's an easy enough way to test that theory._

Raven pulled out an old scroll, one that she rarely had the need to use considering she could create a portal any time she wished. Activating the device she called the one person she still talked to from Vale. A slim man with a scruffy beard and gray hair was brought up on the screen.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't ol' Raven. Ain't this a surprise. Usually I'm the one trying to call-"

"I don't need the sarcasm at the moment Qrow, I need information."

Qrow grumbled at being shut down so swiftly. "And just why exactly should I help you? Maybe you hadn't heard but my niece was just recently stabbed by a traitor."

Raven glanced back at Six, who hadn't seemed to move since finishing his tale. The only difference was that the dog, Rex had clambered over to his side, still wary of her presence and ready to protect him should the need arise.

"What information does Ozpin have on this traitor then?"

Qrow sneered, and turned away from his sister. "Suddenly taking an interest in family are we? How unlike you."

"Save the judgement. Do this and I'll owe you one."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to let you know the next time I need to raid a village," Qrow drawled, sending her an accusatory stare.

"Enough Qrow. Tell me what I need to know." She remembered why she kept to herself and her tribe.

Qrow let out a quick snort. "Fine, but don't think this information is free." Qrow brought up a small file on his own scroll that he shared with his sister. "The guy is the talk of the town at the moment, at least with the higher ups at Beacon. Old Ozzy told us he was suppose to be our man on the inside of Roman's schemes. Get this, Ozpin's notes on him even says he's from a different world or something. And here I was thinking there was only one person able to pull that off. Anyway, there was a lot of chatter between them until he went dark."

"And afterwards? Ozpin still trusted him," Raven questioned.

Qrow only shrugged. "He was suspected to have been done in or gone rogue." Qrow's features took on a more fierce expression. "If what he did to Ruby is any indication, then I guess it's the latter."

"He claims there was a mole that leaked the info on him. I told you not to place your faith in that man," Raven rebuked, referring to the headmaster.

"What? Are you saying you spoke with him? Are you in contact with him right now? No, forget that. Bring him back here Raven. He's got a lot to answer for right now. He stabbed one of Ozpin's students." Qrow kept a cool expression as he made his demands of his sister.

"I can't do that Qrow. He knows something valuable to me. Until he gives it up he's mine."

Qrow shook his head in frustration. "Raven you know that isn't how this works. By keeping him for yourself you are putting thousands of people at risk. He's been with the enemy for months now. He _has_ to know who Salem's underlings are. You can't keep that information to yourself. I'll come find you if I have to."

Raven rolled her crimson eyes from behind her mask.

"Yes, well I'll be sure to send you a full report on everything he tells me," she intoned sarcastically.

"Raven! Don't you dare hang-"

She ended the call without another word. An idea had sprung to life. She glanced over at the subject of her conversation and saw that Rex had taken a protective stance over him when she was distracted.

"Well, Courier Six, how about I give you one more chance so that we can _both_ get what we want. Only this time, you'll have a little extra help."

* * *

 **Hey all, thanks for being patient for the new chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Sometimes a character just needs to be beat down before he gets back up you know? A lot of work went into this from both my and and my new Beta FusedBump. It took much longer to get this chapter right than any of my other ones and I hope the effort we both put in shows. The editing process was very thorough so please let us know if you think it was worth it in your reviews. I'm always happy to hear feedback and if you guys/gals are having fun reading the story.**

 **As always, this is the part where I ask for you to favorite or follow if you feel so inclined. Maybe even leave a review telling me how the story is going or just your thoughts on the chapter. I'm always happy to see what the readers think of my work. Hope everyone has a good holiday these next few weeks and wish everyone luck with their finals this semester!**

 **-TMDF**


	22. More Questions

**Chapter 22: More Questions**

"I told you that it was a bad idea Ozpin. Worse than that, it was an unnecessary risk," Glynda chided, though more with disappointment than with any real anger apparent in her voice. She crossed her arms and looked sternly on at her headmaster who had just finished speaking with the Council of Vale.

"Sometimes risks need to be taken. Isn't that the whole point of what I'm doing out there?" Qrow Branwen refuted, rolling his eyes at the uptight woman. "Look I'm not defending the guy for what he did. Dust knows I'd put him through a building if I ever see him, but when a huntsman is in the field sometimes lines can...blur." The infamous drunken huntsman had returned early from his mission the moment he heard that Ruby had been hurt. He was also quick to inform his boss of the recent chat he had with his sister. "If we are going to give the guy the benefit of the doubt and he _really was_ snuffed out as a spy, then he might have been under duress. There are a lot of crazy semblances out there. Temporary confusion or mind control wouldn't be the strangest thing I've encountered."

"You've been mistaken before Qrow, and I think what he did to your own niece speaks for itself." She turned back toward her headmaster. "Ozpin, Courier Six can no longer be trusted. We all know this." Glynda looked at Ozpin expectantly, being sure to catch his eye and maker her feelings on the matter known.

The most powerful man in Beacon Academy was silent thus far, taking all the information in as it came at him. First he had lost an agent he believed could be trusted and then he lost the ability to protect his own citizens. Things only seemed to be getting less and less clear with every passing day. The tables were starting to shift in _her_ favor and he was having trouble countering her moves. It weighed heavily on him.

Ozpin nodded slowly as he internally analyzed her argument. Logic told him that she was right and that at the very best, Courier Six was compromised and at worst he was a traitor. "Whether or not Six was compromised is irrelevant. Glynda is right, we can not hold him as our ally without further contact. What's more distressing however, is the fact that he was uncovered in the first place," the headmaster finished resolutely, returning Glynda's gaze.

The combat instructor of Beacon nodded her head, conceding at least that much to Ozpin. "The answer seems obvious enough. There was only one other person besides you and I who was aware of Courier's undercover operation." She narrowed her eyes at the thought of the man. "I always thought that Commissioner Oakwood's dealings were shady at best."

"I agree with your conclusion. Qrow, I'll leave this in your hands for now. Nothing overt at the moment but keep Mr. Oakwood under close watch. Should any proof that he has been dealing with the local underworld arise, we will deal with him through the proper channels. Is that understood.?"

"Crystal," Qrow answered firmly. "I'll have some of the locals I know keep an eye out for him."

Glynda found herself scoffing under her breath. "Yes, I'm sure we'll have information of his whereabouts the instant he enters one of the bars of Vale."

"Like it or not Goodwitch, _everybody_ needs a drink once in awhile." As if to drive his point home he drank deeply of his canteen before turning back toward the door.

"Thank you, both of you. I think I'll need some time to sort everything out. Things will be getting complicated with James' army moving in for the tournament. I must also find time to speak with Miss Rose and her team." Turning away, Ozpin stood and gazed out his window down onto the courtyard of Beacon Academy. "I'll let you know if I should need anything else."

"You got it Oz."

"Of course Headmaster."

The headmaster's two trusted allies replied without hesitation and left the office, leaving the man time to collect his thoughts.

Ozpin's gamble had failed. Worse, it had backfired on one of his students. There was no time for him to feel regret for his actions, every second wasted only furthered his enemies goals. However at present, there was someone who he needed to speak with.

* * *

The medical wing of Beacon Academy was in full swing, with nurses and doctors rushing between patients with varying degrees of injury. Not only had the breach had caused millions of lien in damage, but it had left some of those nearest the Grimm invasion in need of medical attention and, in some cases, homeless. The school was quick to sweep in and pick up many of the casualties, bringing them to the innovative and more importantly, safe shelter of the school's hospital. Many of the more critical patients were on their way out the door to more professional hospitals but there was one bed in particular that had a small gathering around it.

The bed of one Ruby Rose.

There was a good few hours where her team wasn't sure whether or not Yang's eyes would ever fade from their crimson hue, however everyone was able to breath a sigh of relief when Ruby's eyes fluttered open.

Of course, that didn't stop Yang from absolutely smothering her sister with worry, among other things.

"Uhh, Yang! I'm telling you I'm fine! Really! My aura was low when it happened so it looked a lot worse than it really was!" Ruby's smaller arms pushed with all their might against her overprotective elder sister, trying to give her some room to breath.

The blonde brawler only seemed to strengthen the crushing hold she had on the younger girl. "Don't give me that! His knife went all the way into you Ruby! I haven't been that scared since...well since back then." Yang trailed off as she brought up her ill-begotten decision to whisk Ruby away with her on a trip to see their mother all those years ago.

Understanding her sister's worry, Ruby stopped her struggling and returned the embrace. "I know Yang. But that's why I'm telling you I'm good!" With a thumb she pointed toward the middle of her back where the dagger had entered her. "See? Barely a scratch." The faintest of scars could be seen but otherwise no damage was visible. For all intents and purposes, she looked completely healed.

Yang's eyes began flashing between her regular lilac and red as she continued. "There better not be a scratch! I can't believe Six would do something like that! I-I thought he was our friend!" She was itching to hit something just _thinking_ about the storyteller.

What was even more surprising though was that it was Ruby who was first to the man's defense. "Maybe...it was an accident?" She spoke softly, knowing the backlash she was bringing on.

"An accident!? How exactly does someone charging across a rooftop and stabbing a huntress in training considered an 'accident'?" Weiss was content to let the two sisters have their moment but could not let Ruby get away with a train of thought like that. "I knew something was off about him and this just proves my point. I don't know what the headmaster was thinking letting someone we picked up out of the forest roam around Beacon unattended."

Blake however, frowned, shaking her head. "But didn't Courier tell us he was working _for_ Ozpin before he left? Would the professor really send someone he didn't trust out on a mission? So maybe the real question is, what happened to Courier Six?" It was obvious the girl was much less convinced of his guilt than the heiress.

"Really? You still think he's on _our_ side after what he did," Weiss bit back, narrowing her eyes.

"No, I don't know. Maybe? All I'm saying is that sometimes things always aren't as clear as we make them out to be," Blake countered, recalling the many conversations she had with the older man. "He just," she bit her lip, trying to make sense of everything, "didn't seem like someone who would do this."

It was Yang however who was growling under her breath and if the three other girls knew any better they'd say she was on the verge of pulling her hair out. "This is so frustrating! Ruby was stabbed in the back, literally! We deserve to get some answers."

"Then perhaps I can be of assistance to you."

The group of girls turned their attention away from the bed and to the figure behind them. Headmaster Ozpin stood there, his cane at his side but his ever present mug of coffee nowhere to be seen. Ruby felt his eyes bearing down on her as he quickly gave her a once over. Unconsciously she found herself holding her breath under his scrutinizing gaze until he finally spoke again.

"First and foremost though, Miss Rose, I'm relieved to see that you have recovered well. I hope to never again see my students in such a state."

"N-no problem Professor. Like I was telling my sister I'm much better now. Besides, this is part of being a huntress right?"

Ozpin gave the girl a sad smile as he shifted his cane. "A noble attitude to have Ruby but it was my failure that put you in this position." His features became solemn as he stared down at the youngest member of his school. "I must apologize Ruby. Because of decisions made by one of my agents, you were put in unnecessary peril. I have made many mistakes in my time and this is one I deeply regret."

"You're damn right you're sor-" Yang started only to be cut off by her faunus partner, who even went so far as to partially restrain her from outbursting further.

"What she means to say, it's just part of the job. Just like Ruby said. Right?"

Ruby nodded her head earnestly, trying to brush aside the man's concerns and even had blood rushing to her cheeks at the headmaster's apology. "I-it's fine! It isn't your fault Six did what he did, I get that." Ruby herself felt her heart sink as she verbally conceded that the man who she thought was a friend did actually attack her. "Besides, I let my guard down so it was partially my fault too."

"Thank you for your understanding Miss Rose, but I can assure you it was in no way your fault. It is admirable to take on responsibility, but you should also realize that everything does not always have to land on your shoulders." Ozpin said with a grateful smile on his lips. "Now, I believe you all had some questions and I think it's only fair I provide what answers I can."

For some semblance of privacy the headmaster drew a curtain around the bed, giving them a small contained area to speak freely among the discord around them. Afterwards he sat back down and watched them expectantly.

"Who is Courier Six?" The girls all looked to Weiss who was quick to begin the interrogation. "With all due respect headmaster, he shows up out in the middle of Emerald Forest with no aura and barely a few weeks later he is being sent on a mission by you. That's not even mentioning the fact that he was a junkie without any aura to speak of when we first met him."

Ozpin nodded slowly to her assessment of events. "Well, Miss Schnee, that is actually a much more complicated question than you might think." He took a moment, trying to find a concise way to explain the situation to them. "The short of it is that Courier Six was a very peculiar case of a man who was very far away from home. On his own, the chances he would be able to return were minimal at best so, we came to something of an agreement. I would look into ways for transporting him back to where he belonged and he would help me in my endeavors." The professor nodded to himself, happy with his telling of the tale. "I might add however that it was he who originally came up with the mission he eventually went on, though I did give it my approval."

Yang raised an eyebrow as she heard Six's unusually circumstances. "Just how far away from home do you have to be to need help getting back?"

"Far enough, Miss Xiao Long, I assure you."

"Okay," Blake started, trying to digest all the information. "Then what exactly was his mission?"

Ozpin's mouth formed a grim line at the thought of discussing the Courier's plan but if anyone had the right to know, it was these girls.

"You girls are no stranger to the threats that Vale face,both outward and inward. Courier Six offered himself as an undercover agent within Roman Torchwick's operation." Team RWBY understandably looked confused and concerned at the dangers of such a mission and Ozpin was quick to try and reassure them. "Truthfully it was originally intended to be a few nights of information gathering. However luck provided us with an opportunity to become directly involved in the behind the scenes operations of the White Fang element in Vale. Things were going well, the information he was providing was useful and was keeping us a step ahead of our enemies."

"So...what happened," Ruby asked tentatively.

"What happened, was that we lost contact with Six after a few weeks. Under the circumstances, we believed him to have been compromised and possibly captured, or worse," the headmaster added the last bit darkly. "However it seems the one thing we did not consider was that he had switched sides completely. That conclusion could only be drawn after reviewing security footage of their recent infiltration of Beacon Academy."

"Infiltration? You mean he's come back here since he left," Ruby asked, confused at Ozpin's words.

Ozpin nodded gravely. "I'm surprised you didn't realize it sooner Miss Rose. After all, you were the one who confronted him.

Ruby's eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to recollect recent events and widened when one in particular came to mind. "You mean..the thief? The one that stole Six's weapons? The one who….hit me?" The usual cheer in her voice drained as she realized that Six's attack did not appear to be a one time incident.

"That would be correct Ruby. It turns out that Six and an unidentified partner came into the school that day to steal back his own belongings. What use he had for them, I can't say."

"So I guess Six really has…." Blake began, not willing to complete the thought.

The headmaster of Beacon closed his eyes slowly before speaking. "I cannot say that I'm keen on defending a man who has hurt one of my students but I feel it's only fair I add one thing." The girls looked at him, Ruby in particular, who was hoping his actions could be explained away. "There are many cases of huntsmen and huntresses having to commit what many would consider crimes for the greater good of society. I had originally hoped that Six's actions may have followed this line of thinking. However as time went on it was clear that his motives are much less certain."

"Then the reason he was at the breach...it wasn't because he was there helping people," Blake surmised, seemingly putting the pieces together before her teammates.

The gray haired man nodded in agreement with her assessment. "Yes, I'm afraid the more likely case is that he helped ensure that the breach occurred. This," Ozpin gestured outward to all of the injured inhabiting the med-bay, "is in part a consequence of his actions."

Silence enveloped the small gathering as the truth sunk into them Ruby found herself gripping her bedsheets, still trying to come to terms with what it all meant. "Did, did he really not say anything? He just betrayed you and started hurting people?"

Ozpin looked like he was debating something internally as he listened to the girl's question before speaking. "To be completely honest with you, the information I've received is incomplete. The initial reports seem to indicate that he was betrayed from our end. Chances were high that his identity was revealed to Torchwick and his compatriots."

The faintest flicker of light shown in Ruby's eyes. "S-so that means there's a chance that everything can be explained right?"

"The hope you hold for your friends is commendable Miss Rose, but I implore that you give out your faith wisely. I have given you what evidence I have and I trust you will draw your own conclusions from it as well."

A faint buzzing could be heard from the headmaster's scroll and he took a moment to view the handheld device. From Ruby's position she could just barely see the image of a man in military uniform as the caller. Ozpin rubbed his brow in strain. "I'm afraid that I have to take this. I hope you fully recover soon Miss Rose and that your studies will remain unaffected by this trying event." With that said Ozpin took his leave of the schools medical bay.

Ruby glanced over at her teammates trying to gauge each of their reactions to the information they gained. It was easily apparent that their opinion was split. Yang and Weiss were still convinced of his guilt while she and Blake would like to believe otherwise.

"Well, all the answers were just given to us. Courier Six was not a good person and he should be apprehended as soon as possible." Weiss crossed her arms, assured of her evaluation.

"Yeah...but doesn't something just not feel right about all this," Blake defended. "If Six thinks he was betrayed first, maybe he has a good explanation for what happened?"

Ruby nodded, agreeing with the Blake. "I think so too. Six wasn't always the nicest person in the world but...at the very least I think we should hear his side of the story."

Yang frowned, and Ruby already knew that she was in her 'overprotective sister mode."

"If that's what you really think we should do Ruby, but I don't like it." Sighing, the girl shook her head. "I'm not about to let you go find him by yourself though."

Weiss glared at both of them for a moment before picking up on their meaning.

"Oh you are _not_ insinuating what I think you are. Why do we keep doing this? It's dangerous!"

Blake shrugged, "Hasn't stopped us all year."

The heiress groaned at her rebuttal and rubbed her temples from the oncoming headache. "Fine! But I'll be saying 'I told you so' if we get in trouble. Again"

Yang pumped her fists in excitement as the declaration was made. "Alright! Team RWBY is out to get some reven-er answers!" She was quick to change her words after a disapproving look from her sister.

"Guys, there's just one more thing." The girls all looked to Blake who was searching out over the medical bay. "I think we might have lost Rex…"

* * *

Six woke with blurry vision and a splitting headache as he took stock in his new location. He could feel movement next to him, letting him know that Rex was still by his side. Unfortunately he was not greeted by the open air and sky he had last remembered. Instead he awoke to the view of darkened walls and cold concrete, or whatever the Remnant equivalent was.

Courier rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and looked around the small room. He wasn't so drunk the previous night to have forgotten his encounter with Raven, but other than that he couldn't quite recall the details with complete accuracy.

Rex was staring silently up at his companion, following the man as he paced back and forth in the small room.

 _Alright then, let's think about this for a second. Raven pretty much knows everything at this point but at the same time I'm not dead, so that's a net plus I guess. She has something she wants from Cinder and she must think I can somehow help her get it._

However Six's thoughts were cut off by the howling protest of old door hinges. He swiveled his attention to the entrance of the room where the woman in question was looking in on him.

"Come out. We're wasting time. We have things to discuss." Her no nonsense tone brooked no argument and let the courier know that she wasn't interested in small talk.

Sighing Six let out a short high pitched whistle and he found Rex clambering up to his side as they exited the room. He looked down at his partner as he gave him a smile. "Things don't ever get any easier do they bud?"

A short bark was his response.

The odachi wielder sat at a small table, obviously meant for one. She gestured across from herself to where a mismatched chair was placed so that he could speak with her.

 _Guess she's not used to having company._

He elected to stand for the moment as he walked up to the woman after a quick survey of the surroundings. "What? No breakfast in bed? The service here is terrible."

Raven's mouth was a firm line as she crossed her arms. "I think you should be more grateful that the host was willing to let your head remain fastened to your shoulders. ," she finished, an annoyed edge to her voice.

Six only rolled his eyes before narrowing them at his adversary. "Alright I'll bite. What's this all about? "Where are we?"

"It doesn't matter where we are. The only thing that matters to you is how this meeting ends." Seeing Six's obvious dissatisfaction with the answer she threw him a bone.. "You're in another one of my safehouses.

"Okay," the man said skeptically, taking a sat across from her. Rex opted to lay under the table between the two. "So you want something from Cinder and I want her dead. Seems like our roads intersect somewhere along those lines."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Great, so you must also know that I tried that once already remember? You kind of ruined the whole thing." Courier Six couldn't help but feel the heat in his voice as he recalled the event. "What bargaining power do you think you have over me?"

"Well, I could still decide to kill you at any time I please."

 _That can't be it. It's no where near enough._

"Spare me the threats. If you wanted me dead I wouldn't have woken up. Obviously you think I'm useful for one reason or another." Six was beginning to get that sinking feeling that she knew something he didn't.

Raven couldn't help but have a smile grow on her face at the man's candor. It wasn't amusement but rather something else entirely and Six found himself feeling that she had some kind of ace of her sleeve. "Very well. I'll get straight to the point. While you are busy distracting Cinder and the rest of her underlings, I plan taking something back from her. It all works out one way or the other. You get your revenge or you die trying."

Six outwardly scoffed at her suggestion. _Forget an ace, she must think she has a damn royal flush. Fine then, I'll call that bluff._

"Yeah, not really interested in the whole dying thing. You caught me at a bad time yesterday so don't start thinking I'm about to be a martyr for the cause." Courier paused, trying to gauge her reaction to his rejection. A figure of utter calmness stared back at him. "Besides, why would I agree to any of this? You have absolutely nothing to offer me other than some cheap revenge case. Been there, done that. I don't want any part of this any more."

 _Now she'll have to reveal her cards._

"Oh but that's where you're wrong _Courier Six_." He didn't like condescending way in which she said his name. That gut feeling just wasn't going away and he was starting to get sick of it.

 _Alright, screw all this tip-toeing around._

"Just what the fuck do you think you have on me, that you can just snap your fingers and I'll be wagging my tail huh? What reason could you possibly have for me to step in line?"

"The reason you should be willing to cooperate, Six, is because I am the only person that can give you what you want most."

 _What? A gun that actually kills people here?_

She placed both her hands on the table, standing up as she did so.

"I can send you home."

And for once, Six found himself speechless. There were a lot of things that he was expecting but _that_ was not one of them.

"My semblance allows me to tear open gateways to different dimensions as I please. I think I'm the _perfect_ partner to have at the moment." Her confidence oozed with every word. "That is unless you never want to see this 'wasteland' of yours again."

Six narrowed his eyes and found himself gritting his teeth at her proclamation. "Two things lady. First off, the wasteland sucks ass. Remnant isn't exactly a walk in the park but at least there's still civilization here. Secondly, I'm calling bullshit. You get tired after making a few portals that can travel a few miles. Now you're trying to sell me the idea that you can cross worlds with it?" Her shook his head in the negative. "Yeah, you can shove it straight up your ass."

An angry frown marred Raven's face as she was on the receiving end of Six's scorn. "I never said it would be a simple feat, just that I was capable of it given the right circumstances. Besides, I wasn't the one drunkenly spouting off about his responsibility to his dead friends all the way here. How badly you wanted to 'make them proud' of what you achieved."

Fiery rage welled up within the Courier and without thinking **Strength** activated on its own as his fist came down, splintering the table into pieces.

"You don't get to fucking talk about them! They were better people than you or I will ever be!" Rex had extricated himself from under the table as soon as it came crashing down and was now standing behind the Courier, ready to pounce should things deteriorate further.

Raven held up a placating hand, unperturbed by the ruined furniture, in an attempt to calm him down. "My point is, Six, I could care less what you _want_ to do. I'm telling you that there is a way to complete both your objective, and mine. Are you going to take it or not?"

Six's fists clenched until his nails bit into his skin, drawing blood.

"You...you're lying. There's no reason for you to want to help me. By all rights you want me dead as much as Cinder."

She offered Six an, almost unhinged, vicious smirk, offering Six no comfort, "Isn't that the best part? Your answer, Courier."

"I tried to kill you. _Twice._ It doesn't make sense."

"Your. _Answer."_

Six growled under his breath but eventually released an explosive sigh. She held all the cards and they both knew it. Six only had one real option left.

Fold.

In a quiet voice Six relented. "I...just want to go home."

Raven's smirk morphed into a triumphant grin as Six conceded.

"Good. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

 **Hello again everyone, long time no chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy this one. Special thanks to my beta Fusedbump for helping me out with this and cleaning it up for me. I hope some of the reveals in this chapter aren't completely out of left field for you guys. I felt like I left a few hints for the perceptive reader along the way but a writer can never tell whether or not these things are being picked up on. Anyway, Team RWBY finds themselves with a new objective before the Vytal Tournament and Six and Rex are already getting wrapped up in more scheming. These guys just can't catch a break can they?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I do hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Follows and Favorites are appreciated if you feel the story warrants one and you haven't already. Reviews are what we writers enjoy the most because it gives a chance to see a reader's feedback and in some cases respond to it. I think I can speak for a good chuck of us when I say I sit there and refresh the page to see if the review count ticks up for at least half an hour after a new chapter. The support for this story is already greater than I ever thought it would be so I want to thank you guys/gals for showing your appreciation. Hope to see some of your thoughts on the chapter and as always, here's hoping the next wait is shorter! Thanks again.**

 **-TMDF**


	23. Chapter 23: Settling Scores

Chapter 23: Settling Scores

Courier Six stared down at his own helmet as early morning sunlight peaked through one of the shattered windows of the hideout he was currently inhabiting. He and Raven had been traveling from safehouse to safehouse as Raven continued to work towards her goals. At the moment, Six's help wasn't needed and he was left to wallow in his own thoughts.

It was safe to say that Six was in a funk, and one that wasn't easily gotten out of. A few months ago Six was the most powerful man in the wasteland. He controlled the fate of thousands in his hands and he had promised to do his best to shepherd them into a new, hopefully more stable civilization. Day by day the choices became tougher and the stress mounted. Could he justify helping one group while neglecting another? Why should he receive food when the man next to him starves? There was no answer for any of it. Eventually his perspective started to shift. Where Six once thought about the people, his thoughts were now only consumed with the problems they faced. Raiders, drugs, corruption, rebellion, disease and the list went on and on. There was no end to it. He knew he had to start acting. Treating the symptoms would not destroy the it all, Six had the weight of that responsibility on his shoulders and he carried it the best he could.

And then this mess happened. Rex fell into Remnant and Six chased after him. Suddenly all of the strength and experience became non-existent. This was a different world. Six was more than aware of that at this point.

The Courier held his helmet in his hands, staring at the dull red lenses that he had looked through for what seemed like years now. The armor he wore was his second skin, feeling more comfortable than anything else and yet Six couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't the same person who put it on when his journey was just beginning.

Rex lounged next to him, content on lending Six his presence while he took stock of the inventory he had left.

 _Home. The Mojave Wasteland. New Vegas. Is it still the same? Does it even still exist?_

It had been months since he had left the Lucky 38 and for all intents and purposes disappeared completely. Hopefully Yes Man was keeping everything under control, assuming time passes similarly between the two worlds...dimensions, or whatever the hell it was. Six was beyond caring.

But there was only so much moping around one man could do, and it sure as hell wasn't helping his case. Courier Six was always a man of action, and that wasn't about to change.

Idly, Six scrolled through his Pipboy's digital inventory and examined what he had left. He had repaired his stealth boy several times at this point for reuse, though he wasn't sure how much longer it would actually work. In the time since he had been under Raven's thumb he had been able to outfit his weapons to utilize dust rounds. Her words were something along the lines of "Maybe if you use _real_ bullets you'll be able to distract Cinder for a few seconds," or some bullshit along those lines. Being talked down to pissed him off to no end but there wasn't much he could do about it right now. She held the key to everything that still mattered. He couldn't risk provoking her to go back on the deal.

The modification was simple for the most part and an easy fix compared to making his Super Sledge from scratch. Fire, ice, lightning, gravity, a whole bunch of "elements" that Six couldn't make heads or tails of.

A silent tear in space opened up before him and Raven stepped out of the swirling mass of red, interrupting his inspection. She took off her Grimm-like mask and set it down on the table before heading over to her supplies cache in the corner of the room..

"I've got a job for you," she said curtly, not bothering with any pleasantries.

Six sighed but closed his Pipboy, standing up to stretch his legs. He was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to try and use him or just let him rot here.

"About damn time. I've been waiting for so long that I think my ass is starting to fall asleep." He grabbed his helmet and began lifting it to his head, pausing only for a moment as he met its red gaze once again. Rex was quickly at attention next to him, ready to go into battle with his friend at long last.

"My contacts say that Torchwick is being held on an Atlas ship that is docked for the Vytal Festival. General Ironwood's flagship no less." She glanced back at him, trying to gauge Six's reaction so far. Seeing nothing behind his gas mask, she continued. "Get in there and interrogate him. Figure out what he knows and what Cinder is planning. From there we can make our next move."

"Oh is that all? No problem I'll just flap my arms and take off. Be back in no time."

His retort earned him a disapproving glare, but not much else. She continued to pack before standing up and unsheathing her sword. "I'm dropping you off on the outskirts of Vale. The police are too busy preparing with the Vytal Festival to be bothered with searching for you with any real effort. Keep a low profile and there shouldn't be an issue. Clear?"

"Crystal." Six clenched his hands tightly at the reminder that he was technically a wanted man thanks to his actions at the breach. Though, it did bring up one score he was intent on settling, whether he was given permission to or not.

He stepped up to the portal and glanced over to her, looking for her assurance that it was going to take him to the right place.

Raven nodded and, without the bat of an eye added, "Try not to die until we deal with Cinder."

Courier eloquently returned a grunt as he and Rex stepped through the portal. His mind was elsewhere. The flagship would be moving constantly throughout the festival and he could think of one person who might know where to find a schedule.

 _Commissioner Oakwood, you are about to have a_ _ **very**_ _bad day._

* * *

The city of Vale was surprisingly...well, normal, was the best way Six could put it. Looking around it was almost as if the breach was already a distant memory. The increased military presence from the General probably gave the citizens some reassurance that another attack was unlikely.

Six was already making comparisons to what he would have done if he was in charge of the city. A direct attack that ended up in the deaths of at least a hundred civilians, orchestrated by a known terrorist organization that operated from within the city itself. Temporary marshall law came to mind, at least until his securitrons would be able to identify the key operators in the city. Mandatory curfews to cut down on possible meetings and hopefully begin severing communication between different cells. It hadn't really occurred to him but he found himself missing his network of securitrons and employees that helped him run his city.

Irrelevant as it was now, Six focused more on his current mission. Needless to say it was by no means an easy assignment. Getting on board a military flying aircraft was one of the harder tasks he had ever been assigned believe it or not, especially considering he was also a wanted criminal.

With any luck, he could kill two birds with one stone here. It was probably safe to assume that there needed to be some kind of coordination between the local police force and the Atlas "guests" that were supplementing them for the festival.

Rex was sniffing around the air, walking around and inspecting the street before retreating back to Courier Six's position every so often. It was comforting to have his companion with him again. He wasn't about to let them get separated for a third time.

Six was surprised to realize that he was familiar with the area he was dropped off in. It wasn't too far from that seedy apartment that Ozpin had rented out for him during his stay with Torchwick's faction. Absently he wondered if Raven knew that as well and had been watching him for longer than he realized.

The pair followed the road a few blocks, careful to avoid any authorities along the way. As predicted, most of the police force was being used to help set up security for the festival. New arrivals from all over Remnant were being dropped off in Vale for the tournament and, with any luck, Six would just be another face in the crowd. Rex would be a little harder to explain if spotted, but with the tightly packed crowds in the city at the moment it wasn't so much of an issue.

Soon enough he came upon the place he was looking for. The police headquarters of Vale was as grand as one might expect, with it's modern architecture and elevated entrance. While the actual men and women that worked there were out in full force for recent activities, it was woefully unguarded in the case of any direct threats to the building itself.

 _Guess there aren't too many so called criminals that actually_ _ **want**_ _to face the police. Why bother defending something that is never attacked?_ Six idly thought as he walked up the stone steps and into the reception area. Behind the front desk was a bored looking officer who looked like he wanted to be doing anything but be there. Six put on a charming smile, or whatever the thought passed for one, and strode his way to the counter. Rex stuck close to his heels.

"Hey there buddy, I'm just stopping in to see an old friend of mine. Think he can find the time to see me?"

The seated police officer furled his eyebrows as gave Six a visual patdown. The courier was smart enough to keep his weaponry and armor inside of his pipboy until the time to strike.

"Depends. Who you tryna' see," the officer asked in a short manner.

Six shot back a smirk that did little to put the policeman at ease.

"Old man Oakwood of course! He still stuffing his face with doughnuts these days? The guy is probably as big as a bullhead by now am I right?" Of course, Six already had seen the man just a few months ago so he already new he was more than just portly. Years off the beat hadn't done the man any favors.

The tone of familiarity seemed to calm the officer down and even earned Six an almost smile.

"Yeah, he's seen better days." The officer seemed to mull it over before giving a small nod.  
"Alright, I'll let him know you're here. What's your name?" The officer made a move to the scroll on his desk, likely to send word to his superior that a guest was here to see him.

Well that would ruin half the fun wouldn't it. His semblance came to him almost as easily as taking a breath.

 **Charisma**.

"Actually, I was hoping to keep this a surprise," Six entreated. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me walk through that door!"

 _It'll be the last thing he ever sees._

* * *

Beacon Academy was a blur of activity, for students and teachers alike. Between the influx of competitors in the tournament and the preparations, it was hard to believe any school work was being done. However for one team in particular both their work and even the tournament was being pushed to the back of their minds.

"Ugh, I can't believe there hasn't been a single trace of him for this long," Ruby wailed as she sat down at the lunch table. "It was so easy finding trouble before we actually started _looking_ for it."

Blake sighed impassively, silently agreeing with their young leader.

"It _is_ kind of impressive how we seemed to have better luck accidentally running into criminals than when we are actually looking for them."

"Ahem, _alleged_ criminal," Ruby corrected, ever the optimist

Weiss scoffed at Ruby's defense of the man. "Have any of you considered that maybe this is for the best? We are students not huntresses. Well, not yet anyway. We should be focusing on our studies and the festival. If we win we'll be praised as one of the best teams in all of Remnant! Besides, we've wasted enough time trying to look for that uncouth delinquent.

"Alleged delinquent," Ruby mumbled under her breath.

"Oh for Dust's sake Ruby, at the very least he's a delinquent and at worst he's a terrorist," Weiss chided, folding her arms and sending a disapproving stare her partner's way.

Blake sighed as she idly fiddled with her food. A similar conversation had taken place several times these last few weeks as their search continually refused to bear any fruit.

"Things have definitely quieted down after Torchwick's arrest," Blake began, as she pondered recent events. "The White Fang have been laying low, so maybe they are all trying to keep out of the way with all of General Ironwoods soldiers here. If that's the case, then I don't think Six will be showing up any time soon."

Yang on the other hand didn't bother thinking too hard about the situation. She shrugged, her mouth half filled with food as she spoke.

"He should be considering himself lucky. Six is _not_ going to be happy with what I have to say to him for what he did to Ruby." Needless to say, Yang didn't mind holding a grudge if it involved her sister.

The conversation moved away from the missing courier at that point, instead focusing on recent schoolwork and festival activities. Their lunch began winding down just as another duo showed up.

Sun and Neptune entered the cafeteria, finding a seat close to the girls as they were just finishing up their lunches. Team RWBY was just able to make out snippets of their conversation as they were sitting down.

"I'm tellin' you, chicks love detectives! There's an air of mystery about 'em that they can't get enough of. You just aren't doing it right!" Sun sat down leaning his head on his hand as he explained to Neptune the perks that came with their mission.

"Dude, I already have all that going for me. I can't keep flashing my badge around to random people. They'll start to think I'm weird," Neptune whined back. "I've already downloaded the Vale Police scanner for my scroll but all they ever say is a bunch of codes that I don't know!" As if to emphasize his point he tapped at the illuminated screen and a muffled voice began emitting from the device.

" _All units, all units, be advised. An unknown assailant has entered Vale Police Headquarters. At this time, it is suspected that police Commissioner Oakwood is being held hostage. Proceed with extreme caution. Description of suspect to follow."_

The two boys looked to each other and then back to the scroll as if to confirm what they had just heard. Simultaneously they both jumped up in excitement as they realized that there really was an emergency.

Weiss rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at how childish it all seemed. What kind of decent person gets excited about something like that?

"No way, the commissioner? What kind of criminal goes after the head of the police?"

"I don't know, a dumb one? Think we might get called in to help," Neptune questioned, wondering if they should run to their lockers and get their weapons.

"Probably! They made us junior deputies. They don't do that for just anybody," Sun returned with his flawless logic.

At this point the girls were walking passed the two, on their way out of the lunchroom. The radio chimed to life once again.

" _Subjects description as follows: Two assailants currently inside the building! Subject one is tall, wearing a bulletproof armor and a gas mask with red eyes."_

That made all four of them stop in their tracks. It couldn't really be that easy could it? The moment they stopped worrying about it the answer falls right into their laps? Weiss glanced back at her team and saw Ruby and Blake dawning hopeful expressions as Yang began to crack her knuckles. The heiress shook her head as she spoke.

"It's probably just a coincid-"

" _Subject two seems to be some kind of robotic animal. A wolf or dog. Treat both as extremely dangerous. Do not approach alone!"_

Weiss' argument was crushed before she even got it going as the nail in the coffin was hammered home.

"It's him! It's gotta be him! He's the only one that Rex would be with if he isn't here with us," Ruby exclaimed, a smile on her lips as they finally made headway on the courier's location.

Weiss tried to be the voice of reason.

"Now Ruby, let's just take this one step at a time. We can't just drop everything and-"

A scroll was abruptly shoved in between the two by Blake.

"I already have the location of Vale's police headquarters. If we hurry we can get there within the hour."

"Alright! Nice work Blake! Team RWBY move out," Ruby cheered emphatically as she punched her fist outwards. Blake, Yang and Ruby were quick to rush forward, each having their own reason to catch Six. Weiss could only shake her head with a sigh.

"Why can't we just have a normal school life like everyone else…"

* * *

Six strode confidently through the mostly empty cubicles toward the main office in the back of the headquarters. There were a few scattered officers here and there but no one that he deemed to be much of a threat. No morphing weapons, no ridiculous clothing choices, no nothing. Everyone here just looked like your average joe-schmoe police officers.

In other words, no trained huntsmen among them that could throw a wrench in the works.

Perfect.

Raven would not approve of this action at all of course. Sure, Oakwood probably had a schedule or something on where exactly Roman was being held and the ship's flight maps but that really was all just an afterthought for Six at the moment. Priority one was settling the score. Anything else was just extra.

Finally he reached the other end of the room where the commissioner's door was displaying his name across the pane of glass. With a quick glance Six saw that the man inside was reading over a bundle of papers on his desk, not at all wary of his surroundings. It really was almost too easy for once.

Six opened the door, letting Rex leap inside before shutting it behind him. The older man didn't even look up from his desk.

"Yes, yes, more paperwork for the festival is it? I'm telling you that there's more than enough safety measures as it is."

The courier laughed mirthlessly.

"Funny you should say that. I didn't feel very safe when you sold me out to Roman."

 _That_ garnered a satisfactory reaction from the commissioner as he all but leapt up from his seat and stared wide eyed in shock. With a flick of the wrist, Six was outfitted in his usual combat gear with power fists equipped. Not feeling like wasting his breath on the man, Six got straight to the point.

"Here's how it's going to work Oakwood. You're going to tell me how to catch Roman's ship, and then we are gonna get to the fun part. Sound good?"

Oakwood continued to stare dumbfounded before making a move toward the scroll sitting at the edge of the desk. Rex was there first, snatching the device in his jaws before splitting it in half with his maw.

Visibly shaken after also seeing the canine, Oakwood backed into the corner of the room.

"Clock's ticking," Six said, tapping a finger to his imaginary watch.

"I-I've already given away all the details to that girl. Neo, I think her name was. Roman's little pet. I swear, I don't have anything to give you. I didn't even read any of the reports. It's all just for show!" Oakwood scrambled for his life trying to put up a convincing argument.

All Six could do was sigh. He knew how to find Neo. It wouldn't be too hard to track her down through the channels he used during his stay with Roman's gang. He just hoped he wouldn't have to see her again. That's going to be an awkward conversation...

Seeing that Six had lost himself in thought, Oakwood leaped forward with a yell and grasped onto Six's neck. Almost immediately Six could feel an immense surge of heat coming from the man's palms and the smell of burning leather reached his nostrils. Luckily the man was out of shape and a swift power fist strike to the stomach had the man quickly release him. Rex growled and remained on guard in case Six gave him an order to attack.

Six was used to seeing bits of human flying after just a single punch but aura saved him from that fate.

"Fire semblance huh? Not very original but you were never born to be special were you? Just lied and cheated your way to the top if I had to guess." Six brushed off some of the singes left on his coat as he kicked Oakwood in the middle of his chest, sending him flying into the wall and leaving a crater behind him.

Six was on him in a moment, even as he heard one of the other officers barge into the room. Rex quickly leaped forward and caught the man's arm in his jaw. The officer yelled out in pain as the dog latched down and prevented the courier from having to fight a battle on two fronts. The blindside attack had brought the officer to the ground with Rex menacingly growling in his face. Not a position anyone would want to be in. More yelling could be heard floating into the office from the reception area.

"It's getting kinda crowded in here don't you think? Maybe we should take this outside." Not waiting for any sort of response Six pulled the dazed commissioner off the wall before using his powerfist to shatter it the rest of the way. Tossing the man like a sack of potatoes, Six lorded over the prone form, taking a deep breath.

"You know this is kind of refreshing. It's been awhile since I actually felt like I was winning a figh-" Six came to regret shooting his mouth off as Oakwood came up from the ground like a piston and hammered an uppercut to Six's jaw.

It was all the time that was needed for Oakwood to try and make an escape. For such a large man he still seemed to be able to build up some speed as he barreled through the crowded streets, knocking people over left and right. Six was hot on his heels with Rex following not too far behind. They put on quite a spectacle for all the new arrivals for the tournament. Luckily no one was feeling up to intervening on either sides behalf as their chase continued. Any Atlas robots they ran by could not decipher what kind of action to take as they rushed by.

Realizing that he couldn't lose Six in the streets, the commissioner opted for a different strategy. He shouldered the door of an old wooden apartment complex. The minute Six followed in behind him a flaming chair was hurled in his direction.

 **Endurance** Six intoned as he crossed his arms in front of himself, letting the flaming debris shatter against his body. More flaming objects were thrown, whether it was stools, tables, books, whatever the older man could find and use as a projectile. Screams and yells from the apartments inhabitants rose as Six weathered the blows. Rex meanwhile was using the courier as his own shield against the flames. As the courier was hit with the thirtieth or so flaming object, he'd had quite enough.

Another swift motion on his pipboy and his super sledge was in hand. He utilized a combination of his V.A.T.S. and **Strength** and **Perception** to sweep away a mass of incoming projectiles. He was able to catch site of Oakwood heading for the back door of the complex.

"I think I've had enough of running for one day," Six stated as he brought the sledge down in front of him, activating the gravity dust stored inside. He funneled the blast forward and caught Oakwood's back, sending him flying face first into the door and all the way through it into the streets once again. This time, he lay unmoving, possibly unconscious.

Six put his sledge away again, opting for the fists once more. It felt a little more personal. He sauntered up to his targets downed form. The commissioner was looking upward at him with bleary eyes.

"Believe it or not asshole, through a series of events that you caused, I ended up hurting a kid. A good kid who didn't deserve something like that from someone like me." **Strength.** He pulled the man's collar upward, bringing Oakwood's bloodied face close to his own as he issued his next statement. "I don't like hurting kids and I _really_ don't like hurting my friends." Six pulled the man downward delivering a devastating knee to the his face and sending him flying several feet..

"You made me do both," Six stated calmly as he walked over to the fallen man and squatted over him. "I'm gonna be honest here Oakwood, I'm a little upset with you." Rex circled around them both, offering an angry snarl of his own.

Oakwood was opening his mouth, trying to speak but Six was quick to cut him off.

"Please, spare me your tragic backstory because we both know it's bullshit. You see, I already know exactly the type of person you are Oakwood. You were a dime a dozen where I'm from. Giving up information on one of your own agents is probably just another paycheck for you. God knows who else you've sold out. How long have you been in Torchwick's pocket huh? It sure was convenient how there was minimal police presence in the square during the breach. What a crazy coincidence right?"

Six usually wasn't one to go off on a monologue but there was something about an authority figure taking advantage of the people he was supposed to protect that really pissed him off. Manipulation, greed, narcissism. It was everything that Six tried to eradicate when he took over New Vegas.

However it was only now that Six could feel an intense heat beginning to build behind his back and noticed that his shadow was flickering in the light. Six turned his head and saw the apartment building that they had rampaged through going up in flames. Smoke was billowing out of the windows and the flames engulfed a majority of the bottom floor.

He could hear the yells for help even as he watched the fire begin to rise. The sight entranced him so much that Six missed the sounds of footfalls running behind him. Glancing back he saw Oakwood running for his life, away from the scene caused by his own hand. A crowd had formed at a safe distance and he was going to be lost in it if Six didn't follow soon. A stray bullet might catch a bystander.

Rex's old police training from all those years ago kicked in and he bounded closer to the burning apartment building. He barked madly toward the danger and looked back toward Six, pleading the man to follow him. To help him save the ones still trapped inside.

So here he was, Courier Six, leader of the Mojave Wasteland, given a pivotal choice. Continue on his current path, catch up to Oakwood and finish him off or turn back. Clean up the mess that he made. Make an attempt to _save_ a life, instead of take one. He couldn't help but breath out a bitter chuckle, thinking back on one of the things he told Yang back when they rescued Rex.

Was it really so bad to want to be a hero? To be the guy who saved the day without killing anyone? It seemed like such a foreign concept to Six now as he thought about it. When had his solutions to problems devolve into killing the source? How many years did it take for him to go from curing the disease to destroying the symptoms?

However metaphorical it was, Six felt like he was being given one last chance to pick which side of morality he wanted to be on.

Six heard sirens in the distance, converging on the scene but how many people would be lost before they got here? He knew exactly what it would mean to step into that building. There would be nowhere for him to go once the authorities arrived in full force. Would Raven still live up to her end of the bargain if he ended up getting captured?

For the longest time Six had been making plans and he hated every second of it. There was a point in time in his life where he took every day at face value and rolled with the punches but the second he stepped into the the Lucky 38 it all changed for him. Look where it had gotten him. In another world with humans ten times as powerful as normal. He was so sick and tired of planning ahead and trying to make guesses at different outcomes. He just wanted to lived in there here and now.

Six decided that was exactly what he was going to do.

He didn't think about how he was going to get home, or where Oakwood might try to hide. He didn't try and guess what kind of prison might await him when he gets taken away after all this was over. For once, in a very long time, Six was only worried about one thing.

"I want to save someone," he finally muttered to himself.

Not the type of saving he thought he was doing before. Sacrificing some for the benefit of the many. Nothing like that. He wanted the real thing this time around.

Even if it was just for a fraction of a second, he wanted to feel like a hero.

* * *

 **Took a while but here's the next chapter. It was honestly a tough one to write because it felt like everything Six has been dealing with since coming to Remnant was culminating to a breaking point and he needed to really find himself again. The fight scene is a little lack luster/rushed because it really isn't meant to be the focus of the chapter. I wanted to try my best to give insight into the conflict Six is constantly feeling when it comes to solving problems. Anyway, in all honesty this chapter probably wasn't worth the wait of...8 months I think? My beta has only read about half of it because I've been struggling to write for the story for so long. I'm not gonna make any promises on when the next one will be but I do have hope that I'll finish this story. Thanks for reading, please let me know your thoughts in the review section. Maybe an update will come soon if I reach out to my beta so that he can finish taking a look.**

 **-TMDF**


End file.
